


Nothing to fear

by bel_e_muir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Feels, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Slash, The Alpha Pack, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 82
Words: 168,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_e_muir/pseuds/bel_e_muir
Summary: After the supernatural creatures had been revealed to the world, the hunters, and a lot of ordinary people had rallied against them in their crusade against all things unnatural. In effect, the supernatural community had been too decimated to defend itself. After a massacre of this scale, only time-travel can bring back the balance the universe needed.And according to Alan Deaton, the best person for that task would be the True Alpha.Scott just wants his pack back and he will do everything in his power to protect the people he loves.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent & Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent & Peter Hale, Chris Argent & Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Peter Hale & Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Melissa McCall, Scott McCall & Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 476
Kudos: 299





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to take a short break from my LOTR/Silmarillion time travel story and decided to start a new one, this one set in the Teen Wolf universe. Because it appears that I cannot write a story that doesn't involve trying to fix everything and everyone.  
> Please bear in mind that I'm not a native English speaker, so feel free to let me know if you spot any mistakes. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my new readers: The first part of the story is mostly Gen, then there's some Scott/Isaac, and finally after around 130k words you might expect Scott/Deucalion. Also, there's no non-con in this story, so please rest assured that each relationship is fully consensual :)

Once, there had been a time when Scott had his pack, the people he loved and cherished above all else, with their quirks and weaknesses and troubled history that left them all scarred, fractured - but never broken. But they had been  _ his.  _ His to love and to protect, even though in the end, he had failed at this, and failed miserably. He'd had this one duty, and he hadn't even been able to fulfil it. 

After the supernatural creatures had been revealed to the world, the hunters, and a lot of ordinary people had all rallied against them in their crusade against all things unnatural. Werewolves, wendigos, banshees, even druids had been hunted down and killed without mercy. They had become nearly extinct, and those who survived needed to hide on the outskirts of civilization, banned from human towns and cities.

The emissaries (or what was left of them) had not been able to advise why the universe failed to regain its balance. So many deaths, so many lives lost, and all too soon, the supernatural community had been too decimated to defend itself. And it had seemed that nothing could tip the scales back to their favor anymore.

At least, that was what Scott had thought until Alan found Scott after years of not seeing each other, and told him why the world was so out of balance without any signs of getting better.

“After a massacre of this scale, this world-wide wipe out of supernatural beings - to regain a state of equilibrium after something like that, the universe would need to reset itself so much it could no longer be done in this timeline. So, in order to save the world which is already lost, one must actually prevent this all from happening in the first place,” the druid said, his face scarred and one eye missing from its socket, a black patch hiding it from the view.

Scott would have wept seeing that, if he wasn’t so relieved at the mere fact that Deaton was  _ alive _ . Even if his words were as vague as ever.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” he stammered. “Time travel is actually possible?”

“It’s not only possible, it’s a necessity. The balance must be maintained at all costs. All other laws this world has ever known are secondary to that. It is the balance that rules and trumples all.”

So the only question remaining was…

“Why me?” Scott asked, feeling the all-too familiar doubt settling in his stomach. He had failed this world once. What made Alan so sure he won’t do it again?

“Because you’re you. Because you’re a True Alpha. And because you are even more than that, and your journey is not over yet.”

Vague was not enough of a word to describe Deaton’s way of speaking, Scott realised. This whole idea, it was madness. A pure, lock-me-in-Eichen-House madness.

But despite that, he decided to go with Alan’s harebrained scheme this one last time. After all, he had nothing to lose, and the whole world to gain. Or regain.

* * *

Waking up in his younger body left Scott gasping for breath from the shock of the transition. With shaking hands and sweat dripping down his torso, he sat up gingerly, feeling weak and dizzy. His teenage room looked faintly familiar, with clothes and school notes scattered everywhere which had always infuriated his mom to no end.

Scott hid his face in still shaking hands. He will do it. He will gather his pack again and do his best to protect them from harm. Oh, he was certain he couldn't save everyone and be everywhere at all times. But with his foreknowledge, he could actually make well-informed decisions, avoid traps he knew would be there and use his experience to overcome the new ones.

He could do it. Because this time he actually knew what was at stake if he failed.

The first thing he did was to check the date on his phone. It was a few days after he was bitten (and he knew that since Stiles in his past? future? had insisted on celebrating his Becoming-Werewolf Day each year). So, he should have already met Allison, and talked with Stiles about his changes such as heightened senses. Probably, they had already met with Derek in the woods while searching for his inhalator, but not much else.

Derek. Even the mere reminder of him was painful to think about. Grumpy, sullen Derek with his big heart and protective streak a mile long. Sharp on the edges, always keeping his distance Derek who somehow wormed his way to Scott's heart and his life without him noticing until it was a done deed.

His mentor, not an alpha or beta, but simply a friend. And part of the pack, as much as Derek had always protested against that.

Well, he will not be doing much protesting any longer, if Scott had his say in this. But for now, the school. This was the easy part, right? He had already graduated once. Doing it again should be like a walk in the park, surely.

* * *

School was at the same time the best thing and the worst thing that happened to him, and for exactly the same reason. Because most of the people he cared about were there, alive, carefree and acting as teenagers they were. Lydia and Jackson with their dysfunctional relationship which covered the fact that they truly cared for each other, but actually hated being a couple, Allison which was still trying to find her footing in a new school, and nerdy, loyal Stiles who never shut up and Scott actually loved it about him. Hell, he even caught a glimpse of Isaac, shy and isolated, trying to disappear from everyone's notice.

It was painful and heart-wrenching to see it. 

Of course, Stiles noticed that something was off, because well, he was Stiles. It was his  _ job _ to  _ know _ things.

"Hey dude, you nervous about lacrosse tryouts? Or is it about, you know, the strange wolfy thing that happened to you in the woods?"

Scott sighed. "None. Both. I don't know, Stiles. As much as you have joked the other day about me being a werewolf and howling to the moon, it hits too close to the truth for it to be funny."

The playful grin on the other boy's face turned more serious.

"You're not pulling my leg here, Scotty, right?"

"Not about something like this, no," the werewolf assured. "I'm changing and I feel it. I'm nervous about our lacrosse training because I'm much stronger now. What if I bump into someone and accidentally hurt them?"

"Well, me thinks that if your super powers are here to stay, you really should focus on mastering them. And what is a better way to do that than playing lacrosse? It's a sport, Scott, accidents and minor injuries are in the job description, y' know. Whatever happens on the field, it will be easier to cover up than anywhere else."

That actually… made a lot of sense. And Scott already had the right mindset to control his transformations, as his mind was already used to being a werewolf for many years now. It was just his teenage body that was struggling to adjust, and body could be easily trained with a bit of time and effort.

"You know what, Stiles? You're absolutely right."

The other boy grinned cheekily at that, his chest puffing with pride.

"Of course I am. I'm  _ Stiles _ ."

Scott, not surprisingly, made the team's first squad without much effort. He also managed to avoid any supernatural slip ups while doing so, and made sure not to do anything that would be outside of normal human abilities. He was relieved that his mind was clear and his focus as sharp as in his future/past. Afterwards, as everyone started gathering their equipment, Scott slipped into the woods outside the field, sensing a familiar scent. He was not really surprised to find Derek there.

"Why were you watching me?" he asked the older werewolf calmly, looking at his tense shoulders and unreadable eyes.

"What made you so sure it was you I was watching and not anyone else?"

Scott snorted at that. "Because I got the bite and not them, that's why. Could we please skip to the point where you tell me I'm a werewolf now?"

Derek seemed taken back at his straightforwardness. "You know?"

"I know," Scott confirmed. "And as you can see, I'm good. I managed to control myself just fine."

"So, after one successful lacrosse game you just decided that you don't need any help?", _don't_ _need_ _me_ was left unsaid but Scott could almost hear those words, hurt and insecure. And he marvelled at how _young_ Derek looked now. He was just a man who lost everything and everyone and was desperately struggling to _connect_ , while at the same time hunting a feral Alpha and trying to protect everyone, while being barely a couple years older than Scott. 

"Of course I need you!" the teenager assured the other werewolf with vehemence that surprised even himself. "But I also need you to trust me when I say that I'll be fine."

He took a couple of steps toward Derek, wanting to get closer to his packmate. "Look, I know that this may sound crazy, but the whole werewolf thing? It feels natural to me. Like I was always meant to become one. So just… try not to worry too much, OK?"

Some of the tension left Derek's shoulders but his stance didn't change.

"Most young werewolves struggle for weeks to gain even a semblance of control. So forgive me if I'm not going to just take your word for it. I'll be watching you," the older man warned.

Scott smiled at that, it was such a  _ Derek's _ thing to say. "That's fine," he agreed easily. "Just remember that you don't have to be so secretive about it, it looks highly suspicious from the outside. So, we're good?"

Derek's mouth twitched a bit, a barely-there smile. It vanished in a blink of an eye, but Scott had seen it, and it was enough. He beamed. "Great! See you later!" he waved cheerfully at the older man and jogged back to the school.

* * *

Once he was alone, Derek's shoulders slumped a bit and he sighed heavily. He was tired to the bone, and grieving so much he wanted to howl in misery. But he couldn't allow himself to show weakness in front of anyone, much less a young werewolf which he wanted to make a good impression on. 

Oh, he knew that he was not the most approachable or easy to talk to person on his best days, and the last few days were certainly one of his worst. He was also painfully aware that he came across as cold and unfeeling, and trying to connect with this kid, Scott, was surely doomed to be a total disaster.

But somehow, this conversation that they just had, actually went well. No tears, shouting matches, no accusations. Overall, a total success.

_ Of course I need you, _ the boy had said, and Derek was totally unprepared for that. He built walls around his heart against rejection, fear and disgust, but the warm acceptance and kindness that kid projected? Derek was defenseless against them.

"I need you too," he admitted quietly, when he was certain that Scott wouldn't hear him, even with his werewolf senses.


	2. Chapter 2

Before going to Lydia's party that evening, Scott had been thinking. While he needed to pretend to be a teenager, deep down he knew that he was not, not in the ways that counted. While stuck in a sixteen year old body, his mind was still that of an adult. So the question over which he mulled over and over again, was if it was a moral thing to do, to keep seeing Allison.

She was a teenage girl, looking for a boyfriend who would be head over heels in love for her. And while Scott could honestly say that he cared for Allison, loved her even, he was not _in_ _love_ with her. Not anymore, and certainly not with this young version of her rather than the fierce and fearless woman he remembered. Their bond had been forged in blood and fire, and if Scott's plan to change the timeline will be successful, she may never become that person ever again.

It was a bittersweet realisation, to know that changing the events to prevent countless deaths in the future will inevitably lead to pain and loss that hadn't happened before. 

That's why he had arrived at the party somewhat distraught and disconnected from the drunken and carefree partying that took place around him, which didn't go unnoticed. 

"What's wrong, Scott?" asked Allison worriedly, taking his hand in hers. "Do you feel unwell?"

"I need to talk with you," he admitted. "Would you mind if we went somewhere more private?"

"Sure, I mean, I don't mind. It is a bit crowded here."

They went outside and walked for a moment in silence. Finally, Scott gathered the courage to start what he knew would be a very awkward and painful conversation.

"Allison, the moment I saw you for the first time, I instantly felt a connection to you. You're smart, and kind, and clever. In some other circumstances I would already be head over heels in love for you. But right now, I just can't focus on a romantic relationship in a way a girl like you deserves."

"What are you saying, Scott?" asked Allison, her voice shaking a bit.

"I would never forgive myself if I were dishonest with you on this. I'm not looking for a girlfriend, not right now, and not in a foreseeable future either. So, a friendship is really all I can offer to you. Would it be enough for you? If you'd rather not see me at all, I'll understand."

The girl took a step back, her lips wobbling. "I thought…" she whispered. "You seemed interested in me before…"

"I'm sorry", he murmured helplessly, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't… Just don't," she said, gathering her dignity around her like a shield, then she marched back to Lydia's house, not looking back at him.

Scott sighed, losing any interest in going back to the party himself. Also, he wasn't even slightly surprised to see Derek emerging from the shadows. 

"You heard everything, didn't you?" he asked, not knowing whether to feel annoyed or just resigned to the fact that the older werewolf took his self-appointed task of watching him this seriously.

The man nodded, but seemed hesitant to speak.

"I know it wasn't easy for you, but you did the right thing," he finally said. 

"It pains me to see her so lost and hurt," admitted Scott. "All I ever wanted is to keep her safe."

Derek came closer and slowly, as if afraid to spook him, put a hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Scott rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Right now, I feel awful. But with time, it will pass. She will move on, and I'll have other things to worry about."

The older werewolf squeezed Scott's shoulder one last time and took a step back, as if to give the boy more space.

"You're really good at this, you know?" blurted Scott.

Derek just quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You know, this whole mentoring young werewolf thing," explained Scott. "You're looking out for me, you comfort me when I need it, even though I'm probably barely more than a stranger to you. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it."

The man dropped his gaze, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You're not really used to receiving compliments, are you?" teased Scott with a gentle smile.

"No one… I mean, I'm not…" Derek muttered, looking entirely out of his element.

"It's OK. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"You're a menace. I don't know why I even bother," grumbled Derek, but without any true hostility.

The boy smiled, relieved that he didn't manage to sabotage their still fresh rapport. "I'm growing on you, that's why. Anyway, I think I will get my car and go back home. I don't feel like partying anymore."

"That might be best," agreed Derek, but he looked somewhat reluctant.

"Hey, what is it? Is something bothering you?" asked Scott worriedly.

"I just thought that since your mom already thinks you will be staying at the party for a couple of hours longer, it might be a good opportunity to…" the older werewolf hesitated for a moment, "to give you some training on how to control your transformations."

That sounded like a reasonable offer, but the hesitancy with which it was spoken caused Scott to furrow his brows in confusion.

The older werewolf seemed to catch at his unease but somehow jumped to the wrong conclusion and a hurt wince appeared on his face. It disappeared quickly, but it was enough for Scott to see it.

"You know what, never mind that. I know that strolling through the woods is not any teenager's idea of having a good time, so I'll just make myself scarce," said Derek coldly, and turned to leave. 

Wait, was the older werewolf afraid of being  _ rejected _ ? But that was the complete opposite of the truth!

"I would love to spend more time with you, training or otherwise," said Scott with conviction. He missed his pack, the easy banter that they'd had, the feeling of closeness, of  _ belonging _ . He couldn't imagine a universe in which he would rather be alone than with the people he cared about, Derek included. "So if the offer still stands, I'd like to take you up on it."

The man turned around to face him and asked, bewildered: "Training or  _ otherwise _ ? Why?"

"Because I enjoy being in your presence, it's as simple as that. I don't know if it's a werewolf thing, or something else entirely, but I do,” Scott explained calmly. “If you don't feel the same and just want to train me out of a sense of obligation so that I don't hurt anyone, just tell me. I would rather know where we stand with each other than allow any misunderstandings to fester and bite us in the ass later."

Derek shook his head in disbelief. "Are you always so open with your feelings? How does it even work, to wear your heart on your sleeve so transparently? Don't you get hurt because of it?" he asked incredulously.

"Even if I do get hurt sometimes, it's worth it," Scott assured the other man. "So what will it be, a training time? A bonding time? Or both?"

The older werewolf gave him a long, piercing look, gauging his honesty.

Scott smiled at him crookedly. "Heart on my sleeve, remember? Your words, not mine."

When Derek returned his smile, Scott felt almost faint with relief.

"I know I should probably focus on your training but you seem so in control of your emotions… Would it be alright with you if I wanted to do both?" the man asked hesitantly.

"It's not only alright, it's perfect!" Scott assured him enthusiastically. "I really think I'm not in any danger of losing control anytime soon, so please stop worrying, but I would actually like to hear more about what being a werewolf entails. You know, our history, all the strengths and weaknesses, things to avoid, these kinds of things."

And if it meant killing two birds with one stone, meaning that he would have a chance to spend some quality time with his packmate AND he would no longer need to hide some of his knowledge once Derek reveals all the finer details of lycanthropy, that was even better.

Once they went back to the parking space, Scott realised that leaving the party without notifying Stiles was not such a good idea, after all. 

"Wait, I realised that I'm just ditching my best friend and he's bound to be unhappy with me. Let me text him first."

"Does your friend know about you being a werewolf?" inquired Derek suspiciously.

"He's… coming around I guess. Getting used to the idea that werewolves might be real, after all," explained Scott absentmindedly while sending a message to Stiles. "He hasn't seen me with teeth and claws yet, though, so I would say that's still work in progress."

"Do you want him to come with us as well?" asked Derek, his face unreadable.

"While I appreciate the gesture, I really do, it's not much of a bonding time if there's three of us, right? Besides, Stiles may be… a lot to get used to," Scott explained awkwardly. "I don't want you to succumb to a temptation of hitting or maiming him, and believe me, you  _ will _ be tempted to do so, like, each time he opens his mouth. So, I need to figure out the best way to introduce the two of you without worrying about such a meeting ending in a complete disaster."

Of course, because it was just his luck, that was the exact moment when Stiles found them.

"Hey man, what is this with you breaking up with Allison even if you weren’t a couple in the first place, and then you texting me about running away with Derek Hale of all people? You remeber that he's under suspicion of being involved in that girl's murder, right?" Stiles blurted, looking suspiciously at the two of them standing close to each other.

Scott only shrugged helplessly as if conveying a 'you see what I meant' message with his body and then said to Derek: "Don't maim him, please? It's just the way he is, but he's a good guy, I promise."

The older werewolf just looked at him, unimpressed, and crossed his arms. 

"Just give me a moment and I'll sort it out," Scott assured.

"Fine. You have 3 minutes," the man said and went to his car, leaving the two teenagers behind him.

"Dude? What's happening and why did you just have a weird silent communication with this guy? You’re allowed to have any kind of silent communication only with me, your best friend!" Stiles protested.

Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling an impending headache. "Derek is a werewolf just like me, no, he didn't bite me, another werewolf did it, and no, he didn't kill that girl either. I'm going with him so that I can learn more about being a werewolf and yes, you'll get the full report on that tomorrow morning, I promise."

Stiles looked stupefied. “Man, I thought you didn’t believe me when I suggested that you might be a werewolf! And now you’re saying that this Derek guy is one of them too?”

One look at the impatient frown on Derek’s face while he was sitting in his car made Scott wince.

“Yes, and I don’t want to have an angry werewolf on my hands right now. So please, could we just agree to talk tomorrow morning? I really have to go, Stiles,” he urged.

“OK fine, go, but if he murders you after all, don’t you dare coming back as a ghost to haunt me, because I will have only one thing to say to you: ‘I told you so’!” Stiles huffed.

“You’re the best friend ever!” Scott beamed at him and kissed him playfully on the cheek, laughing at the bright red blush momentarily appearing on his face.

It was good to be among friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived at the Hale residency, Scott's good mood vanished instantly. This place was so full of bad memories he was sure he was bound to have some nightmares afterwards.

Derek was solemn, too, as he led Scott inside. 

"I'm sorry I don't have a better place to take you to. I don't… entertain guests often, lately," the man explained awkwardly as they sat on an old couch covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Don't worry about it," Scott assured him. "If this is your family house, you must have lots of memories connected to this place. If it helps you remember your loved ones, then I don't care how this place looks like, I'm happy that you trusted me enough to bring me here."

Derek looked at him thoughtfully. 

"Sometimes when I'm talking to you, I feel like you're an adult in a teenager's body. And then you're back to your cheerful, carefree self and the feeling's gone. This is very… disconcerting, to be honest."

Scott shivered, as these words came almost too close to the truth. Coming here, he had hoped that Derek would open up to him enough to tell him about the fire that killed most of his family, about Laura, and about the vendetta spiral that the Alpha was leaving near his murders. Instead, he felt like a cheater, trying to reveal Derek's secrets while pretending to be a teenager while he was anything but.

"Derek, before you tell me anything, anything at all, I want you to know that I have been keeping some secrets of my own", he admitted hesitantly. "Like, why I have so good control over myself. Why I accepted being a werewolf so quickly. In fact, I have so many secrets it's maddening to act like a normal teenager."

Derek momentarily stiffened beside him.

"No, don't do that, don't shut me out, please," begged Scott. "I want to reveal all of them to you, I swear, but I don't know if I can, not yet. But I will trust you with one of them, one of the biggest, to show you that I trust you and that I wish that you would be able to trust me in return. No one else knows about this yet, you will be the first to know."

"What is it, then?" the older werewolf demanded coldly, impatiently, and Scott despaired to have lost his trust so quickly.

He got up from the couch and closed his eyes for a moment, letting his memories overcome him, memories of his pack from a no longer existing timeline, and how he would literally do anything and everything to protect them from harm. Because that was what being a True Alpha meant.

A protector.

When he opened his eyes, he knew that his transformation was complete, down to every detail… including ruby red irises.

Derek let out a strangled noise and visibly shivered as Scott came closer.

"You're the Alpha?! You… you killed Laura!"

In a second, Derek transformed and he was attacking Scott with a fury that was a sight to behold, claws ready to rip the teenager to shreds.

Too bad Scott was having none of it. He did not intend to fight with his packmate, not now, not ever. Batting Derek's hands away from himself, he pinned him to the ground, grabbed the man's throat in a vice-like grip and _roared_.

It was the Alpha Roar, infused with a command that could not be refused. _Transform back._

Derek's eyes flashed blue and his body was turned back to that of a human, which was no match for an Alpha. The man struggled for a moment, tears leaking from his eyes, before he stopped fighting, going still.

Scott let him go then and returned to the coach, watching as the man panted and shivered on the ground. Once he was certain that Derek was not going to attack him again, he changed back to his teenage body.

"I did not kill your sister," he said tiredly. "It was the other Alpha that did this, not me. Next time I would appreciate being asked rather than assaulted, thank you very much."

Derek got up from the ground and looked at him wearily, massaging his bruised throat.

"What do you want from me?" he croaked.

"I wanted you to be a part of my pack, but right now… nothing. It was a mistake to come here, and under false pretenses no less. I won't bother you again."

Scott got up from the couch and went to the door, Derek visibly flinching when the teenager moved.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry for deceiving you," said Scott gently, hoping to convey his regret, but the man said nothing, his posture hunched and stance defensive. 

Scott left, closing the doors behind him, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

___

  
  


Once the sound of Scott's car driving away turned to silence, Derek unfroze and dropped to his knees, curling to a tight ball of muscles, tears and bitter regret.

Scott was an Alpha. This kind, warm, sympathetic kid was an Alpha, and a strong one no less, so fucking _strong_ that Derek's teeth still rattled from fright at the mere reminder of the powerful roar that had rendered him helpless in a second.

Scott was an Alpha, and he was not Laura's killer. He had wanted Derek to be a part of his pack, but instead Derek had attacked him like _he_ was a foolish, emotions-driven kid, and not the other way around. And Derek just might have irreparably destroyed any chance at getting into Scott's pack.

Derek acutely remembered all the kind words the teenager had said to him before everything went down to hell.

_I would love to spend more time with you._

_I enjoy being in your presence, it's as simple as that._

_I don't care how this place looks like, I'm happy that you trusted me enough to bring me here._

_Don't shut me out, please!_

_For what it's worth… I'm sorry for deceiving you._

The human in Derek was hurt and angry at being lied to, his pride bruised and his trust - which he didn't give easily - thrown to his face like it was garbage.

But the wolf in Derek howled with despair, he was alone, alone, no family, no pack, no one who cared, only pain and darkness. The wolf didn't care for pride, it was a foreign concept which he had no understanding of. He had only ever wanted to be a part of the pack, to be near his Alpha. 

Those two sides of Derek battled with each other for what seemed like the longest time in his life. Never before had his two natures been so at odds with each other, and it was tearing him apart.

Finally, all muscles in his body gave in under the pressure and Derek went limp on the floor, exhausted to the bone. Almost disconnected from his own self, he wondered what was left of him, if anything, after such a battle. 

After a moment of soul-searching he realised that there was no anger, hurt or pride left. There was only _yearning_.

He got up shakily, first to his knees, then to all fours, before he was able to stand straight. He tried to transform into his werewolf form but for the first time in his entire life he felt a resistance there.

'Alpha forbid. Need to gain Alpha's approval first', the wolf inside him growled lowly.

He was tired, so tired. But he needed to see Scott. He _needed_ Scott. Slowly, dragging his feet tiredly, he went to his car. He was thankful it was still the middle of the night, and he managed not to cause any car crushes while driving in such a state.

Once he parked outside of the boy's house, he almost cried at his own stupidity. How was he supposed to get into Scott's room if he no longer had the werewolf strength or agility? He couldn't just knock to the front door as that would surely awake his mother, instead. Should he just wait 'till morning when Scott will be going to school, then? He didn't think he was able to wait that long.

Involuntarily, he whined lowly in despair, not like a wolf, but like a beaten dog pleading for his master's mercy.

And it seemed that the Alpha heard his distress call, as after a moment the window to Scott's room opened and the boy jumped from the roof to the ground effortlessly. At the mere thought of facing the teen, Derek felt his body shaking, and he got out of the car while he still had the courage to do so.

"Derek, is that you? What are you doing here?" asked Scott quietly, coming closer but stopping a couple of steps from the shaking werewolf. 

"I needed to see you," croaked Derek, leaning heavily on his car and trying desperately not to fall and make a fool out of himself.

"What's wrong?” inquired Scott. “Are you hurt?"

“Yes. No. I mean, it’s nothing physical,” Derek tried to explain but then his strength left him and he would have fallen onto the street gracelessly if it weren’t for Scott’s quick reflexes when the boy grabbed him and supported his weight with his own body.

“Derek, you’re scaring me. Please, tell me what’s wrong,” the teen pleaded. “I don’t care if you’ll go back to hating me afterwards, just tell me what I can do to help you, and I will.”

“I don’t… hate you. I think I did, for a moment, but I was hurt and angry then. But I’m not, not anymore. Would you please consider accepting me into your pack? Please,” since he had no pride left, not in this, he wasn’t ashamed to plead and beg if needed.

“Derek, you will always have a place in my pack,” the boy assured him. “I just thought you weren't interested since I kept secrets from you, and I still do.”

The older werewolf shook his head. “I don’t care about your secrets. You will tell me about them when you deem it right, or never. It’s about pack, and pack means family, care, and protection. I don’t think I want to live any longer without it.”

The teen gently cradled Derek’s face in his palms and asked solemnly: “Are you sure about this?”

“I don’t think I have ever wanted anything this much,” the older wolf admitted, looking into brown eyes which suddenly started glowing with a pure red sheen.

“Very well,” the Alpha murmured, and then he bit Derek at the nape of the man’s neck just with his canine teeth. It was not even a true bite, more like a puncture, but it caused the encompassing warmth to flow through the Beta’s entire body, through muscles, bones, and veins, like a wave of light that ignited his entire being.

Derek straightened, feeling his strength returning. He wasn’t ashamed of his wet cheeks and for the slight tremor that still shook his hands. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

“Come on, let’s get you into the house,” said Scott. “If my mom sees you, just pretend to be drunk and in need of a place to sleep. I’m not letting you out of my sight until you have slept and rested.”

The older werewolf just nodded. He was still in that drunk-like state caused by being accepted into the pack, so pretending it to be alcohol-induced likely won’t be an issue.

When they entered the house, Scott’s mom indeed woke up but the teenager just told her through the door to her bedroom: “My friend is staying for a sleepover since he cannot drive home after drinking too much alcohol. Go back to sleep, mom. Love you,” and that was it. 

The younger werewolf led them to his room and then yawned widely. “I don’t know how about you, but I’m knackered. Come on, let’s get you out of these dirty clothes.”

Not feeling even remotely self-conscious, Derek took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on, and dived straight under the quilt. Scott smiled, or would have smiled if he didn’t yawn again. Laughing quietly, the boy lay down next to his Beta and circled him with his arms.

“This OK?” he murmured sleepily, halfway asleep already. 

“It’s perfect,” Derek assured him, closing his eyes and feeling his body relaxing to the steady beat of his Alpha’s heart.

He was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon waking up, the warmth and the comforting scent surrounding him made Derek want to purr, as if he was a werecat instead of a werewolf. He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. 

Scott was already awake, lying beside him and watching him with an indulgent smile.

“You know you’re looking like a mess, right?” the boy teased him good-naturedly, winking at him.

And Derek marveled at that, since he couldn’t remember when was the last time someone had _winked_ at him, if ever. It made him both self-conscious and happy to know that he just might have found someone who accepted him for who he was.

“‘m sorry,” he murmured finally. 

“Don’t be. You can take a shower, and I’ll try to find you some fresh clothes. They might be a little bit tight on you, though.”

The older werewolf just nodded, still not saying anything and just looking at the teen.

“Hey, everything’s alright?” Scott asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. I’m just… Not used to all of this, I guess,” Derek admitted, feeling embarrassed at his own inability to deal with kindness like a normal human being.

Scott looked worried for a moment, then said warmly: “Hey, don’t do that. Don’t doubt yourself, or us. I know that it will take time to get used to, but I want you to know that I’m with you every step of the way.”

"Is giving motivational speeches an acquired skill, or a natural talent of yours?" teased Derek.

"It's as easy as breathing, you know, with me being a True Alpha? I'm a natural at this," Scott smiled widely, while Derek froze like a statue.

A True Alpha?...

The teen must have realised that something was amiss, as he explained: "Did you really think I murdered some other Alpha to become what I am? I would never kill anyone for power, you know."

Derek swallowed heavily. Yesterday, when he had seen Scott's red eyes, he hadn't stopped to think twice before attacking him, he had been so furious and mad with grief. Now, though, as he thought about it, he realised it made perfect sense. The boy didn't strike him as a killer, but he  _ was _ a natural leader. If anyone was a True Alpha material, it would be Scott.

"I'm sorry I attacked you yesterday," the older werewolf said hoarsely, but the boy just shook his head.

"What's done is done, I don't want to hear any more apologies from you today, alright? Now, get up before my mom starts wondering what we're up to."

The boy gave him a set of fresh towels and a new toothbrush, then shooed him to the bathroom. In the shower, Derek allowed his thoughts to wander. He really needed to get his shit together. He was a part of the pack now, and he had his responsibilities. He wanted to show his Alpha that he was strong and trustworthy, and that Scott could count on him in every aspect.

So, as much as it was liberating to allow himself to be vulnerable and insecure for a while, he needed to regain his confidence and strength, now.

With that resolve, he stepped out from the bathroom, a towel around his hips, only to almost barge into Scott's mother, whose eyes turned wide as saucers at the sight of him, bare torso and all.

"Good morning, Mrs McCall," he said after a moment of awkward staring at each other, and promptly fled to Scott's room.

It seemed it was just  _ not _ his day.

***

Scott looked up from his drawer when Derek entered the room in a hurry and closed the doors behind him, looking as if he was running away from the Wild Hunt, at the very least.

"... I just ran into your mother," the older werewolf said, as if it explained everything.

And somehow, it did. Scott laughed aloud at his Beta's discomfited posture.

"Come on, try these on. I don't think I've ever seen you in sweatpants before, but I don't have anything else that will fit you. Unless you would rather wear your own clothes? They are not the cleanest, but I want you to feel comfortable."

In the end, Derek decided to wear his own jeans but Scott's t-shirt, a plain grey one which suited him just fine, even if it was slightly tight on his arms.

They went downstairs together, where Scott's mother was already waiting for them.

"Hi mom! This is Derek, thank you for letting him stay for the night," the boy introduced his friend.

Mrs McCall looked at their guest with a slight blush on her cheeks, it was barely there, but to Scott's keen eyes it was pretty obvious.

"Hi Derek, nice to meet you, just call me Melissa, please. Are you Scott's friend from the school?"

"I… no, I've already finished school," said Derek stiffly, not knowing how to explain their relation to her without revealing anything supernatural.

He was saved from saying anything else, as Stiles barged into the house.

"Scott! You won't believe whose car is parked outside your house!..." Stiles exclaimed, then realised who else was in the room with them. "What the hell? What is he doing here?"

"Hello, Stiles, nice to see you too," said Melissa with emphasis, raising her eyebrows at his lack of manners. "You and Derek, you know each other?" she looked at the two of them, both staring daggers at one another.

"We've met," Derek said finally, breaking the silence.

Scott just rolled his eyes at their antics. "They don't like each other much," he said to his mom in a stage whisper.

"And that's OK with you?" the woman asked incredulously. "You know what, I don't want to know. I need to get going or I'll be late to work. The perks of working at the hospital, the weekend shifts and all. Boys, try not to break anything while I'm gone." And with that, she grabbed her bag and left.

“I didn’t realise it’s Saturday already. But in hindsight, it makes sense. I doubt your mom would allow you to go to the party yesterday if you had school today,” said Derek to Scott, ignoring the third boy altogether.

“You had a lot on his mind, lately. I’m not surprised you didn’t keep track of what day it is,” the teen answered.

“Whoa, Scott, I need a word with you,” said Stiles and he dragged the young werewolf to the kitchen. “What is happening here, hm? Why are you suddenly so… chummy with this guy? You barely even know him!"

Scott looked at him with calmness and patience, which infuriated Stiles to no end.

"You know that I love you, Stiles, right? You're my brother in every way that matters. And Derek, he's my family too, because he's a part of my pack now. So believe me when I say that I would trust him with my life."

Stiles gaped at him. "You're serious...? You're actually serious about this?"

"Deadly serious," the young werewolf confirmed.

"OK, then." 

"That's it?" asked Scott disbelievingly.

"Look, man, I can't promise to like him, but I will try to tolerate him for your sake," Stiles explained.

The young werewolf beamed at him.

***

All things considered, breakfast was quite a calm affair. After the previous day's emotional rollercoaster, neither Scott nor Derek wanted to discuss any sensitive subjects. However, both werewolves agreed to show Stiles their claws and fangs, and the boy yelped loudly the first time he saw them. He quickly managed to overcome his fear, though, and actually wanted to touch said body parts, to which Scott readily agreed and Derek threatened to rip the boy in half if he so much as looked at his claws with too much interest.

Thankfully, Sheriff Stilinski chose that moment to call his wayward son back home, and Scott breathed deeply in relief at another crisis averted.

Once they were alone, Scott finally found the courage to ask Derek about his lodging arrangements. 

"I know that you're staying at your family house, but it just doesn't seem safe to me," he explained. "That location would be the first one on the list to check if anyone wanted to catch you. I would feel much better if you bought or rented something in a more populated area, you know?"

The older werewolf didn't look too happy at the suggestion, and answered noncommittally that he'll think about it.

Scott didn't try to force the issue, as he knew it would only make the matter worse. Some decisions just needed more time than others and he knew he needed to be patient on this one. However, he did insist on exchanging phone numbers and asked Derek not to do anything reckless, like attacking the other Alpha or the hunters on his own.

Saying goodbye to Derek and watching him leave was surprisingly hard, but he knew he couldn't just smother his Beta with overprotectiveness. The older werewolf had his own life, and he didn't need Scott to be such a mother-hen, right?

And last but not least, Scott had his own affairs to take care of, such as going to work to the animal clinic for his afternoon shift and meeting Alan for the first time since Scott had traveled to the past. He needed to go there soon and he still didn't know how to approach Deaton and how many details to reveal to him.

This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, he just knew that.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott stepped inside the animal clinic and turned the sign at the door to “CLOSED”, but stopped before the counter, feeling a magical barrier there. Ah, he forgot about the mountain ash tree. Clever move, dr Deaton, very clever.

"Scott, is everything alright? Why are you just standing there?"

The werewolf looked at his boss and couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment. First time around, Deaton hadn’t revealed his true role as a druid and an emissary until much later. How easier would it have been to accept being a werewolf if the man had offered to Scott his guidance earlier?

"I would need to receive your invitation first in order to cross the mountain ash barrier and you are well aware of it, emissary. Or aren’t you an emissary anymore? It looks to me you’ve done a poor job of it, anyway.”

The man blanched, hearing that.

“You’re not Scott. Who are you? Why are you disguising yourself as him?”

“Oh, I am Scott, doctor, no need to fret about that,” he assured the man, trying to rein in his anger. “I’m just an Alpha werewolf who does not look kindly at an emissary shirking his duties for years now.”

Deaton’s face was unreadable as he said: “There is no pack for me to provide guidance to.”

“That’s a lie and you know it. Derek Hale is alive! Hell, Peter’s alive too, even if he's insane at the moment. They are the people you were sworn to protect!” Scott growled. “You have failed them, and you keep failing them still.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. This doesn’t concern you, and frankly speaking, I don’t appreciate you casting aspersions on my decisions,” said Alan coldly.

Scott sighed heavily. This conversation was definitely not going the way he wanted.

“Look, I didn’t come here to argue. May I come in?” he inquired.

“And if I say no?” asked Deaton, looking at him wearily, arms crossed over his chest defensively.

“Then the discussion that we’re going to have we’ll be extremely uncomfortable with both of us standing like that,” answered Scott with a nervous smile.

“Come in, then,” allowed Deaton after a long moment of weighing his options.

Once they were both seated they fell into uncomfortable silence.

“Look, doctor, I’m not here to fight with you,” Scott broke the silence finally. “I’m an Alpha now, Derek’s my Beta and I’ll be taking care of him to the best of my abilities. I’m also working on Peter’s case but that’s still work in progress. I can handle a feral Alpha and hunters bent on killing werewolves, so I don’t need any help with that.”

With Scott’s each word Alan’s eyebrows raised higher and higher. 

“Aren’t you overestimating your abilities, Scott? How long have you been an Alpha? This surely is still a new experience for you, so please try to remember that Alphas are not indestructible.  _ You’re  _ not indestructible,” the man warned.

“With everything else that is going on behind the scenes? Hunters are the least of my problems,” said Scott, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Tell me, what do you know of the Beacon Hills’ Nemeton?”

Seeing the guarded expression on the druid’s face, this was certainly the last question he had expected to hear, and certainly not the one he wanted to answer.

“Why? What’s it to you?” the man asked suspiciously. 

“I’m asking because as long as the Nemeton remains… crippled, for lack of a better term, Beacon Hills cannot be a safe haven for all the supernatural beings as it is supposed to be. That’s why I need to find a way to regrow it, to reinstate it to its former power. And the only way I know of to achieve that is through human sacrifice, which I’m not too keen on,” explained Scott with a grimace. “So, I need you to research the topic and find out if there are any other ways to do that, no matter how incredulous or hard to accomplish.”

Deaton looked at him thoughtfully for a long moment.

“I believe that you are Scott McCall, but your knowledge of arcane matters known only to druids cannot be explained by you being turned into a werewolf,” he finally said. “So, I guess you’re also someone or something else, and to be frank, I’m not sure I can trust you. So no, I’m not going to help you until I discover who you really are.”

Scott closed his eyes for a moment, trying to rein in his frustration with the man.

“Well, I’m not sure I can fully trust you, either, so I guess we’re even on that. But take this into consideration: your past inaction and reluctance to fully dedicate yourself to a cause has already caused more harm than good. By doing nothing, you’re already making a decision, and sooner or later we will all reap the consequences,” Scott said harshly. 

The werewolf stood up and turned to leave, but Deaton called out after him:

“You didn’t really expect me to just trust you on your word, did you?”

Scott turned around to face the man. “I expected you to be able to distinguish friend from foe, but you made it perfectly clear that’s not the case.”

He left without a word, not looking back. This part of his past, the safe spot that the animal clinic had always been to him, it was lost to him now. He was on his own.

***

Derek trailed around his house, trying to remember all the good things that had happened here, but only managing to ignite the pain of his family’s deaths. He didn’t know why he clinged to this place with such desperation; it wasn’t as if he found any kind of solace here. Maybe he was simply reluctant to let go of yet another link to his past, to his heritage?

Sitting on the couch he managed to catch his Alpha’s smell and he relaxed marginally. Trying not to feel too self-conscious of himself, he lay down, trying to bury himself in the comforting scent and forget everything else.

He missed Scott already, and he hated himself for being so clingy. He knew that it was simply a side effect of being accepted to his Alpha’s pack, since such a fresh link usually required more care and physical closeness than a fully matured bond. But Scott had his own life to live and Derek didn’t want to burden the teen with his needs.

When his phone rang, Derek almost fell from the coach from the sheer surprise. Since Laura’s death he had no one to receive phone calls from. That is, until he remembered that he and Scott had exchanged numbers earlier that day and he felt his heart beating excitedly at the thought. He struggled a bit to take out the phone from his pocket, his fingers suddenly clumsy.

“Hi, Scott,” he answered the phone, trying not to sound like an emotional wreck that he actually was.

_ “Hey, Derek, am I interrupting anything?” _

“No, nothing at all,” he assured the younger werewolf.

_ “I just had a row with my boss and I kind of need to blow off some steam, you know? So I thought that maybe we could spar a bit? If you feel up to it, of course,”  _ the teen sounded embarrassed at his own request. 

“Sounds good. My place?”

_ “Perfect! I’ll be there in half an hour. See you!” _ the boy said then disconnected.

Needless to say, the next thirty minutes Derek spent pacing around the house in both nervousness and excitement. Finally, he heard the steps and he opened the doors before Scott even had the chance to knock.

The boy looked surprised but pleased at that and he asked jokingly: “Are you that eager to have your ass kicked, or are you just happy to see me?”

In response Derek pulled him to a full body embrace and buried his nose in his Alpha’s neck, inhaling deeply. A small part of him was still afraid of being rejected, but the teen immediately returned his hug without any hesitation or even a hint of embarrassment.

After a moment, Derek released the teen from his arms, but not before breathing in another lungful of his warm, comforting scent.

Scott smiled at him happily, then said: “I missed you too, you know. Being apart from each other so soon after forming the bond is tougher than I thought.”

“I’m glad that you came,” admitted Derek. “Now, what is this about me getting my ass kicked? I’ll have you know that I’ll be doing the kicking, not the other way around.”

“I’m pretty confident I can defeat an old man like you with my eyes closed,” teased Scott.

“Old man, huh? We’ll see about that.”

Saying that, Derek lunged at the teen, aiming at his throat. The boy sidestepped easily, and threw a punch of his own which Derek averted without any problems. They grinned at each other - this was going to be fun.

***

After an hour of intense sparring they were both lying on the floor, panting with extortion.

“Remind me please, whose brilliant idea was that?” mumbled Scott.

“I’m afraid this one’s on you.” Derek groaned as he got up. He needed to get back into shape, and fast, if he wanted to keep up with a younger Alpha. “I’d say this counts as a draw. Agreed?”

Scott just hummed in acceptance, too tired to respond.

Derek smiled indulgently and offered him an arm to help him stand, which the boy happily took.

“Thanks. I think my muscles just turned into liquid. How can you even stand?” Scott asked, impressed. “I’m not calling you old again, like, for the next fifty years or so, You’re body is like a bloody war machine, it would be impressive if it weren’t so scary. Remind me not to piss you off, ever.”

Derek couldn’t help it and he preened at his Alpha’s compliments. Scott actually  _ giggled  _ at seeing his chest puff up in pride.

“Wow, now I can add ‘vane’ to the list of your features,” the boy teased good-naturedly and the older werewolf punched him playfully on the arm in response.

“Aw!” Scott yelped with exaggeration. “I think I’ll also add ‘vengeful’ to that list.”

Derek just rolled his eyes at his antics.

“Come on, kid, I better drive you home lest your mother kills me next time she sees me.”

“Hey! Don’t call me kid! I’m sixteen, I’ll have you know.”

“I think you just proved my point, here,” the older werewolf deadpanned and Scott actually  _ pouted _ . 

“I’m taking back every good thing I’ve ever said about you. You’re a mean, mean werewolf,” the teen grumbled, but his eyes were bright with happiness at their easy-going banter. 

“I may be a mean werewolf but you know that you love me,” teased Derek but then he realised what he just said and he froze momentarily. 

Scott looked at him, the playful smirk slowly disappearing from his face as his mien turned serious.

“Of course I love you,” the boy said gently. “And I’m not afraid to say it, you know? You’re my Beta. We’re a pack now, and family means everything to me.”

The older werewolf just stared at him, his throat constricted painfully. 

“Don’t feel pressured to say it back, OK? You will once you’re ready,” the teen assured him. “Now, I’ll take you up on your offer, as I don’t think I’ll be able to ride a bike after such an intense workout.”

Derek just nodded, numbly, and allowed himself to be steered outside the house, Scott’s hand feeling impossibly warm on his back.


	6. Chapter 6

The ride home was silent, but not uncomfortably so, and Scott was glad that Derek appeared lost in thought rather than stressed or depressed. All too soon, they arrived at Scott’s house and it was time to say goodbye. The teen hugged the older werewolf tightly and was happy that Derek returned his embrace.

“We’re good?” the teen asked, just to be sure.

“Of course,” said Derek easily, and the boy couldn’t help the relieved smile at hearing that.

Once he was back home, it took Scott one look at his mother’s serious face to know that he was in  _ deep  _ trouble. He gulped, nervously.

“What is it, mom?”

Melissa looked at him sternly, her arms crossed over her chest.

“I need to know what is between you and Derek,” she demanded. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you two look at each other, and that hug between the two of you? It didn’t look casual, it looked  _ intimate _ .”

“Mom…”

“Don’t you ‘mom’ me now, Scott McCall. I need you to answer me: are you two involved? Is he using you?”

The teen looked at her, horrified. “No, of course not! It’s… it’s not like that!”

“Then tell me what’s this about, because I’m  _ this  _ close to forbid you from seeing him again,” the woman stressed, incensed.

Scott groaned, tiredly. Just bloody brilliant, he didn’t need another difficult conversation today, but it seemed he had run out of luck since his mother seemed determined to grill him on this here and now.

“Look, this isn’t going to be a short conversation, or an easy one, so can we just sit down, drink some tea and talk, rather than snap at each other? I appreciate that you are concerned for me, but I don’t need you to scold me right now, I need you to  _ listen _ .”

The woman seemed taken aback at his serious, almost adult-like tone, and nodded wordlessly.

Scott went to the kitchen and waited for the water to boil. Once done, he quickly prepared two mugs of herbal tea, feeling too much under pressure to his liking and hoping that the herbs will help alleviate it at least to some extent.

Putting the mugs down on the table and sitting down, he couldn’t help but feel guilty at seeing his mother so stressed and worried. She didn’t deserve it, neither of them did, to be honest.

“Mom, don’t worry, I’m fine. I just need you to listen to me and be open about what I'm trying to say to you, alright?”

“I’ll try,” the woman said, looking tense.

“Look, mom, do you remember when I was a kid, I used to bring home all the hurt animals I could find, tending to their wounds and driving you crazy with all the cats and hedgehogs running around the house?”

“Of course I remember, thank God Dr Deaton allowed you to help him in his animal clinic, it finally put an end to our house being filled with stray dogs and wild animals,” his mom smiled wistfully at the memories. 

“But that’s the point, I’m the same person I was back then, it’s just that this time, I don’t find hurt animals, I find hurt people,” admitted Scott, scratching his neck awkwardly. “Derek’s the first one, but certainly not the last. There’s a boy in my lacrosse team, he’s badly abused by his dad and I want to do everything in my power to help him. And I will, because that’s who I am. I help people. There’s nothing… nefarious, or sexual in nature going on between me and Derek. He’s grieving, and I’m helping him get better. That’s all there is to it.”

His mom looked at him with a worried look on her face.

“That’s the thing, Scott, you're a sixteen year old boy, it’s not your  _ job  _ to help and protect other people, that’s what the adults are for. I know that you have a big heart, but you need to stop caring so much or you’ll get hurt, sweetie,” she said mournfully. “Try to remember that Derek’s a couple of years older than you. He’s an adult, he shouldn’t have put his problems on teenager’s shoulders like he did. It’s not right, and he should’ve known better.”

Scott knew that his mother was right. If he was an actual teenager, and a human one at that rather than a werewolf, it  _ would  _ be unhealthy for him to be so close to Derek. But he was an adult in mind even if not in body, and he was a werewolf, with animal instincts and needs. He needed his pack. 

“Mom, I know that you’re worried about me, but me helping Derek and other people as well, it’s the single, most important thing in my life. Not my school, not my future plans of becoming a veterinarian, nothing compares to this. This is my… call, and I need you to understand and accept it.”

The woman tightened her mouth into a thin line, visibly trying to control her anger.

“You know that I could just forbid you from seeing him ever again,” she said tensely. 

“I know that. But that would only hurt me deeply, and it would solve precisely nothing. This is who I am, there’s no changing it. So the question is: will you accept me as I am?”

“Fine, but I have two conditions,” his mom finally relented.

“Name them,” said Scott.

“Firstly, you said that you don’t have sexual relations with Derek, and I want you to keep it that way. I wouldn’t mind if you were into boys your age, but someone older than you? That just doesn’t sit well with me,” the grimace on her face was a testament to how truly distasteful she found the idea. 

“Mom, please believe me that sex, no matter if it's with a boy or girl, is the last thing on my mind at the moment,” he assured her whole-heartedly. Well, she didn’t say anything against cuddling with his packmates, right? That’s the normal werewolf-ish behaviour in his opinion and he didn’t think a hug here or there would hurt anyone, human or supernatural. “But I get you point, no sex with Derek, noted.”

“Secondly, you said that you didn’t care for school anymore. Well, I  _ do  _ care what happens to you in the future and I will not let you throw your life away by helping others but not having the time to take care of yourself,” she warned. “So, the deal is: you keep your grades at least at average level, the ones that you’ll need to become a veterinarian need to be grade B and higher, and all others at least C. If you fail on that, you will be forbidden from seeing anyone outside of school until your grades get better. Is that clear?”

“Crystal!” Scott smiled and took a sip of his tea, feeling his muscles relax at last.

His mom was awesome, he always knew that, but this just confirmed it. He was lucky to have her.

***

Sunday morning he was helping his mom tending to the backyard when Derek called him.

_ “Hi Scott, are you free? I wanted to talk with you about something.” _

“Sure, what is it?”

_ “Do you recall your suggestion that I should find a new lodging in the town, since my family house is basically compromised?” _

“Yeah, and I didn’t want to pressure you into something you’re not ready for,” he reminded the man while swiping a sweat from his forehead absentmindedly. 

_ “While I appreciate the sentiment, I think you’re right on that, so I decided to get an apartment near the city centre.” _

Knowing how filthy rich the Hale family truly was, Scott supposed that “getting” an apartment might actually mean buying it, or better, buying the whole building while Derek was at it. The older werewolf never did anything by halves and the boy wouldn’t really be surprised if Derek actually went overboard with the whole thing.

“Wow, that’s fantastic! I’m very happy to hear that,” he assured his Beta instead, feeling that such a prompt decision required positive reinforcement, after all.

_ “I wanted to give you heads up that during the next few days I might be harder to catch since I will be taking care of all the formalities. But still, call me if you need anything, alright?”  _ the man sounded worried and Scott rolled his eyes at that.

“Derek, I’ll be fine, don’t be such a worrywart. Have fun with the apartment-hunting! And please consider finding a place with an actual kitchen, I heard that healthy eating is a thing, you know,” he teased the man.

_ “I might be persuaded to buy a place with a kitchen but I’m not cooking anything. You really don’t want to test my cooking skills lest you want to be poisoned.” _

Scott snickered at that. “Well, at least you have warned me. Have fun and let me know once you’ve found something nice.”

_ “Will do. Bye, Scott.” _

“Bye, Derek.”

The boy disconnected and realised that he was smiling like a loon the whole time. He couldn’t help it, really, how else was he supposed to act when talking to his packmate? 

However, his mom apparently didn’t think it was his normal behaviour as she was eying him suspiciously.

“Mom, don’t give me that look, we were just talking! Derek’s getting an apartment in the town, so he wanted to give me heads up that he might be unavailable for a few days or so.”

"Good," she murmured and went back to gardening.

Scott sighed. Sooner or later she'll come around, he was sure of it.

***

Later that day Scott prepared a list of things to do in the nearest future. He really should've done this earlier, but he had never been much of a planner, he had always preferred to go with his guts and trust his instinct rather than overthink things too much. He'd always had Stiles to do all the strategizing, after all. But since Scott was the time-traveller, surely he could manage doing some planning on his own? 

So, the list.

  1. Help Isaac, the sooner, the better. The poor guy didn't deserve being abused even a day longer than necessary.
  2. Have a serious talk with Jackson about being a jerk. If that doesn't help, smack him on the head until he gets it.
  3. Get Lydia and Allison on the board. That might be even harder than teaching Jackson how to be a decent human being.
  4. Try to prevent Peter from killing anyone without Scott risking his life in the process.
  5. Capture Peter without killing him. Then, figure out what to do with him once he's actually captured.
  6. Prevent Kate Argent from ever laying her hands on Derek. Kill her if she so much as tries. 
  7. Try not to antagonize the Argents. Might be difficult to accomplish if he's forced to kill Kate, though.



Scott looked at his list critically. Having a good plan was a start, right?

On the second thought, maybe he might use Stiles' help with it, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

All things considered, Stiles' idea on how to save the men that Peter was so bent on killing had been brilliant in its simplicity. Since they weren’t innocent in the first place, all it took was Scott and Stiles acting like gossiping teenagers and whispering excitedly about a serial killer looking for vengeance for Hale fire, in close vicinity of said men. Needless to say, they had been gone from Beacon Hills within 24 hours and no one was the wiser that the two teenagers had even been involved with their disappearance. 

Good riddance to them, as Scott hadn’t really wanted to be forced to choose between saving their lives (which he wouldn’t be thrilled about since they were actually guilty) and letting them be killed (which was against his very nature). Allowing them to run away had saved him from making that decision, and he was thankful for that.

Going back to school after that allowed Scott to focus on his pack, which had been and always will be his priority. 

During the lunchtime, Lydia marched up to him and Stiles, with Allison trailing reluctantly behind her.

"I don't know what exactly happened at my party, but I'm done with you two gazing at each other mournfully when you think the other is not looking. You need to make up, now, so I can go back to focusing on more important things," announced Lydia bossily.

"And those are...?" inquired Stiles.

Lydia looked at him like he was a bug under her shoe and answered snappily: "Fashion and good looks, what do you think I meant?"

Scott ignored their bickering and looked Allison in the eyes, noticing how flustered and embarrassed she looked at all the attention.

"Girls, maybe you could sit down with us?" he suggested mildly.

Whatever Lydia had expected to hear, this wasn't it. She opened her mouth and finding no retort, she sat on the chair stiffly, Allison following her lead.

"Lydia, while I appreciate what you're trying to do, what happened between Allison and I is private. Unless she's comfortable with me talking about it openly, I won't break her trust like that," Scott said sternly to her and then looked at Allison expectantly.

"I don't mind," the girl said quietly. "Lydia is my friend and I will tell her everything either way."

"Fair enough," he murmured. "Allison, do you know what I see when I look at you?" as the girl shook her head, he continued: "Beauty, fairness and courage. If I was looking for a girlfriend, I would be in heaven if you so much as looked at me. But I'm not. I wish to be your friend, though, the kind of friend who you could count on, no matter what. Would you like that?"

Allison's eyes turned glossy. "Do you really think I'm all that? Beautiful, courageous, fair?"

"Of course you are. And if you don't hear it often enough, I'm going to say this every day until you believe it," promised Scott, then he took the girl's hand with his own and squeezed it lightly.

Allison only smiled at him widely in response.

"Well, it seems that my task is done here," Lydia said with false cheerfulness and started to get up from her chair when Scott took her hand as well.

"Lydia, do you also wish to know what I see when I look at you?" he asked solemnly, changing his focus from Allison to the red-haired girl, who froze at hearing that.

"I don’t particularly care, but let’s pretend for a moment that I do. Tell me, then," she demanded challengingly, her shoulders painfully tense.

"I see a fierce, loyal, intelligent young woman who is trying to hide all that is good in her underneath a mask of bossiness and popularity. But you don’t need to do that, you’re great as you are. So I wanted you to know that I'm here for you, just as I am for Allison. You're both equally special and I don't want you to ever doubt it."

The girl looked open and vulnerable for a moment, before she dropped his hand and scoffed dismissively.

"I'm Lydia Martin, I don't ever doubt myself," with these words, she flipped her hair over her shoulders and left.

"Dude, what was that?!" exclaimed Stiles in shock. 

Scott just shrugged, not bothered at all.

"I told her what she needed to hear. It doesn't matter if she dismissed it now. In times of doubt she'll remember it, and that's all that matters," he said calmly.

Allison looked at him with wide eyes. "You take friendship very seriously, don't you?"

"I do. I hope you do too, because I'm not letting you go until you ask me to," he promised.

"It's a deal, then," she said firmly, a familiar glint appearing in her eyes, the kind of fierce fire that he recalled from Allison that he had known in the previous timeline. He was glad to see it again.

“I don’t want to force you to choose between Lydia and us, you know. You can go after her, if you wish. We can always hang out together later,” he offered.

“No, she probably just went to find Jackson to snog him. She always does that when she’s stressed or wants to prove a point.”

Stiles choked on his drink hearing that, spraying the water droplets all around him, and Scott needed to thump him repeatedly on the back. Allison just laughed at them.

***

Feeling good at mending bridges with Allison, Scott went to lacrosse training that day hoping for some nice, relaxing game, no struggles, no savings lives, just a simple pleasure of allowing himself to have fun like a regular teenager (even if technically he was not). He even went to the training slightly earlier, as he couldn’t contain his enthusiasm at the upcoming game.

Too bad that the first thing he saw when he entered the locker room was Isaac being held in a vice-like grip by Jackson and being pushed hard against the wall.

“I’m sick of hearing your rows with the daddy dearest, next time he hits you just shut up and take it like a man. I don’t want to hear you bawling your eyes out ever again,” Jackson hissed lowly into Isaac’s ear, as the boy struggled in his grip.

Hearing that, Scott saw red and needed to muster all his control not to lash out. 

“What’s going on, here?” he called out, instead, balling his hands into fists.

“Piss off, McCall, this doesn’t concern you,” spat Jackson dismissively.

“Like hell it doesn’t” muttered Scott before grabbing Jackson from behind and throwing him onto the floor.

“I’m going to say this only once. Don’t hit Isaac ever again, don’t speak to him, don’t even touch him. I won’t ask again. Consider yourself warned,” Scott growled menacingly.

“What are you, his boyfriend? Or a baby-sitter? You’re pathetic, the both of you,” sneered Jackson, getting up.

“It’s none of your business but if you ever do this kind of shit ever again, I’m going to make you regret it,” promised Scott with conviction.

“Fine, whatever,” Jackson shrugged dismissively then backed off and left the room in a huff.

Scott released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He turned to Isaac, who was looking at him, shocked, tears still glimmering in his eyes.

“You OK, buddy?” inquired Scott quietly.

The teen just nodded, shaking slightly on his feet. Scott took his arm and gently steered him onto the bench.

“I’ll be fine,” Isaac muttered finally, his cheeks red and his eyes downcast.

“You know that he’s a jerk, right? Don’t sell yourself short because of what he said.”

“Why do you even care?” Isaac asked defensively. 

“Look, I’m not going to just stand by and watch someone being bullied, not on my watch, not if I can help it,” assured Scott.

“What if it’s not your watch?” the boy murmured quietly, dejectedly.

Scott frowned worriedly, but suddenly he remembered that other people will soon start to gather around for the training and he realised that he didn’t have much time to convince Isaac of his sincerity. He dived to his backpack and quickly scribbled his phone number on a loose piece of paper.

“Here’s my number,” he said, placing it on Isaac’s palm and gently closing the boy’s fingers around it. “If you need anything, anything at all, no matter the hour, just text or call me.”

He didn’t wait for the teen to answer as he went to change into his training gear. He only hoped that Isaac will take him up on his offer. He didn’t know what he would do if the boy rejected it.

***

Isaac glanced incredulously at the small piece of paper lying innocuously on the palm of his hand. He couldn’t believe that not only someone had noticed that he was being bullied, but had actually offered their help. With trembling hands, he carefully hid the piece of paper into the pocket of his jeans, and started to change into his training gear, trying and failing miserably not to look at the other boy, Scott, every now and then.

Later, during the lacrosse training, Isaac had gone through the motions like an automa, and he was fairly sure that he had performed quite dreadfully. He was tired and weary, and he knew that he still had to go to the graveyard to work tonight. Usually, his job served to calm him as it was a safe place in contrast to going back home when he never knew what mood he would find his father in.

But today he was too sore on the inside, he felt battered, confused and strangely hopeful and he didn’t know what to do with himself. Arriving at the graveyard, he toyed with Scott’s phone number for a moment before tearing the piece of paper in half, once, twice, threw what was left of the paper away and then he hid his face in his hands, ashamed of his own cowardice. Not only was he too afraid to defend himself, he was also too much of a coward to actually take up on an offer of help!

Sniffing miserably, he knelt on the ground and gingerly picked up the pieces of the paper he had carelessly thrown away the moment before. Feeling totally useless and inadequate, in the dim light of the graveyard lamps he tried to put the paper back together.

Was it 6 or 9? And this digit, was it supposed to be 7 or 1?...

Finally, when he was fairly sure he got the number right, he picked up the phone and pushed the call button, afraid to lose his resolve if he waited any longer.

The next three signals were one of the longest in his life, but finally he heard:  _ “Hello, it’s Scott, who is this?” _

“Hi… It’s Isaac,” the teen said hesitantly. “Earlier, you said that I may call you...”

_ “Hi Isaac, sure! I’m glad you’ve taken me up on that offer. Is everything alright?” _

“I know that it’s late and everything, I just wanted to talk with someone and I thought that… maybe, you won’t mind?” Isaac finished awkwardly. 

_ “Of course I won’t mind. Do you wish to talk over the phone or would you rather we met in person?” _

Isaac stopped breathing for a moment, then swallowed with difficulty. Phone conversation was easier, more detached, safer. Meeting in person, though… How many times had he dreamt of someone who would be there for him? Who would be willing to spend time with him?

But did he dare to risk it?

_ “Isaac? Are you still there?” _ he heard the other teen calling him with worry.

“I’m here. I wish we could meet but I’m working at the moment,” there, he found a valid excuse not to meet, and a truthful one at that. 

_ “You work at the graveyard, right? I could meet you there and keep you company. Don’t feel pressured, though. I won’t mind if you say no.” _

What was with this boy, Scott, that he knew all the right buttons to push, to break down Isaac's walls?

“That would be great,” he said finally, and he was surprised that he actually  _ meant  _ it.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac tried to focus on doing his job, he really did, but somehow digging graves was the last thing on his mind while he waited for Scott to arrive. He was nervous that he’ll only make a fool out of himself, or that he’ll reveal too much and he’ll scare the other boy away.

How did one actually mention having an abusive father in a casual conversation, anyway? Should he just say it up front and hope that Scott will not be disgusted with him, or should he skirt around the subject, trying to gauge the other boy’s reaction first? 

By the time Scott’s bike appeared at the graveyard’s gate, Isaac was already a nervous wreck and considered calling the whole meeting off, then hiding in one of the freshly made grave holes just to wither and die out of sheer misery.

“Hi Isaac,” Scott greeted him with a bright smile which looked almost otherworldly compared to the graveyard’s sober atmosphere. “I thought you might be hungry, so I brought some tea and my mom’s apple pie. Do you think we will both fit into your digger?”

Isaac just looked at him, shocked, confused and secretly pleased. He didn’t know what to say, so he just led the boy to the excavator, trying not to have an emotional breakdown here and now. He was shook out of his stupor only once a warm mug was pushed into his hands and Scott looked at him expectantly.

Almost instinctively, Isaac took a sip of the hot lemon tea and Scott smiled again, seeing that.

“Look, Isaac, I understand that we don’t know each other that well and that I might be coming on too strongly with this friendship attempt, so I just want you to tell me if I’m becoming too much for you to handle, alright? Can you do that for me?”

Seeing the genuine care on Scott’s open face, Isaac nodded mutely. He took another sip of tea just to clear his throat and then asked hesitantly: “Do you hear this often? That you’re too much, I mean?”

“Not recently, no. Not since I’ve found friends who accept me as I am. But before, yes, I heard it all the time. That I’m too emotional, too sensitive, too needy. Too everything, to be honest,” Scott smiled mournfully.

“I think I might be like that, too,” Isaac admitted hesitantly. “But since I’ve no one to be open about it, I guess I just tend to… bottle up things inside me all the time.”

“I’m glad you’ve let me come here tonight, then. I don’t want you to bottle up your emotions anymore. I’ve been there, and it’s not a great place to be, you know? I wouldn’t wish it on anyone,” Scott said quietly, emphatically. 

Isaac felt his eyes water, so he focused hard on not falling apart in front of the other teen. 

After a moment of silence, Scott resumed speaking: “I heard what Jackson said to you earlier, and I’m good at reading between the lines, so I just wanted you to know that I probably have a good idea of what you’re going through. So if you don’t want to, we don’t need to talk about it. I’m fine with just sticking to getting to know each other, but if you wish to open up about the difficult stuff as well, I’m here.”

Scott’s genuine understanding and unassuming helpfulness was Isaac’s undoing. He felt his body shuddering involuntarily and he let out a quiet sob. He closed his eyes hard, desperately trying to stop it, to contain his pain and hurt, but he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t breathe.

Gentle hands took the mug away from him and he felt an arm circling him, pulling him close to a warm body, another hand buried itself in his hair and started to caress it soothingly. Isaac cried harder, because it felt so good, so unbearably good he almost couldn’t take it but a steady voice kept telling him repeatedly that it was OK, that he wasn’t weak, that it was alright to cry.

So cry he did.

After what felt like an eternity, the sobs subsided and Isaac slowly came back to his senses. His head throbbed painfully, his face was a mess and he realised that he had just fallen apart in the arms of a near stranger. It would be mortifying if Isaac wasn’t feeling so void and empty from all the crying.

After a moment Scott moved, not entirely releasing him from his embrace, but keeping it loose and unthreatening, just an arm swung around his shoulders. Isaac blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus, when a handkerchief appeared before him. He took it and blew his nose, apologizing quietly.

“It’s alright, don’t apologize,” Scott whispered back, caressing his back with gentle strokes. “Please tell me if I should stop. I’m a rather affectionate guy, but if it makes you uncomfortable, just tell me.”

It _did_ make Isaac feel slightly awkward, but most of all, it made him feel safe. Cared for. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he had felt this way.

“Don’t stop,” he murmured, sighing and leaning closer to the other teen, feeling his eyes closing again.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” Scott protested with a crooked smile. “The digger can’t be the most comfortable place to sleep.”

Isaac blinked, remembering where they were. What he was supposed to be _doing_.

“Oh God, I really need to get back to work.”

Scott released him from his arms entirely and told him sternly. “For now, you will eat and drink to get some of your energy back. You will feel better afterwards, trust me on this.”

“Do you need to go home, already?” asked Isaac, hating himself for how desperate he sounded. 

“Not yet, but eventually, yes. But don’t think about it now, just try to focus on the here and now. And no more difficult topics for today, okay?”

Isaac nodded and bit into his piece of the apple pie. It was deliciously sweet, and the sugar actually did make him feel slightly better, just as the other teen had predicted.

After they finished eating, Isaac focused on completing his job for today, while Scott kept talking in a soft, steady voice about his mom, his friends, and his work at the animal clinic. Before they knew it, it was time to leave, and Isaac realised that he felt more relaxed than he’d had for a very long time. 

***

The next day, Scott went to school wondering how he was supposed to treat Isaac now. The werewolf inside him told him to hold on to this boy, his future packmate, and not to leave his side for a second. From the very moment his Alpha’s protective instincts had been triggered the other day in the locker room, staying detached and giving the other teen the space he probably needed was going to be hard.

Thankfully, the human side of Scott was more reasonable and was of a mind to just let Isaac set up the pace and the direction their relationship was going.

Yesterday, he had let Isaac to break apart, encouraged him to cry and comforted him to the best of his abilities, because the boy needed to let go of all the emotions he had been bottling up inside him for so long now. But now, he wanted to help Isaac feel strong again, to gain self-confidence he was sorely in need of. And it couldn’t be done if Scott just smothered him with overprotectiveness. So, he decided that today he will let Isaac come to him if he so wished, and accept it if the boy would rather keep his distance, instead.

Even if it would make Scott totally miserable.

The two of them didn’t have a chance to speak until the break. Scott had seen Isaac shooting uncertain looks at him throughout the day and he made sure to smile at the other boy, but that was it. Finally, when it was time for lunch, Isaac hovered uncertainly for a moment, before steeling his resolve and coming to the table where Scott was already seating with Stiles.

“Um, hi, would you mind if I joined you?” the teen asked shyly.

“Sure we don’t mind!” Scott smiled at him widely and scooted over to make him some room, then turned to his friend who was watching the two of them, confused. “Stiles, you know Isaac, right? He’s in our lacrosse team but I don’t know if you've had the chance to meet each other properly.”

“Not yet, no,” Stiles admitted. “So, you two know each other well?” he asked suspiciously.

Isaac sat down next to Scott and explained to Stiles: “I was working late yesterday evening and Scott dropped by to bring me some snacks. We started to talk, and I guess that things just… progressed from there.”

Scott hid his smile by taking a bite of his lunch. That was so vague that he had a feeling that he should never introduce Isaac to dr Deaton. The two of them would be insufferable together. 

Remembering Alan, he sobered instantly. 

“Oh shit, Stiles, I forgot to tell you. Last weekend I had a row with my boss and I just left. I don’t know if I’m still working there after all that. What am I supposed to do, now?”

Stiles looked at him, flabbergasted. “You had a row with dr Deaton? About what?”

Scott groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“I might have… told him he was doing a shitty job,” he mumbled.

Stiles almost choked on his food. “Man, what were you thinking? And how did that happen, anyway? You were always saying that the doc is like a vet genius or something. You loved working with him!”

“I know,” said Scott miserably.

Isaac looked at them, then said uncertainly: “Scott, maybe you could just try to talk to him and apologize? Tell him that you didn’t mean it.”

“That’s the point, I meant it. Because I wasn’t referring to his job as a vet, I know that he has this second job and he’s been really failing at it lately. So I just told him to stop shirking his responsibilities, or something like that,” Scott said awkwardly. Explaining his row with Deaton without referring to anything supernatural was difficult as hell.

“But was it your place to tell him that? And even if you meant it, that doesn’t mean that you can’t apologise for the way you acted, right?” said Isaac, biting his lip.

Scott perked up at that suggestion.

“You’re right, I can do that! While I meant everything that I said to him, I was a real jerk about it, and I know I could’ve handled it better. Thanks for the advice!” he beamed at the teen, who blushed at the attention.

Stiles kept shooting them weird looks but Scott mouthed to him ‘later’ and Stiles just rolled his eyes at him.

That’s what he loved about Stiles: Scott could throw everything at him, supernatural or not, and Stiles just shrugged and went along with it, just because he trusted Scott.

***

Alan jumped slightly when his phone rang, but seeing that the number belonged to Scott, he hesitated a bit too long and the phone stopped ringing before he made up his mind if he wanted to have a conversation with the teenager (or whoever he was) or not.

A moment later, he received an info that he’s got a voice message. Sighing heavily, he decided that the least he could do was to actually hear out what the boy had to say, and then decide if he wanted to ring him back or just text him not to contact him again.

He pushed the button to replay the message.

_“Hi dr Deaton, I just wanted to apologise for how I acted on Saturday. I let my anger get the best of me and I’m sorry, I know that I could’ve handled our conversation better. I still stand by what I said, but no matter what happened in the past with the Hale pack, Beacon Hills needs its druid and emissary. Also, I enjoyed working with you in the animal clinic, so if you still want my help with that, just let me know.”_

Despite himself, Alan was actually impressed by how adult and well-thought out the apology was, and how it made Scott’s true personality shine out. This wasn’t a doppelganger, or an imitation of the boy, it was pure Scott, with an open heart and a strong belief that with enough effort all wrongs can be made right.

But that still didn’t explain the boy’s knowledge of the Nemeton and all other things that he shouldn’t be aware of, even if he was a werewolf.

So, it appeared that Scott McCall was a riddle wrapped in mystery, and Deaton had never been a person to shy away from a puzzle that needed to be solved, and he especially didn’t intend to let go of _this_ particular puzzle, either. Also, if he allowed Scott to keep working for him, he would have a better chance to observe the teen closely and look for more clues to figure out his secrets.

Making a decision, he texted the boy: “You’re forgiven. If you have a free afternoon, I could use your help at the clinic, today.”

After a moment, Scott messaged him back: _“Brilliant, thanks boss! I’ll be there at five.”_

Alan smiled to himself.

The game was on.


	9. Chapter 9

Going back to the animal clinic was a pure relief to Scott. The teen had been nervous that Deaton would insist on grilling him on the source of his knowledge, but the man seemed happy enough to just pretend like their argument had never happened. They quickly fell into a familiar rhythm, working side by side and gradually Scott felt his muscles relaxing. He even talked with Alan about Isaac and asked if he could bring the teen with him to work once in a while. The man agreed easily and Scott smiled at him with gratitude.

He had missed this for much too long, both in his future that was now lost to him, and here in the present. It was good to have the druid on his side back again, even if their truce was only temporary. 

But Scott already had too much on his plate, and he really needed to focus on all the things that he wanted to change and people he intended to save, starting from his friends.

So yes, he could enjoy having a fragile piece with his boss, no matter how illusory or temporary it was.

***

This time around, Scott knew what to expect so he quickly spotted Matt Daehler's obsession with Allison. The teen often followed her from a distance, which made it harder for others to realise just what, or whom, he was taking the pictures of. Scott itched to take care of the unhinged boy the werewolf's way, with his own teeth and claws, but he knew that he couldn't indulge himself so. He needed to be _smart_ about it.

So, first, he needed to pretend not to know the teen and “learn” who he is so that if he was asked about it later, he would have an alibi ready.

"Isaac, do you know this guy with a camera, by any chance?" he asked Isaac one day when they went outside to catch some sun.

"Who? Oh, that's Matt. We used to be friends, but one day we just… fell apart, I guess. I don't really know why," Isaac said, dejectly.

Scott briefly squeezed his shoulder in sympathy.

"Hey, don't be sad. If he was so stupid to neglect your friendship, that's his loss and my gain."

Isaac blushed slightly, but a small, pleased smile appeared on his face. Scott just steered their conversation to another topic, to avoid embarrassing the shy teen even further.

Later, Scott managed to catch Allison between classes.

"Hi, Allison, do you have a moment?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Have I done something wrong? I couldn't help but notice that you're spending a majority of your time with Lydia and Jackson, and I… I guess I just missed you," he said sincerely, because he did miss the girl, a lot.

"I'm so sorry, Scott, I really am! It's just that Lydia is my best friend and she doesn't…" Allison hesitated for a moment, looking for the right words, "... like you that much," she finished awkwardly.

"I'm not her favourite person, I'm aware of that,” agreed Scott easily. “You know that I don't want you to feel pressured to divide your time between us, right? But I also don't want the two of us to grow apart, so I thought that maybe we could study together from time to time?" he asked her hopefully.

"That's a great idea!" she agreed enthusiastically. "I have a free afternoon tomorrow, what about you?"

"Same. So, your place?" he suggested.

"My parents will be home," she warned him.

"That's fine, I don't mind. I'm sure we'll get along," he assured her.

Allison looked surprised but pleased at hearing that.

"So, it's a deal?" he asked.

"Deal," she confirmed.

The first part of the plan was completed. Now, the second part will be much harder. He had some Argents to charm.

***

The next day when he stood in front of Allison's house, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. A part of it was due to the fact that he wasn't ready to reveal his lycanthropy to them just yet and while he was completely in control, he couldn't be one hundred percent sure that they didn't have their own methods to recognize a werewolf. But the other reason why he was so nervous was that he missed Chris, his mentor, and he actually dreaded the thought that he will never again manage to have the same rapport with the man as he’d had previously.

Finally, he gathered his courage and knocked. When the doors opened and he saw the familiar but much younger face of Chris Argent than the one he remembered from his past, he felt as if he was punched in the stomach with a blunt, hard object.

"You must be Scott," the man's mild, cultured voice was so familiar it almost hurt Scott to restrain himself from doing something stupid like actually attempting to _hug_ the man.

"Hello, Mr Argent," he managed to say breathlessly.

"Now, before I allow you to come inside, I want us to be clear on one thing," the man said sternly.

Scott blanched. Did he suspect, already?...

"I expect the doors to Allison's room to be opened at all times, is that clear? I'm taking the well-being of my daughter very seriously and her making out with you is not something that I can allow. Do we understand each other?" the man asked deceptively calmly, his smooth voice hiding the steel beneath.

"Perfectly," Scott confirmed, feeling faint from sheer relief. So, no werewolf suspicions, just a regular parental stuff. He can handle that.

The man looked at him piercingly, before he gestured him inside.

Scott took a step in, glad for the invitation, as the mountain ash tree line at the door wasn’t triggered by his presence thanks to it.

He was inside. So far, so good.

"Scott, you're here!" called Allison, appearing at the top of the stairs. 

"Hi, Allison," he greeted her with an honest smile and he allowed himself to be ushered to her room. "I just had a pleasant talk with your dad about the open doors policy."

"Really? But I already told him that you're not interested, well, in me," she said, embarrassed.

"We're teenagers, remember? There's no universe in existence in which parents would trust their teenage children when hormones are involved," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and the girl giggled at his antics.

"That's so true! I have this feeling that they would prefer if I remained their little girl forever, but that's just not impossible."

"I'd hate to break it to you, but to your father you'll always be his little girl, even once you're married and have children of your own," he said teasingly and he laughed when she huffed in irritation. "So, how do you feel about starting with chemistry?"

***

After an hour of studying he asked the girl if she wanted something to drink.

"Oh my God, I'm a terrible hostess, I should be the one asking you that!" exclaimed Allison, horrified.

Scott just rolled his eyes. "Allison, you're a girl and I'm a man, being chivalrous is in my job description. Besides, I want your parents to see me around your house, since I hope it will become a normal occurrence. So, allow me to go downstairs and charm my way into their hearts, alright?"

"Fine. But be aware that they may be harder to charm than you think. They're not easily impressed," she warned.

"I think I'll manage. Just give me ten minutes and I will have them wrapped around my little finger," he bragged jokingly, then went downstairs to look for Allison's parents.

"Scott, what are you doing here, alone?" asked Chris once the boy found both of them in the living room.

"Mr and Mrs Argent, I wanted to talk to you about something important which concerns Allison, but I didn't want to worry her, so I thought I will talk with you first," he started solemnly.

They looked at each other, worriedly.

"What is it?" asked Chris.

"I think Allison has a stalker," Scott bluntly, deciding not to beat around the bush. "There's a guy at the school who's always taking pictures of her from a distance. I can't be entirely sure since I haven't got a chance to confront him about it, but something feels just… off about him," Scott admitted, recalling the boy's mental issues.

Allison's parents blanched at hearing that.

"Is there a chance that you are wrong about this?" asked Victoria tensely.

"I could, but it didn’t feel right to me to just wait and let this progress even further without letting you know. I mean, you're Allison's parents, you would know best how to handle it."

"That's… surprisingly mature of you," said Chris. "Normally teenagers believe they know better than the adults."

"Not when Allison's safety is at the stake," protested Scott. "I just wanted you to observe for yourself if it's not just my imagination, but if something's really happening. I would hate to accuse an innocent guy, but if my hunch is right, then something will need to be done before Allison gets hurt."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Scott, we will take it from here," said Victoria, a steely glint appearing in her eyes.

Scott nodded agreeably. "Could you please show me the way to the kitchen? I left Allison in her room under the excuse that I will get us something to drink and it would look suspicious if I went back to her empty-handed."

Chris got up from the sofa and put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"This way," he said and steered him to the kitchen. 

The man started to fill two glasses with lemonade while observing Scott with those keen eyes of his. The teenager tried not to fidget too much under the scrutiny.

"You said that this Matt boy felt… off, to you. Would you mind describing the feeling in more detail?" the man asked quietly.

Scott looked at him incomprehensibly for a moment. Wait, did he think that Matt was a werewolf? There was no chance of that happening, ever, at least if Scott had any say in this. Beacon Hills did _not_ need another deranged werewolf, thank you very much.

"He seemed… disturbed to me. Unhinged, even, like he had some serious mental health issues. He masks himself very well, though, so it's not easily spotted," he admitted. "I know it's nothing tangible, just a general impression. I'm sorry I can't be of more help."

"You helped enough by telling us of the problem. But don't tell anyone else about it, even Allison. Let me and Victoria handle this," the man stressed, pushing the full glasses in his direction.

"Yes, Mr Argent," he agreed obediently, then took the drinks and went back to Allison's room.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Was the mission successful? Were you able to impress my parents?"

"I think I did pretty well, yeah," he said. "But let me tell you, that was one hell of an experience. Charming an enraged dragon would have been easier."

The girl laughed openly at that.

"What else did you expect? They're my _parents_."


	10. Chapter 10

Chris Argent thought of himself as a mild-mannered man, all things considered. He didn’t believe in blunt force and he thought violence should always be used as a last resort. What differentiates humans from animals, after all, was that humans could be reasoned with, and should be in charge of their actions, rather than let their urges be in charge of them.

Hearing that his only daughter might have a stalker made his blood boil, but he wasn’t going to act rashly simply because one teenager accused another. However, seeing that Daehler boy actually following Allison and taking her pictures without her knowledge or consent made him consider murder in ways that made him shudder from how intense the temptation was.

He wanted to tear that boy apart, bit by bit, for simply looking at his daughter the wrong way.

These were dangerous, delightful thoughts to be toying with, especially for a hunter who dealt with dealing weapons on a daily basis and who was no stranger to taking lives.

He knew that he needed to talk to Victoria about how to approach the stalker issue, but he spotted Scott talking with his friends, and decided that it was as good time as any to approach the boy and thank him for letting them know what was happening.

He came closer to the group of boys and called: “Hi Scott, may I borrow you for a moment?”

For a second, the boy looked surprised to see him, but then he smiled easily and said: “Sure, Mr Argent! Guys, I’ll be back with you in a moment.”

When the boy approached him, Chris steered him to his car in order to create some distance between them and the rest of the teenagers. When he was sure that no one would be able to hear them, Chris said: “I just wanted you to know that your hunch was right and that I spotted the same boy as you did, taking pictures of Allison without her knowing.” 

The boy grimaced at his words. “I’m sorry to hear that, I would really be happy to be in the wrong on this, you know.”

“As would I,” admitted Chris, then continued: “I just wanted to thank you for being vigilant and for not ignoring the issue but letting us know about it.” 

The boy appeared slightly uncomfortable at his gratitude. “I consider Allison my friend, Mr Argent, and I would really hate it if someone happened to her,” he said gravely. “I also promise that I’m not looking to be anything more than a friend to her, either. I know how protective you are of Allison so I wanted to come clean about it. We’re just friends and that’s all we’ll ever be,” the boy assured.

Chris was taken aback at hearing those words spoken so solemnly, almost as if the teen was making a vow. He looked the boy straight in the eyes, gauging his honesty, but Scott never wavered and returned his gaze without flinching, which was remarkable for someone his age. Chris knew that his look often made adult men nervous, and to have a mere teenager so resistant to it… Well, it was impressive, to say the least.

“I believe you,” he said finally, then asked, acting on an impulse: “I wonder, if you were me, how would you approach the stalker issue?”

Scott actually took a long moment to think about the matter, before he answered: “I think Allison’s safety is a priority here, not having Matt punished. So the question is: what would be the best way to assure her well-being? So, my suggestion would be to request that Matt's parents move him to another school. This, or going through official channels and petition for restraining order. Either way, this guy needs some serious counselling, so I would add obligatory sessions with a psychiatrist, for good measure.”

If Chris wasn’t already impressed with the teen, hearing this would certainly do that. 

“This sounds very reasonable and well-thought out. Are you planning a career in counseling, yourself?" he asked the boy, genuinely interested.

“Me? No, not at all!” Scott laughed, surprised. “I’ll have you know, Mr Argent, that I intend to become the best veterinarian on this side of the coast,” he confessed, smiling widely.

“An admirable plan, indeed,” he said, then added: “Would you mind if we exchanged phone numbers? Until this issue with Daehler's boy is resolved, I would feel safer if you kept an eye on Allison and notified me if anything out of ordinary happened in the meantime.”

The boy looked surprised, but in a good way, and they promptly noted their respective numbers on their cell phones. 

“I think I monopolized your time for long enough, you better go back to your friends before they start worrying,” Chris offered lightly.

“You’re right, they’re already looking as if they were preparing a rescue party. Bye, Mr Argent!” the boy called, then jogged back to his friends.

Chris felt his lips curling in a small, amused smile.

Usually, he found teenage boys irritating, uncouth and overall not a good company to spend time with. Scott McCall, though, might be one of the very few teenagers he might actually get along with. He was glad that Allison had such a good taste in friends, and maybe having him over dinner sometimes won’t be such a chore. 

Feeling satisfied with himself, his mission accomplished, he drove back home to talk to Victoria. They had some unpleasant business to plan, after all.

***

When Scott went back to his friends, they accosted him at once. 

“Dude, what was that? What Allison’s dad wanted from you?” asked Stiles, worriedly, Isaac hovering beside him.

“I did him a small favor and he just wanted to thank me, I guess,” said Scott vaguely. “But it’s still work in progress so we exchanged numbers, you know, just in case we needed to contact each other.”

“That explanation was… not helpful at all,” grumbled Stiles, irritated.

Isaac bit his lips, then asked hesitantly: “Would you rather talk to Stiles alone? If that’s the case, just tell me, and I’ll leave.”

Scott sighed wearily, keeping track of what he could disclose to whom was starting to get bothersome. “Look, Isaac, Stiles and I have some serious stuff going on that we haven’t told you about yet, that’s true. But my business with Mr Argent has nothing to do with that. It’s about Allison, and for now I’m not allowed to discuss this with anyone else, even with Stiles, alright?”

Isaac nodded, relieved.

“And the other stuff?” he asked uncertainly. “Is it something that you could share with me, maybe?”

Scott shared a look with Stiles, who just shrugged: “It’s your secret, your decision, mate.” 

“I will tell you, just not now, okay?” promised Scott. “It’s big, and I need to wrap my head around on how to tell you.” 

“I can handle it,” said Isaac. “You can trust me with your secrets, no matter how big or awful they are.”

“Soon,” assured Scott and squeezed the other teen’s shoulders to let him know that he was serious about it. “I promise.”

He knew that during his first timeline, Isaac had grasped the basics of being a werewolf quicker than Erica and Boyd, who had struggled to the very end with their nature and transformations. This was one of the reasons why Scott was hesitant to approach those two this time around, he knew that becoming a werewolf hadn’t been easy for them. The other reason was that, when things got tough, Boyd and Erica had decided to leave Derek, and while Scott understood and even accepted their decision, abandoning one's Alpha just didn’t sit well with him. 

In his own Betas, Scott sought trust and loyalty, and offered that, and much more, in return. That was why he wanted to have Isaac in his pack. The boy was loyal, compassionate and trustworthy, and Scott already cared for him deeply. And while he didn’t want to give Isaac the bite too soon, he certainly could disclose some truths to the teen to see how he would react. 

So, decision made, he caught Isaac after classes and asked him if he had some free time. 

“Sure, why?” asked Isaac.

“Earlier, you said that you wanted to know my secrets, right? Well, I think I’m ready to tell you,” said Scott. “But we'll need to find a place where no one can see or hear us, so I thought about a trip to the woods. We don’t need to go far, just enough so that we’re away from other people. Are you up for it?”

Isaac nodded enthusiastically.

As they walked, Scott asked Isaac about his situation at home.

“Nothing happened recently, if that’s what you mean,” said Isaac. “But, these periods of calm before the storm are so nerve-wracking! I never know how long the piece will last. I go home dreading my father’s mood and wondering if I should prepare for another row, or… something worse.”

“I get it, you’re always on your guard, you haven’t got any place to feel safe and relax,” Scott nodded with understanding. 

Isaac just nodded dejectedly.

After a moment of silence, Isaac said quietly: “I’m sorry I pressured you into telling me your secret, whatever it is. Now I feel awful for pestering you earlier about it.”

The boy looked flustered and guilty, and Scott was having none of it. 

“Don’t be,” he protested. “I don’t want to enter into a friendship with you without you knowing the most important things about me. It wouldn’t be fair to you, and it could sour our relations in the long run. But I want you to know that it changes nothing. I’m still… me, and I want to be your friend, if you’ll let me.”

That said, Scott looked around him for a moment, then decided that they had walked far away for it to be safe to talk freely.

“So, this is it,” he said, feeling stressed all of a sudden. “What I’ll show you today, you can’t tell anyone who doesn’t already know, and those people are: Stiles, my boss, and my friend Derek. Even my mom doesn’t know, yet, though I know I'll need to tell her soon.”

Isaac swallowed heavily. “So, it’s a big secret, right?” he asked with apprehension.

“It’s huge,” admitted Scott, then opened his hands in a way that he hoped was as non-threatening as possible, then allowed his claws to come forth. 

Isaac’s eyes widened in a second and he jumped back in panic, losing his footing in the process and falling on his back. Even then, he scrambled back, breathing rapidly. The werewolf quickly retracted his claws, then slowly came closer to the boy with his now human hands held up.

“Isaac, please calm down, it's ok, just breathe," he tried to calm down the other teen. 

Slowly, the boy’s panic subsided but he still looked at Scott with fear.

“Are you going to hurt me?" asked Isaac in a small voice and Scott felt his heart breaking at hearing that. “Is that why you wanted us to go into the woods, so that no one will hear me?”

“No, never!” he said vehemently. “I would never hurt you, not intentionally, at least. I may be a werewolf but I'm still me."

“Werewolf?... The claws, they’re not all? There’s more?” the boy asked breathlessly.

“More werewolf body parts? Yes, there’s more of them,” Scott confirmed.

The teen swallowed with difficulty. “Show me, please?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to terrify you even more than you already are.”

“Please, I need to see, I need to know if it’s real,” the boy said shakily.

Not being able to refuse him, and cursing himself for having such a soft spot for Isaac already, Scott allowed himself to do a full body change, red eyes, pointed ears and long canine teeth, all of it. 

He looked at the boy before him, whose eyes once again grew huge. Terrified, Isaac curled into a ball as if trying to protect himself.

Once his features turned back to normal, Scott realised that his cheeks were wet from tears. He started to walk away, feeling emotionally wrecked and not being able to look at Isaac being terrified of him for even a moment longer.

***

Isaac heard the footsteps and he stiffened, stupefied with fear, but they grew quieter with each step and he realised that the werewolf was leaving.

Scott was leaving him. 

He shook himself out from his stupor and looked at the other teen’s retreating form, and he abruptly realised that if this had been a test of their friendship, Isaac had failed at it, and failed miserably.

Scott had warned him, had cautioned him, tried to prepare him for the truth. And Isaac had been so sure of himself, that he could take everything, that he could handle whatever secret Scott was hiding, that he hadn’t even considered what would happen if he was not ready for the truth, after all.

Isaac always froze at the mere possibility of getting hurt. His father's methods of character building had left him vulnerable to pain, and he hated himself for being so weak. But now it seemed that his cowardice had cost him the one person who had been there for him, who had cared for him and _accepted_ him _._

Shakily, he got up to his feet and followed Scott. When he managed to catch up with the werewolf, he called weakly: "Scott, wait, please."

The teen turned and looked at him, his face closed off and almost unreadable, which made Isaac wince guiltily. It was his fault. He had done _this_.

At seeing the honest regret on Isaac’s face, the coldness on Scott's face thawed a little, but he still shook his head. "I'm sorry, Isaac. The wolf is an integral part of me, this is who I am and it will never change. Can you accept it?" 

Isaac bit his lips. "Just, give me another chance, please?" he asked.

The teen stared at him for a long, tense moment, then once again his eyes started glowing red. Isaac focused hard on looking past the long claws and teeth, and instead looked at _Scott_ , who had always been the very embodiment of gentle care and protection.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Isaac came closer, until he could touch the werewolf. Feeling strangely nervous and self-conscious, he took Scott's hand into his, and trailed his fingertips down the calloused palm, feeling the clawed fingers tremble slightly.

"I'm sorry if my fear has hurt you," Isaac whispered, mournfully. "And I may not be brave, but I want you to know that I'm trying. Can you be patient with me?"

After a moment, all the animalistic features disappeared and Scott was looking at him with an impossibly gentle expression. 

"Always, for as long as you need," he said and Isaac's throat constricted painfully.

"You'll not leave me?"

"Only if you'll ask me to," promised Scott.

Isaac released the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding in the first place. Feeling bold, he circled the other boy with his arms, drawing him into an embrace they both needed. He marveled at that, because it was the first time it was Isaac who initiated their physical contact, not the other way around.

Before today, he might have been reluctant to give in to the urge to be close to Scott. He would have doubted himself and remembered all his father's comments about pansies and nancy boys. But after all that had happened, all of this suddenly ceased to matter. He didn't have to wonder if his longing for physical closeness was appropriate for a friendship, or if it was too intimate to be considered normal.

Scott was a werewolf. _Normal_ was never again going to be part of the equation. They needed to find their own way of being near each other, even if it didn’t fit what was considered socially acceptable.

But they could do it. They had each other, and that’s all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FIY, I'm considering including some very light slash feels between Scott and Isaac in this fic. I don't know why, but those two just fit into this story, and I can't get them out of my head even though I tried, believe me. I honestly wanted to avoid any kind of sexual relationships, here, but the urge to write something slashy remains. So, let me know your thoughts. There will be nothing overly graphic or too intense since Isaac is sixteen, though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some domestic violence, not graphic, but it's there, so I wanted to give a fair warning if it's a trigger for any of you.

Scott went back home with a goofy smile on his face, he was so ecstatic that Isaac had accepted him being a werewolf. His mother kept shooting him suspicious glances over dinner and finally asked him if he saw Derek, again.

The teen frowned, worriedly, and he realised that he hadn't heard from his Beta for several days now. He knew that the man was probably busy with the apartment hunting, but the complete and utter lack of contact was concerning.

"No, mom, I haven't, I just spent some time with my other friends, that's all. But thank you for reminding me, I need to check on Derek and see how he's doing."

He grabbed his phone and quickly wrote a message to his Beta: "Hi, how's the search for an apartment going? Is everything alright?"

He tried not to fidget worriedly too much and look at his phone every other minute or so, but it wasn't easy. He couldn't believe that he hadn't had the forethought to ask Derek to give him regular "I'm OK" messages every now and then. There were hunters roaming around the city, and while he trusted Chris Argent's integrity, he was the only decent hunter he knew and Scott trusted the rest of them as far as he could throw them. They were too trigger-happy and unreliable with their policy of 'shoot first, ask questions later'.

Finally, after an agonizing ten minutes of wondering if he should already start preparing a rescue mission, Scott's phone rang.

The boy excused himself from the table and picked up the phone hurriedly.

"Hi Derek!" he greeted breathlessly while taking two stairs at a time to get to his room more quickly.

_"Hi Scott, I'm sorry for not contacting you earlier, I've been busy lately,"_ the older werewolf's calm voice was like a balm on Scott's heart.

"That's fine, I'm just happy that you're doing alright," he assured the man. "How's the search for a flat going?"

_"I bought a loft already, but it's in a dreadful state. I also might need some help with decorating. Would you mind lending me a hand?"_

"I'd love to!" Scott assured him enthusiastically. Spending time with his Beta wasn't something that he could refuse, ever.

_"I'm glad. I'll pick you up tomorrow after school, is that alright?"_

"Sounds great, I can't wait," agreed Scott.

_"See you tomorrow, then. Good night."_

"Good night, Derek."

Feeling excited, almost giddy at the thought of meeting with the older werewolf, Scott went downstairs to help his mom cleaning after dinner. Then, still feeling an excess of energy, he started to clean up his room, just to make the time pass quicker. His mom was observing him with a bemused expression on her face, but he just laughed her off.

Slowly, step by tiny step, he was actually on the way to rebuild his pack. Derek had become his Beta which Scott hadn't even dreamed of before, he had a tentative truce with Deaton, he had been working on building a rapport with Chris and Allison, and Isaac had been coming around too.

Life was good.

***

The next day at school he was bubbling with excitement so much that everyone, teachers included, had started to take notice. He couldn't concentrate properly, and it had shown.

During the lunch break, his friends gathered around him to check up on him and ask what was going on. Even Allison came to join them, not able to curb her curiosity. 

"Guys, it's nothing, I'm just meeting with Derek today," he tried to explain, but somehow his words fell flat, judging by the expressions on his friends' faces.

"And that's a good thing?" asked Stiles incredulously. "This guy still scares the hell out of me!"

"Who's Derek?" asked Allison curiously.

"He's my friend, and he just bought a loft in the town. I'm going to help him renovate it after classes," Scott said happily, digging into his lunch.

Stiles just shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, mate."

Scott promptly hugged him which caused his friend to splutter.

"Dude, just keep your weird touchy urges to yourself," Stiles protested. "You're my best friend but men need to keep their distance, y'know?"

Allison looked at Scott with a strange gleam in her eyes, but the boy was too excited to worry about it. Whatever the girl was thinking about, it couldn't be all that bad, surely?

***

The moment he saw Derek waiting for him outside his car, Scott felt his heart jump at the sight of him. The older werewolf spotted their group and started to walk in their direction, and Scott just couldn't help himself. He left Stiles and Isaac behind and just flung himself at the man, hugging him tightly and sighing happily. Derek shuddered, and returned his embrace with a sigh of his own, his arms tightening around Scott.

"I missed you," whispered the teen.

The older werewolf just nuzzled his neck in response, and the bond between them pulsed with warmth and happiness.

Their moment was interrupted by Stiles clearing his voice. "Guys, I think you're making a scene."

Scott looked around and realised that their reunion attracted some curious stares, and tried to release Derek from his embrace, but in response the older werewolf circled the teen’s waist with his arm, as if making a statement.

Stiles whistled at that. "Possessive much, aren't you? What is this, some weird ritual territory marking?"

"If I hear one more word from you, I'll make ripping out your tongue my own private ritual," the werewolf growled.

"Guys, stop it," protested Scott, wriggling free of the man's grip. "Derek, you haven't met Isaac yet. Isaac, this is Derek, he's the same as me," he said suggestively and the boy's eyes widened.

"Um, hi," he said timidly.

The older werewolf looked at the blond boy, as if judging his worth, then finally nodded in lieu of a greeting.

"Right. We should probably be going," said Scott awkwardly. "See you tomorrow, guys!"

He just started to realise that getting all of them to like each other was going to be one hell of a challenge.

***

Isaac looked at the retreating pair and couldn't help but feel utterly miserable. He knew that he liked Scott, a lot, but since he hadn’t got any sexual or romantic experience to compare it to, he couldn’t be entirely sure if his feelings were friendly and platonic in nature, or if he was starting to fall for the other teen.

But now, seeing first-handedly how intimate Scott and Derek had acted with one another, Isaac felt a painful stab in his chest and he rubbed it instinctively, trying to sooth the pain, despite knowing perfectly well that he was hurting on the inside.

He was jealous, and in love, unrequited one at that.

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” asked Stiles suddenly, his face unusually grave.

Isaac looked at him, surprised. He didn’t know the other boy that well, Stiles was more of a Scott’s friend and Isaac just hung out with him by association, but most of the time Stiles seemed content to just joke and fool around. This sudden seriousness was quite unlike him.

“What do you mean?” asked Isaac.

“Watching Scott light up like a christmas tree at the sight of another, to see how his whole focus shifts to another person while you’re being left on the sidelines. It’s hard, not feeling jealous,” said Stiles, his eyes not leaving Scott’s silhouette, sitting on the front passenger seat while he and Derek drove away.

Isaac said nothing, and Stiles finally looked at him.

“I’ve been Scott’s friend for years, but in a span of a few weeks, he gets bitten, finds new friends and on top of that, he starts to form a wolfpack. And I’m still plain old Stiles, no super powers, nothing,” the nerdy boy admits with a hint of self-depreciation. 

“Stiles, you’re his best friend. He’s not going to abandon you,” said Isaac consolingly. 

“Oh, I know that. It’s not Scott’s style, you know, to abandon anyone. His friendship is for life,” Stiles smiled wistfully. “But what I meant is that his focus shifts, and I’m not at the centre of it, not anymore. He’s still my friend, but I am one of the many people he now cares for. And I have to accept this, because it’s not going to change.”

Isaac swallowed heavily. “Stiles, why are you telling me this?”

The other boy patted him on the arm with compassion. “Because I see how you look at Scott when he’s not watching. And how you looked pained at the sight of him and Derek, together. A word of friendly advice: don’t get jealous, or you’ll get hurt a lot. I speak from experience, even though I’m only his friend, and not in love with him.”

Stiles patted his shoulders one last time and left.

***

When Isaac got back home, his father was already vibrating from pent-up aggression and started to beat him for some silly reason that Isaac knew had nothing to do with the real cause of his anger. 

The truth was always the same: Isaac was weak, and a disappointment, and his father would rather have Camden alive and Isaac dead and buried, rather than the other way around. 

Isaac just couldn’t compete with a dead brother, who in their father’s eyes was nothing short of a war hero, even though Isaac remembered that while Camden had been still alive, he was arguing with their father on a regular basis. But time and grief had turned Camden into a saint in their father’s eyes, and Isaac was only a substitute which was simply not good enough, and he had to suffer because of this.

During the past beatings, Isaac had always cried and pleaded with his father to stop. But today, today in his mind’s eyes he saw Scott with Derek, smiling and touching, so close and intimate, that he welcomed the physical pain as a reprieve from the turmoil he felt on the inside.

His father, confused and furious at him taking the beating in silence, kept hitting harder and harder, just to extract a cry or a scream out of him. When Isaac finally gave in and started to whimper, he was already bruised and bleeding, his face, arms and torso a battered mess. His father just left him without a word, leaving him beaten and humiliated on the floor, crying helplessly.


	12. Chapter 12

When the next day Scott realised that Isaac had missed his classes, he was instantly worried. He texted the boy but received a standard response of "just caught a minor case of floo, I'll be fine". His instincts were screaming at him that something wasn't adding up. Just a day before the boy had been perfectly fine, no sign of illness whatsoever.

Come to think of it, Scott wouldn't be surprised if Isaac's dad actually monitored his phone just to make sure that the boy didn't confess to anyone that he was hurt. Which meant that there was a very real possibility of Isaac _being_ hurt, and alone with the very man who abused him.

Which was unacceptable.

So, the question was: what could Scott actually do about this? Unfortunately, no matter how tempting the idea was, he couldn’t just barge into the Laheys’ house and beat the shit out of Isaac’s father for daring to lay a hand on his son. That would be utterly satisfying, but not good enough in the long run.

No, he needed to come up with a full-proof, permanent solution which would allow Isaac to be separated from his father for good. And since Isaac was a minor, and taking into account the fact that, as a parent, his dad still had legal rights to him, the solution that Scott needed to come up with needed to be based on the law, which he knew nothing about. 

Hell, he needed some assistance on this, and fast. 

The question was: whom he could trust with Isaac’s well-being? Health-wise, Scott’s mother, definitely. If Isaac was hurt, Melissa could take care of his wounds. But what about the legal issues?

In the previous timeline, Isaac had gotten close to Chris Argent, but only after a series of events that haven’t taken place yet in this timeline, if they ever will. On the other hand, Chris had always been very parental, and Scott couldn’t imagine a universe in which the man could condone child abuse. 

Scott sighed, wearily. If Chris didn’t agree, he could always ask Stiles’ dad for help. It wasn’t ideal, since Sheriff Stilinski would be forced to act in his official capacity and the last thing Scott wanted was to have the police involved without consulting this with Isaac first. If things went that route, Isaac might need to testify against his father, and that could be almost as traumatic as the abuse itself. So no, involving the Sheriff was definitely a plan B.

Oh, how he hated being a teenager still! If only he was an adult already, he could offer to take care of Isaac himself. But that wasn’t happening, so asking for adult assistance was the only way to go.

He picked up his phone and selected Chris’ number. 

_“Hi Scott, I didn’t expect your call, is something the matter?”_

“Hi Mr Argent, I know that this may sound weird but I don’t know who else to ask… Do you know, by any chance, how to legally approach a case of child abuse and domestic violence?” Scott asked hurriedly.

The silence that followed was long and filled with tension.

_“Scott, are you asking for himself or someone else?”_

The teen released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. God bless Chris Argent for being a parent and actually _caring_. 

“It’s for a friend, I know that his father abuses him and I’m worried about him since he didn’t come to school today,” answered Scott.

_“Do you know for sure that he’s being abused, or do you merely suspect it? This is important, so think carefully.”_

“I know for sure. And there’s a proof of it. His father often closes him in an unplugged fridge in the basement which led to Isaac developing a severe case of claustrophobia,” said Scott, hating to reveal the details of Isaac’s home life, but he needed Chris to believe him.

_“Oh my God,”_ breathed the man, horrified. _“Scott, where are you? This isn’t a case to be discussed over the phone.”_

“I’m going home. I actually wanted to ask my mother for help since she’s a nurse so if Isaac’s hurt, she’ll know what to do.”

_“A wise decision. Listen, talk to your mother and if she agrees to meet, text me your address and I’ll be there in half an hour.”_

“Thank you,” Scott said sincerely. “And I’m sorry, Mr Argent, I know that you have probably better things to do than rescuing teenagers that you don’t even know.”

_“This may surprise you, but no, I don’t have more important things to do at the moment. Now, talk to your mother. I’ll be waiting for your message if you need me.”_

“I will. Thank you,” repeated Scott, then disconnected.

The teen closed his eyes for a moment. This was Chris Argent that he loved and trusted, always willing to go above and beyond to help people. He dreaded the moment when he would inevitably lose his trust when his being a werewolf comes to light.

Scott got on his bike and drove home in a hurry. Now, he had his mother to convince that organizing a rescue party was a good idea. He didn’t look forward to _that_ particular conversation. 

***

“No, absolutely not! This is completely out of question,” protested his mother once he explained the situation to her. “Call the police, if you will, but we’re _not_ getting involved.”

“Mom, I can’t just abandon Isaac!”

“I said no, and I don’t want to hear another word from you,” said Melissa.

“What if I was hurt, beaten, or locked in a basement by an abusive father? Would you say the same, _let someone else take care of this_ , mom?” he asked bitterly.

“That’s a low blow and you know it,” she said quietly.

“It’s only a low blow because it strikes home, doesn’t it?” he pushed, hating himself for doing this to his mother. “I already called Allison’s dad and he’s willing to help, because he’s a parent and he actually cares enough to stop child abuse. Why _aren’t you_?”

The strike that followed his words shocked him to the core. His mother had never, ever hit him, and now he just had provoked her into backhanding him. He took a hold of his cheek, looking at her with wide eyes.

If he was shocked, his mother was _horrified_.

“Scott, I’m so sorry…” she said, devastated. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine, mom. It’s nothing,” he said, and meant it. “I just want you to understand how important Isaac is to me. If he gets hurt when I could’ve done something to prevent it, I will be devastated. So, I need your help, not because he’s some random kid, but because he matters to me.”

His mom looked at him gravely. 

“And you said that Mr Argent offered to help?” she asked finally.

“Yes, mom,” confirmed Scott, allowing himself to feel a spark of hope.

“Very well, ask him to come here,” Melissa relented, reluctantly. “But you will let us handle it, is that understood?”

Scott nodded and just hugged her tightly, not ashamed of the tears gathering in his eyes. He loved his mom, so very, very much.

***

The discussion that took place next was nothing short of a war council.

The three of them sat at the table in Scott’s house, and the boy started nervously:

“I’m worried that Isaac might be hurt, since he admitted to me recently that he was abused by his dad, both physically and emotionally. Mr Lahey often hits him and confines him in small spaces, he also tells Isaac that he’s worthless, and weak,” Scott explained.

“But, why? Why would he do that, to his own child no less?” Melissa asked, horrified.

Scott rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Isaac had a brother, once. He died in combat, and Mr Lahey never really got over that. He started to take out his hurt and grief on Isaac, and it just… progressed from there, I guess,” he explained, awkwardly.

His mom just shook her head. “But grief is not an excuse to abuse the remaining child! He should’ve found other ways to cope with his loss.”

“I know that, and I’m not making excuses for him. I just wanted you to understand that despite everything, Isaac might still love his father, or at least feel sorry for him. I would happily let Mr Lahey rot in prison for what he’s done, but Isaac might not feel the same. And Isaac is my first priority in this,” stressed Scott. 

Once he finished speaking he realised that his mom was looking at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

“What? What did I just say?” he asked, confused.

Chris just smiled knowingly and answered for her, instead: “I think your mom just realised how remarkably mature you are, and wonders when did that happen.”

Melissa just nodded, wordlessly.

Scott blushed at the attention.

“Guys, it’s not about me, it’s about Isaac,” he reminded them. “That's why I called you, Mr Argent. Do you know if there’s any way for a parent to lose custody over his child, that would not involve bringing criminal charges for child abuse?”

Chris sighed heavily. “I called my lawyer before coming here. There are ways to transfer parental rights, both voluntarily or involuntarily, but it needs to go through court. But please remember that Isaac is a minor, so he would need to be adopted by someone. Do you know anyone willing to take him in?”

Scott just looked at his mom with a pleading look on his face.

“You’re serious? Scott, I don’t even know this boy!” she protested.

“That’s true, but you know _me_. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t completely serious about it,” he assured her. “I care for Isaac very much and I would do everything in my power to keep him safe. This isn’t just a spur of the moment kind of decision, this is me telling you that if only I was an adult, I would offer to take care of him myself. But I’m not, so I need your help. Just, think about this, okay?”

His mom just nodded, speechless.

“So, now we need to plan what to do once we’re there,” said Scott, _that wouldn’t end up in a bloodshed_ , he didn’t add. 

This was going to be a long evening.


	13. Chapter 13

They drove to the Laheys' house in tense silence. Scott was so nervous that his body was almost rigid from the tension. His mom kept shooting him worried looks but thankfully didn't try to calm him down. He knew it would be useless. He will be able to relax only once Isaac was in their house, safe and protected.

As they planned earlier, his mother stayed in the car while Mr Argent and Scott walked to the house. She had her first aid kit ready in case Isaac required immediate medical attention.

Chris knocked on the door loudly. They heard muffled cursing, then the door opened revealing Isaac's father who grimaced at their sight.

"What's your business here?" the man grumbled.

"Good evening, Mr Lahey," greeted Chris calmly. "Scott here is Isaac's friend, he was very anxious to check up on your son, since we heard that he was sick."

"My son is not allowed to have visitors. And frankly speaking, I don't know you, so get the hell out of my property."

The man attempted to close the door, but Chris blocked it with his body and pushed the door hard, causing the man to stumble back.

"What do you think you're doing?! I'll have you arrested for an assault!" the man shouted.

"I'm just a citizen concerned for a child's well-being, but you, Mr Lahey, will soon find yourself in jail for domestic violence, if you don't start cooperating with us," said Chris steely.

"That's preposterous!" the man spluttered.

Scott closed the door behind him. His concerns doubled when he smelt blood in the air, so he ran to the stairs, the scent of blood getting stronger with each step. Mr Lahey lunged in Scott's direction, but Chris tripped him without any effort, which resulted in the man losing his footing and bumping hard into the wooden cupboard.

"Oi, kid, where do you think you're going?!" the man bellowed.

Scott followed his senses and went upstairs, seeing one of the doors closed from the outside, a key hanging in the keyhole. He felt his throat constricting, his fear doubling by the second.

He knocked on the door and asked with a trembling voice: "Isaac, are you there?" he called.

He heard a faint groan and then- "Scott?"

Scott turned the key and opened the door with trembling hands. What he saw inside made his body freeze and his blood boil, both at the same time.

Isaac was lying down on the bed, the sheets bloodied and in disarray. His face and neck was covered in bruises, some of them still oozing blood, he had a black eye and his lips were cut and swollen. His skin had an unhealthy sheen which worried Scott, but the worse… the worse were Isaac's eyes, glazed over from the pain, with tears gathering in the corners.

Scott entered the room and sat beside him, saying quietly: "Don't try to speak, Mr Argent is with me, we'll take you away from here."

The boy trembled and nodded.

After a moment, Chris came in and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Isaac's state. He controlled himself quickly, and said: "Let's get him out of here."

They helped Isaac get up, and the teen moaned loudly as his wounds were aggravated in the process. 

"My father...?" he asked.

"In the basement, immobilised, so don't worry, he's not going to hurt you. Once you're safe, I will come back and release him," Mr Argent assured the teen.

They moved Isaac to the car, Melissa at the back with the hurt boy and Scott on the front passenger seat. When Chris started to drive, Isaac cried out quietly in pain, his eyes unfocused.

Suddenly, Scott couldn't take it anymore. 

"Mr Argent, stop, please. Mom, I need you to change seats with me."

"What? Why?" his mother asked, uncomprehendingly.

"Please, mom, I'll explain everything later, just trust me. I can ease his pain, but I need to be close to him."

"What are you-?" 

Scott didn't let her finish, as he stepped out of the car already. His mother pressed her lips into a thin line, but moved to the front seat without further arguing. 

"Mr Argent, you're free to hate me now, but please, just take us home," pleaded Scott, then took Isaac's palm in his. He closed his eyes, and allowed the pain to flow through him freely and without reservations, as black lines twirled across his hands and arms.

***

Chris Argent was hardly ever surprised, not anymore. In his line of work, where he had contact with all kinds of supernatural creatures on a regular basis, he was used to anything and everything that life threw at him.

But realizing that Scott, this kind, compassionate, selfless boy was a werewolf… It astounded him. He would have never guessed that it was the case if he hadn't seen the evidence presented so blatantly before his eyes. The werewolves he had previously encountered had always been vicious, animalistic, full of hatred. But he had seen none of it in Scott.

So what did that say about Chris' knowledge of the werewolves in general?

"What is Scott doing?" Melissa McCall asked in shock at the black lines appearing on her son's body.

Chris opened his mouth, trying to come up with some plausible lie, when Isaac said quietly:

"I almost don't hurt anymore. Is he making the pain go away?"

"He's absorbing it by himself, yes," admitted Chris, driving fast to the McCalls' house. He _so_ didn't want to have this conversation in a car of all places.

"But how is he doing this?" asked Scott's mom, disbelievingly. "And how come the both of you are so calm about this? Am I the only sane person here?"

"Melissa, please, Scott is not in any imminent danger and he promised to tell you everything soon. But right now, you need to stay calm," Chris tried to reason with her.

"Mrs McCall, if it helps, I know Scott's secret, and it didn't change how I feel about him. It's huge, but it's alright, because he's still Scott," said Isaac slowly through his swollen lips.

Chris' heart clenched suddenly at hearing that. _He's still Scott._

He swallowed, then forced himself to remain calm. He needed to regain control over his emotions, and fast, this was not the moment to have an identity crisis, of all things.

Once they arrived, they helped Isaac out of the car and brought him inside, slowly easing him on the sofa. Scott was at his side at once, holding his hand again, which made the teen sigh from sheer relief.

"Scott, you need to stop," Chris said gravelly. "You can't be doing this for too long."

"I can handle pain. I won't let him suffer needlessly, not if I can help it," said Scott, his eyes gleaming.

Chris let the matter go, then sat on the other side of the sofa and said gently to the bruised boy: "Isaac, you need to know that we have a plan to remove you from your father's custody. However, in order to do that, we need to document your wounds so that we can use it as evidence in court. Will you allow us to take pictures of you?" 

"I don't know… he's still my father," Isaac said quietly.

"We won't present the photos in court without your permission. If you tell us later to destroy them, we will," Scott assured him. "But would you allow us to take pictures now, so that you can decide later how you wish us to handle this?"

"Alright. I trust you," Isaac whispered.

They tried to remove the clothing from Isaac's torso, but as it was stuck to the boy's wounds with dried up blood, they realised that it would only cause him more pain.

"Let's get him into the tub and let him soak for a bit, it will make the cloth soften so that it will come off more easily," Melissa suggested.

"I'll go with him," offered Scott.

"Alright, but keep the water at his body temperature," his mom cautioned. "It can't be too warm since it would increase his bleeding, but neither can it be too cold, or he will go into a shock."

Scott nodded, then steered the other boy to the bathroom. He helped him take off his shoes, socks and jeans, leaving him only in boxers and a t-shirt. Once Isaac was soaking in the lukewarm water, Scott asked him quietly:

"Do you wish me to stay with you?"

Isaac shook his head. "No need. Go, talk to your mom. She must be going crazy."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

On an impulse, Scott kissed the top of the boy's head, not minding the matted hair. He left the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

Isaac was safe. It was the only thing that mattered.

His mom and Mr Argent waited downstairs in a tense silence.

"He's in the tub, I'll go check on him in a moment," Scott said, then sat on the sofa, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"I think that this is the moment when you explain to me what happened earlier in the car," said his mom with a deceptive calmness, hiding the raging storm underneath.

Chris was watching them both, arms crossed over his chest, his face unreadable and Scott almost felt physical pain at the sight of it. But right now, his mother was a priority.

"Mom, I have some… supernatural abilities. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I was afraid that you would be scared of me because of them. That you would… reject me," he admitted.

Hearing that, his mom sat next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Scott, you're my son. How could you even think that I would reject you, just because you have some… weird powers? This changes nothing," she assured him.

"Taking Isaac's pain away from him? This is just a tip of an iceberg, mom," he warned. "And most of it is not pleasant."

"Then tell me more," she demanded.

"I'm a werewolf," said Scott, "I have a wolfpack, the people I love, and I'll probably be involved in a lot of things you wouldn't understand. We're from completely different worlds now, mom."

His mother looked at him, disbelievingly. Scott had a feeling that she didn't hear anything past the "werewolf" part, judging by her shocked expression.

He sighed, then willed his fangs and claws to appear, and she jumped away from him. It pained him, but he had already gone through this, once. He could do this again.

"You have a remarkable control for someone so young," Mr Argent murmured idly and Scott was glad for the distraction, as it made his mom focus on the man instead of him.

"Chris, you knew about this?" Melissa asked.

"That werewolves exist? Yes. That Scott is one? No, I didn't," the man said, seemingly unperturbed.

"This… this is too much," said Melissa, appearing to be on the brink of a crisis. "I can't deal with all of this at once. Could we just check up on Isaac and deal with the supernatural later?"

"Probably a good idea," muttered Scott, then got up from the sofa. When he was walking past Chris, the man grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"When this is all done, I want a word with you," the hunter demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Scott, grimly. "If you want to talk, we'll talk."

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the plot thickens, the truths are revealed, and soon we'll be finally seeing some action. We're almost there, I promise!

Scott grabbed fresh towels and some underwear for Isaac to wear, then went to the bathroom. Isaac was lying in the tub with his eyes closed, but hearing Scott come in, his eyelashes fluttered and the boy straightened up groggily. 

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” said Scott. “I know it’s going to be awkward, since I don’t think you’re in a state to do this on your own, so just remember that I don’t mind helping you with this. Alright?”

The other teen bit his lips nervously but nodded.

Scott tried to be as careful as possible when removing the wet shirt from Isaac’s torso. Since he didn’t want for Isaac to move too much, he cut the shirt with scissors and removed it gently, piece by piece, trying not to touch the bruised body. He then patted the unhurt parts of Isaac’s body with a towel, drying him as best as he could, and helped him getting into fresh boxers. 

By the time they were done, Isaac was swaying on his feet from pain and exhaustion. Scott led him to a guest bedroom then called for Mr Argent to take the pictures of the boy’s injuries. Once done, Melissa came with a first aid kit and proceeded to disinfect the wounds and put an ointment on them, then wrapped Isaac’s arms and torso with a bandage. During the whole process, Scott kept his hand on the boy, absorbing his pain to the best of his abilities. 

“Isaac, I’m now going to give you a shot which will make you fall asleep, alright? Your body needs time to heal and regenerate, and I don’t want you to move during the night,” Melissa explained as she made the injection. She didn’t mention that she was afraid he was going to have night terrors otherwise.

In a matter of minutes, the teen was fast asleep. Scott couldn’t help but run his fingers through Isaac’s hair, calming himself in the process.

“You really care about him, don’t you?” his mother asked quietly, and Scott just nodded, suddenly unable to put his feelings into words.

His mom rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, then said: “Come on, Chris said that he wanted to talk to you before he went to confront Isaac’s father. Is this about the supernatural stuff?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes, mom.”

“Is he... a werewolf, like you?” inquired Melissa curiously, as they went downstairs.

“No, mom. He’s a werewolf hunter, which basically means that he captures the werewolfs who are dangerous to a society, you know, by attacking people and stuff,” explained Scott awkwardly. “So he’s just probably going to give me the talk that I should be careful, responsible, and avoid any dangerous situations at all costs.”

“Indeed I am,” said Chris, who was already waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. “I’ll borrow Scott for a while, if you don’t mind, Melissa. And don’t worry, I’ll return him in one piece,” he added with a smile which didn’t quite reach his eyes, then put his hand on Scott’s shoulders and led him outside.

“Get into the car,” the hunter ordered sternly and Scott complied. While he was a bit apprehensive, he knew that he had the advantage of knowing the man better than Chris knew him. It was easy to underestimate a teen wolf, after all.

They drove in silence, which not perturbed Scott in the least. He knew these kinds of power plays that the hunters preferred. Keep silent, make the captives sweat, make them talk just to fill the silence. Well, he was not going to play his part.

Finally, Chris asked: “Aren’t you going to ask when I’m taking you?”

“No,” said Scott camly, looking at the road ahead.

“Aren’t you curious?” _afraid_ , the man’s tone implied.

Scott shrugged. “You have your agenda, whatever it is. I’m just giving you a benefit of doubt that’s nothing harmful.”

“And if it is?” the man asked.

“Then I’m going to face it when the time comes, not earlier. I’ve had enough stress for today, to be honest,” Scott answered, then closed his eyes, and allowed the car’s movements to relax him. 

***

Chris looked at Scott in something akin to amazement. The young werewolf just started to doze off, here, in the car with a hunter who was taking him to a place unknown. Was he that trusting? Or merely naive? Whatever it was, Chris had already started to regret applying his usual intimidation tactics to this particular teen. Not only had it not worked, but also it made him question the very purpose of this impromptu trip.

Initially, he had wanted to take the young werewolf into the woods and scare him a little, maybe point a gun at him just to show him what was going to happen to him if he so much as looked at innocent people the wrong way, much less hurt them.

But this… boy, just seemed incapable of having a normal reaction to hunters’ intimidation tactics so far. There was no trace of anger in him, no fear or nervousness, he didn’t even try claiming innocence and asking to be released. 

Frustrated and entirely out of his depth, Chris decided to just forego the usual hunter methods while dealing with werewolves, and instead do what his guts were telling him to do. 

And that was feeding the boy and later making sure he was home safe and sound. 

He changed direction to a drive-through restaurant, then ordered some take-away chicken, french fries and soft drinks. Not the perfect meal for a growing boy, but it would have to do. He then drove to a nearby lake that he knew of, which was remote enough that hardly anyone ever came there during the week.

Once there, he parked and looked at the teen’s sleeping form, looking younger and more defenseless than ever before. He gently shook him to wake him up. The boy opened his eyes, which were sleepy and unfocused still.

“Mr Argent?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Come on, Scott, I’ve got us some food and drinks, let’s go outside and eat.”

At the word ‘food’ Scott smiled widely, his sleepiness already forgotten.

“Brilliant!” he exclaimed and got out of the car. Chris just shook his head at him, indulgently.

They sat on the bench and ate their dinner, but this time the silence between them was more relaxed and comfortable than before. Once or twice, Scott’s arm had bumped into Chris’, and the man had decided that he did not mind. This strange camaraderie, whatever it was, it felt good. Like he was finally doing something good in his life.

He hadn’t remembered when it was the last time he had felt that way. 

“I know what you’re going to say, you know,” Scott said after a moment, looking at him with a calm acceptance. “That I need to be really careful, because I now have the capacity to seriously harm or kill people. That I need to be always in control, because otherwise the wolf will control me. And that if I ever cross the line, you will be forced to capture or kill me, because that’s your job. Am I close to the target?”

Chris swallowed with difficulty then took a gulp of his drink to hide his discomfort. “In a nutshell, yes,” he confirmed. “But I also wanted to know more about you. When you were bitten, who did it, which pack do you belong to, these kinds of details.”

“Then we’re going to cross into a dangerous territory, Mr Argent, because these are exactly the details that I’m not comfortable with disclosing, to you or anyone else,” said the teen seriously, putting away his drink and turning a bit so that they were face to face.

“Why?” asked Chris.

“That’s an easy one. Because I’m protective of my pack. Because I would do anything and everything to keep them from harm.”

“And if I were to insist?” pressed the hunter.

“Then I would need to tell you that there is a blood feud between my pack and your family and I’m not obliged to tell anything to my sworn enemy until we have got our vengeance,” said Scott mildly, his open face belying the hard truths lurking underneath.

For the first time since he had known this boy, Chris felt that he was truly talking to a dangerous creature. There was a strength hidden under the soft exterior, and he felt a shudder going down his spine at the reminder.

As if reading his mind, the teen said: “Easy, Mr Argent, it’s not you that we have a vendetta with. But there _are_ some members of your family who are guilty of killing innocent people, and I’d rather you did not get caught in the crossfire.”

Chris shook his head. These were lies. He didn’t believe it for a second.

… Or did he?

How many times had he insisted on sticking to the Code and then it was clear that his family had been simply indulging him, rather than truly believed in it? How many times had he felt that they were not telling him everything, that he had been barely scratching at the surface?

“Who?” he croaked finally, his voice almost unrecognizable.

“Mr Argent, this knowledge will only hurt you. I don’t-”

“Who?!” Chris pressed.

Scott sighed heavily, and relented. “Alright, then. There is no way to soften this blow, I guess. Your sister, Kate, had orchestrated the Hale House Fire which resulted in the death of almost the entire Hale family.”

Chris stood up suddenly and started to pace, restlessly. 

“Do you have any proof of that?” he asked, finally.

“Our chemistry teacher, who inadvertently told a blond woman how to make an arson look like an accident, remembered one particular detail of her. She had a silver pendant with a wolf, a heirloom of sorts,” said the teen, looking at him worriedly and Chris stopped dead in his tracks. 

“It’s not enough,” the hunter said finally after a long moment of silence.

“I know that it seems insignificant. But remember that the truth always has a way to reveal itself. Maybe you should start to wonder when your sister stopped shooting to stun, and started to use bullets stuffed with enough wolfsbane to kill a grownup werewolf, instead. And then you will have your truth revealed,” the boy said sadly. “Come on, let’s go home. We’re both tired, and stressed, and I really don’t want to fight with you.”

The boy started to clean the bench, throwing the boxes and cups away. Chris clenched his fists repeatedly, feeling an urge to release his pent-up anger and frustration at something, or _someone_. He reined in that urge and drove the young werewolf home, because he wasn’t going to harm anyone because of their words, no matter how painful they were.

On the other hand, he still had one last task to do before he could call it a night. And releasing his ire on a child abuser seemed like a consolation prize after a day such as this.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up wasn’t the most pleasant feeling for Isaac, his body throbbing and hurting still. However, the pain seemed dulled compared to the day before, so he wasn’t complaining. Opening his eyes, he realised that he wasn’t in his room anymore and remembered-

He remembered. 

It wasn’t a fevered dream, he really had been rescued by Scott and Mr Argent, and brought to the McCalls. He also recalled the most awkward bath he had ever had in his entire life and how he somehow wasn’t bothered by it, since it was Scott who had helped him through it.

Scott, who was currently snoring quietly on the chair beside Isaac’s bed. 

Stifling a laugh, Isaac gently poked the other teen on the leg which caused him to wake up instantly, eyes blinking blearily. When Scott realised that Isaac was awake as well, he perked up instantly.

“Hi there, I almost thought you were going to sleep ‘till noon,” Scott teased with a smile. “Falling asleep in a chair was definitely _not_ my best idea. I feel like an old man,” the boy complained and started to stretch, which caused his t-shirt to reveal a bit of his flat stomach.

The sight made Isaac flustered and he looked away, feeling hot all of a sudden. He was almost thankful that his face was probably red due to the bruises, otherwise he would be forced to explain to Scott why he was blushing at the sight of him.

Which was not a conversation he was looking forward to having anytime soon. Or _ever_ , now that he thought of it. Maybe he could just… admire the other teen from afar, acting aloof and not in the least interested in anything physical, like touching that unfairly tempting stomach with his fingertips. Or mouth, if he felt particularly daring. 

In an attempt to take his mind off his treacherous thoughts, Isaac asked: "What time is it? And shouldn't you be at the school?"

"Mom gave me a one-time approval to stay at home with you. She has a morning shift at work today and she didn't want you to wake up alone and disoriented," Scott explained, then asked: "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," admitted Isaac.

"Then breakfast is in order. I'll whip us some pancakes and then I'll fill you in on what's happened so far. No serious thoughts until then, deal?"

"Deal," agreed Isaac.

Scott ruffled his hair playfully then left the room, leaving Isaac in a peculiar state of want and confusion, with a smidge of apprehension.

Realizing that he needed to go to the toilet, Isaac stood up wobbly. He was feeling light headed and slightly dizzy, but managed to slowly get to the bathroom without any problems.

However, once he looked at himself in the mirror, he instantly regretted it. He looked terrible, there was no other way to describe it. While he wasn't so swollen as before and there were no open wounds that he could see, his skin was a mixture of angry red and vicious pink bruises which looked awful on his pale complexion.

And to think that he had just entertained some mildly sexual thoughts while looking like _that_!

Feeling self-conscious and ashamed of himself, he decided that he needed to focus on more important things, like what will happen to him. And what his father would do to him once Isaac got back home, which was the very thought he had been trying very hard to push away from himself since the moment he had awoken, not wanting to fall into a full mode panic attack.

Realizing that being in the dark and not knowing all the facts wasn't doing him any good, he went downstairs. He found Scott in the kitchen, a pan in hand, flipping pancakes to the other side.

The teen smiled at seeing Isaac and asked: "What would you like to drink? Coffee, milk, juice?"

"Milk, please," said Isaac, because eating pancakes with milk was his favourite combination since he had been a small kid, and he couldn't resist the temptation, no matter how childish it might make him look.

"Sit down, breakfast will be ready in a moment," Scott shooed him away, and Isaac complied, sitting at the table and looking wistfully at the domestic sight the other teen made.

He could get used to it, he thought once he was given a plate full of fluffy pancakes with sour cream and warm maple syrup.

"Eat, and I will fill you in on the situation," said Scott then started to summarize what had happened yesterday evening.

Apparently, Mr Argent was some kind of a master of interrogation, manipulation and intimidation, since he had somehow managed to convince Isaac's father to sign voluntary termination of parental rights papers as well as adoption documents so that Scott's mom could take Isaac in, not to mention a statement that during the period of the case awaiting the court's decision Isaac was free to stay with the McCalls.

The boy was astounded. While some part of him regretted the fact that his relationship with his father got to the point where they were no longer able to be under the same roof, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming relief that his nightmare was finally over. That there will be no more rows, beatings, no more being locked in a _basement…_

He didn't realise that he was crying until Scott sat beside him and took Isaac's hands in his, squeezing gently, calming him down with his mere presence.

"Do you really don’t mind that I'll be staying with you?" asked Isaac once he had calmed down a little, because an offer of friendship was one thing, but living together, as a family, was something different altogether.

But Scott assured him softly: "Mind? Isaac, it was my idea in the first place. I'd love to have you here."

And just like that, Isaac fell in love even deeper.

***

Later, Scott changed Isaac's bandages, applying a fresh salve on the bruised skin and making sure that there was no sign of infection or inflammation. While feeling better, generally, Isaac was still getting tired easily, so Scott tucked him in and told him to take a much needed nap.

The teen was cleaning the kitchen when Derek texted him.

_"Scott, the full moon's within a couple of days, we really need to start looking for the Alpha, and quickly."_

The boy frowned, he felt the impatience, the urge to act in the older werewolf, but he still didn't know how to tell him that the Alpha Derek was so insistent on catching was in fact his uncle. Whom Scott didn't want to kill, not if there was any way to pacify him instead. No, he needed time to think, to reflect on how he was going to approach the issue. Acting rashly had never done him any good in the past, and he didn’t intend to do so now.

"I can't, not today, but we'll meet tomorrow and talk about this, alright?" he sent the message then busied himself with his tasks.

He didn't realise that Derek hadn't texted him back.

***

Derek was restless. The new loft, no matter how spacious it was, still felt like a cage. And he hated being confined, as the wolf in him despised cages of all shapes and forms. And today, even his bond with Scott felt like shackles upon his wrists. He hated doing nothing while the rabid Alpha was still out there, roaming through the woods and maybe planning his next move, his next kill.

Derek yearned to hunt the bastard down and rip him apart piece by piece for killing Laura, who had been his anchor ever since their house had been burned and the rest of their family killed. He had found a new anchor, his own anger and pain, to control his transformations, but at the same time, the same anger now burned through his insides like an acid.

He needed to avenge his sister, and if Scott wasn't willing to help him, then he hadn't been a particular good Alpha in the first place, had he?

The whole bonding with a much younger Alpha started to become a burden, a liability which Derek didn't need. While it had served its purpose of giving him a feeling of family, a sense of belonging, Derek just started to realise that maybe it wasn't enough in the long run.

Oh, he cared for Scott, of course he did. How could he not? Not loving that boy was nearly impossible. But Scott had yet to prove himself as a leader, and so Derek realised that he must step up and seek his vengeance by his own. And if he managed to kill the Alpha who murdered his sister and become one himself, well, that would be just an additional boon, right?

He remembered the triskelion and the mantra: Alpha, Beta, Omega. Alphas could become Betas. Betas could become Alphas. It was the way of the universe, the constant shift, the evolution, the power of change, of transformation. 

Quelling the small voice inside him that begged him not to do this, not to act behind Scott’s back, Derek decided that come nightfall, he was going to finally do what he came to Beacon Hills for.

And that was the hunt.


	16. Chapter 16

Derek strolled through the woods, fully transformed and showing his animal traits, enjoying the feeling of how his fangs grazed his lips lightly, and how his claws digged into his palms. He had been born a werewolf and he couldn’t imagine not being one.

When he caught the scent of a foreign Alpha, his whole demeanor changed from relaxed into a fully alert one, his eyes flashing cold blue. This was it. This was his chance. He followed the scent which led him out of the woods and onto the streets. He forced himself to turn back into a human, because no matter how much he enjoyed being in his werewolf form, he couldn’t allow other people to get a sight of him. 

Looking around, he finally caught a sight of a huge black silhouette, standing in quite a distance from Derek but still perfectly visible in the yellowish light of the city lamps. Suddenly, the Alpha jumped onto a car driving the street, and Derek sprinted in that direction, afraid that he won’t be able to get there in time to save the driver’s life. And then the sound of a gun being fired thundered through the air and the Alpha staggered, wounded, then jumped off the car and retreated into the shadows.

A blond-haired woman got out of the car, holding a shotgun in a tight grip, and Derek realised that he was almost foolish enough to try to rescue a bloody fully-armed _huntress_ , and not a random one, either. It was that Argent bitch who had manipulated him, used him and had caused him to unknowingly aid her in her quest to obliterate his family from existence.

Derek gritted his teeth, torn between following the Alpha and attacking the woman on the spot. After a moment of hesitation, he decided that the huntress was a known enemy, and the Alpha was very much an unknown entity still. Derek could get Kate Argent later, but that feral werewolf… He needed to follow him, and he needed to do so now, while the trail was still fresh.

Decision made, he climbed to the roof where the Alpha had gone a minute earlier, only to hear a sound of another shot. In a split second he felt his shoulder being hit, causing him to lose his balance. Gritting his teeth, Derek ran, trying to get out of the shooting distance as fast as possible. Once the shock and adrenaline faded, he realised that he was breathing harshly and that his heart was beating irregularly.

Which caused him to realise that this wasn’t a standard bullet. He had just been hit with a wolfsbane, and on the shoulder no less. Unless he got his hands on exactly the same kind of bullet, and fast, he was already a dead man walking. Since he got shot on his shoulder, there was no option for him to cut off the poisoned limb, no last resort available. It was either get cured, or die.

He heard quick footsteps coming into his direction and he quickly hid in a dark alley, praying that it wasn’t Kate Argent or another hunter trying to finish her job. Though why they would feel the need to do so since Derek had already been hit with a poisoned bullet, he had no idea. Unless they wanted to play their cruel games with him until he died, that is. He wouldn’t put it past them if that was their plan.

Tense, he waited as the footsteps got closer and closer to him, when he heard a familiar voice calling him:

“Derek? Is that you?”

The wounded werewolf almost staggered on his feet from sheer relief. His Alpha had come for him.

“I’m here,” he answered quietly, but knowing that with his keen senses, Scott will hear him.

The teen came into view, worry evident on his face. He ran up to Derek and quickly examined his wound.

“Wolfsbane,” he said, his tone grave. “We need to get you out of here, and fast, before you’re too weakened to walk on your own. Come on, your loft is the closest. Just focus on moving, and I’ll have your back.”

Derek closed his eyes, gathering his strength, and followed his Alpha’s orders, focusing on getting back to his apartment, trusting Scott to protect him if there were any hunters still on their trail.

Around a hundred yards remaining to the flat Derek felt his strengths leaving him and he swayed on his feet. Scott immediately caught him, curled an arm around his waist and supported his weight. Together, they managed to stumble their way into the apartment, and Scott gently lowered him onto the sofa.

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard in the room was their harsh breathing.

“Why aren’t you scolding me? Why aren’t you cursing me for being reckless, and a fool?” asked Derek finally.

“Believe me, I want to scream at you until my throat hurts. But I don’t see how that’s going to help anything, so I reserve the right to do that once you’re healed,” answered Scott, sitting beside him.

“If you recognised the wolfsbane in my wound, then you must know that I’m as good as dead already,” said Derek bitterly. “A shot on the shoulder, and so close to the heart at that… I have maybe a few hours left before the poison kills me.”

“Don’t say that,” protested Scott. “I won’t give up on you just yet, there’s still time to act. I just need to figure out how to get my hands on the same bullet that hit you.”

“It’s the Argents. How are you going to get into their house in the middle of the night? If it was a day, you could weasel your way inside under some false pretense, but now? Their house is literally fortified with the mountain ash. You won’t be able to get in, not without an invitation,” Derek tried to reason with the teen.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” murmured Scott. “Listen, just keep laying still and don’t move around too much, hopefully it will slow the wolfsbane down and stop it from spreading too fast. I’m going to get that bullet and save your sorry ass, so don’t you die on me, do you understand?”

Derek swallowed with difficulty and just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He watched as the boy left and closed the doors behind him.

Once he was alone, Derek allowed himself to weep and curse at his own stupidity. How could he have gone after the Alpha alone, when he had Scott to have his back? How could he have ever thought that Scott had no leadership qualities, that he wasn’t a good enough Alpha, when it was blatantly obvious that the boy was a natural-born leader and a protector at heart?

He could only hope that Scott would be back soon, with or without the cure, because Derek wanted to at least have the chance to apologize to him before it was too late.

***

Chris was incensed when he saw his sister prowling the street with a shotgun in hand for all the world to see. While it had been the middle of the night, that didn’t necessarily mean there was no one watching them. And Chris would hate their family to lose their licence to deal weapons just because his wayward sister was too trigger-happy and not knowing the meaning of the word ‘discretion’.

Then he heard her bragging about using a wolfsbane bullet on that Beta and he felt numb inside in an instant. He clearly recalled Scott’s words from their trip to the lake, that Kate no longer shoots to stun but to kill, and that she has no qualms about using wolfsbane-laced bullets. Which, as per the Code, should be used as a last resort, and only on werewolves convicted of committing a crime.

“Kate, you know that you can’t just use wolfsbane bullets on all the werewolves that you come across. This is not how we should conduct ourselves,” he scolded her gently.

“Well, forgive me for defending myself,” she protested.

“That Beta that you just shot was on the roof, nowhere near you and already running away. This was no self-defense, Kate, this was you being overzealous,” he pressed, trying to get her to admit that she was in the wrong.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t be such a spoilsport! It was just one pesky wolf,” she laughed. “Come on, let’s go home, I need to rest. That werewolf will be dead soon, which means one monster less to worry about. I’m definitely not going to lose sleep over this.” 

With those words she returned to her car and Chris had no choice but to go back to his. Driving back home, he wondered what he should do, now. 

He prided himself on being an effective, sometimes even ruthless killer if the situation called for it, but he also liked to think that he was unprejudiced and just in his dealings with the werewolves. After all, the hunters were supposed to be the supernatural equivalent of law-enforcement, right?

So why did he have this feeling that his family had long since stopped following the law, themselves?

When they arrived, Chris smiled at Kate and told her to take a shower and go to sleep. She seemed relieved that their conflict was over, so she left her bags in her room then went to the bathroom. Hearing the water being turned on, Chris entered her bedroom and quickly went through her bags, immediately recognizing the wooden box with wolfsbane bullets. He grabbed the whole set and left quickly, going to his car in quick strides.

What was he supposed to do, now? Was he truly changing sides, now, and over a wounded werewolf that he didn’t even know? But this wasn’t about that, he knew that. He was picking doing what he felt was right over loyalty to his family. This wasn’t an easy choice, but he had a feeling that if he didn’t do something, this death would be on his hands. He had managed to be a hunter for almost two decades with his conscience clear, and he didn’t intend to change it now.

Wait, Scott was a werewolf, and mentioned a pack. Maybe he would know who had been hit? However, calling the teenager at three in the morning seemed like an overkill. Chris bit his lip, then decided to go for it. Since it was to save life, Scott will surely understand the urgency. He picked up the phone and called the teen.

_“Mr Argent, what is it?”_ the boy answered quickly, sounding alert and not in the least as someone who just woke up.

“Hi Scott, sorry for calling you at his hour, but a werewolf just got shot and I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

_“I’m not hurt but my packmate is currently dying of wolfsbane poisoning so I’m far from being alright,_ ” said the teen tersely.

“I have the same bullet with me and I want to give it to you,” Chris decided to get straight to the point. “Where are you? I’ll meet you there.”

There was a long moment of silence, then the boy replied: _“Is this some kind of elaborate trap? If that’s the case, I’m not in the mood for hunters' mind games, tonight.”_

“Neither am I. Listen, this is not exactly easy for me either, so can we just meet and get this over with?” asked Chris, losing his patience.

_"I'm sorry I just snapped at you,"_ the boy sounded contrite. _"I'm stressed but I didn't mean to take it out on you. Let’s meet at the petrol station, alright? I’ll be there in five minutes,”_ the young werewolf proposed.

"It's fine, and apology accepted," Chris said then disconnected.

When Chris arrived at the station, the teen was already there, waiting for him. Chris parked nearby then got out of the car. It took Scott one look at the wooden box in his hands and it was like a switch was suddenly turned on, as the whole myriad of emotions appeared on his face at once: relief, hope, gratitude, joy.

“You really have it,” the boy said, breathlessly, disbelievingly. "And you're going to give me the bullet so that I can save my friend?"

“I said I will, didn’t I?” teased Chris with a small smile.

What he didn't expect was for the boy to hug him enthusiastically, murmuring his thanks. For a moment Chris was too stupefied to react, but then gladly returned the embrace. He knew that he sometimes came off as aloof and unfeeling, but the truth was that once he started caring about someone, which didn't happen often, he did it without reservations. 

Scott released him from his hold with a slight blush, looking quite apologetic for his outburst. 

"I'm so sorry, it's the werewolf thing, you know, being so physical. So, next time I attempt to do something crazy like embracing you again, just feel free to smack me on the head or something, alright? I'll get the hint," the boy offered, and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Scott, it's fine. It's not like hugging you is a chore. Just, don't attempt to do this when people are around? I don't want to give them wrong ideas about the nature of our relationship."

"You're a private person, got it," the boy nodded.

Chris opened the box and took out one bullet, then handed it to the teen.

"Here, take it. Do you know what to do with it?"

The boy nodded. "I do. Thank you again, Mr Argent, I'll owe you one. But, won't you get in trouble for helping us?" he asked worriedly, and Chris was acutely reminded of one of the reasons why he had come to like Scott in the first place. And that was because, for someone who was supposed to be a monster, Scott had more empathy than most people that Chris had met.

"I'm a grown-up hunter, remember? Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, my family and I are going to have a long, nice discussion about what are the appropriate ways of dealing with the werewolves. I'm just going to remind them that using wolfsbane-laced bullets is not one of them," Chris stated and said his goodbyes.

Driving back home, he thought about what he had said to Scott and how he downplayed the consequences of his actions today. There was a fair chance that he would be cast out of the hunters society for aiding a werewolf, but he couldn't bring himself to feel any regret.


	17. Chapter 17

Scott gripped the wolfsbane bullet in his hand and marvelled how similar and yet profoundly different this timeline was comparing to the previous one. He already loved so many people here, and wasn't afraid to show it. And somehow, it had made all the difference.

First time around, he had feared Derek and trusted him as far as he could throw him, and had been deeply apprehensive of Chris Argent as well, ever since the man had shot him with a crossbow. Now, though, he couldn't imagine not having both of them at his side.

And there were so many people out there that he needed to bring together still. Peter, Deucalion, Aidan and Ethan, Malia, Liam, Theo… So many, many people that he had missed so. But he could do it, one packmate after another. He needed to believe in it.

Going back to Derek's loft, he let go of his anger at the man, his hurt and disappointment that the older werewolf decided to hunt the other Alpha alone and without telling him. All of these emotions, they were nothing compared to the gripping fear that he had felt at the mere thought of losing Derek.

It was as simple as that. His anchor, it had always been love.

He opened the door to Derek's apartment, went inside and smiled at the older werewolf.

"I've got the bullet," he said simply, which caused Derek to sag bonelessly on the sofa from relief. 

Scott opened the bullet with his teeth, a reminiscence of a similar scene a lifetime ago when Derek had been shot on the arm and not on his shoulder. After burning down the wolfsbane, he gathered the remaining ashes and asked the older werewolf: "Ready?"

"Do it," Derek grumbled, bracing himself, and Scott promptly pressed the ashes to his wound.

The man howled, writhing in pain. Scott pressed even harder, pushing his fingers deep into the wound to make sure that no trace of the poison remained in his Beta's body. Slowly, all traces of the infection disappeared and the tremors wracking Derek's body finally subsided.

After a moment, the older werewolf looked at him with gratitude mixed with regret. "Scott, you have every right to be mad at me. I need you to know that I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Scott put his finger above his Beta's mouth, silencing him.

"Derek, you need never, ever apologise to me. It is I that should be apologising to you. I downplayed your feelings and your needs for far too long which caused you to doubt me in the process. I will not do so again," Scott promised.

"No, you don't understand it, I wanted to hunt down the Alpha so that I could…" The man looked away in shame, but Scott took a hold of his chin and gently turned his face so that they were looking at each other.

"So that you could become an Alpha yourself, I know," Scott said simply. "And it's alright, I'm not mad at you. If being an Alpha is so important to you, then I'm not going to hold you back," he assured the older werewolf.

He sighed, knowing all too well that he needed to tell Derek what was at stake here. He couldn't keep him in the dark, not anymore.

"Derek, you wanting to be an Alpha isn't an issue here, but that you want to kill someone in order to become one, that is a different thing altogether.”

"Well, we can't be all True Alphas, so how else am I supposed to become one, if not through killing?" asked Derek bitterly, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Scott closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage.

"Your uncle Peter is the Alpha. That's why we can't kill him. He's family," he said finally.

Seeing the shocked disbelief appearing on the man's face was painful to watch.

"How do you know about Peter? I can’t… I don't believe you, my uncle, he wouldn't have killed Laura. He loved her, loved all of us, " Derek protested vehemently.

Scott knelt before him and tried to take the man's hands in his own, but the man wouldn’t let him.

"Derek, I swear to you, it's the truth. Peter killed Laura in order to become an Alpha, because he is mad with pain and thirst for revenge. He believed that being an Alpha of the Hale pack was his right, not hers. But remember, his mind is in a very dark place right now. If he was sane, he wouldn't ever kill a member of his own family. And neither can we," Scott stressed, trying to convey how strongly he felt about this.

"Let's say I believe you. What  _ can _ we do, then?" Derek asked, almost aggressively. "We can't let him remain an Alpha, because he's turned rabid. So what other option do we have other than killing him?"

"Do you trust me?" asked Scott in return. "Do you trust me to find a way out of this without killing Peter in the process?"

The man looked at him, clenching his jaw. "I thought that I was going to die today, but you somehow managed to get that bullet required to save me. I'm not sure if there  _ is _ a way to stop Peter without killing him, but if it is, I trust you to figure it out," he said finally.

“That’s all I ask,” Scott squeezed Derek’s hands and this time the man didn’t fight the gesture. “Now, get some rest. I’ve got to go to school in the morning, but meet me there around three-thirty, and we’ll go visit your uncle.”

***

When Scott got back home, sneaking in through the window, the sun was already rising on the horizon. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but even though he tried, he couldn't fall asleep, his mind was so alert that it made him unable to relax for what seemed like an eternity. When he had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, he was awoken shortly after by the alarm in his phone.

Right, school. The joy of being an adolescent. At this moment, he envied Isaac that he was staying at home, as his bruises were still too fresh to risk aggravating them by accident.

The entire day Scott went through the motions, and ignored the troubled looks his friends gave him. When Stiles poked him in the ribs, he just mumbled "werewolf business, tell you later".

Finally, the classes were over and he went to the parking space, quickly locating Derek's car. He stepped inside, taking a seat beside him, and a single look at his packmate was enough for Scott to feel his strengths returning, all traces of weariness gone in a second. Whatever happens later today, he was grateful to have Derek by his side.

However, judging by the grim face and shadows under his eyes, the older werewolf hadn't had the best day, either.

"It will be alright, you know," Scott assured him.

"I don't need empty platitudes," the man snapped at him.

"They're not empty if I believe in them," said Scott simply.

Derek said nothing but started the car and drove in the direction of the nursing home in which Peter resided in.

They drove there in tense, uncomfortable silence which worried Scott but when they got out of the car, Derek gripped his arm hard. 

"Scott, I'm sorry. If this is the last time we're a pack, I don't… I don't want us to be angry with each other," the man admitted, looking vulnerable. 

"Derek, I don't care if after today you're an Alpha or a Beta. We'll always be a pack," the boy assured him.

"You know that's not how it works,” said Derek sceptically.

"This is how it works for me,” countered Scott. “For once, forget the rules drilled into your head since birth. Being a True Alpha, it means that I operate on pure belief and the strength of my conviction. That's why I said that it will be alright. If I didn't believe in it, there wouldn't be any sense in doing this at all," the teen explained. "Now, come here."

Scott pulled the older werewolf into a tight embrace, sending a myriad of feelings through their bond: love, acceptance, trust, care. An endless source of warmth that will not fade with time, a solemn vow that he had taken long before even agreeing to travel back into his past.

The pack remains forever.

In return, he was able to sense Derek's feelings as well, his awe, gratitude, hope. Scott squeezed him hard one last time before letting go.

"Remember, Peter is not our enemy, his state of mind is," he reminded his packmate. "That's why I will dive into his mind in an attempt to cure his madness. If I fail at this, we will need to restrain him and force him into submission. If he goes feral and transforms into his wolf form… We might be forced to kill him, though I would rather avoid it at all costs, if possible. Alright?"

The man nodded grimly and they entered the nursing home together, the older werewolf leading them straight to Peter's room. Once inside, Derek sat in a chair opposite to Peter's unmoving form, trying to appear as if he was merely visiting.

"Hi, uncle," he said quietly.

Meanwhile, Scott circled Peter, as if moving idly, in boredom. Once he was directly behind the man, he moved quickly as lightning, one hand closing on Peter's mouth to silence him, and the other digging his claws into the man's spine.

And then he dived.

***

The fire, it was everywhere, a fiery whirlwind, a universe of pain. It was unimaginable, like a step into hell which no one believed in anymore, yet it was there, a real, scorching nightmare, burning with ease through skin, muscles, through bone and marrow, invading, violating, obliterating.

Scott shuddered, his entire being protesting against being here, trying to run away, to get back to safety. But deep inside, in a place not yet burned to ashes, Scott remembered. Somewhere among the firestorm there was his packmate, whom he had already lost once, and he didn't intend to lose ever again, not if he could do anything about it.

Because no matter how unbearable and encompassing the pain of being burned was, losing his whole pack -  _ one by one by one _ \- and being helpless to stop it had hurt harder and deeper than even a hellfire ever could. Scott knew the true _ soul-pain _ and this - these hot white flames obscenely licking at him, they were  _ nothing _ in comparison.

Scott closed his eyes and rather than flinching away from the fire, he embraced it, allowing it to cauterize all the gaping wounds inside his soul, each hole left by the bonds broken by death in a life that had once been his own, and he finally felt whole again. This time rather than hurt, the flames were healing, cleansing, invigorating, a holy fire, the purest of lights. And once the fire dissipated, so did the pain.

***

Scott withdrew his claws and released Peter from his hold. The man slumped and would have slid down from the chair if it wasn't for Derek's quick reflexes as he caught him just in time.

Peter groaned, his eyes blazing with a bright red light for a split second, before they returned back to normal. The man gripped his head, murmuring: "Who drove that car which just hit me? I'm going to  _ sue  _ them."

Derek looked at Scott with confusion, but the teen just laughed, not ashamed in the slightest at the tear that flowed down his cheek.

"Hello, Peter," the boy greeted him. "It's good to have you back with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Peter's back! And he's still an Alpha! But will he remain one, that is for me to know, and for you to find out in the next chapters! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Peter looked at the teenager, confused.

“Sorry, kid, but I don’t recall us ever being introduced, much less being on a first name basis.”

The happy, carefree look on Scott’s face disappeared in an instant. This was not _his_ Peter, he needed to remember that. For all that this man had Peter’s mannerism, voice and looks, he didn’t have his experience, which had changed Scott’s Peter from a sociopathic megalomaniac into a decent human being, and a much loved, if somewhat irritating, member of his pack.

“I suggest we postpone the introductions until we’re out of here,” the boy proposed. “I don’t like this place.”

“Tell me about it. The service is terrible,” murmured Peter, then said in a more firm tone: “The problem is, I don’t know what’s just happened as my mind is a mess at the moment but I’m not sure if I can trust either of you, nephew or not. So no, I’m not going anywhere with you.”

The man acted as arrogantly as ever and Scott needed to suppress an urge to roll his eyes in exasperation. He didn’t get the chance to reply as the doors opened and a nurse came in, a viciously looking syringe gripped tightly in her hand.

“What’s going on here? It’s already past the visiting hours. This man needs to be sedated,” she said, her beady eyes glinting with malice, and Peter visibly gulped.

“On second thought, I’d rather take the chances with the two of you then stay here even a day longer,” he changed his mind suddenly, eying the syringe with apprehension.

Scott stifled a giggle at the thought that the big bad Alpha was afraid of needles. Who would have thought?

“As you can see, our uncle Peter has just awoken from his comatose state and we’re here to take him home,” he announced brightly, instead. “We would appreciate it if you showed us the way to the reception desk so that we can sign the papers for his discharge,” the teen said with a perfectly fake, wide smile. 

“You can’t just take him! This man needs to take his medicine,” the nurse protested.

Scott took one look at the health card hanging on the bed’s grating and whistled, impressed.

“Sister, I don’t know how this place operates but what is listed here? It would put a grizzly bear into sleep for half a year. So either you let us leave, or we will put an inquiry for a full audit, right, uncle?” the boy nudged Peter suggestively.

“Absolutely. I immensely enjoy digging deep into a case,” the man confirmed, smugly.

The nurse visibly deflated. “The reception desk is right at the entrance,” she growled almost animalistically, then left in a huff.

Scott shuddered. This place gave him creeps. The three werewolves looked at each other then left the room without delaying further.

At the reception, Derek demanded to be given the documents needed to have Peter discharged from the facility and glared at the poor receptionist until she finally relented. Since there were no doctors present at this hour who could give them green light, Peter had to sign a paper confirming that he demanded discharge against medical advice and he accepted the full responsibility for it. Needless to say, Peter signed the paper in a blink of an eye and then they were free to go.

They got into the car, the Hales at the front and Scott on the back seat. He didn't mind, though. He would rather have Peter in sight where he could observe him, than have the man at his back. He wouldn't put an actual, literal backstabbing past him. After all, he recalled that Peter had always been the most bloodthirsty of them all, even after his change of heart.

They drove for a while, when Peter decided to break the silence: "While this is quite a lovely reunion, I must insist on getting properly introduced. I'm not used to being addressed by my first name or called an uncle by strangers."

"Scott's my Alpha," Derek deadpanned, not the one to beat around the bush.

Peter's eyes widened and he turned around, looking at the teen sceptically. "Please, tell me you jest. This scrawny, unkempt kid, an Alpha? You've got the worst sense of humor, nephew."

Derek growled, a warning clear in his voice, but Scott just laughed.

"Derek, you don't need to defend _me_. I know my worth," he assured his Beta and sent his amusement via their bond which calmed the other werewolf instantly.

Peter observed their interactions with interest. 

"So it finally happened, someone has domesticated my dear nephew after all," he mused. "Pray tell, kid, how on earth did you manage to accomplish this?"

"I used my own triskelion mantra for this," said Scott vaguely, smiling secretly.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope," the teen said, relishing in Peter's frustration at not knowing something.

"Pity," the man murmured, shrugging, but Scott wasn't fooled. The other Alpha must have been _itching_ to get his hands on Scott's secrets. Not that that was going to happen, but then again, Peter didn't know that.

Once they arrived, Scott asked his Beta: "I didn't see any neighbours around, so I was wondering, does anyone live here beside you?"

"I own the whole building," admitted Derek. "I… don't like other people much."

Scott only smiled with amusement at hearing that. It's not like he hadn't been expecting this.

Once they entered the apartment, Peter looked around in interest. "The loft's a bit austere, perhaps, but quite in a good taste. Well, well, well, I'm actually impressed."

"Scott helped with redecorating," Derek offered and Peter looked at the teen with disbelief.

"What? I _do_ have a taste, you know," protested Scott. "It's just that most of the time, I just don't care for it much."

"I can see that," Peter looked at the teen's jeans and oversized shirt with disdain.

"Enough!" growled Derek. "Scott, tell me what you have discovered in Peter's mind. Is he sane? Should we kill him, or let him live?"

Peter looked at the teen, his face incensed. "You were in my mind? That's why it's so disorganized now!" he said accusingly, his fangs and claws coming forth.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the chaos? It's all your doing," Scott informed him. "I only calmed down the firestorm which was burning you from the inside and causing you to lash out mindlessly."

"Let's find out how long you'll last with my claws down _your_ neck," Peter growled, his eyes burning frenzied red as he jumped at Scott, claws digging into the back of the boy's neck, who was still in his human form and seemingly defenseless.

But Scott was having none of it. His mind held memories of two lives, there was no way in _hell_ he was going to let anyone near it. In an instant, Scott pushed the angry Alpha away from him, augmenting the shove with additional strength which came from within him, the True Alpha power that was at his disposal no matter his form, causing Peter to crash painfully into the wall with a loud thud. 

Only then the teen allowed himself to transform into a werewolf, letting the ruby red of his Alpha eyes shine true.

"Lesson number one, Peter Hale: my mind's a fortress to which you will never, ever have an access to."

The man groaned, laying on the floor in a heap. Scott came closer and stood above him, watching him dispassionately. 

"Lesson number two: I am in charge here. I don't care if you're an Alpha right now, you killed your niece to obtain that power, and it's despicable. You might have been mad then, but you're not anymore, and you still attack people. So I declare you unfit to be an Alpha," the boy said gravely, looking for any sign of remorse on Peter's face. He saw none.

"You talk too much," hissed the man and started to transform into a giant black wolf, but Scott _roared_ , a wave similar to a power of a thousands guns rolling through the air and Peter cried out, forced back to his human form, clenching his hands on his ears in a vain attempt to block the noise. 

Scott focused on the other werewolf, saw the bright red Alpha spark inside the man, and then he took a hold of it and pulled _hard_. The experience was similar in nature to taking off the berserker's mask. Once he was able to perceive the thin border between the material and spiritual world, it was surprisingly easy to separate one from the other. It came natural to him. 

He opened his palm, a twirling red globe lying there innocently. He beckoned Derek closer, and the man complied, awe and fear warring on his face.

"Derek, I told you that if it is your wish, I will not stand in your way of becoming an Alpha. Is this something that you still desire?"

"Yes," the man confirmed firmly.

"Then be one," Scott said simply and pushed the red spark into Derek's chest.

The werewolf growled loudly, tremors wracking his body as his cold blue eyes gradually changed into a brilliant red. After a moment, Derek stilled, then stated: "I'm an Alpha now."

Scott just smiled brilliantly at him.

***

Peter couldn't believe what had just happened. Ever since killing Laura and becoming an Alpha, he'd felt stronger, faster, more powerful than ever. While he hadn't enjoyed killing his niece, far from it, he felt it was justified, a necessary evil, for the better werewolf to take up the mantle of leading the pack. It had been that way for centuries, it was the way the werewolves operated, a universal law. It wasn’t nice, but it was unavoidable.

But today, just the moment before, he had been proven false by a mere teenager, who had no bloody right to ooze power such as he did. This kid, Scott, had thrown him into a wall while still being a human, stopped Peter’s transformation with a single roar and if that weren’t enough, he had also managed to take the Alpha spark away from Peter and transfer it into Derek. Three impossibilities, three unimaginable acts, all performed in a row like it was nothing, while for Peter, it meant _everything_.

Because it meant that all this time, he had been in the wrong. Not intentionally, no, but he hadn't had all the facts, he had acted on the wrong assumptions, and he had killed Laura for _nothing_. Her death, it hadn't been unavoidable or necessary. Apparently, there were other ways to obtain true power, he himself was a living proof of it, the absence of the Alpha spark inside him still painful and raw.

Peter curled on the cold floor, feeling disconnected from everything around him, his eyes unseeing, turned inwards as he lost himself in the darkness that was his soul.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an angry, angsty chapter, then I deleted almost an entirety of it.  
> Afterwards, I wrote a fluffy version that I actually liked a lot better. So, the fluff it is!  
> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!

He was an Alpha now.

He was an _Alpha_.

Derek felt a hysterical laugh bubbling inside his chest and he suppressed it ruthlessly. This was not a moment to go into shock, of all things. They still need to figure out what to do with Peter, if he was still posing a danger to them and needed to be subdued.

He looked to where the man was lying on the floor. He was able to hear his heartbeat and Peter’s chest was moving slightly in the rhythm of his breathing, but other than that, the man didn't move a muscle.

“Let’s check up on him,” Derek said and Scott agreed readily.

Once they came closer and rolled Peter onto his back, they realised that he was, once again, in a comatose state.

"Do you know what could have caused that?" wondered Derek.

"I have no idea," admitted Scott, examining the lying man. "Physically he seems healthy, there's no sign of injury or concussion. Maybe losing the Alpha powers was too much of a shock to him? Or it might be something mentally or emotionally that is ailing him," guessed Scott. 

"Could you dive into his mind again?"

"Let's wait a couple of hours to see if he gets better on his own," the younger werewolf suggested. "He didn't take kindly to having his privacy violated that way, so I'd rather avoid doing it again, unless we have no other choice." 

“Probably a good idea,” muttered Derek.

“Come on, let’s move him to the sofa, lying on the floor like that can’t be comfortable,” said Scott.

While they were carrying Peter across the room, Derek kept shooting glances at the younger werewolf.

He owed the boy everything he had, including his life and his status as an Alpha. He was indebted to him so much, he didn't think he would ever be able to pay his debt off. And yet, he didn’t know how to act around him anymore. Just a couple of days before, it had been so easy, their closeness, both mental and physical, had been so natural, instinctual even, ingrained into a level deep beneath the conscious thought. 

Now, though, without the Beta instincts to guide him, Derek felt confused and unsure of himself. Would the teen still want to have the same level of closeness with him? Or would they just… drift apart, until what they had used to share will be nothing more than a fond memory? 

“Hey, what is it?” Scott asked, once they were done. “I can almost feel you frowning. Is something the matter?”

Derek didn’t reply at once. Talking about his feelings had never been his forte, and sometimes he felt as if he was emotionally deficient in a way, because deciphering and explaining his own feelings to others had always seemed daunting to him.

"While I’m glad for the chance to be an Alpha, I'm going to miss being your Beta almost as much," he said finally, hoping that Scott will understand the full meaning of his words. "I think I already do, to be honest."

The boy looked at him with a careful scrutiny, which made him fidget a bit. Seeing that, the teen hugged him, and Derek melted into his embrace. Earlier he had thought that his inner wolf might protest at being so close to another Alpha; after all, they were quite territorial in nature. However, once Derek buried his nose in the boy's hair and inhaled deeply, the wolf inside him calmed down instantly. There was no conflict, no struggle for power here, only tenderness.

"Don't worry, we'll always find a way back to each other," the younger werewolf said quietly. "Just because you're no longer my Beta it doesn't mean that I suddenly stopped caring for you."

Derek closed his eyes, relishing in the sweetness of that promise. Tomorrow, he will be the Alpha he had always wanted to be, strong and unmovable. But today he needed the comfort Scott offered so readily, he needed it so desperately that he might actually fall apart if Scott would leave him now.

“Stay for the night, please?” he asked, allowing himself to feel hopeful despite the vulnerability lurking underneath.

Scott’s gaze was impossibly gentle as he said: “Let me call my mom, first. Since it’s Friday, I don’t think she’s going to mind.”

***

Once Scott quoted “official werewolf business”, his mom relented and allowed him to stay at Derek’s. He also texted Isaac, just so that the boy knew he was going to be away until tomorrow. 

He and Derek spent the evening quietly, making dinner, talking, enjoying the other’s presence and learning how to be near each other again without the Alpha-Beta link guiding them on the way. While Scott still felt the lingering bond between them that marked Derek as a member of his pack, his chosen family, it wasn’t nearly as strong or intense as before, when Derek had been his Beta. 

Some part of Scott mourned the loss, but he didn’t regret his choice to help Derek become an Alpha he had so desperately wanted. Derek deserved the chance to grow into the strong, self-assured man that Scott had known from his previous timeline. The older werewolf needed to learn the duties that came with creating a pack of his own, he needed the challenges and responsibilities to grow and develop, and eventually become one of the strongest Alpha werewolves Scott had ever known.

Even if it hurt Scott to let him go.

Later that night they lay down together on Derek’s bed, feeling slightly awkward at first but still determined to not let the lack of their Alpha-Beta bond to stand in their way of retaining their closeness. After the initial moment of awkwardness, they relaxed into each other’s embrace, enjoying the small touches, their shared body warmth, soothing and relaxing them into sleep.

***

When Peter regained his consciousness, it was already dark outside. The city lights allowed him to see well enough to know that he was still in Derek’s apartment, unharmed and unbound, and he wondered if it was a sign of trust or lack of thought, or both.

He focused on his senses and he heard two hearts beating calmly, slowly, steadily. He followed the sound and he entered a niche which apparently served as a bedroom, no doors available but away enough from the living area to give some sense of privacy. 

He stood at the entrance for a moment, observing the two men sleeping on the bed. There was a closeness there, an intimacy which he had a problem to categorize. They were mostly clothed, so that ruled out the sexual attraction, but they were too close to each other for two heterosexual men, and Alpa werewolves at that. Whatever was between them, it was highly unusual and Peter couldn’t help but feel intrigued. 

He wondered for a moment what he should do now. Should he attack them, counting on an element of surprise to give him the advantage needed to defeat two Alphas? Or should he leave quietly, disappearing into the night? But to what purpose, he wondered. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. All his past decisions had turned out to have undesirable consequences, and had cost him more than he had anticipated.

He had once prided himself on being the clever one, the one with wits and superior intelligence. Now, he wasn’t so sure. If he was being entirely truthful with himself, he felt adrift, with no direction and with nothing to guide him. He was dangerously close to becoming an Omega, and he had felt the beginning of that process already, his werewolf strength waning slowly.

His turmoil must have caused his heart to beat faster, or maybe his breathing was too loud, because he heard both Alphas waking up.

“Peter, you’re awake,” said his nephew, turning on the bedside lamp and Peter rolled his eyes at him stating the obvious. “But why are you just standing there?”

Why, indeed?

“Maybe I just wanted to murder the both of you in your sleep?” Peter mused idly and he heard the other Alpha, Scott, sniggering loudly.

“And that required watching us sleep? Your murdering techniques leave a lot to be desired, you know,” the boy teased, then said: “Either come join us or go back to your sofa, Peter. Some of us still want to get some sleep.”

Wait, join them? Peter thought for a moment he must have misheard the teen, when Derek asked incredulously:

“Why on earth would you want him to sleep with us?”

“The more, the merrier, you know? I like having all of my pack close to me,” said Scott simply.

“Did you forget the part where he attacked you?” protested Derek and for once Peter wanted to applaud him for being the rational one. What a day to be alive.

“I took away his Alpha spark in retaliation, so I guess that makes us even. Besides, if he really wanted to attack us he would’ve done so already,” argued Scott. “Now, scoot over, let’s make place for the guy, his hovering there just makes me nervous.”

Wondering idly if they all had just taken a leave from their senses, or if it was a very weird dream and he was asleep still, Peter took off his jacket and his shoes before lying on the bed beside the teenage Alpha with his back to the boy. He felt Scott’s arm circling his waist and he didn’t know whether to protest or to allow himself to enjoy the gesture.

“I’m not a part of your pack, you know,” he said finally. “I don’t know where you get these ridiculous ideas from.”

“Of course you are, you just haven’t realised it yet. But don’t worry, I have a way with people,” the boy assured him, tightening his hold and bringing their bodies closer.

“And that includes hugging them until they stop protesting?” asked Peter, exasperated.

“Damn right it does,” laughed Scott.

“Shut up, the both of you,” grumbled Derek, turning off the light.

In the darkness, Peter allowed himself to smile. 

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Waking up sandwiched between the two of his packmates was a novel experience, but also one he dearly treasured. He couldn't believe that he had actually got Peter to agree to the arrangement. Yesterday, the man had surely not been feeling well if he fell asleep with them willingly, and without putting much of a fight.

Derek yawned and murmured barely audible "G'morning", then went to the kitchen. Scott stifled a laugh, since he knew that until the man got some caffeine into his system, he wasn't going to be of much use. The teen had no idea how that even worked, since the addictive substances weren't supposed to work on werewolves, but apparently Derek and his coffee addiction was an exception to that rule.

Peter awoke as well, as he sat up and was now facing Scott with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Whatever you want to say, just say it," Scott encouraged him, still lying contentedly on his pillow.

"Am I free to leave? Or am I a prisoner now?" the man asked.

"Generally speaking, you can leave."

"I sense a 'but' in that sentence," huffed Peter.

"We have some unfinished business to deal with so I would appreciate it if you stayed in Beacon Hills for now and gave us your contact details," stated Scott.

"That's it?" 

"That's it. You're your own person, Peter. I may enjoy having you close, but a caged werewolf is a dangerous one. If you need space, that's fine with me," Scott shrugged, then left the bed and stretched lazily.

"Does Derek agree with you?" asked Peter, raising an eyebrow.

"Derek can hear the both of you just fine," the werewolf in question called out from the kitchen. "Get your asses in here, I'm not going to speak with you across the whole apartment."

"So, Peter, are you staying for breakfast?" asked Scott once they had joined Derek in the kitchen.

"I'm not if Derek's cooking," the man shuddered theaterically.

Scott laughed and assured the man: "Don't worry, I reserve that kind of torture for men much worse than yourself. What would you like, something sweet or savoury?"

"I'll have you know that I don't have a sweet tooth," said Peter with dignity.

"He lies," Derek stage-whispered to Scott. "Make him some sweet waffles or crepes and he's yours forever."

"Traitor," hissed the man, but his eyes were shining with amusement.

Scott needed to admit that he liked that look on him.

The teen was glad that he’d had the forethought to help Derek with grocery shopping while they were renovating the loft. He quickly prepared some waffles, with eggs and bacon for Derek and himself, and sweet ones for Peter, with berries and chocolate sauce. 

"Now I know why my nephew keeps you around," the man said once he took a bite.

"I don't know, why do you keep me around, Derek?" Scott teased.

"If you're fishing for compliments, you're going to be disappointed," Derek grumbled, but his hand found Scott's and squeezed it lightly.

Scott beamed at him in response.

Once they had eaten, Peter said: "As pleasant as the meal was, don't you think that it's time for us to talk about the elephant in the room, so to speak?"

"It is," said Derek and straightened in his chair. "You killed Laura, and I'm never going to forgive you for that. But as Scott said, we don't kill, especially not family. But if you step out of the line just once, we might reconsider that rule."

"My thoughts exactly," confirmed Scott. "Play nice, and we're going to get along just fine."

Peter inspected his nails, seemingly unbothered, but his subdued voice spoke volumes as he said quietly:

"I do regret it, you know. I'm sorry that I killed her, and now I wish I didn't."

The man sounded unusually contrite, which Scott had barely seen him, if ever. Something in this timeline must have changed him to make him so apologetic.

"Why? You weren't sorry before," he asked.

Peter was silent for a long moment, before he looked up and gazed straight at Scott.

"It's because of you. Call it… a paradigm shift, if you will. What you did to me yesterday was nothing short of an impossible, and yet, it happened. If I've known before that there are means to obtain an Alpha power other than through killing, I'd like to believe that I wouldn't stoop so low as to kill my own niece," he confessed.

They all sobered at the admission and sat there for a long moment in silence, which was the closest they could get to grieving together.

"If that's all, I'll take my leave," said Peter finally, standing up slowly.

"Peter, just… don't be a stranger, will you?" asked Scott. "And I do have some business to speak with you about, so ask Derek for my phone number once you've got your own affairs in order, alright?"

"Now you have me intrigued," admitted Peter, his eyes sparkling again with interest. "I'll let you know once I'm done with getting back on my feet after six years of being comatose. Take care of yourself, boys."

The two Alphas watched with mixed feelings as the man left.

***

Once they were alone, Derek looked at Scott, who was still deep in his thoughts.

Peter's words reminded him that they hadn't really talked about what had happened yesterday evening. What Scott had done with the transfer of the Alpha powers, it defied everything that Derek thought he knew about his own kind. And it made him feel vulnerable, because without solid foundations of the knowledge he had thought he possessed, he couldn't help but feel rootless and unsettled.

Finally, Derek decided that the best way to approach this was to actually ask Scott about the topic.

"How did you do that? How did you know that Alpha spark can be transferred? I've never heard of anything like this," admitted Derek, then added: "If you don't mind me asking, that is. I once promised you that I won't pry into your secrets, and I stand by my word."

Scott looked at him, as if weighing his options, then nodded in agreement.

"There was always something bugging me about the process of becoming an Alpha," he said. "Not counting True Alphas like me, there are only two known ways to become one: killing one, or being an heir of an Alpha who dies through other means. That's how Laura became an Alpha herself after your mother's death, right?"

"Yes, it happened naturally," Derek confirmed.

"But how? How did the spark 'know' who should be its next host? It doesn't have a consciousness or a will of its own. So I suspected for a while now that, just before her death, Talia extracted the Alpha spark from herself and sent it to Laura. If she was able to do that, I wanted to try something similar with Peter, since I didn't want to kill him, but leaving him roaming around as an Alpha was out of the question, either," explained Scott.

Derek wondered why hadn't _he_ ever stopped to think about all of this. Why had he believed in everything that he was taught, just because it was drilled into him since childhood? That wasn't an excuse for thoughtlessness and blindly following everything he'd ever heard. Why hadn't he ever thought to dig deeper into the process of becoming an Alpha?

"Do you think that someone else would be able to replicate that?" he asked, horrified at the thought. It would cause total chaos in the supernatural world if it was true.

"I don't think so, transferring the spark between hosts requires a considerable amount of power, as well as the ability to actually see the spark in other Alphas in the first place," the boy mused. "Were you able to see it n Peter, or in me for that matter?"

Derek shook his head. "Only once you have offered it to me, but not before, and not after the transfer was completed," he admitted.

"I don’t know of any other werewolf having the ability to see the spiritual plane, either. So while it’s possible that there are others like me, I think that it’s rare enough that we shouldn’t worry about this too much. Also, it's not like we're going to advertise the possibility," Scott said and Derek couldn't help but agree. The less people knew about it, the better.

“Anyway, I wanted to talk with you about how we’re going to handle the fact that there will be two separate werewolf packs in Beacon Hills from now on,” Scott changed the subject.

Derek frowned at that. Indeed, having two packs on so small a territory was bound to be difficult to manage.

“I know that I want to enlarge my pack, which means turning more people into werewolves. Do you have any issues with that?” he asked the teen with a hint of a challenge in his voice. He wasn’t going to be dissuaded from this, not by anyone, not even Scott.

“As long as they’re willing and well informed about what they’re getting into, then no, I don’t,” said the younger werewolf, raising his eyebrow at Derek’s defensive pose. “But you need to know that I intend to do the same, just not right now, since I’ve got a couple of other things I need to take care of first. But, I have some people that I already consider my future pack, so consider them off limits,” the boy warned. 

Derek growled lowly at his tone, sensing the threat.

“I mean it, Derek. They’re my pack, even though they haven’t been bitten yet,” pressed Scott. “And you know how protective I am when it comes to the people I consider family, including yourself.”

Hearing the possessiveness in Scott’s voice, Derek couldn’t help but feel pleased at the fact that the teenager still considered him a family, even if they were rivals now. But that was fine, they could learn to share. In fact, he realised suddenly, they might need to, if they wished to have a peaceful coexistence between their packs.

“Alright,” he said. “I can understand that, and I will respect your right to create your own pack if you’ll respect mine. I don’t want us to argue and lose time and strength to fight each other, when there are bound to be external threats that we will need to overcome. I'd rather us to be allies, so I’ll have your back if you’ll have mine,” Derek proposed and hoped that his offer wasn't going to be rejected.

He needn't have worried, though.

“Of course,” Scott assured him and gripped his arm in a silent promise. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	21. Chapter 21

Going back home gave Scott the time to think. He had told Derek that he wasn't going to build his pack just now, that there were more important things to do. But he had to ask himself, what was truly important? If he was going to focus on the big events, preventing one crisis after another, wasn't he going to lose something precious in the process? The everyday life, enjoying time with his friends and family?

Was he acting too quickly with this second chance at life? He didn't regret saving Isaac from his abusive father, he knew that he couldn't have let the boy suffer for even a moment longer. Having Peter back was also important, and he was glad that it had happened. But he hadn't really had the chance to enjoy the life that he was given. He needed to breathe, he needed the time to just be himself. 

No serious business for today, he decided. He was going to act like a normal teenager for once, do homework, help his mom around the house and watch some movies with Isaac in the evening. So, it was going to be a completely normal, ordinary, boring Saturday which he was going to enjoy to the fullest.

***

Chris Argent knew that he was threading a very thin line between being loyal to his family and trying to remain true to his own values. When he had called Scott and offered him a wolfsbane-laced bullet, he had thought that he was prepared for it all, the doubts, the uncertainty, the feeling of being _divided_.

He had been wrong, he wasn't prepared, not in the slightest. He went through Friday as if on autopilot, but he knew that sooner or later he would finally crack, and it won't be pretty.

On Saturday morning, Kate and Allison were chatting happily during breakfast, glad to see each other again. Normally, a family reunion such as this would make him smile with joy at seeing them all together. But after everything that had happened, he couldn't help but feel disgusted at the lies, the falseness of it all.

None of it was real. Had it ever been real in the first place? They were a family of killers, and if Scott's words regarding Kate having been involved in the Hale house fire were true, they were also murderers. And on top of that, all this time they had been lying to Allison, keeping her in the dark in regards to their true occupation, and hiding the existence of supernatural creatures from her.

The deceit made him sick to his stomach and he couldn't force himself to eat.

He knew that Victoria had noticed that something was amiss, but was giving him space and didn't try to pry. After eighteen years of being married to one another they knew each other well enough. Or did they? If it was true that Kate had orchestrated the Hale family deaths, he wondered if Victoria had known about it, and if she had, if she approved of the murders. He didn't know what he would do if that was the case.

They needed to talk, he realised. And they needed to do it quickly, or else the secrets will destroy their family from the inside.

Once Allison went upstairs to her room, he looked at his wife and sister and told them sternly: "We need to talk."

"What's got your knickers in a twist, big brother?" asked Kate with a crooked smile which he had always loved about her. Now, he couldn't stand the sight of it.

"Is this the kind of conversation that Allison shouldn't hear?" his wife asked and he nodded. "Let's go to the garage, then. It'll be safest that way," she decided, taking charge, ever the decisive Argent matriarch.

Once they were in the garage, Chris said: "Kate, I need you to tell Victoria what you did on Thursday night."

His sister looked at him with unconcealed ire. "What _I_ did? Maybe let's start from you going through my things without my permission, and stealing my stuff? What, did you really think I won't notice the whole freakin' box of bullets missing from my bag? You can't be _that_ naive," she hissed.

"I took the bullets from you so that no one innocent gets hurt again," Chris explained, trying to remain calm.

"Innocent? You've got to be kidding me, we're talking about werewolves, not some cute puppies."

"Enough!" Victoria interrupted them. "I can't make heads or tails of your arguing. Chris, start from the beginning."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Thursday night Kate was attacked by a rabid Alpha. She shot him but he ran away. There was another werewolf there, a Beta, and he was on the roof, following the escaping Alpha. Kate shot him with a wolfsbane-laced bullet, even though he was neither close to her nor acting aggressive. Once we were home, I took the rest of the bullets from her bag so that she doesn't get the chance to shoot anyone else," he recounted the events of that night.

"That's all?" asked Victoria with disbelief. "You're making a fuss because she shot some werewolf who was probably in league with that rabid Alpha?"

"Since when our assumption that someone _might_ have bad intentions is suddenly a reason enough to murder them?" he asked coldly, looking at his wife as if he was first seeing her. "Tell me, Victoria, when have we stopped asking questions, and started taking lives? I never thought you would condone such behaviour."

She reddened at the accusation, but stood her ground. "I'm not condoning anything. I'm just putting this into the proper perspective. This was a fight, and Kate needed to make a quick decision whether to shoot or let a werewolf escape. She made it, as she had been trained to do, that's all. Call it collateral damage, if you want, but not a cold-blooded murder."

Kate was nodding to what Victoria was saying, looking every inch a falsely accused victim. It made his blood boil.

"What about the Hale house fire? How would you call it, if not murder of almost a dozen of trapped, defenseless people?" he asked, watching Kate closely. For a split second her mask slipped, revealing shock and fear underneath, and he would have missed it if he wasn't looking specifically for that kind of slip.

Oh, Kate. Chris wanted to crawl into a dark hole and cry at losing her little sister to her own bloodthirstiness. 

"I don't know how that is relevant to our discussion," Victoria said, confused and irritated. 

"Ask Kate. After all, she was the one who had orchestrated the arson," said Chris. "And Kate, before you start denying, know that there is a witness who will be able to confirm that you were the mastermind behind the whole thing."

"Who?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"It wouldn't be very wise of me to tell you just so that you can make sure that they are silenced forever, would it?" he taunted.

"Kate, is that true?" asked Victoria, her face ashen.

"Even if, what of it? They were werewolves. You should congratulate me on a job well done instead of scolding me like I was an errant child," Kate replied, tilting her chin up arrogantly. "Besides, it was six years ago. Who cares?" she shrugged.

Victoria closed her eyes for a moment, then she exhaled slowly.

"Much as I hate to admit, she's right on that, Chris. No matter how… unfortunate, that event is already in the past. We need to protect our family, and for that purpose we need all the tools that we have at our disposal. So, you will give the remaining wolfsbane bullets to me, and I will decide if and when they can be used."

Chris felt sick at hearing his wife referring to a mass murder as an 'unfortunate event'. But, she was still the leader of their group. He needed to comply, or be ready to face the consequences. 

"I’ve already taken one bullet from that box," he admitted finally. "I gave it to another werewolf whose packmate was shot by Kate, so that he could heal him."

"You did _what_?" Victoria whispered harshly, shocked. "Have you taken a leave of your senses? We're werewolf hunters, or have you forgotten that little fact? You're way out of line!"

Hearing that, Chris felt deathly tired, the discussion leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "I don't see how Kate being a murderer gets called unfortunate, but me saving a life is treated like a criminal offence. If this is what being a werewolf hunter is all about, then I'm not sure I'm so keen on being one, anymore," he said, then went to the door in quick strides. He needed to get away from here, now. He couldn't stand being under the same roof with them for even a moment longer.

Closing the door behind him, he almost walked into Allison, who looked _wrecked_. Her eyes were blown wide open and glistening with tears, and she held a hand to her mouth as if stifling a cry, a shout, or both.

Realising that she must have heard a part, if not all of their conversation, he felt a cold shudder down his spine. This was _not_ how he wanted her to get to know about their family secrets. Not speaking aloud, he put a finger to his own mouth, motioning to her to remain silent, then gestured outside. Taking her arm, he steered her outside the house, and quietly closed the front door behind them.

"I know that you're in shock, Allison, and I promise to answer all of your questions, but if you want to talk, we need to leave, now," he said, putting hands on her shoulders, trying to convey the seriousness and urgency of his request.

She bit her lips, visibly trying to control herself, then nodded. They went to his car, and Chris started to drive, no specific direction in mind, just a pure desire to get _away_.

"Dad, please tell me it's all just a very morbid joke. That there are no… werewolves out there," Allison pleaded, "that aunt Kate didn't kill anyone."

"I can't tell you that, because I don't want to lie to you, not any longer," he said sadly.

"Prove it, then," she demanded, some of her inner strength shining through. "Show me a werewolf, and I'll believe you."

Chris stopped his car, parking on the side of the road.

“I need to call Scott for this, then,” he said and took out his phone.

“Scott? Like, my friend from school Scott?” she asked, confused. “What do you need him for? Wait, how do you have his phone number in the first place?”

“Explaining that would require quite a long conversation, sweetheart, and one better to be conducted with Scott present. Let me call him, first.”

Chris found the boy’s number and called him.

“ _Hi, Mr Argent._ ”

“Hi Scott, apologies for disturbing you during the weekend, but I need your help with something," started Chris.

_“It’s alright, I don’t mind, just tell me what you need.”_

Chris felt his throat tightening. He didn’t know why, but the simple, calm acceptance in Scott’s voice, and his readiness to help amazed him to the point where he couldn’t speak for a moment. He didn’t know if it was the stress of the last few days, if he had been too much under the pressure lately, but for once he was glad to have someone to turn to for help.

_“Mr Argent, are you still there?”_ the teen asked, worriedly. _  
_

Chris cleared his throat and answered: “Sorry. I just had a conversation with Victoria and Kate about both the recent events and the arson of the Hale house. It didn’t go well, and on top of that, Allison overheard us. So, now I need to explain to her that the werewolves are real and I thought…” he hesitated.

_“Would you like to tell her about me? If that’s the case, I’m OK with that,”_ the boy agreed easily.

“While I’m grateful for that, I don’t think that words alone are going to be enough to convince her,” admitted Chris.

His statement was met with silence, and he wondered for a moment if he was asking for too much. 

_“You want me to show my werewolf form to her, don’t you?”_ the boy asked finally.

“I don’t want you to feel like some kind of a specimen on display, and I’m sorry for asking this of you-” he started to apologize, but Scott interrupted him.

_“It’s okay. I’ll do it_ ,” the boy agreed. _“I’m not ashamed of myself, and telling Allison the truth won’t be a hardship, since I hated hiding it from her in the first place. Do you want to meet at my place?”_

“Yes, that would be perfect,” Chris agreed. “And Scott? I want you to know that I really appreciate this.”

_“Don’t mention it. You’ve gone above and beyond to help me so it’s only fair for me to start repaying that debt. Take care, and see you soon.”_

***

Scott disconnected and wondered why he had ever entertained the thought of having a perfectly normal Saturday, when it was proven time and time again that normal doesn’t ever apply to him. Sighing, he went downstairs to tell his mom and Isaac that they were going to have guests soon, and a serious conversation of the supernatural world on top of that. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just didn't want to be written until it got enough fluff in it.  
> Meaning: be prepared for a lot of hugs and Chris Argent being an awesome father and friend.

When Chris and Allison arrived, Scott was already waiting for them in front of the house and approached them to greet them. However, one look at Allison's father told him enough to know that the man was in bad shape. Maybe it wasn't obvious to a casual onlooker, but to Scott who had known him for years, it was pretty clear. The tense shoulders, the dark circles around his eyes, the tightness around his mouth, everything screamed at him that Chris had had a tough time recently.

So Scott did what he always does when one of his packmates is hurting, and that was drawing Chris to a tight, comforting embrace. He was fully prepared to be rebuffed or for the hug to be awkward and uncomfortable. That was why he was so surprised when the man returned his embrace with a strength that boarded on desperation. Scott didn't mind it, though. This was his mentor, his family, his friend. If Chris needed him, needed this, then Scott was happy to offer him what comfort he could.

After a moment, he let the man go, and asked with compassion: "Bad day?"

"You have no idea," Chris replied hoarsely.

"Hi Allison," Scott greeted the girl, who was looking at both of them with a mixture of shock, amazement and disbelief.

"How's that my father gets a hug and all I get is 'hi'?" she asked incredulously.

"Believe me, before this day is over, you'll either run away screaming, or join a big group hug with all of us," he promised the girl with a wink.

"Who do you mean by 'us'?" she asked with a suspicion.

"Me, my mom and Isaac," Scott explained. "Speaking of Isaac, please don't be put off by his bruises, his situation at home was pretty bad, but he's staying with us now."

"That's why he missed school this week? I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I promise I'll try not to make a fuss about it," she assured him.

"Thanks. Come on in, then," he led them to the house.

***

Allison trailed after Scott, something bugging her, but for a moment she couldn't put a finger on what it was. That is, until her father greeted Isaac and Scott's mother with a casualness that could only come from familiarity, when she finally realised: her father knew all the people in the room, and from the looks of it, he knew them better than she did. And he _liked_ them, if the fact that he finally lost the haunted look that he'd had since this morning was any indication. He seemed more relaxed, now, less tense and not on his guard anymore.

It was a very weird realisation, to know that his father was friendly with people from her school, and not because they were her friends, but because he got to know them on his own. And that hug that he'd shared with Scott earlier, it spoke volumes about the level of closeness and trust that they shared, though how that had happened, she had no idea.

Suddenly, Allison felt very awkward and out of place once she realized that _she_ was the outsider among them. She was the only piece of a puzzle which didn't fit into the picture that they made.

When they settled into the living room, she was already nervous and on edge. The uncomfortable silence that followed didn't help either.

"Don't… don't try to mince your words, or skirt around the subject. I can handle it," she said to Scott, because somehow everyone looked to him to start talking.

The boy sighed and ran his hand through his unruly hair.

"Well, it's going to be quite a long and unbelievable tale, so I want you to promise me that you'll be as open-minded about it as you can, alright?"

"I'll try," she promised.

"That's all I ask," Scott smiled softly at her. "It had all started with a dead girl whose body had been found in the woods…"

Allison listened to the story of two reckless teenagers who had thought that a mysterious death was an adventure rather than a reason for concern. How one of them had been assaulted as a result and found himself changing, morphing into something different, not a monster, but not entirely human either. She listened to the story of finding new friends in the most unexpected of places, of being lost first and then being found.

And throughout the whole tale, she could almost taste the sense of belonging that Scott was emanating, and she couldn't help but feel envious. She had been changing schools on a regular basis, never staying long enough to form friendships that would last. She had always been in this weird state of suspension, never knowing how long she’ll be staying in one town, and avoiding getting to people better since she had known she would be leaving them sooner rather than later.

She wondered absentmindedly what she would do in order to forge bonds as deep as those Scott had with his pack. Would she allow herself to be bitten and turned into a beast? She didn't know.

And speaking of beasts…

"Show me," she demanded. "I heard your story, and I can feel that you spoke the truth, or at least what you believe to be the truth, but I need to see it to believe it."

Hearing that, Scott nodded at her, his visage slowly transforming into something different as the very structure of his bones moved, the face almost unrecognizable once the changes settled, and the image of him with fangs and claws made her shudder instinctively.

"I'm still me, Allison," the boy, no, the werewolf said, as if pleading with her to accept, to _understand_. 

As animalistic as he looked, she couldn't sense any aggression, any threat of violence from him. In another life, she might have been too terrified to really look at him, and rejected him for what he was. But she prided herself on being wise enough to know better than to judge someone by their looks and - all things considered - Scott couldn't be further from being a monster even if he tried.

"Alright, so you're a werewolf and apparently my family had been hunting your species for years now. I just learned that my whole life has been a lie but you know what? I'm glad that I know, now. Thank you for showing me," she said with a calm acceptance and immensely enjoyed seeing the amazed expressions on everyone's faces. 

She was done with being the weak, fragile girl in their midst. She was stronger than that. Today she had heard his mother and aunt discussing murder and dismissing it as if it was _nothing_ , and she hated it. She swore to herself that she will be better than that, that she’ll never hurt anyone only because of their race. 

***

Once Scott finished his tale on how he had become a werewolf, he excused himself and escaped outside, looking haunted. Chris observed this with worry.

"I'll give him a couple of minutes and if he doesn't come back by then, I'll go talk to him," he said to Melissa.

"Thank you. These supernatural things are still new to me, and I wouldn't even know how to help him. I feel so powerless," the woman admitted, looking distressed at her own inability to help her son.

"I'll be there for him in this regard," Chris promised. "But at the end of the day, he's still a teenager who needs his mother. Don't underestimate your own worth."

Seeing her eyes watering, he patted her hand lightly in comfort. Then, wanting to give her some space, he walked to the sofa on which Allison and Isaac were sitting, and took an empty space between them which had been previously occupied by Scott.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, Allison, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you all of this before."

"It's okay, dad. I'll be fine," she assured and hugged him, and he kissed the top of her head in response.

He saw Isaac trying, and failing, to hide his emotions at seeing them so close together, his raw envy obvious in the sudden clenching of his jaw. Chris knew that the boy was recovering from the beating his father gave him, but he was well aware that the wounds inside will take much longer to heal.

He knew that Isaac needed familial love, and Chris was glad that Melissa had taken him in, but the boy still needed a father figure to truly recuperate from his ordeal. However, Chris wondered if he was the right person to fill these shoes, since he had already formed a deep bond with Scott. Was he ready to start caring for yet another teenager? But, then again, he _was_ already involved, having taken part in rescuing Isaac from his abusive father. 

Decision made, he released Allison from his embrace and turned to the blond boy. 

"With all that had happened, I didn't get the chance to really ask about you, Isaac. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Mr Argent, thank you for asking," the boy answered with unfailing politeness, and it hurt Chris to hear it. There were still some walls to break down here, it seemed. But that was fine with Chris, he understood that some things shouldn't be forced or rushed.

"It's alright to admit if you're not okay," he told the boy gently. "But if you need some space, that's fine as well."

The boy looked at his hands, avoiding eye contact, then confessed shyly: "I'm not okay, but I think I'm getting there, you know? Having Scott and Mrs McCall around helps a lot."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Chris honestly, and decided not to press furter. "Speaking of Scott, I'm going to see how he's doing, and if he wants to talk"

Finding the young werewolf was easy enough, the teen was sitting on the ground in the backyard, playing with strands of grass absentmindedly, twirling them between his fingers and looking deep in thought.

Chris sat down beside him, content with the silence, letting the teen know that he was there if he wanted to talk but not forcing him to.

"You probably know that I omitted some facts in my story," Scott said finally, still looking at the sky and not at Chris.

"I figured out that much," the man admitted. "Some things just don't add up. For example, you said that you've been a werewolf for barely a few weeks, but your control and your knowledge contradict this."

"I didn't lie, you know, I just didn't tell the whole truth," Scott assured, finally looking at him, and Chris was saddened to hear the defensive tone in his voice.

"I can understand the reasoning behind keeping secrets from the rest, since they're new to this world. But I thought that we have already learned to trust one another. Was I mistaken?" he asked gently, trying to get the teen to open up, but not to push hard enough to cause Scott to retreat further into his shell.

His question was met with silence, the teen avoiding his eyes once more, and he forced himself to be calm and patient. 

Finally, Scott started speaking, his voice tired and resigned: "I'm afraid that once I tell you more about myself, that I'll lose your trust, that I'll lose _you_. But then again, hiding things is not a great basis to build a friendship with, so keeping secrets might cause me to lose you either way. So you see, it's a losing game, no matter what I'll do."

Chris thought for a moment what kind of dark, dangerous secrets Scott was hiding that would cause him this much fear and doubt. Did he kill anyone? Chris didn't think that was the case. He thought he knew the teen well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt anyone, not intentionally, at least. 

Also, he marveled at the courage it took Scott to admit that he wanted Chris' friendship and trust, and that he didn't want to lose him. It had been a while since someone outside of his immediate family got this close to him. It was unprecedented, and yet, it had happened so quickly, so naturally, that the man realised that he didn't need to wonder about letting Scott in, since the boy was already _there_.

So for once he let go of his life-long mistrust and circled the teen's shoulders with his arm, hoping that he wasn't crossing any line with showing his care so openly.

"I hate being kept in the dark, but I care for you more. I'd be honoured if you trusted me with your secrets, but I can wait until you’re ready to share them with me," he said quietly. 

Scott looked at him with gratitude so intense that it made Chris realise that he'd made a good decision by not prying further.

"Thank you, Mr Argent. I promise that we'll talk, maybe not today, but soon," the teen promised.

"I can wait," the man assured him. "And Scott? There's no need to be so formal with me. Call me Chris, please," he offered.

The teen's smile that he received in response was nothing but radiant and Chris felt that something raw and rugged in him smoothed and settled down at the sight, like a wound he wasn’t aware of having until it was already healed.


	23. Chapter 23

When they got back inside, Allison was talking on the phone.

"Hi mom, I'm at Scott's, dad gave me a lift. I'm sorry I didn't give you heads up, but I just wanted to meet with my friends," she paused, listening to Victoria. "Yes, dad's still here, do you want to talk with him? Sure, wait a moment."

The girl passed the phone to Chris who went outside to have some privacy. This wasn't a conversation he wanted anyone to witness.

"Hello, Victoria," he greeted her calmly, even if a bit of coldness entered his voice. "I'm alone, so you may speak freely."

_"Chris, I know that we don't see eye to eye in regards to… a lot of things, but I'd like to know if you'll be back home soon."_

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm not sure if I can stand being under the same roof with Kate and you, to be honest."

This hit her hard, he knew this by the way her breath hitched suddenly.

_"Why? Why is this so important to you that you would abandon our family for some… monsters?"_ she finally asked with a genuine lack of understanding.

"The very fact that you need to ask tells me more about your morals than anything else. You see, Victoria, we have a very different understanding of what constitutes a monster and in my eyes, Kate is dangerously close to being one. So tell her to leave Beacon Hills, I don't care where she goes as long as she's away from here, and I'll come back," he told her his ultimatum.

_"That's harsh, even for you,"_ she stated.

"This is me being considerate," he corrected her. "She has blood on her hands, and her being here sooner or later is going to end in a disaster."

_"Very well, you might have a point here. I'll tell her to leave. But don't think you're off the hook either. Helping a werewolf, Chris? What were you thinking?"_ she asked, incredulously.

"I was helping a friend," he confessed. "And given a chance, I would do it again. You won't get any remorse out of me because of this, Victoria."

_"A friend, you say?"_ she inquired, surprised.

"Yes, someone important to me," he admitted. "Important enough that I don't care if they are a human, a werewolf, or something else entirely."

_"This, I can understand. Alright, I'll make sure that Kate is gone in a few hours and you drive Allison back home before dinner."_

"That's fine. Thank you," he said genuinely. He knew she could have made it a lot more difficult for him.

_"I know that you may think that I'm cold blooded, even cruel, but never doubt that I care about our family, Chris,"_ she said, then disconnected abruptly.

He sighed heavily. He knew that their argument had hurt her. And while he knew that she was in the wrong when it came to werewolves, he had never meant to cause her pain.

He went back inside and gave the phone back to Allison. 

"Kate's leaving Beacon Hills and your mom expects us to be home before dinner," he said. 

She smiled at him and he was glad that she wasn't forced to choose between her parents. If he can do anything to avoid this, he will.

***

After Chris and Allison left, Scott felt the need to salvage what was left of his "ordinary Saturday" plans, and he asked Isaac if he was up to watching some movies. The boy agreed easily and soon they were bundled together on Scott's bed, the movie playing on his laptop. 

After a moment of trying to find a comfortable position, Scott ended up with his arm around Isaac, their bodies pressed close against one another.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

The blond boy only murmured approvingly.

By the time the movie ended, Isaac was fully snuggled against him, his head supported by Scott's chest, one of the boy's hands resting on Scott's stomach. He was already dozing off, his breath calm, his eyelashes fluttering from time to time in response to whatever he was dreaming about.

Scott was mesmerized. Objectively, he knew that the blond boy was good-looking, with his broad chest, well-defined physique, gorgeous blue eyes and perfect complexion. What he hadn't realised before, was that he found Isaac attractive, and not on an impersonal level, either, but with a level of intimacy that surprised him.

He didn't even care for the bruises still marring Isaac's skin, they didn't change the fact how perfectly the boy fit into Scott’s arms. He cared for Isaac so much it almost hurt, and any attraction he felt was far from being indifferent, though considering their mental age difference, it wasn't exactly ethical, either. Scott might have perfected the act of being a teenager, but deep inside he knew that he was anything but.

But Scott was only human, and Isaac was warm and already snuggled close to him, so he couldn't help himself. He ran his fingers through the wavy blond hair, marvelling at their softness, while his other hand caressed the boy's back with the gentlest of touches, a barely-there, featherlight caress, as if he was touching something infinitely precious. Because, he realized, he was.

Suddenly, Isaac blinked, and Scott froze, afraid to move a muscle, not wanting to scare the boy off. For all he knew, Isaac could be entirely straight and not care for anything other than a friendly hug here and there.

"Why did'y stop?" Isaac mumbled, looking at him confusedly.

Almost afraid to breath, Scott resumed his slow caresses, looking at Isaac closely.

"That's alright?" he asked quietly.

"It's nice. I like it," the other boy said sleepily still, sighing contentedly.

Feeling light-headed, Scott kissed Isaac's temple, and buried his nose in the silky blond hair, inhaling deeply. The boy's smell was enticing to his heightened senses, like a mix of salt and caramel, sweet and salty at the same time, and Scott couldn't get enough of it.

"Scott?" Isaac asked hesitantly, sounding more awake now. "What you're doing right now- does it mean that you like me?"

"And if I did, how would that make you feel?" Scott asked in return, looking at him closely. "I don't even know if you're into boys. So if I make you uncomfortable, just tell me, and I'll stop."

"I don't think I'm into boys, but I'm into you," Isaac said hesitantly. "I know it doesn't make any sense…"

"It does, actually. It means that you're attracted to a person, rather than their sex. It's a good thing," Scott assured him, placing soft kisses on Isaac's brow.

"Mmm, this feels really nice," Isaac murmured. "Would you mind if we don't do anything... advanced, though?" he asked self-consciously.

"We won't do anything that you don't want to and feel ready to do," Scott promised, resuming his gentle caresses and making sure that every touch was chaste and comforting, rather than arousing.

Before they fell asleep, Scott placed a gentle kiss on Isaac's mouth, a mere brush of lips, allowing himself to relish in the softness of the boy's mouth. It was too short to be considered a proper kiss, but it felt like a promise of all the kisses that would follow.

***

Peter sat on an old couch in the middle of his burned family house and felt strangely empty. What was he doing here, in this ruin of all places? Coming here, he had hoped to rekindle the burning feeling of hatred, the thirst for blood and vengeance which had driven him before. But it didn't work, and where before he had felt a firestorm raging inside of him, there were only ashes now.

Once, he had been so sure of who he was, of what he wanted to do with his life. Now, he felt bereft of his own identity. The fire which had taken away his family, also squashed his dreams and ambitions. Recently, the remnants of that fire which had driven his thirst for revenge had also been taken away from him, leaving Peter with nothing to fill the void within.

He thought for a moment of the strange, young Alpha which had put out the fire inside his mind. The teen was an anomaly, a contradiction, too strong and knowledgeable for someone so young. And yet, the boy had acted like an overgrown puppy, joyful and eager to smile and laugh, and more affectionate than anyone Peter had ever known.

The mere memory of the night spent with his nephew and that boy, Scott, on the same bed, was enough to make him feel deeply uncomfortable and out of his depth. Peter knew passion and lust, but this? He didn't know how to react to a closeness that wasn't neither familial nor sexual in nature. It was strange, and unfamiliar, and altogether bothersome.

And Peter was already missing that feeling with an intensity that surprised him.

How could he yearn so deeply for something that wasn't anything special, just simply spending a night with someone who wanted him there, not for sex, but for the simple pleasure of being _close_?

But he needed to ask himself this: why had he left Derek's apartment, only to come to this ruin of the house that no longer meant anything to him? Why couldn't he have stayed with the two Alphas, even if for a little longer? While Derek was still apprehensive of him - and Peter couldn’t blame him, truly - Scott had asked him not to be a stranger, and for all intents and purposes, had invited him into his life.

And Peter might be tempted enough to take him on that invitation.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another feel-good chapter for you to enjoy!

On the Sunday morning Scott awoke to the feeling of feather-light touches on his skin. He blinked sleepily, thinking it had been just his imagination, but then he felt them again, fingertips trailing down his stomach, and after a moment also a warm mouth joining in, soft lips caressing Scott's skin and teasing him lightly. Involuntarily, he moaned quietly, and the touches stopped, mouth and fingers retreating in a hurry.

"Isaac…?" asked Scott, trying to shake off his sleepiness. "What's wrong?"

He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus, and looked at the blond boy who radiated uneasiness, and looked almost ready to bolt.

"I'm sorry," Isaac apologized hurriedly.

"For touching me or for stopping?" asked Scott with a confused frown.

"I… I'm not sure," the other boy admitted, looking entirely out of his depth.

Scott sighed and thought it was definitely too early to have any kind of heavy conversation. 

"This, us, it doesn't have to be so complicated, you know,” he said finally. “The last thing I want is for you to be stressed, or unhappy. So, whatever you want, or don't want, it's fine." 

"What if I don't know what I want?" admitted Isaac, hesitantly.

"You were just touching me a moment before, so you must want _something_. Are you in love with me, or just attracted to me, or maybe do you simply want to... explore?" Scott asked, trying to make it easier for the boy to figure out his feelings.

Isaac blushed but said: "All of it at once, I think? I don't have any experience to compare this to," he admitted.

"I'm the first boy you'd like to be with, right?" asked Scott.

"My first… everything," the boy said, then looked away.

The realization was staggering, there was no other word for it. If Isaac was truly so innocent, if this was his very first try at intimate relationship, Scott needed to tread very carefully. 

"Thank you for telling me, for trusting me with this," he said gently.

Isaac looked up at him, surprised. "You don't think that I'm… deficient? That there's something wrong with me?" he asked, looking self-conscious. 

"There’s nothing wrong with you and don’t worry, I'm experienced enough for both of us," Scott assured him.

“You are?” asked Isaac, surprised. “I’m sorry, that came out wrongly. I didn’t mean to imply that it wasn’t true.”

“I’ve had my share of sexual encounters with boys and girls alike,” Scott confirmed, thinking of his first chance at life. “So whatever you would like us to do together, I’m fairly sure that I can lead the way, if you wish me to. But, for my own piece of mind, I need you to set up the pace and let me know immediately if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, alright?"

At hearing that, Isaac relaxed a bit, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. Scott smiled, seeing that.

"You see? I like you and you like me, it's that simple. There's no reason to feel so stressed about it."

"Are we a couple now?" Isaac asked, almost coyly, and Scott stole a kiss from him in response.

"I'd be happy to be your boyfriend for as long as you'll have me."

Having said that, he drew the blond boy close to him, and they both relaxed. It was nice, and comforting, and it just felt _right_. On a whim, Scott kissed the nape of Isaac's neck and he felt the boy shuddering in response.

"This was a good shiver or a bad one?" he asked, just to be sure.

"The good one, definitely," Isaac said breathlessly and Scott smiled into his neck.

***

Later in the morning while they were downstairs preparing breakfast, at some point Scott kissed Isaac. He did it without thinking, just a chaste, quick touch of their mouths, more instictual than planned, but it caused his mom to double take.

"Boys, do you want to tell me something?" she asked, shocked. 

"We're together, mom," Scott announced happily, stifling a giggle at seeing her almost with her jaw open.

"I think I need to stop being surprised by you anymore," she said faintly, then shook herself. "Do I need to have a talk about safe sex with the both of you?"

"Mom, we really don't need to have a talk with you about gay sex," Scott said, horrified. "Besides, I'm fairly sure you wouldn't tell me anything that I don't already know," he said confidently.

She blushed red at the insinuation that her teenage son was already sexually active and she made a quick escape, muttering about her going prematurely grey. Isaac actually snickered at hearing that.

Scott was just happy that the boy felt comfortable enough around his mom that he let himself act natural and not awkwardly polite as he had been just a couple of days before. So he kissed the blond boy again, for good measure.

***

Around lunch Scott received a call from an unknown number and he frowned slightly before picking up.

"Hello, who is this?"

_"Hi, it's Peter,"_ he heard the familiar voice.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to call me so quickly. You must be awfully efficient to get your things in order within 24 hours or so," Scott said, genuinely impressed.

_"While I'd love nothing better than to brag about my own superiority, I realized that it's Sunday which means that there's nothing to be done until tomorrow,"_ the man admitted, and Scott laughed good-naturedly at hearing that.

"Makes sense. Are you at Derek's?" the teen asked.

_"Yes, though he's confused about how to act around me, like he's not sure if he's happy to see me or if he just want to stab me,"_ Peter said, amusement lacing his voice. _"Though that might be just because of the full moon tonight."_

Scott almost face-palmed himself at the reminder. Fool moon, right! How could he have forgotten about it? He must be really turning into a teenager, not only in body, but in mind as well, to be this dim-witted.

"Would you mind giving the phone to Derek for a moment?" he asked Peter, instead.

_"No problem, wait a second."_

There was a moment of silence, then he heard Derek's grumpy voice: _"Hi Scott, what is it?"_

"I'm sorry I didn't ask before, I totally forgot that there's a full moon tonight, but do you wish to spend the night together or would you prefer to be alone?" Scott asked.

_"You know that you're no longer my Alpha, so there's no need to dote on me so much?"_ asked Derek with exasperation, but Scott knew him well enough to know that he was secretly pleased at the attention.

"Once a pack, always a pack, remember?" he reminded his former Beta. "So, would you prefer company tonight, or do you want me to give you some space?"

_"As much as I appreciate the offer, I think I'd prefer to be alone,"_ Derek replied. _"I don't want to argue or snap at you, which is more than likely to happen tonight,"_ the older werewolf explained almost apologetically.

"Short temper on a full moon, got it," said Scott easily. "That's fine, I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you, if you need it. Give the phone back to Peter, please?"

_"Sure. And Scott? Thank you."_

Once Peter had his phone back, Scott asked: "What about you, Peter, do you have any plans for tonight?"

_"Why, are you asking me out?"_ the man teased.

"I have my lovely boyfriend right next to me, I'll have you know," Scott replied. "I'm not asking you out, I'm offering company to a fellow werewolf on a full-moon night, that's all."

_"Well, in that case I might take you up on your offer,"_ the man replied.

"Great! I'll text you back in a moment, I need to clear this with my mom first," Scott said then disconnected.

"Mom, how would you feel about having another werewolf at dinner tonight?"

The look on his mother's face was _priceless_.

“Another werewolf? And it’s not Derek?” she asked dubiously. “How many werewolves do you know, exactly?”

“Just Derek and Peter,” he assured her, careful not to add ‘at the moment’ since he was planning to add more werewolves into his weird, patchwork-like pack in the future. “And Peter is Derek’s uncle, you know. He’s family.”

“If that’s the case, why isn’t he spending the evening with Derek?” his mom drilled suspiciously. 

“Derek’s quite short-tempered on a full-moon and doesn’t want any company,” Scott admitted. “But Peter’s more… cultured and well-mannered, I guess? You know, not counting the fact that he’s a werewolf.”

“Very well,” she relented. “But next time when you want to invite someone, just make sure to ask me earlier, alright? Your absolutely normal, human mom would appreciate being given some notice.”

“Sure, mom. Thanks!” he beamed at her in response, then started texting Peter.

They were all going to get along splendidly, he just knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the evening will go, will it be a fluffy bonding time, or a total disaster? ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's November 11th, it's a National Independence day here in Poland, but I know that there a lot of countries having a holiday today too, like Remembrance Day in the UK or Veterans Day in the US. So, wherever you are and whatever you're doing, I wish you all the best!  
> With such a solemn day, this chapter evolved from humorous to serious, but I hope you won't mind.

When a knock sounded, Scott all but ran to the doors, excited to see Peter again. When he opened the doors, he couldn't help but look him over with appreciation.

"Wow, Peter, you sure clean up nicely!" he said, impressed.

The man apparently had had the chance to get a haircut, as his hair was shorter now, styled fashionably, and his clothes were as stylish and impeccable as Scott had remembered from his first timeline. Also, his burn scars disappeared completely from his face, now.

"I think you would look devilishly handsome with a stubble, though," Scott added as an afterthought.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered, or uncomfortable by receiving such praise from a teenager," Peter mused. "Now, do you wish to admire my good looks for a bit longer, or do you plan on inviting me in anytime soon?"

Scott had the grace to blush.

"Sorry," he apologised quickly. "Come in, please."

He led the man inside and introduced him to his mom and Isaac. Peter, seeing his mother, smiled a little secret smile which made Scott stare at him in bemusement.

"I'm very grateful for the invite, Melissa," Peter said, holding her hand in greeting for a moment too long than what was considered polite between strangers, "I must admit that meeting such a lovely woman as yourself already makes this evening special."

The flirting was so _blatant_ that Scott thought that his mother would laugh at it, but to his surprise she actually blushed.

"Any friend of Scott's is welcome anytime," she answered graciously. 

Isaac and Scott looked at each other incredulously, Isaac mouthing 'anytime?' and Scott shrugging helplessly in response.

As his mother and Peter continued to flirt, not minding the two teenagers still present in the room, Scott realised that maybe inviting Peter wasn't his best idea ever, after all. 

"Come on, let's get the dinner ready," he murmured to Isaac, who nodded at once, eager to have an excuse to escape the living room.

***

During dinner Isaac kept shooting wary, bordering on unfriendly glances at the newcomer.

"So, you're a werewolf?" he asked, cutting his piece of steak viciously.

"Indeed I am, however since Scott is also one, I don't see how's that relevant, or a novelty," answered Peter calmly, but his eyebrows raised slightly in surprise at being addressed to in such a manner.

"I don't like you. In fact, I don't trust you, so that we're clear on that," said Isaac bluntly, still clutching his steak knife in a tight grip.

"Isaac!" protested Melissa. "This is no way to speak to a guest. Apologise to Peter, now."

"No, let the boy speak his mind. I'm curious what has triggered such an… intense reaction in him," the werewolf said, sounding politely curious, but a glint in his eyes was much less friendly.

"Isaac has great instincts, you know," interjected Scott calmly. "Peter, underneath the well-mannered exterior, you're a predator at heart. We both know it, and I think Isaac is able to sense that, too."

Peter nodded at that. "That's quite an apt description, yes," he admitted. "But if I'm a predator, then you're one as well. So how come he isn't distrustful of you?"

"Though human, Isaac belongs to my pack. He doesn't sense threat from me, only safety," explained Scott. "And since you don't consider yourself a part of my pack, I think Isaac might be feeling a bit… territorial."

"Damn right I do," said Isaac unfriendly. " _He_ doesn't belong here."

"Isaac, look at me, please," asked Scott, and the boy complied, though his jaw was still clenched tightly. "Peter may not consider himself a part my pack, but from where I stand, he already is one. I don't ask you to like him all of a sudden, but please try to tolerate one another, for my sake?"

"Fine. But for the record, I don't think he should be trusted," the blond boy insisted. "There's something… shifty about him, which doesn't sit well with me."

"Though I protest at being included in your pack, I think that you’re right, Scott. It seems that Isaac _does_ have great instincts," said Peter sardonically. "I wonder... have you considered biting him? He would make a splendid werewolf, if I may say so."

Isaac bristled, while Melissa protested loudly.

Scott gritted his teeth hard and forced himself to calm down. He focused on letting go of his anger and disappointment that his packmates were so at odds with each other and focused on simply being glad that they were _alive_.

He exhaled, and just like that, he felt in control again.

"You know what? Since talking your issues through doesn't seem to be working as expected, I'm going to try something else," he said calmly. "I'm going to show you what a pack means to me, and how all of you fit into it."

"And how, pray tell, are you going to do that?" asked Peter sceptically. 

"Everyone, grab the hands of the person next to you," said Scott in response.

"Bonding by holding hands, really?" Peter asked, looking at him with poorly concealed pity.

"Humor me on this, please," said Scott firmly, unrelenting, and finally they complied.

Once they were holding each other's hands in a circle, Scott closed his eyes and allowed his bonds with them to be ignited, filled with love and recognition.

First, his mom, working hard to provide for him singlehandedly after his father bailed on them, trying to give him a childhood he deserved, while neglecting her own dreams and needs. Being there for him, no matter how hard it had become with time. And finally, accepting him without hesitation, no matter that he was a werewolf now, a completely different species.

For all of that, he loved her with a love filled with gratitude that he couldn't ever express with words, as she was his foundation on which he had built his life. She had given him roots that were buried deep into his very soul and no matter where his life would lead him to, he knew that he would never forget where he had come from. 

Then, Isaac. The shy, uncertain, sometimes sarcastic boy who had a heart of a lion, even though he didn't know that of himself yet. But Scott knew Isaac's worth, his unyielding strength, the undying loyalty, and the loving heart that was so precious to him he would gladly lay his own life on the line just to save him from all harm.

That's why Scott loved him with a gentleness that knew no bounds, a love that was pure and true, born not from attraction or lust, since those came later and didn't change what he had already felt. Isaac was precious to him, and he would forever treasure his time with him, so he promised himself to love the boy for as long as he was allowed, and eventually let him go if Isaac ever wanted to move on. And Scott would let him go, gladly, if only to see Isaac reaching his full potential as a man.

And finally, Peter. This was the hardest love in his life, yet. His feelings for Peter had a source in deep understanding of the darkness within the man, of all the ugly, wretched, hideous thoughts and deeds the man had ever done or entertained doing. This love was born out of genuine awe and respect for how much the man had endured, how deeply he had been broken, only to come out victorious.

His love for Peter was that of a comrade in arms, in knowing his strengths and weaknesses, and accepting them all. It was in the knowledge that sometimes Peter needed to be saved from himself, and Scott was willing to be the one to do that. This love was hard as steel and bathed in blood, but at the same time, it meant accepting each other's darkness in order to bring forth their inner light, for one couldn't exist without the other.

Scott allowed himself to feel all of this, and ignited his own soul like a torch, a beacon for them to know and understand themselves and each other. They were his pack. There was no place for petty fights or mistrust here, because he needed them, all of them, by his side.

And then, he let go of their hands, and opened his eyes again.

Not surprisingly, his mom and Isaac were crying openly, moved to the core by the feelings they were able to sense through him. Peter, however, as soon as his hands were released, stood up and left the house in quick strides, the front door slamming behind him.

Scott was torn, he had three people to comfort, and for a moment he couldn't make himself to choose.

"Go after him," said Isaac with a hoarse voice. "We'll be fine, but he's in a bad place now. Help him."

Scott kissed Isaac with deep gratitude, whispering a heartfelt "Thank you." 

He hugged his mom quickly, then went after Peter, following his trail easily. The full moon was already bright on the night sky, and Scott let his senses lead him to his packmate.

***

Peter ran as if he was followed by a Wild Hunt. His mind was numb, and he allowed himself to act on a pure instinct, which told him to run away, to escape, or else he gets hurt, again.

He didn't know how long he had run or how far he had gotten away. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowed down and looked around. He was alone in a small park, lit dimly by the city lights, and he sat wearily on one of the benches, then hid head in his hands.

What Scott had shown him, it was quite a bittersweet picture. He saw Melissa's and Isaac's hearts reflected in Scott's feelings for them, and they were all beautiful, pure, light. It was Peter who was the jaded and broken one, and a murderer. He was like a disease and he had to be careful not to get close to anyone lest he risked contaminating them. 

But he couldn't help himself and felt a tiniest bit of tentative hope. Scott knew who he was, what he had done, and seemed ready to accept him regardless. This had never happened, before. People had always liked his company better if he was pretending to be less than himself. Less manipulative and controlling, his words less cutting, act less savage. But sometimes, he just wanted to be all of that, and relish in it.

Could Scott really accept that, he wondered. Or did the teen Alpha also want to have the weak, mellowed version of Peter around, and not the beast within?

As if on cue, he heard the footsteps coming his way, and saw Scott heading in his direction. For a moment, Peter entertained the thought of running away, again, but then he realised that it was useless. There just was no escaping an Alpha werewolf once he was on a trail.

The teen sat down beside him, not speaking for the longest time, just staring ahead at the desolated park. It was Peter who finally broke the silence.

"I don't belong to your pack," he insisted, not liking a bit how petulant and immature he sounded.

"I know," accepted Scott easily. "You would need to feel it, first, and you're not there, yet."

"Why do you keep insisting that this is only temporary and that you will finally get me to join your merry band of misfits?" he taunted. "Because I can't think of a reason why on earth would I ever want to."

"And I think you already do, but you're fighting your own desire, and it's causing you to lash out," said Scott, finally looking at him. "I know you, Peter Hale, maybe even better than you know yourself."

"You don't know a thing about me, or what I went through," Peter growled, his claws coming forth from his fingers on an instinct.

Scott kept looking at him, unimpressed. "I know enough. Even your mad idea of murdering all supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. A death pool, really, Peter? What were you thinking?"

Peter blanched at hearing that. "How? How could you know about this? Did you muck around my mind without me knowing, again?" he accused, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"I didn't need to. I have my ways of knowing things, but that is neither here nor there."

Peter longed to have that calm, infuriating expression wiped out of the boy's face. The pleasure of it might even be enough for him to risk attacking an Alpha, and damn the consequences.

"I know what you're thinking right now. Come on, Peter, it's not like you to suppress your violent urges for so long. Give it a go," the boy encouraged him with a gentle smile, which was the last straw. 

Peter lunged at him, his claws ready to strike, but Scott quickly stood up and avoided his attack. Peter threw a punch again, only to watch the boy almost _coiling_ around his hand, moving behind him. For a couple of minutes, Peter tried to attack the teen, who avoided the hits almost effortlessly. It was infuriating, hitting Scott was like trying to catch water or take a handle on the air itself.

“Stop avoiding me and fight me!” Peter screamed.

“I _am_ fighting you,” Scott with the same unruffled calmness. “I’m simply showing you the evasive nature of my fighting style, taught to me by my previous mentor. Do you want me to be more aggressive, then?”

“Yes!” growled Peter, almost animalistically.

Quick as lightning, Scott showered him with rapid-fire movements which Peter had no chance to block them all, and then he threw the last mighty punch right into his ribs, which caused Peter to stumble back and fall onto his knees. Clutching his torso, Peter breathed with difficulty, each inhale causing his chest to flare up in pain.

He didn’t know how to feel. He was just bested, totally and without a shred of doubt, by the younger werewolf, but somehow he wasn’t feeling angry or frustrated anymore, just bruised and deathly tired. He didn’t want to fight anymore, either physically or verbally.

Scott knelt beside him and Peter stiffened.

“I think you’ve just broken my ribs,” he said with difficulty. “And you’re an Alpha, they won’t heal quickly.”

“Let me see,” the boy murmured and unbuttoned Peter’s shirt, revealing naked skin underneath. Then, Scott placed a hand on his chest and Peter felt an intense warmth emanating through his whole torso. The boy wasn’t just taking his pain away, he realised, as he could see no black lines trailing through Scott’s arm. No, this was something different.

“Alpha’s powers are a curious thing, you know,” mused Scott, still sending waves of heat to Peter’s chest. “Have you ever wondered why wounds caused by an Alpha take much longer to heal? It’s all a matter of will power, of intention behind the hit. After all, it wouldn’t be very convenient if Alpha hurt his Betas during training by accident, and for them to heal slowly. So you see, the wounds caused by an Alpha can heal exactly at the pace that Alpha wishes them to.”

Scott took his hand away, then said: “Try to breath, now.”

Peter took a tentative breath, expecting a sting of pain again, but he felt nothing.

“That’s… incredible,” he said, amazed. “How did you know it was even possible?”

“I am a True Alpha, and a strong one at that. I don’t think there was ever an Alpha like me before, and I’m not telling you this to brag. This power and knowledge that I have, it doesn’t come without a price, you know.”

Scott stood up and held his hand open. The older werewolf took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

“There’s always a price,” Peter agreed, then confessed quietly: “I don’t feel like fighting anymore.”

“Good,” the boy smiled at him. “I never wanted to fight with you in the first place."


	26. Chapter 26

Scott and Peter sat back on the bench, the older werewolf buttoning up his shirt absentmindedly.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" asked Scott worriedly.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. Besides, my chest feels completely healed by now," the man said, rolling his eyes with exasperation at all the fussing. "So, a True Alpha? I sense a story behind it."

"You're the one to blame, really. If you didn't bite me in the woods a couple of weeks ago, I wouldn't have become one," the teen said and Peter looked at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a strangled tone. "I may have bitten a teenager, true, but the bite didn't take since I didn't feel any bond forming with the new Beta."

"There was no bond since I immediately evolved into an Alpha. But I did have your bite for a short time, you know, right above my hip bone," Scott said with a small smile, reminiscing. "But it awoke something more than my True Alpha status, it also gave me knowledge and power. I'm more than just a teen wolf, now."

Peter was speechless. Of all the people to bite, he had had to choose a True Alpha material, and not only that, but also the one with the ability to take his own Alpha powers away from him. It was ironic, really, how his own misdeeds had come back to bite him in the ass. He didn't believe in karma, but looking back at everything that had happened, he might be tempted to.

"Is this why you consider me a pack? Because I was the one to bite you?" he asked finally, because that would actually make sense.

But the boy shook his head and said: "It might be one of the many reasons, and the least important."

"Then why?" Peter asked, incredulously.

"Because I know you, and with knowledge comes understanding. And once you understand someone, it's easy to care for them," said Scott with a faraway look on his face, clearly lost in thoughts, and Peter understood with a sudden clarity that the Alpha wasn't talking about him, or at least, not only about him.

"There are more people out there whom you consider a pack even though they aren't, at least not yet, am I right?" he inquired curiously.

The teenager looked at him shrewdly. "You _are_ the clever one, aren't you?" he said with a crooked smile. "Yes, there are more people out there who are or will be close to me. And I need to bring them all together."

And Peter finally understood what truly motivated the young Alpha. If Scott was able to sense his future packmates, if he already felt those bonds, even one-sided, then the need to create a pack must be overwhelming. He couldn't imagine how difficult it must be for Scott to meet the ones he felt bonded to and face their indifference, the lack of emotion or recognition.

Peter's own reluctance to join his pack must have truly stung Scott, he realised. He suddenly felt the need to apologize or to explain himself, but he squashed it ruthlessly.

Scott let him brood for a moment in silence, before he asked: "Are you ready to go back, now?"

"It's as good a time as any, I suppose," Peter answered noncommittally, but he stood up.

They started to walk back to Scott's house in silence, but Peter wasn't complaining. He was still reeling from the fact that he had been the one who bit Scott and he tried to wrap his head around the idea. 

When he had been an Alpha, even through the haze of his hatred and thirst for revenge he'd still had the instinct to create a pack of his own. Biting a random teenager in the woods might have been reckless and completely unplanned, but the fact remained that even while being insane, he wished to have a pack, he didn’t want to be a lone wolf.

His musings were interrupted when a car driving past them braked suddenly. His demeanor went from relaxed to uneasy in a second, and he stopped at once, grabbing Scott's arm in a tight grip to stop him as well.

However, when the boy saw the man who got out of the car, he smiled and said: "Relax, Peter, Chris is a friend of mine."

"Scott, what are you doing here at this hour? And with a company, no less?" the stranger asked, looking at Peter with open suspicion.

"Hi Chris, Peter and I were just heading back home. But I guess you might not know each other, so let me introduce you: Peter Hale, Chris Argent."

"A Hale?", "An Argent?!" both men exclaimed at the same time and looked at each other with unconcealed hostility.

"Stop it, the both of you," chided Scott with a displeased frown. "I know that werewolves and hunters usually don't mix well, but may I trust the both of you to be civil around each other?"

Peter looked at him incredulously.

"This man's family _murdered_ mine," he hissed. "Because of the Argents, I spent six years in a near comatose state, trying to heal from burns so severe that everyone expected me to die as well. And you want me to be _civil_ to _him_?" 

Feeling furious and betrayed, Peter started to leave, ignoring Scott calling after him. When the teen grabbed his arm, he pushed him away, causing the boy to stumble, then he walked away without another word.

***

Chris was looking after the leaving man with mixed feelings. On one hand, the Hales were an old werewolf clan and all hunters were taught from the cradle to be wary of born weres such as them. However, hearing how much his sister had hurt the man was a bitter reminder that she was a murderer, and for years he had been unaware of it while Peter's family had paid the price of that ignorance.

Finally, he gazed at Scott who looked lost and pained, and Chris' heart went out to him. He stepped closer to the boy and laid his hand on his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry that my presence caused you to lose his trust," he said with an honest regret. "He's important to you, isn't he?"

The boy nodded wordlessly, looking dejected.

"He will come around, or at least I hope so. But if he doesn't, if he's so quick to hate me without giving me a chance to explain myself, then I guess it's better to know that now rather than later," he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his hand. "Anyway, Chris, were you looking for me or is it just a chance meeting?"

"I've been assigned a patrol duty since it's a full moon tonight, and there's a rabid Alpha still roaming around the town," the hunter reminded him gently, but Scott actually looked sheepish at hearing that.

"Look, about that… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, with everything that has happened lately I just totally forgot about it, but that feral Alpha? He's not a problem anymore. Derek Hale is now the new Alpha in his stead."

Chris was astounded. "And you know this, how?" he asked, an awful suspicion coming to his mind.

"Because I was there when it happened," explained the teen, confirming that suspicion.

The hunter closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control himself. "And you thought that hunting him down and risking your life in the process was such a brilliant idea?" he asked finally with a low voice, trying to rein in his anger. "Why didn't you call me? I would've helped."

"I know that," said Scott gently. "But it was a werewolf business, and something we needed to care of on our own. But it's already done and over with, and I didn't get hurt, so could you please stop being so mad at me?"

"I'm driving you home, now," Chris said sternly. "And I'm going to have a talk with Melissa about grounding you until you promise not to endanger yourself again so recklessly."

"I can't promise you that," said Scott, straightening up and looking less like an errant boy and more like an adult. 

Chris was about to drill him about it, when they realised that Peter was walking back in their direction, looking determined, if his clenched jaw and tense shoulders were any indication.

Once he joined them, he crossed his arms over his chest defensively and said: "I'm done with running away, and I will be damned if I do so again. But you have some explaining to do, Scott, and I really hope you have a solid enough reason for allying yourself with a hunter of all people."

"I do, I promise,” said the boy honestly. “And I'm really glad that you came back.”

***

In the end, they went back to the park, as Scott had a feeling that this was going to be a long talk. He was tired of having his friends not being on the same page. 

“Peter, you wanted to know about Chris and I, so first you should know that I and his daughter attend the same school,” started Scott. “At some point I noticed that she has a stalker, so I decided to tell her parents about it, so that they could take care of it. Speaking of which,” he added, turning to the hunter, “how did that go, Chris? I never got the chance to ask you about it.”

“Last week I took some pictures of the boy as he was trailing after Allison in a distance, so that we have proof of his stalking in case he deletes the pictures of her in his own camera,” recounted Chris. “On Monday we're going with Victoria to confront his parents.”

“So, the hunter’s daughter has a stalker and you saved the day, as usual,” said Peter to Scott, rolling his eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Then you shouldn't be surprised to hear that it was his first helping-people project, but certainly not the last,” mentioned Chris. “Soon after that I received a call from him saying that his friend needed to be saved from an abusive father and the next thing I knew, I was roped by Scott into joining the rescue team,” the hunter said with a fond smile.

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked: "It was Isaac, wasn't it?" at Scott's nod, he added: "I noticed his bruises but I didn't bring them up since it was none of my business. So, am I assuming correctly that the mission was successful?"

"Yup. He's now staying with us, and it's wonderful," the teen said happily.

"Was he your boyfriend before that, or is it a new thing?" asked Peter with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Scott, is there something you wish to tell me?" asked Chris, surprised but happy at the development.

"Yes, we're a couple, but I am not discussing my love life with the two of you, so stop it with all the questions," Scott protested. "And Peter, don't think I didn't notice you flirting with my mom, so back off, or I'll start questioning _you._ "

Peter raised his hands in mock surrender.

"So, first the girl, then Isaac, I sense a pattern here. Is that all, or are there more hurt boys and damsels in distress forever indebted to the two of you?" asked Peter sarcastically, only to be met with serious looks from the other two.

Definitely a pattern, then.

"Derek was shot by a wolfsbane-laced bullet, and Chris helped me to save his life by giving me the same bullet to heal him," confessed Scott. "So you see, I am indebted to Chris, and since he has proved himself time and time again to me, I would trust him with my life."

Peter was astonished. For the werewolf hunter to save a werewolf's life, it was practically unheard of. He looked at the other man and asked: "You helped to save my nephew's life? Why?"

"Because he's Scott's friend, and because it was the right thing to do," answered Chris simply. "And Scott, stop with this being indebted to me nonsense. I helped you and you helped me, it works both ways."

"Say what you want, but I still owe you for Derek," Scott protested stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You shouldn't argue with your elders, you know," Chris teased him and Scott playfully punched him on the arm in response.

While Peter was observing them, he saw their closeness, friendship and obvious care which they had for each other, and couldn't help but feel envious at the sight. How Scott was doing this, finding a way to people's hearts as if it was nothing? Argent was a werewolf hunter born and bred for shouting out loud, and yet here he was, sharing a close bond with a young Alpha wolf of all people. 

Scott was dangerous, Peter realized suddenly, and not only because of the obvious reasons, like his unparalleled power and knowledge. No, he was also dangerous because of how strongly he bound people to himself, how easily he inspired their trust and loyalty. With all of these traits combined, he might soon become a force to be reckoned with, a true leader with an army of friends and allies to have his back.

Knowing that, there was no way in hell that Peter was going to stand on the sidelines. He was an opportunist at heart, and if he wasn't going to be an Alpha himself, he fully intended to join the strongest, most powerful Alpha he could find. Previously, he had thought that Scott was too soft and kind to meet that requirement. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore, since the boy wielded his care and kindness like a weapon. Unusual one, that's for sure, but a weapon nonetheless.

And Peter finally started to realize that joining Scott's pack might not be such a bad idea, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Chris, finally!  
> Scott's pack is slowly forming, even though they are not quite there yet, it's finally happening. Yay!


	27. Chapter 27

When Scott stifled a yawn, Chris decided that they had discussed enough for one day.

"Come on, Scott, I think it's high time for you to go home, I'll give you a lift," he said, patting the teen on the knee.

The boy blinked at him, sleepily. "That might not be a bad idea. But I still owe you an explanation on the whole Alpha mess," he said, looking worried.

"That can wait," Chris assured him. "For now it's enough for me to know that he's no longer a danger. With the frequency of our meetings lately, I'm sure that we'll have a chance to talk later in the week, alright?"

The teen nodded and stood up, stretching lazily.

"Peter, do you want me to give you a lift somewhere, too?" asked Chris, and he marveled at how easy it was for him to offer.

He didn't know when it had happened, but he started to see people rather than werewolves or humans, and it made all the difference. He was talking to Peter and Scott, not some half-human, half-animal breed. He couldn't say that he missed his old mindset, though. He only wished that his wife felt the same.

He stopped his musings and looked at the older werewolf expectantly, who looked undecided. Didn't he want Chris to know where he lived, or was it something else that made Peter hesitate to accept his offer? 

"Actually, Peter, would you like to come to my place? I'm sure that mom won't mind," Scott offered.

"Isaac might," replied Peter with a wry smile. "That boy looked highly dangerous with a steak knife in hand. Are you sure he won't try to stab me to death in my sleep?"

Scott chuckled. "I'm going to make him occupied during the night, so you needn't worry," he teased.

Peter made a face at that. "Fine, but spare me the details of your nightly activities, please."

"Isaac actually _threatened_ you?" Chris asked him disbelievingly as they were heading back to his car. "That boy is so shy and polite, what did you do to set him off like that?"

"Nothing, he just took a look at me and decided that he didn't like me," protested Peter, acting hurt at the accusation, though a small smirk appeared on his face. " _And_ he had the balls to say it straight to my face." 

Chris laughed out loud at that. "I would pay handsome money to be a fly on _that_ wall."

***

Seeing Peter and Chris getting along made Scott want to hug them both in happiness, but he refrained from doing that. He knew that he needed to work on curbing his hugging people tendencies, as he was more affectionate than most people considered normal. He didn't want to make them uncomfortable, after all.

While they were driving, a sudden thought came to his mind.

"Chris, would you mind if I went with you and your wife to Matt's parents, to act as a witness?" he asked.

"I sense that there's more behind that request than just that," Chris answered with his eyebrow raised.

"You could use my werewolf senses there, you know. I can smell his emotions and hear his heartbeat to know if he's lying," offered Scott. "And I have a theory that something in his past might have caused him to be so disturbed, and I want to try to make him admit to it. If his parents see the truth behind his mask, they will be easier to convince that he needs some serious help."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," admitted Chris after a moment of thinking about the offer. "What do you think had happened in his past, though?"

"Matt had suddenly stopped talking to Isaac after one party at the Laheys'. I have a gut feeling that something had happened then, since boys their age usually don't cut ties so definitely without a reason."

"That sounds plausible. Alright, I'll talk to Victoria. If she agrees, we'll drop by after your classes to take you with us," the hunter agreed.

Once they arrived, Scott thanked Chris for a ride but the man just shooed him away. "Go home, Scott, and say hi to Isaac and Melissa from me," he said, then turned to the other werewolf. "It was nice meeting you, Peter."

"I've never thought that I would say this to a hunter, and an Argent no less, but the pleasure was all mine. Or, a half of it, at least," Peter corrected himself with a smirk.

They got out of the car and watched as Chris drove away. 

"You have an uncanny ability of befriending the most unexpected people," said Peter, seemingly out of the blue.

"Yourself included?" asked Scott with a wry smile.

"Don't push it, kid."

Scott rolled his eyes at that.

Once they were inside, they saw that Melissa had dozed off on a sofa, with Isaac curled into a ball beside her. The boy must have been sleeping lightly as he woke up the moment they came in.

"That must have been one hell of a talk," he murmured standing up, trying not to wake up the sleeping woman.

"We met Mr Argent on our way home and talked with him as well. He says hi, by the way," explained Scott quietly.

Isaac visibly brightened at that, and Scott gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Come on, let's go to sleep. Peter's staying for the night, is that going to be a problem?" he asked the blond boy.

Isaac looked at Peter who met his gaze calmly, unperturbed. 

"No, I think we're good," said Isaac finally. 

"Perfect! I'll sleep in your room and Peter can have mine."

Scott busied himself with getting fresh sheets, towels and a toothbrush for their guest, happy to have his packmate close. He missed Derek, though, and he promised himself to let his former Beta know that he was welcome anytime.

***

Later that night, when Peter was settled in Scott's room, the two boys cuddled on Isaac's bed.

"What you showed me earlier, your feelings for me…" Isaac started, hesitantly. "Do you really see me that way? Because I don't think I'm strong, or brave."

"Maybe not at this moment, no, but I know that you have it in you," said Scott, running his fingers through the boy’s blond locks, the steady, repetetive movements soothing them both.

"Then why am I scared of going back to school with my bruises visible to everyone? I know that I can't miss more classes, but I just..." Isaac’s voice trembled as he spoke. "I can't stand the thought that all people will see me that way and they will judge me, or worse, pity me because of it."

Scott didn't know what to say, how to assure Isaac that he didn't have anything to fear, since he knew that his concerns were not unfounded. The boy's bruises were bound to attract stares and unwanted attention, and there would probably be some rumours circulating as well. If only they had the means to hide or get rid of the bruises, Isaac wouldn't have to worry about going back to school.

Suddenly, he remembered how he had healed Peter earlier that evening, and he wondered. If he was to hurt Isaac, even superficially, and then wish him to heal focusing on his Alpha power, would it even work on a non-werewolf? And even if, would Isaac's body heal only the new wound, or the old bruises as well?

"I think I might have an idea how to heal your bruises, but I don't know if it will work," he said finally, not wanting to get Isaac's hopes up.

"Really? How?" the boy perked up at once.

"It's a werewolf thing. Some of us can wish for the wounds caused by ourselves to either heal slower or faster than normal. I don't know if this works on a human, though, and I would need to inflict a small wound on you to verify it," explained Scott. Isaac stiffened at hearing that, so he added gently: "Don't feel pressured to agree to it. If you're uncomfortable with the idea, just let me know and I'll drop it. The last thing I want is for you to be weary of me."

"No, it's… It's fine. I trust you. If this is the only way to know if it works or not, let's try it," Isaac said, clenching his jaw.

"Okay, sit up and take off your t-shirt," said Scott and the other boy complied quickly.

Isaac's bruises were no longer viciously red, but changed shade to more purple and blue. In a couple of days they would become green in colour, but they were not quite at that healing stage, yet.

"Let's try with your arm," Scott decided. "I'm going to insert my claws into it, deep enough to draw blood, and try to wish for the wound to heal. If it doesn't work, then we'll stop. Alright?"

Isaac nodded, looking with a slight trepidation as Scott allowed his hands to change, sharp claws replacing the blunt human nails. Then he put them on Isaac's arm and tightened the hold, breaking the bruised skin easily. Isaac hissed from the pain, but didn't fight him, and Scott pleaded silently for the wounds to heal. He hated causing pain to anyone, much less someone he loved, but if it accelerated the healing process, it will be worth it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the pierced skin began to patch itself, the wounds from his claws healing at an agonizingly slow speed. But it didn't matter how long it took, since both the new wounds and old bruises around it started to disappear from Isaac's skin.

"It worked!" exclaimed Isaac joyfully. "Could you repeat this for my whole upper body?"

"Are you fine with that? This must’ve hurt you,” asked Scott worriedly.

He needn’t have worried as the other boy just shrugged. “Scott, I’ll be fine. I can handle some physical pain, when it’s not caused with an intent to _hurt_ , if you know what I mean.”

Scott nodded with understanding, then resumed the healing process, first clawing at Isaac’s skin, then focusing on having it healed. By the time they were done, both boys were weary and exhausted, but Isaac’s skin was finally free from all the bruises, and it was the only thing that mattered.

Once done, Scott hugged the other boy tightly and whispered into his ear: “And you thought that you’re not strong or brave enough? Well, think again. You’re absolutely freaking awesome.” 

Isaac blushed at the compliment, but his shoulders straightened, a newfound confidence showing in his posture, and Scott couldn’t be more proud of him than he was now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this story for a full month now and I realised that we're moving at a glacial pace with the plot, but I hope you don't mind. This story is going be long, like, extremely long, because I want to explore all the relationships and feelings between the characters.  
> So, happy monthly anniversary!

Peter woke up unusually relaxed and well rested. For a moment he couldn't pinpoint what was the reason for it, when he realized that it was this place, this room, that felt so calming to the wolf side of him. Even though he had been given fresh sheets, everything around him smelt like Scott, and he couldn't help but feel safe and comfortable here. 

It would be all perfectly normal if he felt so about an older, experienced Alpha, but to be so at ease because of a _teenager_ of all people… It was jarring, and humiliating. Or at least, his mind told him that he should feel that way, but his body refused to be anything but content and relaxed.

He was being betrayed by his own wolf instincts, it seemed.

Torn between frustration and amusement at his own expense, he decided to go to the bathroom before anyone else was up. Even with his heightened senses he could only hear deep, relaxed breaths which told him that everyone was still sound asleep yet. Good. He quite enjoyed long showers in the morning and he fully intended to indulge himself, today.

Grabbing a towel, he went to the bathroom. Yesterday he had been pleasantly surprised that while not being luxurious by any stretch of imagination, the bath was equipped with both a tub and a shower, which was quite nice once he thought about it. While being mostly a shower person, he did enjoy long soaks after a particular stressful or tiring day.

But today he had only a shower in mind, first warm, the slightly colder to wake up properly. After six years of living in a nursing home and being forced to be taken care of by disinterested, callous strangers, he felt that he had the right to enjoy simple pleasures such as these.

After what must have been fifteen, if not twenty minutes, he walked out of the shower feeling more like himself then he'd had in quite a long time. He touched the slight stubble on his chin and wondered if he should shave, but then he recalled Scott's words about Peter looking handsome with a beard and decided not to.

What could he say, he was vain like that.

Wearing only his boxers and drying his hair with a towel, he walked out of the bathroom, only to stop in his tracks at seeing Melissa in the hallway. The woman was still in her pajamas and a short sleep robe which did nothing to hide her nicely shaped legs. Peter looked at her with appreciation, a smile instantly appearing on his lips.

"Hello, Melissa, I hope I didn't hog the bathroom for too long."

"What is with you Hale men walking around with your chests bare?" she asked in reply, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow incredulously.

Which made him wonder how many bare chests she'd had a chance to ogle recently. Wait, she had said 'Hale men'...

"You saw Derek naked?" he asked, not knowing whether to feel surprised or affronted. Or jealous. 

"With a towel around his hips, but otherwise, yes" she said, rolling her eyes at his not so subtle attempt to grill her about it. "You would need to do much more than that for me to be impressed."

He didn't know who was more surprised by the unexpected innuendo, Peter or she, but judging by her flushed cheeks, he would say both. But he was not the one to back down from a challenge.

"I think I might be tempted to take that as an offer to try and prove you wrong," he said, coming closer to her with a confident but not everbearing swagger. "I have much more to offer than my young nephew, after all."

He didn't get to say or do anything else, as the door to Isaac's room opened and Scott peered out, looking disgruntled at the sight of them.

"For God's sake, stop flirting so shamelessly where I can hear you," he moaned, looking pained. "And Peter, while I'm happy that you feel at home with us, put on your shirt, please. I want my mom to be able focus on breakfast and not on how good you look."

"At least you admit it," said Peter with an exaggerated sigh, then walked back to his - or rather Scott's - room, feeling strangely pleased with himself.

Flirting with Melissa, the friendly banter with Scott, it all came so easily to him. And he realized that the young Alpha did have a point by saying that Peter felt like home with them, because - will wonders never cease - he realized that was actually true.

***

Shaking his head, Scott went back to bed and started to place soft kisses on his boyfriend's gloriously naked, delicious chest. He was happy that after the healing last night Isaac didn't bother with putting on his t-shirt, and now Scott could reap the benefits.

"Come on, love, it's time to wake up and face the day."

Isaac sighed sleepily and whined: "Do we have to?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," murmured the young werewolf, curling his tongue into the boy's belly button and causing him to groan almost obscenely.

"After the day is over I'm going to finally show you how much I appreciate your gorgeous body, but right now we need to get up," said Scott, straightening up.

"Fine, I'm up, you won," said Isaac petulantly, sitting up on the bed. "But you're an awful tease, you know."

"Oh, I know it," said Scott brightly, not repentant in the least. "But I'm going to make it up to you tonight."

"You promise?" the boy asked coyly, looking at him through his lashes, and it was Scott’s time to groan, now.

"Who’s the tease, now?”

***

After they showered, changed into fresh clothes and went downstairs, Isaac's lack of bruises attracted immediate attention. 

"How did that happen?" asked Melissa, shocked. 

"Werewolf trick," Scott answered with no small amount of satisfaction. "It appears that I'm better at healing than I previously realized."

"We can see _that,_ " said Peter wryly. "I didn't know you could trigger an accelerated healing in a human, though," he added pensively.

"It wasn't anywhere near the speed of a werewolf regeneration", Scott admitted, grabbing a toast. "It took me a better part of an hour to have it all healed."

"Still, impressive. I wonder if the fact that you consider Isaac a part of your pack might have had an impact, here," the older werewolf theorized, putting a generous amount of jam on his own toast and Scott almost made a face at how sweet it must be.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he shrugged in response. "I'm not going to test it on some unsuspecting strangers, though, so we won't be able to prove or disprove it anytime soon."

"Pity."

Scott rolled his eyes at the older werewolf, because _seriously_. Not knowing all the facts had always been a sore spot for Peter, and apparently this new timeline hadn't changed him a bit.

"Now, as much as I enjoyed our time together, I must bid you all goodbye and take care of my own affairs," Peter said after a moment, standing up.

"It was our pleasure to have you," Scott's mom assured him.

"I'm sure Isaac wouldn't agree to that statement," Peter replied with a wry smile.

"You're not my favourite man on the planet, true, but Scott likes you, so that's enough for me," Isaac said simply. "If you hurt him, though, I'll make sure to put my knife to a good use," he added for a good measure.

"Isaac!" Melissa exclaimed, scandalized, but Peter only laughed it off.

"I like your attitude, kid. Keep it up, and you'll be fine."

"I'll walk you to the door," offered Scott. Once they were in the hall, he asked: "You're not going to disappear for too long, are you?"

"Would you miss me if I did?" asked Peter teasingly, but Scott grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You know that I would," he answered honestly, not a trace of amusement lacing his tone.

Peter looked at him seriously. "Scott, you don't even know me all that much," he protested.

"Look, Peter, what I showed you the other night, my feelings for you? They're all true," said the young Alpha. "You don't need to reciprocate them, but I want you to acknowledge that I care for you, and that I want you to be a part of my pack, or my extended family, however would you like to call it. So, please promise me that you'll keep in touch?" he asked tentatively, hopefully.

Peter looked conflicted for a moment, as if fighting his own demons, then circled him with his arm, pulling him close. Scott returned the embrace with relish, happy that the man felt comfortable with him enough to initiate a hug. For a moment he let himself be comforted by their closeness and shared warmth, feeling ecstatic at having his packmate so close to him.

"My inner wolf likes being close to you," the man admitted once they parted. "Which, considering the fact that you took away my Alpha powers, should be an exact opposite. But for some reason he enjoys being near you, so don't worry, I'll keep in touch," he promised.

"I'm glad," the teen said genuinely, opening the door. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Scott."

The boy looked after him for a moment, feeling his bond with the man settling to a gentle hum, not yet a fully formed pack bond, but stronger than before. He rubbed his chest absentmindedly, allowing himself to just enjoy the feeling for a moment, then closed the door.

***

Seeing as it was late in the morning already, Scott’s mom offered to drive them both to school and the boys agreed readily. 

“Isaac, are you sure you’re feeling well?” she asked the boy while driving.

“Yes, Mrs McCall,” Isaac confirmed.

“Scott, did you give Isaac your notes from the classes that he missed?” 

“Yes, I did,” he assured her, rolling eyes at her fussing. “Mom, stop worrying so much. We'll be fine.”

“I’m a mother. Worrying is in my job description,” she deadpanned while parking the car.

He kissed her on the cheek in goodbye and both boys got out of the car, then watched her driving away.

“Isaac, I never got to ask you if you want us to be open with being together, or do you wish it to be, you know, a private affair,” Scott said awkwardly, trying to gauge the other teen’s feelings about the matter. “Because I’m totally fine with both scenarios. So, we’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Isaac looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “You really don’t mind that the whole school will know that you like boys?” he asked finally.

“I don’t care what strangers would think about us, but I know that our friends will accept us regardless,” said Scott, unconcerned.

“Then I don’t want to hide either. In fact, I was thinking about putting on a show,” Isaac said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“I knew that I liked you for a reason,” stated Scott, impressed.

If his boyfriend wanted to flaunt him in front of the whole school, he was certainly not going to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: School time, and maybe we'll finally get to meet our favourite stalker, Matt!


	29. Chapter 29

Allison was sitting with Lydia, Jackson and Danny during lunch break when she saw Isaac heading in Scott's direction. She ogled the blond boy, surprised at the lack of bruises on his face and body. Must be a werewolf thing, she realised. But Isaac wasn't a werewolf, was he? She wasn't sure. She didn't know what she would do if he was, as having both boys that she found attractive so completely out of her reach would be rather depressing.

She had had a long talk with his dad over the weekend. No dating werewolves, he had said with an unusually grave look on his face. Friendship, yes, romance - no. Oh, she knew that he was only worried for her and had her best interests in mind. But that didn't mean she couldn't feel hurt at the unfair and discriminating rule. Why having a werewolf boyfriend was such a bad idea according to her dad, at least, she didn’t know. He had only said that she was forbidden to.

She hated being told what to do with her life. It wasn't enough that she had been forced to move from town to town for almost all her life due to their parents' job - which she now knew was not only dealing weapons but also being werewolf hunters - but now they had also started to make decisions about her love life, and she hated it with a passion. She was almost seventeen, surely she was adult enough to decide on her own whom she could date?

Her rebellious thoughts were suddenly stopped to a halt as Isaac grabbed Scott's t-shirt and drew the other teen close only to give him a long, searing kiss. There was nothing shy or uncertain about it, the boys kissed with a passion, deep and open-mouthed, as if making a statement for the whole school to see.

And people started to notice, she realized once she recovered from her shock enough to look around. Not everyone, no, but here and there the people were looking at the kissing teens, pointing, whispering, many of them giggling, some looking disgruntled, and some simply being pensieve.

"Wow, this is one hell of a coming out," she heard Danny's impressed words. "Too bad they seem to have only eyes for each other. I wouldn't mind making out with either of them."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jackson scoffed. "What they're doing, it's obscene."

"Why?" asked Danny, frowning. "Because they're gay? They are doing nothing more than I see heterosexual pairs doing in the hallways all the time."

Jackson didn't have any comeback to that and just gritted his teeth in response, his jaw clenched.

Allison looked back at the two boys who finally stopped kissing and sat at one of the tables, Scott's left arm curled around Isaac in a loose grip, Stiles sitting in front of them and looking as shocked as the rest of the school.

She didn't know how to feel about this new development. On one hand, she was disappointed, because how was it fair that both boys that she found attractive turned out to be together? She ignored a small pang of jealousy at that, because it was ridiculous, since she didn't have any right to be jealous, of either of them.

On the other hand, seeing them so unashamedly intimate with one another made her also strangely hot and she moved in her seat, trying to ignore her own arousal. 

"I'm going to congratulate them on getting together," she announced suddenly, standing up. "Lydia, do you want to come with me?"

Lydia looked up, pleasantly surprised at the idea, but Jackson gripped her arm in a vice-like grip.

"Don't you dare," he hissed. "This is a farce, a travesty, and we're not _congratulating_ them on that, for God's sake."

Lydia looked furious at that. "Let me go, Jackson Whittemore, and do not presume that you can tell me what I can and can't do," she said lowly, her anger almost palpable.

Once the teen released her arm, she stood up and walked up to Allison, both girls going to Scott's table without looking back at Jackson even once. 

***

Even though he was suspecting it, Scott was surprised by the passion of Isaac's kiss. Not that he was complaining, far from it. He returned the kiss enthusiastically, deepening it and caressing Isaac's tongue with his own, tasting, claiming. After a moment of intense kissing he felt heat slowly pooling in his groin, so he let go, not wanting to get a hard on in the school of all places.

"Guys, you could have warned me," lamented Stiles once the boys parted.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" asked Isaac, smirking, though his cheeks were pink and he sounded slightly breathless.

"And to think that I actually started to like you," said Stiles, pouting. "Every good thing that I ever said about you? I take it all back."

Scott rolled his eyes at the both of them. "This is all quite new, we only got together maybe two, three days ago?" he explained to Stiles.

"And you didn't think to text or call me?" the boy asked, not joking anymore and sounding genuinely hurt. 

Scott wanted to give him some excuse when he realised that he had none. He _had_ forgotten about Stiles, and that was inexcusable. They were growing apart, and he didn't like it.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said, contrite. "I've been a shitty friend recently but I'm going to try to do better, I promise."

Stiles' gaze turned gentle as he said: "Hey, it's alright. I know that you had some hard time recently. But next time, try to include me in whatever is going on with you, okay?"

"I will," Scott promised. "You won't believe how much happened over the last week or so, it's crazy. And it's not over yet, you recall that I was working with Allison's dad on something? It's getting resolved today, or at least I hope so, and then I'll be able to tell you and Isaac all about it."

Stiles didn't have a chance to reply, as Allison and Lydia came to their table.

"Hi guys," greeted Allison. 

"That was quite a kiss that you just had, boys," said Lydia suggestively. "Are you together, or was that just a one-time thing?"

Scott looked at Isaac and they said "we're together" almost in unison.

"That's fantastic, congratulations!" said Allison.

"Shame," Lydia pouted.

"Why? The last time I checked you were with Jackson," Isaac asked Lydia, confused.

"We were, but if we are going to be together still, that remains to be seen," Lydia admitted, trying and failing to hide her hurt feelings.

"Come on, girls, sit with us," Scott offered, making some place beside him on the bench, which Lydia gladly took, while Allison sat down next to Stiles. "Is Jackson being a jerk?" he asked Lydia once they were all settled.

"You mean more than usual?" huffed Stiles.

"Stiles! Don't be insensitive," Allison chided, looking at her best friend worriedly.

"He is but I don't want to talk about it," Lydia stated defensively.

"That's fine," accepted Scott easily. "But if he ever hurts you, let us know and we will teach him that this is no way to treat a girl, especially a special one such as you."

This actually made Lydia blush, which was shocking, since Lydia Martin doesn't _blush_ , of all things.

"Do you want to tell me something, Scott?" Isaac asked, trying to look indifferent.

Scott looked Isaac in the eye and pulled him to a gentle kiss, trying to sooth any jealousy the boy might have felt.

"I might be bisexual, but I only have my eyes for you," he said once they parted, and it was Isaac's turn to blush.

"Please, don't kiss when I can see you," moaned Stiles. "My poor, poor eyes."

It made everyone snicker, and just like that, the tension was broken.

"I think it's hot, the two of you being a couple," said Allison suddenly, and everyone looked at her, surprised. "What, it's true! You're both good looking, so seeing you two together is twice as hot, you know," she defended herself.

"Who are you and what did you do to our shy, timid Allison?" asked Lydia disbelievingly.

"I left her at home today," the girl replied with a smirk, clearly enjoying showing the unashamed, confident side of her for once.

***

After the classes, Scott hugged Isaac and said goodbye to his friends. Once they all parted, he went outside to meet with the Argents, since Chris had texted him earlier that day that Victoria agreed to have Scott going with them to meet the Daehlers. He also made sure to double check that Allison’s car was no longer in the parking, almost huffing at all the subterfuge, but respecting the fact that Chris and Victoria wanted to tell her about the whole mess once it’s been already dealt with.

“Hi Mr Argent, Mrs Argent,” he greeted them.

“Hi Scott,” said Chris with a welcoming smile. 

“Scott, I have agreed to have you accompany us today since it was you that informed us about the issue in the first place, but I need you to be open with us about what your intentions are,” said Victoria sternly. 

Scott almost gulped, having her no-nonsense look directed at him.

“I want to provoke Matt to a point when he shows his true face,” he said bluntly. “I don’t trust him, I sense a threat from him but he masks himself well. I want to crack that mask and see what’s beneath it, because I don’t think that the fact that he’s been taking Allison’s pictures is going to be enough for his parents to take any drastic measures to make him stop.”

The woman looked pensive at that.

“It’s a good but also highly risky plan. If it fails, you will come off as the aggressive one rather than he,” she warned. “You would need to tread very carefully.”

“If my plan fails, you can act angry and order me to leave and say something about me being a typical teenager,” he offered. “Because if I act rashly or aggressively, it could be easier explained than if you as adults would try to do the same. If the conversation goes wrong, you can always make me the scapegoat, I really won’t mind. I only want Allison to be safe from Matt, for good.”

Victoria looked impressed at hearing that. “Very well,” she said. “Let’s get this done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a lot of angst in the next chapter or two, just giving you folks a fair warning.


	30. Chapter 30

At first the Daehlers were confused by their visit, but once Chris explained that Scott goes to the same school as Matt and that they wanted to talk about their son, they were invited in without any problems.

“Is Matt at home? I think that this discussion would be best conducted in his presence. We don’t want to talk behind his back, after all,” said Victoria with a deceptively mild smile.

“Yes, he is. I’ll go fetch him,” said Mrs Daehler, going upstairs.

“So, Scott, you’re the same year as our Matt?” asked Mr Daehler after a moment of silence.

“Yes, sir. I’m in my sophomore year, and playing on the school lacrosse team.”

“Good, good. I know that Matt recently got into the team during the last tryouts, but there haven't been any training sessions yet?” the man inquired.

“No, sir, not yet. I’m looking forward to them, though,” answered Scott, glad to see Matt going down the stairs and being saved from the further small talk. He had never been good at it, anyway.

“What’s going on, mom, dad?” asked Matt, surprised to see Scott and two unfamiliar adults sitting in the living room.

“Matt, dear, let’s sit down,” his mother told him.

Once they were all seated, Christ started: “Recently Scott came to us with his concerns regarding our daughter, Allison. It seems that your son, Matt, has been following her and taking pictures of her without her knowledge or consent. We thought it would be best if we addressed the matter with you directly.”

“Allison? That sweet brunette that Matt has pictures of in his room? He said that she was his girlfriend," said Mrs Daehler, looking confused.

"My daughter is probably not aware of Matt's existence, much less being in any kind of relationship with him," said Victoria coldly. 

"Son? Can you explain this?" asked Mr Daehler, frowning.

"I want her to be my girlfriend, I just didn't gather the courage to ask her out, yet," answered Matt with a dreamy look on his face which caused Scott to shiver, it was so creepy.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but your infatuation is not an excuse to take pictures of our daughter without her knowing," said Chris sternly. "Mr and Mrs Daehler, I would like to see those pictures, in his room and on his camera. Would one of you be so kind and accompany me to his room?" asked Chris.

"I'll take you there," Matt's mother offered and the hunter went after her, leaving the rest of them in uncomfortable silence which no one seemed inclined to break.

When they got back, Chris' face was stern and serious, his jaw clenched.

"There are dozens of our daughter's pictures there, it's highly disturbing, to say the least. This sort of an obsession, it can't be healthy and it needs to be treated," demanded Chris, a dark look on his face.

"Now wait a moment, I don't think that a couple of pictures deserves to be called an obsession," said Mr Daehler defensively. "Matt probably just needs more friends and another hobby besides photography, that's all."

"Maybe reconnecting with old friends would help Matt to take his mind off this love interest of his?" suggested Scott suddenly and they looked at him, surprised. "I'm friends with Isaac Lahey, I don't know if you remember him? He always speaks about Matt with fondness, he has many great memories of their time spent together when they were kids."

"I do recall Isaac, he was such a sweet child!" gushed Mrs. Daehler. "That might be a good idea, since Matt had been inconsolable after their fall out."

Scott observed the other boy closely and saw his clenched fists and the way his shoulders tensed at the suggestion. Good, they were getting close.

"I'm sure that if I just talked to Isaac's father he would allow Matt to visit more often. Maybe we could hang out with Matt at the Laheys? They have a splendid swimming pool," added Scott with a feigned nonchalance, watching the other teenager getting more and more riled up.

After hearing about the swimming pool, Matt jumped from his chair and yelled, clearly aggravated: "I'm not going there again, ever!"

"What's wrong, sweetheart? It's just visiting your childhood friend, it can't be that bad," Mrs Daehler asked, upset at his outburst.

"I heard that Mr Lahey also plans to reconnect with his old swimming team, so it's not like he minds guests," Scott lied through his teeth, wanting to rile Matt up. “I’m sure he will be delighted to have you there.”

And he succeeded, as the other boy jumped at him and grabbed his neck, squeezing and choking him.

"I'm not- I'm gonna kill anyone who even tries to- I'm going to kill them ALL!" Matt bellowed, shaking.

The next moment, Chris threw the boy off Scott. The young werewolf massaged his bruised throat for appearances sake, not taking his eyes off Matt who kept struggling in the hunter's strong grip, his teeth bared, growling like an animal despite being one hundred percent human. The sight of him was quite pitiful, and Scott couldn’t help but feel sad for the boy. But it didn’t mean that he regretted exposing him like that, since Matt would become a murderer should the opportunity arise.

"Oh my God," Mr Daehler exclaimed, horrified at his son's outburst, while his wife was deathly pale and clutching at her chest.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Matt is probably more disturbed than we have previously thought," said Victoria, not sounding sorry at all. "Because of this unprovoked attack and the death threats at that, we need to insist on you taking the steps to ensure that Matt is permanently removed from our daughter's vicinity."

"A therapy would also not be amiss," added Chris for good measure. "Or would you prefer us having this incident reported to the police and the school principal?"

"There's no need for that," Mr Daehler said gravely. "We'll take Matt off the school for the time being and find a good therapist for him. He won’t be getting back until he’s given the green light from the psychiatrist, that’s for sure."

Matt finally stopped struggling and Chris let the boy go, watching him wearily still.

"I'm not- I’m the _victim_ here, you can't punish me!" the teenager protested. 

"Young man, you'll soon find that we can, and we will," his father stated sternly, his wife nodding weakly. Then the man turned to the Argents and said: “I don’t want to come off as rude, but I need you to ask you to leave. I promise that we will handle this, and Matt won’t be going back to school anytime soon, but this is a family matter and we would appreciate being left alone now.”

“Understandable,” Chris said empathetically while standing up, Victoria following his lead. “I’m really sorry that it came to this.”

Mr Daehler just nodded, while Mrs Daehler walked them all out.

Once outside, they were all silent for a moment.

“That was a masterfully executed plan, Scott,” Victoria finally broke the silence. “I must admit that I’m impressed.”

“Um, thank you?” said the teen, not used to being complimented by the stern woman. 

“Would you like to come with us to tell Allison all about it?” she asked.

“I’m not- I mean, I’d be glad to but I’m sure that you can handle this,” he answered, entirely out of his depth. Victoria Argent had never, ever, been kind to him and he wasn’t sure how to react to her sudden amicable behaviour.

“Nonsense, you deserve some recognition for your actions. What do you think, Chris?”

The man looked as surprised as Scott felt, as he answered: “I… Yes, of course.”

“Perfect! It’s decided, then,” said Victoria, satisfied. "I'll text Allison and check if she's home yet," she took out her phone and quickly wrote a message.

After a moment her phone beeped and she said: "She should be home soon. Let's go, then, we'll wait for her there."

***

Once they arrived, Victoria invited Scott inside and went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Chris sat down on the couch, sighing wearily, his posture hunched.

"It was emotionally draining, wasn't it? The visit at the Daehlers, I mean," Scott asked empathically.

"That's an understatement," the man said with a grimace. "How could someone so young be already so twisted, unhinged?"

"How indeed," Victoria said with a cold voice from behind Scott and before he knew it, the teen was electrocuted with a taser and he fell to his knees, moaning from the pain. Within seconds, the woman circled him with what looked to be a mountain ash line and she took a step back, a satisfied smirk appearing on her face.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" exclaimed Chris, jumping up from the couch, but she flared the taser again in response, signalling to him to stay away.

"Don't you dare to come closer, Chris," she warned. "The last time I checked, I was this family's matriarch and let me remind you that I'm still in charge here. I just want to question this werewolf, which is well within my rights."

The man hesitated, then backed down.

"How did you know?" asked Scott, wincing from the pain.

"Please, I'm not stupid," he woman rolled her eyes at him. "When my dear husband told me that he stole the wolfsbane-laced bullet to help a _friend,_ I wondered who he was spending his time with recently. This apparently included you, your mother and that boy, Isaac. And when I saw your flawless performance today at the Daehlers, I just knew it was you. With the same perfect act you managed to weasel your way into our family and gain Chris' trust, but then my husband was always the more impressionable of us two."

"Victoria, please. I knew that Scott was a werewolf, he didn't hide it from me. He's harmless, I swear," Chris pleaded with her.

"Spare me, please, there is no such thing as a harmless beast," she said with derision. "But did he tell you that he was an Alpha werewolf as well? He doesn't act like a Beta, even though he masks himself well with the whole harmless teenager act." 

"What? That's a ridiculous idea," said Chris, shaking his head. "Scott, tell her, show her that she's wrong."

The teenager got up from his knees and looked at the man sadly. "I can't, because she's right."

The man blanched, looking as if he was punched, hard.

"I'm sorry, Chris, I would have told you yesterday, I swear, but you said to me that it could wait, that we'll talk about it later," Scott tried to explain, but the man shook his head.

"You lied to me," he said, his voice cold and unforgiving, "You told me that Derek Hale was the Alpha. You made me trust you, and then you _lied_ to me."

"No, that's-" Scott didn't manage to finish as the hunter took the taser from Victoria and electrocuted him himself.

The young werewolf screamed and fell to all fours. This time, the torture lasted longer and he was shaking by the time the man was done with him.

"I never lied to you, Chris Argent, and I never will," Scott said finally, panting, his voice breaking in the middle. "You may torture me, or hit me until I'm black and blue, but I will never admit to saying any falsehoods besides the lies of omission, and I _told_ you that I was keeping secrets from you."

Chris squatted beside him and said coldly: "If you're an Alpha werewolf, this means that you have killed to gain your power. And I will never trust a word of a murderer."

"I am. not. a. murderer!" said Scott with a passion, standing up and straightening his shoulders.

"Why, because killing to become an Alpha doesn't count as a murder?" asked Victoria with a sneer. "I simply hate the double morality in werewolves."

"No, because I didn't need to kill anyone to become one in the first place," said Scott, allowing his eyes to shine a pure ruby red light. "I'm a True Alpha, and I am many things, a guardian, a protector, but never a murderer."

"Ridiculous! True Alphas are a myth, nothing more. Besides, you wouldn't meet the standards to become one in the first place," the woman said dismissively.

"What, the strength of character? The force of will? Pureness of convictions? Tell her, Chris, if I am lacking in any of these departments," Scott asked the hunter, looking him straight in the eye.

The man hesitated. "No, you're not," he admitted finally. "But Scott, we would need more than just your words to believe you."

Suddenly, the young Alpha felt a righteous anger burning in him. "So saving Isaac from abuse and protecting Allison from the threat you weren't even aware of isn't enough to convince you that I'm a good person, is this what you're trying to tell me?" he asked, hurt.

"What we need is _proof_ ," pressed Chris, unrelenting.

Victoria nodded to that and added: "And you're not going to deliver, werewolf, because it's just another one of your lies, designed to trick and deceive us into trusting you again."

Scott closed his eyes for a moment, gathering all of his strength of will, then said: "I'm going to prove myself to you, Chris, but after this? I'll consider my debt to you paid in full," he said calmly, then focused on the mountain ash barrier and _pushed_.

The pure blue light surrounded him, the barrier opposing him for a long moment, but Scott focused on his wish to save and protect, which was the very essence of him being a True Alpha, of his fierce love and care he felt even for those who had wronged him, and soon the barrier gave in with a tremor.

The Argents looked at him with incredulity, watching as he walked past the now smudged mountain ash line. Scott took a step closer to Chris and saw the man flinching away from him.

"Did you really think that I would attack you?" he asked brokenly, his throat clenching. "I would never, _ever_ do anything to cause you harm. But this means that you never really knew me at all and I was wrong to think that a few weeks of companionship can override centuries of prejudice."

Scott turned away from the shocked hunters and he left their house, feeling drained and empty inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise?...


	31. Chapter 31

Chris looked at Scott's retreating form feeling painfully ashamed of himself. He had deliberately, intentionally caused pain to a friend and forced him to reveal the truth about himself with brutal coercion that up until now he had reserved only for his enemies. Scott would be perfectly justified if he wanted to hurt him in return, but he didn’t, and it shamed Chris even more.

“Why are you just standing here? Go after him!” his wife urged him suddenly.

He looked at her with apprehension at what was being asked of him. Did she want him to follow Scott and kill him, or bring him back for further interrogation, or maybe she wanted him to mend bridges with the teen?

“He’s a True Alpha, Chris,” Victoria explained with poorly hidden impatience. “Our family has never had the chance to observe such a specimen, and he seems to feel some kind of kinship with you, I have no clue why, but he does. So go after him and find a way back to his good graces,” she ordered.

The man suddenly felt furious. All of this wouldn’t have happened if Victoria hadn’t lured Scott to their house under false pretenses and tried to imprison him with the mountain ash. No matter how much guilt Chris felt at his own actions, it was Victoria who was responsible for orchestrating it all in the first place.

“I’m done with taking orders from you,” he said, clenching his fists angrily. “I’m going after Scott not to use him as a tool, but because I was in the wrong and he deserves to hear my apologies.”

He left the house in quick strides, not looking back at his wife. Maybe later he will have the chance to grieve and regret the deep discord that has taken root between them, but right now it was not the time for that. 

He ran after the young Alpha, glad that he was still within the sighting distance. The teenager turned around at hearing his footsteps, his posture guarded and defensive.

“Scott, please, hear me out,” Chris pleaded. "What I did was wrong, and I want you to know that I’m sorry,” he said, feeling that his words were painfully inadequate compared to the gravity of his actions.

The young werewolf just kept watching him dispassionately, his face not giving anything away.

“If I could take it all back, I would, please believe me,” Chris begged.

“I’m glad that you can’t take it back,” Scott stated finally, “since this is a valuable lesson for me. Painful, true, but a lesson nonetheless.” 

“On what, that hunters are not to be trusted? That _I'm_ not to be trusted, because I make promises and then I break them at the slightest provocation? I wish I have never learned that about myself,” the man said bitterly.

“Stop with this self-hatred, it doesn’t suit you,” the young Alpha finally changed his unrelenting stance and took a step closer to Chris, his gaze losing its coldness from before. “It’s a lesson for me that I shouldn’t put the people close to me on a pedestal as I did with you. You may be one of the best men I know, but you’re still human. It wasn’t fair of me to expect you to never make a single mistake,” Scott admitted.

The man closed his eyes for a moment, fighting shame and despair. “How’s that I have hurt you and you’re the one comforting _me_?” he finally asked, his voice hoarse from the emotional turmoil he was in.

“Chris, look at me,” Scott ordered sternly but not unkindly.

The hunter felt compelled to listen and looked at the boy, no, young man, who put his arms on Chris' shoulders, the warmth of his strong grip feeling like an anchor, safe and reassuring.

“Your friendship, it’s important to me. You hurt me, that’s true, but I put you in that place by stalling and not coming clean about myself until it was too late. Can you forgive me for that?” asked Scott and Chris’ guilt doubled as he was reminded how kind and selfless the teen really was. How could he have ever accused him of murder?...

“I should be the one asking _you_ for forgiveness,” he protested weakly.

“You have it,” Scott assured him simply, easily, squeezing his shoulders comfortingly. “But don’t ever doubt me again,” the young Alpha added quietly, looking hurt and resigned.

Chris was floored by such an easy acceptance. He knew perfectly well that he didn't deserve it, but he would take it nonetheless, because he desperately wanted to go back to their rapport from before, if it was even possible.

“I won’t, I swear,” Chris promised and pulled the teen into a desperate hug, trying to convey all of his sorrow and regret. Scott was startled at first, but after a moment of hesitation he returned the embrace. They both needed this, the reassurance that even after everything that had happened, they could still enjoy being close to one another.

After a moment, Chris pulled back and said: “You said that you shouldn't have put me on a pedestal since I'm not perfect… But I think you should know that I liked the man that you saw in me. I _wanted_ to be that man, even though I know that I’m far from it,” he admitted. 

“You’re closer to it than you think,” the teenager assured him kindly and Chris basked in the warmth of his words.

This was getting ridiculous, really. He was a grown up man, and a werewolf hunter at that, he shouldn't be getting mushy at the slightest sign of approval from the young Alpha. But much as he tried to fight it, the fact was that he yearned for Scott's trust and acceptance. This was the reason why he had reacted so badly at the thought that the teen had lied to him. Chris' reaction had been so volatile because he felt so invested in their friendship, and the mere thought of being manipulated had caused him to lash out blindly.

He promised to himself that he would not make the same mistake ever again.

"So, what happens next?" Chris asked finally, marvelling at how easy it was for him to look to Scott for guidance. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was never a leader material, he was perfectly at ease with obeying orders instead. He was just glad that he finally found someone who was actually worth following.

“We should both go to our respective homes, I’d say,” Scott decided. “I think you can handle the talk with Allison about Matt, since she should be back soon. And, frankly speaking, the only thing I want right now is getting some rest.”

Chris looked at him thoughtfully, noticing the slumped shoulders and deep shadows under his eyes which spoke volumes about the teen’s fatigue. He knew that a huge reason for that was probably an emotional duress, since the physical tiredness shouldn’t bother an Alpha werewolf as much.

“Do you want me to give you a ride home?” he offered, and saw that Scott hesitated for a moment before nodding. 

In the car, the teen curled on his seat and closed his eyes, which made Chris remember a similar ride when he took the young werewolf on a trip to the lake. He smiled wistfully, as this was a good memory, a reminiscence of the easy camaraderie that they had built over the past few weeks. 

While seeing the teen so tired again felt like a stab to his already guilty conscience, Chris was glad that Scott still felt safe enough around him to drop his guard in such a manner. Thanks to this the man knew that he had truly been forgiven, and it warmed him from the inside.

However, he might not get another chance if he ever betrays the young werewolf again, he knew that perfectly well and was determined not to let it happen.

***

Once they arrived, Scott opened his eyes and looked at Chris, whose scent was still laced with guilt and shame, but thankfully much less than before. The teen was glad for that. While feeling emotionally drained from today's events, he knew that he had forgiven much serious deeds in the past, taking Peter as a prime example.

If he had truly been a sixteen year old boy, he might've been less inclined to be so open and forgiving. However, having lived one life already, he had learned the hard way that keeping grudges never did anything good to anyone. There were more important things in life than clinging to one's hurts, either true or perceived.

After seeing first-handedly how thirst for revenge had destroyed Deucalion's life and had been the indirect cause of Jennifer Blake's death, he had a really good incentive not to follow in their footsteps. Besides, he knew that Chris had only hurt him because the man felt that he had been lied to. It hadn't been a cold blooded, deliberate betrayal on the hunter's part, and as such it was much easier to forgive.

Even if Chris' actions had hurt Scott, a lot.

"Thanks for the ride," he said quietly, putting aside his troubled thoughts.

He was about to get out of the car, when Chris grabbed his arm, stopping him. The teen looked at him questioningly.

"I'm really sorry for what I said and did today," the man said apologetically. "I feel like I haven't said it enough times yet."

"Chris, it's fine, you don't have to apologize to me anymore," Scott assured him, patting his hand consolingly. "But you might feel this way until you're ready to forgive yourself. Don't let the guilt put you down, I wouldn’t wish that on you."

"How do you even do it, act so mature and wise all the time?" the hunter asked disbelievingly. "Don't you ever get the urge to scream at someone or punch them in the face?"

"Sometimes, yes. But I'd rather hug people than hit them, you know," Scott replied with a crooked smile.

"I've never thought that I would be so glad for your hugging people tendencies, then," the man returned his smile. "Now go and get some rest."

"Good night, Chris."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:  
> 1\. a mild sexual scene  
> 2\. homophobic language

Isaac noticed immediately that something was wrong but Scott didn't feel like re-telling today's events. Thankfully, his boyfriend didn't press further and the both of them spent a nice, relaxing evening together, preparing dinner just for the two of them, since Scott's mom was on a night shift at the hospital. 

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs. They were cuddling on the bed, when Isaac fidgeted for a bit before asking: "I know that you had a rough day, but do you still want to... spend a night together? Because if you don't feel like it, that's totally fine," the teen assured him hurriedly.

Scott looked at the beautiful boy snuggled close to him with his head propped on Scott's arm and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him. 

"Of course I want to," he assured the blond boy, then captured his lips in a slow, sensual kiss, leaving them both slightly breathless once they parted. "But after the whole day I could use a shower, first. Wait for me?" 

"I don't know, maybe I should start without you," teased Isaac with a small smile, though a blush on his cheeks told Scott that the boy was nowhere near being that brazen, yet.

Under the shower, Scott wondered for a moment how far he would like to take things tonight, then realized that this was up to the other boy, really. Whatever he felt comfortable with, Scott would give to him without hesitation.

Going back to Isaac's room only in his briefs had an additional perk of seeing the other teen watch him with undisguised interest, attraction plain on his face. 

"You're still in your T-shirt?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised and Isaac quickly stood up and took it off, dumping it carelessly on the ground, then looked at him expectantly.

"Nice," murmured Scott approvingly, coming closer and allowing his hands to slide down that perfectly defined chest, all the way until the line of Isaac's jeans. "May I take these off of you?" he asked and Isaac nodded, his breath hitching as Scott unbuttoned his pants and opened the zipper, sliding the pants down the boy's thighs and onto the floor. Then, he pushed Isaac gently onto the bed and took his jeans and socks off, leaving the other teen only in his boxers.

He then climbed on top of Isaac, supporting some of his weight on his forearms, and showered the boy's face, neck and chest with kisses, licking and nipping gently at the delicious skin. After a moment, he started to rock his body slightly, making their still clothed groins grind against each other with small, deliberate movements, and he felt the boy harden beneath him in response.

Happy and relieved that Isaac was so receptive so far, Scott kissed him again, at the same time allowing one of his hands to drift lower and he palmed the boy through his boxers, massaging him gently. This gained him a breathless moan which encouraged him even further.

“We could touch each other," he whispered in Isaac’s ear. “Would you like that?"

Isaac nodded eagerly, but then he asked uncertainly: "Will you show me what to do?"

Scott smiled at him reassuringly. "Of course. But it's not that different from touching yourself, really."

Once they were naked, Scott pulled Isaac close and kissed him deeply. 

"This is all for our pleasure, love. So, stop overthinking this and just let yourself feel," he murmured, determined to make Isaac feel so good tonight that he will forget being shy or uncertain in the first place.

***

The next day they woke up early because of the lacrosse morning training session, first this season. Both boys were excited and happy that they were going to be playing together, on a first line no less. Once at school, they went straight to the locker room, holding hands and sharing small, short kisses every now and then.

When Stiles saw them, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked at them, and Scott was glad that his friend was alright with him dating Isaac. 

It seemed that not everyone was equally supportive, though.

“Well, well, see who decided to show up: two dick-licking pansies,” Jackson walked up to them, an ungly sneer maring his otherwise handsome face. “If you had any shame you would quit the team and leave this sport free of dirty poofs.”

Suddenly, the whole locker room went quiet, all other boys looking tensely at the unfolding conflict. 

“That’s all you’ve got to say? I confess myself disappointed in you, Jackson,” drawled Scott unconcernedly. “Such generic, unimaginative slurs are hardly impressive, I’ll let you know.”

Jackson grabbed his t-shirt in response with his fists and growled: “Shut up, you faggot, or I’ll-”

“What’s going on here?” Finstock’s loud voice interrupted him.

Jackson took a look at Scott’s calm face and released him with a disgusted huff.

“Nothing, coach,” he answered with an arrogant smirk, pretty sure that Scott will follow suit.

He was wrong.

“Since the captain just said that he doesn’t accept gay players in his team, I’m afraid I have to quit, coach,” said Scott.

“What?” Finstock asked, stupefied. “Since when are you gay, anyway, McCall?”

In response, Scott pulled Isaac to a quick kiss.

“Since now, coach,” he said unashamedly. “So you see, since Jackson doesn’t want us here, we’ve got to quit, right, Isaac?”

The blond boy looked at him with surprise but nodded nevertheless.

“That’s right, ” he confirmed, playing along. “It seems that you’re two players short, coach.”

The coach spluttered, disbelievingly, when Danny added all of a sudden:

“Three players, actually. I’m leaving the team, too.”

“What? No!” Jackson protested loudly. “Don’t be stupid, you don’t have to quit just because those two losers are.”

Danny snorted at that: “What, it’s okay if I’m gay because I’m your friend but everyone else deserve to be called a poof or a faggot? Well guess what, I’m a faggot too, and I’m done with taking this shit from you. I don’t know what bit you in the ass recently, but if I need to leave the team to show support to other homosexual guys, then guess what? I quit.”

There was a moment of silence, when Stiles started speaking: “I’ll quit, too. Not that I’m gay- well, there wouldn’t be anything wrong about that but I’m really not-”

“Shut up, Stilinski!” the coach bellowed. “No one’s leaving the team, and that’s final! Whittemore, you’re not a captain anymore, and if I hear a single homophobic word from you, you’ll be kicked out altogether!” he jabbed the now former captain on the chest with his finger for good measure. “McCall! You’re the captain now.”

At that, a lot of jaws dropped, Jackson’s most of all.

“What? Why?” asked Scott, genuinely surprised.

“If you can inspire and motivate the people on the field the same way that you did just now, we’re going to ace the championships this season. But if you fail me, I’ll bench you, is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Scott confirmed.

“Now, I expect the whole team to be ready to play within five minutes, or your captain career is going to be exceptionally short,” the man ordered, then walked away in a huff.

Scott looked at his friends, then at the other players and said loudly: “You heard the coach, guys! The show’s over, now move it!”

He wasn't a novice at this, he had been a captain once and he can be a captain again. His voice was confident as he encouraged the boys to hurry up, and if he clapped a couple of shoulders in the process and received similar gestures of support in return, that was only an added bonus.

This was his team, and it was a high time he proved that. 

***

The training was moderately successful, with the majority of the team playing reasonably well, though some of them - like Jackson and Danny - were clearly still reeling from the changes that just took place. 

After the training, Scott walked up to Danny and thanked him for his support.

“I didn’t do this for you, McCall,” the other boy said to him harshly but without any true hostility.

“I know,” Scott confirmed. “We’re not friends, but I still appreciate the gesture. I hope that whatever bothers Jackson, he gets over it and starts acting like a decent human being again.”

Danny snorted at that. “Hardly. Acting like a decent human being was never his strong suit, but he was never so… spiteful, you know? I don’t recognize him anymore,” he admitted.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure that sooner or later he will stop acting like a jerk. And just so that we’re clear on that, fighting with him is not something I particularly enjoy. But until he gets his head out of his ass, this is how it’s going to be, because I won’t allow myself or my friends to be pushed around,” Scott said with blunt honesty.

Danny nodded. “Fair enough. I know that you’ll defend your friends, even if it causes me to lose mine. But if Jackson doesn’t change, then I guess he was never the friend I thought him to be, anyway.”

“He’ll come around, you’ll see. It’s just that…” Scott hesitated for a moment.

“It might take a while?” Danny finished, smiling wryly, though there was a sadness in his voice. “Believe me, I know. This guy holds grudges like nobody else I know. ”

They parted amicably, feeling that they understood each other well enough to know where the other stood.

Scott sighed heavily and went to look for Isaac and Stiles. Even though he had come to like and respect Jackson in the previous timeline, the arrogant, spiteful boy that was sixteen year old Jackson was far from the man that he had known. He had a lot of growing up to do before Scott deemed him even remotely trustworthy.

The young Alpha was also rather determined not to allow Jackson to get bitten, at least until he was fairly sure that the other teen will not turn into Kanima, again. No matter how useful the Kanima’s paralyzing venom might be in the future, Scott wasn’t going to risk anyone’s life for it.


	33. Chapter 33

Until the lunch break the rumours of the lacrosse captainship change and circumstances surrounding it had already circled throughout the school, to the point that Scott was approached several times by people he barely knew. They mostly wanted to thank him for being so open with his sexuality and for taking an active stand against the homophobic behaviour. It honestly astounded him how big an impact his actions had, as during his first chance at life he hadn't thought about these matters, not really. Sure, he was supportive of Mason and Corey but he hadn't had the forethought to ask them if they had ever been the victims of bullying because of their relationship or sexuality in general.

This time around, though, he wanted to do better and be an example not only for the supernatural beings (though this will always be his priority) but also for the completely ordinary people. Especially the teenagers who needed someone to look up to, someone open and unashamed of his sexuality, who could prove to everyone that all love was equal no matter the gender. And if that made him some kind of an accidental activist, well, he wasn't going to complain.

This was the reason why he spent the breaks between classes talking with various people, receiving congratulations, patting shoulders and having his own patted in return. He kept smiling and listened patiently when people talked about their troubles, and acted almost political about the whole thing. It was quite a novelty for him, because while he had been used to being a leader of his pack, at school he had always been the shy, withdrawn one.

However, all the attention that the morning training practice started to receive had its downsides as well, as after a couple of times of being accosted by complete strangers Isaac stated that it was not his thing and that he didn't feel all that good being in the limelight, so he hanged out with Stiles while Scott remained in the center of attention.

At the lunch break, Scott decided that enough was enough and he excused himself from yet another conversation, stating that he needed to spend some time with his boyfriend. This got him a wink and he was finally free to join Isaac and Stiles at their table.

"Sorry, guys," he apologized, patting Stiles' shoulder and then gave Isaac a quick peck on the cheek. 

"If you want my forgiveness, better start from kissing me properly," Isaac said with a haughty pout and Scott was all too happy to comply, pulling him into a long, open-mouthed kiss, enjoying the way Isaac's heartbeat quickened in response.

"Now that's what I call an apology," murmured Isaac approvingly once they parted.

"Dude, you're already forgiven where I'm concerned," Stiles assured, looking slightly green.

Scott snorted at hearing that. "Don't worry, mate, I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate me  _ apologizing _ to you in the same way."

But to his surprise, Isaac said with a smirk: "I don't know, it might be worth it just to see Stiles splutter and try to get away from you. I'm fairly sure that he would fall from the chair while attempting to bat your hands away from his virgin body."

"You're evil, that's what you are, Lahey," moaned Stiles exaggeratedly. "You've got such a devious mind, how everyone else is buying your innocent act, anyway?"

"Thanks to my pretty face, Stilinski, not that you would know," smirked Isaac.

Scott just shook his head at their bickering,  _ almost _ sure it was all a friendly act. It was strange, this weird relationship between his best friend and boyfriend, but if it worked for them, Scott wasn't going to complain.

He looked around and saw Allison coming in their direction with an ugly scowl on her fair face, and he was instantly on alert. He rose from the chair and started saying a greeting, when the girl punched him - hard - on the arm, and then took his t-shirt in her fists and kissed him full on the mouth, a short, forceful press of lips, then let him go with a slight shove.

"Scott McCall, you're the most obnoxious, awful, lying bastard that I ever had the displeasure of meeting," she growled angrily, then added: "And I can't thank you enough for what you did yesterday."

"Have you just… punched and kissed my boyfriend?" asked Isaac incredulously. "What the actual fuck, Allison?"

"He deserved it, both of it," she said unapologetically, then asked Scott: "Did you tell them about Matt, or was I not the only one being kept in the dark?"

"I told no one except for your parents, I swear," assured Scott.

"Oh, is this about the mysterious business that you were taking care of for the Argents?" asked Stiles.

"Yup, it is," Scott confirmed. "Listen, I think that we should all meet after school so that we can talk about everything, both the werewolf stuff and the thing that I was involved with Allison's parents. I really don't want to tell everything twice. What do you say?"

"Finally!" exclaimed Stiles, throwing his hands up. "I was getting sick of all the secret stuff already."

"Count me in," said Isaac stoically. "But it better be good, or that kiss is not going to be so easily forgiven," he warned.

"Allison? What about you?" asked Scott. "How do you feel about getting inside knowledge of the supernatural stuff?"

The girl put hands on her hips. "Do you really need to ask? I wouldn't miss it, for anything."

"Even for the whole chocolate in the world?" the young werewolf teased, knowing about it being her secret guilty pleasure.

She hesitated for a moment. "You drive a hard bargain, you know.  _ Yes _ , even for the chocolate."

***

After the classes they all met at Scott's house and bunked together on the sofa in the living room, as it was the only piece of furniture large enough to accomodate all four of them. Things were slightly tense at first, though, since Isaac absolutely refused to accept Allison sitting anywhere near Scott.

"After that kiss earlier? No fucking way I'm letting you sit beside him," he said stubbornly, ignoring Melissa's muffled  _ "language!" _ coming from the kitchen.

"Fine, you're going to be the buffer between me and Scott," the girl huffed, exasperated. "Happy, now?"

"Fine," he said, folding his arms stubbornly.

Scott just sighed as he opened the sofa, making it into a giant bed to give them more space so that they could at least be comfortable. 

They ended up half-sitting, half-lying on the pile of pillows, eating pizza that his mom ordered once she had heard of their impromptu gathering, Allison on the far left side, Isaac beside her, Scott pressed next to him, and Stiles on the far right side of the sofa.

After the meal Scott started to tell his tale, warning them in advance that it was going to be long, but his friends actually looked more excited at that. He told them about how he had been bitten by a rabid werewolf which - beside turning him into one as well - actually made him an Alpha wolf with more knowledge and power than freshly turned weres usually had. At that, he was showered with questions on werewolf hierarchy and he did his best to explain the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics to them, giving Derek as an example of his own Beta.

Once that was out of the way, he admitted that he had known all along who had bitten him and that it was Derek's uncle, Peter, who had been mad with pain and thirst for revenge at that time. He recounted the events that had led to their confrontation, including Derek getting shot and being saved by Chris, and discovering that Derek wanted to be an Alpha himself in order to rebuild the Hale pack. Finally, he told them how he had taken Alpha spark away from Peter and given it to Derek, making him an Alpha in the process, and how the two of them had just started to find their way in having two packs on the same territory.

"Wow," breathed Stiles incredulously once Scott finished his tale. "You really don't do anything by halves, do you?"

Scott just shrugged and said: "Being a werewolf is unavoidable for me, since I've already been bitten, so the best thing I can do is to actually embrace all of it, you know? The good things, like enormous strength, enhanced senses and the deep bonds with my packmates, but also the darker parts, such as the constant danger, dealing with other werewolves and werewolf hunters. It's not easy, but it's worth it."

"Is it?" doubted Isaac with a frown. "It sounds to me like there are more downsides to being a werewolf than actual perks. Say, if you could go back to that night when you were bitten, knowing what you know now, would you actually  _ choose  _ to be a werewolf?"

Scott almost choked at the question, not liking how close it came to what had actually happened. The only difference was that he had returned to this time shortly after he had been bitten. But if he had gone back one day earlier, would he still go with Stiles to the forest and allow himself to be bitten by Peter? 

"I would. It… defines me, in the ways that nothing else does," said Scott finally as he tried to put his feelings into words. "Being a werewolf comes so naturally to me that I don't think I could ever go back to not being one."

His statement was met with silence, the other teenagers clearly processing his statement.

“That’s just… incredible,” said Stiles. “But you can turn people into werewolves, right? Would you bite me if I asked you to?”

“Whoa, what?” asked Scott, shocked.

He tried to imagine a werewolf Stiles, and he couldn’t get his head around the idea. Stiles had always been so… normal, a surprisingly down-to-earth type of guy even despite all his nerdiness and fascination with the supernatural, he was the most human of them all. Even Allison - the one from his previous timeline - being the werewolf huntress herself was more tuned to the supernatural world than to the mundane one. But Stiles, he had joined the FBI for crying out loud, he was the ultimate human ally of their pack.

“Why are you so shocked?” Stiles asked with a mix of hurt and resentment. “Am I not cool enough to join your pack? Or do you think I’m too weak to handle it?”

“No, Stiles, I just… You’re already part of my pack, you’re like my brother!” he assured his friend. “But biting you, I don’t know, it just doesn’t seem  _ right _ . Like, can you actually imagine me being your Alpha, with you following my lead?” he asked as he tried to explain. “I don’t need you to be my Beta, I need someone who won’t have qualms about criticizing me and calling my plan bullshit if it really is.”

“Now that you mention it… Having to listen to you would be weird ‘cause, you know, I’ve always been the one coming up with the coolest ideas,” admitted Stiles, perking up a little bit.

“So true!” Scott said with a smile and they bumped their fists in sync.

“What about me? I would make a splendid werewolf, if I may so myself,” said Allison with a wink. “Also, this supernatural world of yours desperately needs a woman's touch, you know.”

“I don’t think that’s such a great idea,” Scott said hesitatingly. “You would make an awesome werewolf, I know you would, but your family has very strict rules about one of theirs being bitten.”

“And what would they do to me, really? Slap me on the wrists? Chain me during the full moon?” she asked, shrugging unconcernedly.

“Allison, this is serious, they have a rule that each hunter that gets bitten by a werewolf needs to commit suicide before their first full moon,” Scott warned. 

“What? You’re joking, right?” she asked worriedly, but he shook his head and she blanched. 

“That’s it! From now on, no one’s talking about biting anyone or commiting suicide, is that understood?” asked Melissa sternly, coming from the kitchen with a cartoon of juice, a bottle of soda and a couple of glasses.

“Agreed,” said Scott, eager to change the topic. “Mom, why don’t you join us? I know that you’ve been eavesdropping from the kitchen, so you might as well get comfortable.”

“I’m your mother, I need to know what shenanigans my son is getting into. Of course I was eavesdropping.” The woman rolled his eyes and sat down in the old armchair, grabbing a glass for herself and filling it with orange juice.

“Okay, turning me into a werewolf is out of question, got it,” said Allison after a moment. “How about you tell us all about the stalker, then?” 

“Stalker? What stalker?” asked Stiles, sharing confused glances with Isaac.

Scott groaned. He totally forgot that he had yet another long story to tell. He took a gulp of the soda to water his parched throat, then explained about Matt and his circumstances, how he had bad memories from his childhood which had made him unhinged. Isaac turned pensieve at hearing that and Scott gave him a small nod, discreetly confirming his suspicions. 

“Thank you again for realizing what was happening and taking this to my parents,” said Allison heartfully. “But why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“I didn’t want you to act any different, as this would have tipped Matt off and he might have destroyed all the evidence and be on his guard,” explained Scott. “That way, we caught him unaware and showed his parents that he truly was dangerous and needed therapy.”

The girl nodded, not looking happy at being kept in the dark but understanding the rationale behind it.

“But Allison, no more kissing my boyfriend, no matter how grateful you are, alright?” asked Isaac, half-seriously, half-jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

“No kissing Scott, noted,” she deadpanned and they all laughed.

***

Later in the evening, once Stiles and Allison left and the two teenagers were alone in Isaac’s room, the blond boy asked hesitantly: "Scott, I need you to answer me honestly: did you befriend me in the hopes of turning me into a werewolf?"

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't consider it," Scott admitted, and saw how the other teen's shoulders tensed instantly. "But Isaac, this wasn't ever a requirement, not of our friendship or us being together. The bite will always be an option for you, but only if you want it too," he assured his boyfriend.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Isaac doubtfully. "Because I don't want to be a werewolf at the moment and I'm not sure if that will ever change. Would you still care for me if I decided to remain human?"

"Of course, that’s never going to change,” Scott assured him.

"Promise?" Isaac asked in a small voice, a reminiscence of the shy, lonely boy that he had been previously and not the confident, self-assured teen that he had started to act like recently.

"I swear," Scott gathered Isaac into his arms and caressed his back comfortingly. “I don’t care if you’re human, werewolf or something else entirely. Nothing will change how I feel about you.”

Even if it made him sad that Isaac probably will never be his Beta ever again, the boy’s well-being and happiness was much more important to him than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, will Isaac warm up to the idea of being a werewolf?  
> And on the other hand, will Stiles truly accept that Scott is not going to make him into one?  
> Let me know your thoughts! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up who missed Derek, I know that I did!  
> Scott did too, and he ain't going to hide it..

Derek was brooding, there was no other word for it. He was lying on the lavish leather sofa in his spacious new loft, eyes looking unseeingly at the ceiling and feeling altogether miserable. 

Which was ridiculous, really. He had everything he could ever want, money, independence, strength and he had recently become an Alpha werewolf which he had dreamed of for years. So why was he feeling so empty inside? Why did everything he had seemed so worthless to him all of a sudden, inconsequential and trivial and altogether useless?

He tried to ignore the possibility that it might be simply due to the fact that he was feeling lonely, because that would be pathetic. He was the ultimate introvert, he hated people, the noise that they made all the time, the meaningless small talk, the empty smiles. He had always preferred to be alone rather than in a crowd, as his own company had always been sufficient to him and he didn’t need anyone else’s. Until now, that is.

He gritted his teeth hard, cursing himself for being so damn needy, so fucking pathetic, but it didn’t change the fact that he needed someone. And not just anyone random, he needed his Alpha, which was ridiculous, since he didn’t have an Alpha anymore. Or did he?

He took out his phone and glared at it as if it offended him. He’s not going to call Scott, he told himself. He was stronger than that. He will prove to himself that he was fine on his own, that he didn’t-

“Fuck it,” he growled aloud, selected Scott’s number and pressed the ‘call’ button before he had the chance to change his mind.

Four signals rang without an answer and he was on the verge of cancelling the call, when Scott finally picked up the phone.

_ “Derek, is everything alright?” _ the teen asked worriedly.

“Hi Scott, yes, everything’s fine, why?” he frowned.

Did Scott expect to be called only in case of emergency? If that was the case, then Derek just made a stupid mistake of toying with the idea of hanging out with him as if they were still a pack, while Scott must have started to treat him as an ally only. 

_ “Well, since you’re calling in the middle of my school time, I thought that it was something urgent, so I left the class,” _ Scott replied, bemused, and Derek felt royally, totally stupid. 

“I didn’t think- I’m so sorry Scott, I’ll call you later.”

_ “No, that’s fine, since we’re already talking you might as well tell me the reason why you called in the first place. Besides, I’ve missed you awfully much, so it’s really good to hear you again,”  _ Scott admitted.

This simple confession worked wonders for Derek as he felt a huge weight being taken from his shoulders once he realized that he was not the only one that didn’t like being apart.

“I wanted to ask you if you have a free afternoon today, so that we could meet and spend some time together, maybe?” he proposed awkwardly, tentatively.

_ “I’d love to!” _ Scott replied enthusiastically.  _ “I’ll come to your place once my classes are over, how does that sound?” _

“It’s perfect,” said Derek honestly.

_ “Great! Sorry, but I really need to go back, now. See you later!” _ the teen said his goodbyes then disconnected.

Derek smiled to himself and he realized that he didn’t feel like lying on the sofa, anymore. He probably needed to clean up the apartment, too, since it was a real mess and he didn’t want Scott to get the impression that he couldn’t take care of himself. So, a little cleaning up wouldn’t go amiss.

***

Three hours later and the loft was sparkling clean, while Derek paced near the door restlessly. When he heard the footsteps and then the quiet knocking, he almost tripped over himself trying to open the door as fast as possible. He was glad that no one was there to witness him acting like some kind of a lovesick teenager, since this was simply a meeting with a friend. No need to feel so nervous and on edge, right?

He opened the door and invited Scott in in what he hoped was a stoic, collected manner.

Once inside, the younger werewolf hugged him tightly and ordered almost incoherently: “You and me, cuddling, now.”

Derek was only happy to comply as they stumbled into the sofa and fell down onto it, which resulted in a chaotic mess of limbs, but that didn’t bother either of them in the slightest. Without hesitation, Derek buried his nose in Scott’s mop of unruly hair, smelling his familiar scent with relish, while Scott nuzzled his neck in response. 

“God, I missed this,” the teen Alpha murmured. “We need to meet more often, or else I’m going to jump on you like this every time I see you, company present or not.”

“Oh yes, please,” said Derek unashamedly, both to meeting more often and to being hugged like this. 

They spent a long moment like that, relaxing in each other’s embrace, enjoying their combined warmth, before Scott moved backwards a little bit so that they could look at each other while still being close enough to share small touches every now and then.

“How have you been, lately?” asked Scott.

“Fine,” Derek replied automatically, but sighed when he saw Scott looking at him with his eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Honestly? Miserable. I know that I'm not your Beta anymore but it surely feels like it. The need to be close to you, it's overwhelming sometimes," he admitted reluctantly.

“You may not be my Beta anymore, but you're still  _ mine _ ," said Scott possessively and Derek felt strangely warm at hearing that. He should protest at such a blatant claim, at the mere suggestion of being owned by anyone, but it was nothing but the truth, he realized with a sudden clarity.

"I'm yours," he confirmed in a daze, a hint of wonder entering his voice.

"I know that this may not be the same for other werewolves, but for me the pack lasts forever, Derek. I'll always be your Alpha, even if you're one as well. I know that you have the ability to create your own pack, now, but it doesn't make our bond any less true."

Derek looked at Scott with amazement, moved by the level of commitment and support the younger werewolf was showing consistently during the whole time that they had known each other.

"Would you help me build and train my own pack?" he asked out of the blue, surprising both of them. "All that I can teach them is how to find an anchor in their anger. But what if I bite someone with a different background, whose anger is not strong enough?" he asked with a not so small amount of self-doubt.

Scott gave him a small, indulgent smile, as if he knew a secret that Derek wasn't privy to. "Of course I'll help you, there was never any doubt about that," he assured him. 

"I’ve never asked what your anchor is, if you don't mind me knowing," Derek inquired hesitantly, knowing how private and sensitive this topic could be.

But Scott answered readily: "For me, it has always been love, to my mom, my pack, my friends. Oh, I actuallyI forgot to tell you, with so many things happening lately... I and Isaac are together, now, so please cut my boyfriend some slack when it comes to your intimidation techniques, would you?"

Derek looked at him, surprised.

"I'm happy for you," he said honestly. "But won't he mind us being so close to each other?"

He gestured to their close proximity, their arms wrapped around each other loosely, Derek's hands caressing Scott's sides and hips absentmindedly while the boy's palms rested on his own chest.

"I hope he won't, since this has nothing to do with sex and everything with our pack bond," said Scott easily. "I'm going to love and care for many more people, besides, so there's no point in getting jealous about every one of them."

Derek didn't know if he should be ecstatic at being considered one of Scott's loved ones, or disappointed that he wasn't the only one, petty as the thought might be. In the end he decided to just enjoy Scott's presence for as long as he could, and pulled the teen closer to himself, tightening his embrace.

Before today he had thought that as an Alpha he needed to be self-sufficient and do everything on his own, to prove his strength and skills. But with Scott there was no need for any kind of posturing or proving anything, he could simply be himself and not worry about what the younger werewolf would think of him. It felt… liberating.

At some point, their impromptu hugging session was interrupted by Scott’s stomach growling loudly. Derek snickered at hearing it and the younger werewolf punched him lightly on the arm in retaliation.

“Don’t laugh at me, you should have thought about feeding me in the first place, what with you being the host.”

“You know that I can’t cook to save my life,” Derek reminded him, releasing him from his embrace and standing up.

“Okay, let’s see what you’ve got in that fridge of yours,” said Scott, following him into the kitchen. “Eggs and milk only, really? When was the last time you went shopping for groceries?” he asked, dismayed.

“Um… with you?” said Derek, wincing at the sharp look he received from the teen in response.

“We’re going to have a serious talk about a balanced diet and living healthily, but for now let me just whip up an omelette or two. Want some?” Scott offered.

“Sure, I haven’t had an omelette in... “ he thought about it for a moment, then finished awkwardly: “a really long time.”

“Then you’re in for a treat. Now, go search this cupboard- no, the left bottom one-” Scott pointed, “and look for some vegetables. I’m fairly sure I bought some red onions and tomatoes, so if you haven’t eaten them yet we could use them, now.”

Derek let himself be roped into preparing a tomato salsa under Scott’s watchful eye, and he would deny crying over cutting the onions to his last dying breath. Of course, it didn’t stop the teen Alpha from teasing him mercilessly about it, and Derek growled at him, annoyed, though his heart wasn’t in it.

In fact, he felt more centered and relaxed than he had in quite a long time, and he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who hoped for Derek/Scott relationship, I'm afraid that's not going to happen, these two will have a lot of bromance going on but nothing else...  
> BUT, I do have one surprising pairing including Scott in store for you, and I'm pretty sure it will be quite hard to quess, but you're welcome to try :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting another chapter today, because I realised that Scott's and Derek's meeting wasn't finished yet.

“So, have you thought already about who you are going to turn into a werewolf?” asked Scott once they had finished their meal. “If it’s someone from my school I might be able to give you some insight, though of course I don’t know everyone there.”

Derek frowned at that. “I haven’t thought about this yet, to be honest. Any ideas?”

“Actually, I was thinking about two people, I think they would fit in nicely with you.”

“Go on, I’m all ears,” Derek sat up straight, looking genuinely interested. 

“The first person that I have in mind is Erica Reyes. She’s suffering from epilepsy and takes a lot of medication for it, which often makes her feel tired and dizzy. She’s somewhat of a pariah at the school, so she’s got nothing to lose and everything to gain, so you’ve got a high chance of her agreeing to the bite,” said Scott, not liking how cold and calculated he sounded, even if it was the truth. “But if she doesn’t, she won’t be telling anyone about us since she has no close friends to talk to, anyway.” 

Apparently, his words surprised Derek, as his eyebrows rose in astonishment. “That's quite pragmatic, especially coming from you. Still, will she handle being a werewolf and everything that entails, including the full moons? From what you’re saying, she seems rather weak.”

Scott thought about it for a moment. True, Erica had decided to run away when the things got tough, but he reckoned that with everything that had been happening at that time, including rivalry between Scott and Derek’s pack, as well as fending off Kanima and the hunters, it wasn’t all that surprising. She hadn’t got the chance to learn how to be a werewolf since she had been bumped right in the middle of a conflict between various factions. However, this time Scott was determined to stop most of it from happening in the first place.

“She desperately wants to prove herself, to show everyone that she’s strong and proud. And she’s a warrior at heart, since she didn’t let her illness break her spirit,” he said finally. “I think she would make a fierce werewolf, but she’ll need a lot of help and guidance to get there. But since we’re in this together, I think that we’ll manage.”

Derek nodded and said: “I’ll think about it. And the second person?”

Scott hesitated for a moment. At first, he thought about suggesting Boyd as the most obvious choice since it had already happened once, but now he wasn’t so sure. Boyd’s weakness was his loneliness but he didn’t need additional strength to feel better about himself, as he wasn’t lacking in this regard even as a human. No, what Boyd needed more than the bite was a true friendship, to connect with someone and form a bond with them. With Derek being rather emotionally guarded most of the time, he didn’t seem like the best choice. 

But if not Boyd, then who?

And then Scott remembered how he had talked with his friends the other night about being a werewolf and it gave him an idea.

“Stiles,” he blurted. “I want you to consider biting Stiles.”

This time, Derek’s jaw actually dropped for a moment. “Your best friend, the one who suspected me of murdering my own sister? The irritating, nosy, back-talking teen, that Stiles? How would you think this is even remotely a good idea?” he asked incredulously.

Scott winced, as the way Derek painted the picture, him biting Stiles truly sounded like a recipe for disaster.

But he knew that in the previous timeline, Stiles had been ready to risk his life several times to save Derek’s, including keeping the paralyzed werewolf afloat in the swimming pool to keep him from drowning and from being killed by the Kanima. The lengths that he would go to protect Derek even when they had still despised each other spoke volumes of Stiles’ integrity and strength of will.

“Look, I know how it sounds, but think about this. Stiles may be the most annoying, irritating teen you’ll ever meet and I’m sure that you’ll want to murder him multiple times if you decide to go with this route, but at the end of the day, Stiles is the most loyal and trustworthy person I’ve ever known. He won’t betray or abandon you just because the things get rough,” Scott argued his standpoint. 

“So why don’t you bite him yourself?” asked Derek matter-of-factly.

“I told him this already, that I need him to be my friend, free to criticize and challenge me in ways only a friend can,” explained Scott. “And he might not be comfortable doing that if he becomes my Beta, since his instincts won’t make it easy for him to act in a way that might be perceived as challenging the Alpha.”

The older werewolf nodded pensievely, looking deep in thoughts.

“Look, it’s just a thought, but in the end, it’s your decision,” Scott said after a moment. “You might choose to bite both Erica and Stiles or neither of them, that’s all up to you, and then it’s up to them if they accept or not. But I also wanted to talk with you about who I  _ don’t  _ want you to turn into a werewolf, for various reasons.”

Derek made a ‘go on’ gesture and Scott started to list people, including Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Jackson. 

“Why them?” asked Derek, surprised. “This Jackson guy, I recall you mentioning that you hate his guts and that you both argue all the time. Surely you don’t plan on getting him into your pack?”

“Not right now, no, since he’s a spiteful, miserable little bastard at the moment, and he’s got a lot of growing up to do. But in a year or two, who knows? He might surprise us yet,” predicted Scott.

Judging by Derek’s sceptical, unimpressed look, he wasn’t convinced. 

***

Overall, the afternoon was exactly what they both needed, especially considering the fact that Scott could feel his link with the other werewolf gaining in strength with every conversation and every hug shared. He was glad that they had managed to salvage their bond, weakened after Derek had become an Alpha, as it was all that Scott really cared about. 

Thinking about their pack bond, he was reminded of yet another thing that was important to him.

"Derek, I need a favour to ask of you," he said as they were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Sure, what is it?" 

"I want to have a tattoo and since I know that the normal method doesn't work on werewolves, I want you to burn it into my skin," Scott revealed.

"It will hurt, you know that, right?" asked Derek, looking concerned.

"Oh, I know it will hurt like hell, but I don't care. The tattoo, it will be my pack's symbol, so I need to have it done," Scott explained.

"This, I can understand. Alright, I'll do it," the older werewolf agreed. "When do you want this to be done?"

"No time like the present, right?" suggested Scott lightly.

"We will need someone to hold you down," said Derek, folding his arms stubbornly as he saw Scott opening his mouth to protest. "Scott, this is non-negotiable. Tattoos are a precise work, I can't have you moving freely."

"Fine, I'll call Peter then, maybe he's available."

It turned out that Peter was free and agreed to assist them, though he wasn't thrilled by the idea, especially once he saw the blowtorch.

"You didn't mention that there will be fire involved," he said then, looking faintly ill.

"God, I'm such an insensitive dick sometimes!" moaned Scott. "I'm so sorry, Peter, I haven't thought that you might be uncomfortable with this, considering your experiences. If you want to call it off, I'll understand."

Thankfully, the man wasn’t offended and he shrugged his apology off.

"Don't worry, as long as the torch is not getting anywhere near me, I'm going to be fine," Peter assured. "Though I must ask you to never mention to Melissa that I helped you with this. I would really prefer to remain in her good graces."

"Duly noted," confirmed Scott. 

"Now since that’s decided, draw me that tattoo of yours," said Derek, giving him a loose piece of paper and a black marker.

Scott quickly made a picture of a single circle with an infinity symbol inside of it. 

"The circle is my pack, and the infinity symbol… well, it shows that for me, the bonds are unbreakable, the pack is forever," he explained, and both Hales looked at him with identical, unreadable expressions on their faces. Which was scary, since normally they didn't look even remotely alike, despite being related.

"This is quite a bold and strong statement to make," Peter said finally.

"I know, but I mean it, and I believe in it. This tattoo, it will be only an external reminder of what I already know deep inside," Scott assured him.

Derek said nothing but nodded, knowing first-handedly how serious and truthful Scott was about this. He then took the marker and painted the picture on the teen’s arm, figuring out that it would be easier to have the shape already visible on the skin, and then just burn it in the flesh.

"Ready?" he asked, lightening the blowtorch.

Scott felt Peter's strong grip on his shoulders, keeping him still, and he nodded. The next thing he knew, the skin on his arm burned and despite knowing what to expect, he still screamed.

The scorching pain, it was as much awful as the first time around. He forced himself to be still but was truly grateful for Peter’s assistance, as the werewolf’s strength helped to keep him grounded. By the time Derek was finished, Scott’s body shook with tremors and he felt faint. Thankfully, he managed to keep his consciousness throughout the whole ordeal, as the tattoo was really important to him and he wanted to be aware during the whole process, no matter how unpleasant.

“It’s done,” Derek said softly, patting him on the unhurt arm. “Everything’s alright?”

“That hurt like a bitch,” said Scott hoarsely. “But it was worth it.”

He looked at the tattoo, surrounded by blisters and reddened skin, which thankfully already started to heal.

“Thanks, guys, I really appreciate your help,” he said sincerely. “I know that it couldn’t have been pleasant for you.”

Peter rolled his eyes at him. “What, you mean seeing you writhing in pain? Consider this a small payback for taking away my Alpha powers.”

But Scott saw how ashen his face had been just a moment before, only now regaining its normal look, and he wasn’t fooled by the whole ‘nothing moves me’ posturing. 

“Peter, I mean it. Your help is valued, and appreciated,” he said pointedly.

“Well, if you'll ever again feel the need to experience agonizing pain for no apparent reason, feel free to contact me,” Peter offered nonchalantly, though a faint blush appeared on his cheeks which told Scott that the man was pleased by his gratitude.

“Actually, Peter, would you mind staying for a moment longer?” asked Derek suddenly, and his uncle looked at him questioningly. “I’d like to have the same tattoo made on my arm, if Scott doesn’t mind.”

“But wasn’t it supposed to be his pack’s symbol?” asked Peter, confused.

“That’s exactly what it is, and Derek is welcome to bear my mark if he wishes to,” approved Scott instantly. “But Derek, are you sure you’d like to do this? I mean, I’d be honoured if you did, but this … it’s like a vow. There’s no taking it back.”

“I’m sure,” Derek confirmed stoically. “As you said, it’s an external sign of something that’s already there. We’re bonded, and I think that in a way I’ll always be your Beta, my own status as an Alpha notwithstanding.”

“Okay, let’s do it,” breathed Scott, changing places with Derek and taking the blowtorch from him. “Ready?”

“Just do it,” huffed Derek impatiently as Peter placed hands on his shoulders.

And so Scott made his first, upgraded pack mark to his (former? current?) Beta. If it wasn’t a milestone, he didn’t know what was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Stiles joining Derek's pack? :D
> 
> Also, how do you like the idea of the upgraded pack symbol? I think it really hits the mark with it's limitless, boundary-less meaning.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I see from the comments that the new pack symbol received mixed feelings, but I really thought that Scott's got to do things differently this time, and his understanding of pack and what it signifies has already evolved. Also, I wanted the tattoo to reflect how for Scott, the pack bonds transcend the time itself. So, for the sake of time-travelling, the infinity symbol stays :)
> 
> On another note, I have a surprise chapter for you, it's been written for weeks already but I waited for the perfect moment to introduce another - and I hope also very much missed - character into the story.

As expected, Melissa was furious when she saw Scott’s new mark on his arm and wanted to ground him, but he reminded her that he was sixteen already and as such was of legal age to get a tattoo if he so desired. Which he had, considering the fact that he wanted to start building his own pack soon, and so he explained to her the pack symbols and their meaning. She wasn’t thrilled, but she - very reluctantly - accepted it, and Scott was glad that he had used the old method of doing things first rather than asking for permission. The tattoo was already a done deal, after all, and there was nothing his mom could do about it, much less forbid it, which was exactly how he had planned it.

Speaking of packs, it reminded him that ever since he had dived into Peter’s mind and quelled the firestorm there, he was able to feel a gentle tug in the back of his mind where he had used to feel all the bonds with his packmates. The bonds which - in the previous timeline - had allowed him to know how they felt, where they were, if they were in danger. Since their deaths he had felt a void inside, a deep silence which was an absence of feeling where once there had been an abundance of it.

But now he was sensing something akin to an imprint there, which was nowhere near the fully developed link, but not quite the total emptiness either. It felt like… a possibility, a hope where once there had been none. And he decided to follow it, to see if his instincts were right, and if he was truly able to sense his future packmates now.

On Saturday morning, he went on a walk alone, not wanting to have anything or anyone distracting him, since the tug was so weak and faint that if he wasn’t fully focused on it, he wouldn’t be able to follow it. From several strings pointing him in various directions, he chose to follow the most insistent one. He was so concentrated on it that he almost walked into a car, not looking where he was going. 

Finally, the tug led him to a local playing field where he noticed two young boys throwing balls with their lacrosse sticks. Scott smiled widely at the sight of them, feeling his heart swell in recognition. It was Liam, because who else could Scott’s gut instincts consider the most important bond, if not with his first true bitten Beta?

As if on cue, one of the balls flew past the gate and into Scott, who caught it almost as an afterthought. Liam ran towards him, red from embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry! You almost got hit because of us,” he apologised.

“Relax, kid. I wouldn’t be worth my title of a lacrosse team captain if I didn’t manage to catch one meagre ball,” Scott smiled at him and gave the ball back to the boy.

Who was currently looking at him with eyes wide as saucers.

“You’re a captain?” he asked disbelievingly.

“That’s right, of the Beacon Hills Cyclones,” he explained, then offered the younger boy a hand in greeting, “Scott McCall, but please call me Scott.”

The boy looked at his hand as if he didn’t know what to do with it, then shook it enthusiastically.

“I’m Liam, and this is my friend, Mason,” he introduced his friend who just joined them. “We're in our last year in middle school.”

“So, boys, I see that you were playing lacrosse. Would you like me to give you some tips?” Scott offered.

Liam lit up like a christmas tree but Mason cut him short: “Thank you for the offer, but we’re fine.”

Liam looked at his friend, incredulously. “Mason, he’s the Cyclones’ captain!”

“Or so he says,” Mason whispered to his friend’s ear and looked at Scott with clear distrust.

“Listen, boys, let me prove myself to you,” suggested the werewolf. “Let’s play, myself against either of you, and I guarantee you that I’ll be able to score ten goals in a row, no misses. If I fail, I’ll admit that I’m a shitty player and I’ll leave. How’s that sound?”

“You’re on,” Liam accepted the challenge, an excited gleam appearing in his eyes. “Mason, give him your stick and gloves.”

The other boy didn’t look happy at the prospect, but gave the gear to Scott who thanked him, ignoring his glower.

The next couple of minutes proved exactly why Scott made the first line in his team. Even without transformation, he was quick on his feet and had great reflexes, an enormous strength, and a keen eye. Despite Liam being a great player for someone so young, he wasn’t any match for Scott who trampled his efforts without breaking a sweat. The werewolf scored ten goals in no time and after the last one he turned to Liam with a smile on his face, only to be hit with the boy’s fist straight in the face, twice, in quick succession.

“Liam, what are you doing?! Stop it!” Mason screamed, horrified.

Scott caught Liam’s fist in a tight grip before the boy was able to land another hit. He looked at the blond boy closely and saw tears of anger and frustration in his eyes, then realised that while he was so focused on proving himself to Liam, the other boy must have felt that he was being humiliated, which triggered his episode.

Suddenly Liam realized that he just hit an older, stronger teen without any provocation, and horror replaced his earlier fury. He stumbled back, his lips trembling in fear of retaliation as he held up his hands in surrender.

“I’m so sorry, please don’t-” the boy said weakly, his voice shaking.

“Kid, calm down. It’s okay. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have flaunted my skills so much,” said Scott gently, taking off the gloves and giving them back to Mason. “Are you alright, Liam?”

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to…” the blond boy hid his face in his hands, ashamed.

His sheer misery caused Scott’s protective instincts to be triggered, so he came closer to the boy and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly for a short moment, then stepped back.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. Come on, let’s sit down and talk about it.” 

The three of them sat down on the bench, Mason patting Liam’s back comfortingly. Scott longed to do the same, but he knew that he was still a stranger to them, and didn’t attempt to offer any physical contact himself. 

“Liam, if my hunch is correct, you suffer from some kind of behavioral disorder, am I right?” he asked, instead.

The boy nodded, ashamed, not looking him in the eye. 

“It’s called the intermittent explosive disorder,” offered Mason. “But how did you know?”

“It’s because I suffered from something similar a while ago,” Scott said vaguely, recalling his fits of anger after he had been turned into a werewolf the first time around. “I mean, I still have the affliction, but I don’t have the episodes anymore. I managed to learn how to suppress them, how to be always in control of my actions. That’s why I didn’t hit Liam back, you know. I never lose my cool anymore.”

“Really? You can learn to do that?” Liam asked with a wonder in his voice, finally looking at Scott.

“It’s not easy,” the werewolf admitted. “And it takes a lot of time and effort to get to the point where I am now. But yes, with the correct mindset, you can overcome this.”

“Could you teach me, how? Please?” Liam asked with desperation.

“You can’t just ask this from a total stranger,” said Mason, shocked. “You don’t know him and he doesn’t know you! It just isn’t done.”

“Mason’s right, you know,” said Scott, and his heart clenched painfully at the sight of how Liam visibly deflated at hearing that. “I’m not saying no, Liam. I’m just saying that if we’re going to do this, we need to go through official channels.”

Liam looked at him without understanding. “What official channels?”

“I need to ask your parents for permission, first,” answered Scott lightly and laughed at the flabbergasted look on the blond’s face.

“But why?” asked Mason, looking at the older teen inquiringly. 

“Why would I need to talk to his parents?”

“No, why would you even consider doing this in the first place,” Mason clarified.

“Because I know how it feels, to be out of control, how good it is to let the primal urges come forth, and how painfully awful is the guilt afterwards,” Scott explained truthfully.

“So, Liam, are your parents at home?” he asked and the boy nodded in response. “So the question is: are you serious about it? Do you want me to help you with managing your emotions? It’s okay if you want to call it off, or if you need some time to think about it,” he assured the younger teen.

Liam clenched his jaw. “I want it,” he confirmed.

“Good, let’s go then. Mason, you might want to go home. This is going to be a private conversation, I’m afraid,” Scott said apologetically, but Mason just nodded and started to gather his equipment.

***

Liam couldn’t believe how strange his day had become. He had met a captain of a high school lacrosse team, accepted his challenge, somehow managed to lose miserably and attacked him in response. And that older boy, Scott, had never batted an eyelash, never shown even a sign of anger or disgust with Liam he must have surely felt after such an outburst. 

Scott was so composed and in control that Liam felt both envy and admiration, seeing that. He wanted to be like that, too, he realised. To be never fazed by anything, to be so calm and strong and self-assured, and Liam couldn’t help but want to be the same. 

That’s why he had pleaded with the older teenager to help him. He didn’t care if it had made him look weak or needy, if it would make Scott think less of him in the process. With each year, his episodes had gotten worse and more frequent and Liam hated it, hated himself, hated that his anger had always managed to get the best of him.

Liam just wanted it to end. 

And just like that, Scott had agreed to help him. No questions asked, no strings attached. Had even offered to do this the right way, with Liam’s parents permission, which meant that Scott was  _ serious  _ and  _ committed  _ to helping Liam. No one besides his family had ever come close to show this level of support to him, and Liam couldn’t believe that it was actually happening.

He led the older boy to his house, shooting him nervous looks every now and then. Which Scott had apparently noticed, as he asked worriedly:

“Is everything alright? Are you having second thoughts?”

Liam bit his lips, nervously. “I’m rather worried that  _ you  _ will have second thoughts about this, about helping me. I was told I’m rather… difficult to deal with,” he admitted, shamefully.

“Whoever said that to you was a douchebag and I’ll have words with them if you ever tell me who they were,” the older teen said, then added: “Look, Liam, you’re a good kid. I know that I’ve known you for a short time, but I enjoyed spending time with you. So, chin up, alright?”

Liam nodded, strangely moved by the honest liking the older teen projected. 

“Okay, this is it. It’s my home,” Liam said, pulling nervously at the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Ready?” asked Scott with a calming smile.

“Ready,” Liam breathed, feeling almost faint from all the various emotions battling inside of him.

Scott knocked on the door and waited. 

“You know it’s my house, we may just come in,” said Liam, dubiously.

“Trust me, I know what I’m doing. I’m not here as a friend coming to spend time with you. I’m here to do business. Hence, I knock,” answered Scott.

The door opened, revealing Liam’s mother, surprised to see them. 

“Honey, what’s going on?” she asked worriedly.

“Mrs Dunbar, my name is Scott McCall and I’m here to talk with you about your son. May we come in?” asked Scott, and Liam marvelled how composed and mature he sounded. He would give almost everything to be like that, too.

Judging by the darkening look on his mother’s face, she had already had a suspicion that Liam had caused trouble, again, and wasn’t happy because of it. But she smiled stiffly and answered:

“Of course, come in.”

She led them to the living room, where Liam’s stepfather was reading a newspaper. He looked up when they came in and Scott quickly took an initiative.

“Hello, dr Geyer, it’s nice to see you again,” he greeted the man who looked confused for a moment, evidently trying to remember him, before his eyes lit with recognition.

“Hello, Scott, what a surprise to see you here.”

“You two know each other?” asked Liam, surprised. 

“My mom works as a nurse in the hospital,” explained Scott. “Dr Geyer is her supervisor. I guess I just didn’t connect the dots that his son Liam is actually you.”

Liam’s parents looked at both of them, then his mom said diplomatically:

“David, dear, Scott came here to talk about  _ Liam _ ,” she said with emphasis.

Liam’s stepdad looked tired and disheartened at hearing that, and gestured for all of them to sit down. Without hesitation, Scott sat down beside Liam, with the boy’s parents sitting opposite of them. It strangely made Liam think about battle lines being drawn, and he couldn’t help but be glad that for once, he had someone on his side.

“Mrs Dunbar, dr Geyer, I wanted to inform you about an incident that took place today when Liam was playing lacrosse,” Scott started.

“Whatever Liam did, you have our sincere apologies,” Liam’s mother assured him hastily. “We are aware of his… anger management problems, and we will address it with him in a suitable manner."

Liam felt his face turn bright red from shame and embarrassment. 

Scott looked at the woman before him and raised his brow. “That’s an interesting statement. And I think that I’m starting to realise that there is more than one problem to solve here. You see, I haven’t said that anything that happened was Liam’s fault. You just automatically assumed that he’s the guilty party.”

“But… he usually  _ is  _ guilty,” said Liam’s mother, as if defending herself.

“Look, you’re his parents. You’re supposed to be on his side, let him tell his side of the story, allow him a chance to defend himself,” said Scott, driving the point home.

The adults blanched at hearing that and Liam shook in hurt and anger. He felt his chest tightening, which usually led to his outbursts and he desperately tried to control himself. He stood up violently, knocking his chair over, and his parents jumped in fright.

But Scott didn’t. In unthreatening, but sure movements, he came closer and put hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

“You can do it, Liam, you can control this. But even if you fail this time, even if you hit me or lash out at me, I want you to know that I can handle it, and I’m not going to be angry with you, and I’m still going to help you,” the teen said with conviction. 

Liam struggled in his grip, his eyes wild and hurt, but Scott said quietly to him: “I’m not giving up on you.”

There was a truth in this statement, a truth Liam could almost taste. As if making a vow, the older teenager promised him everything that the boy had ever wanted: an unwavering, unshakeable support, which wouldn’t end even if Liam failed time and time again. It was almost like an anchor.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the tremors subsided, and Liam felt empty and weak, and he swayed on his feet. Scott helped him sit on his own chair, and he grabbed the one that had been knocked over for himself.

“How did you do that?” asked Liam’s stepfather with wonder. “How did you know what to do, what to say?”

“I’ve been in a similar place, so I can relate to him. But I also said nothing that I didn’t mean, he heard the truth, and he responded to it,” said Scott simply. “That’s why I would like you to allow me to work with Liam on his issues. And please don’t call them anger management problems, as you just saw he could also respond violently to being hurt, and the anger is just a conduit for him to release his emotions. But the root cause is deeper, and this is what I intend to work with.”

Liam’s stepdad said dubiously: “No matter how helpful, you’re not a person qualified for the job. I’m not that eager to allow a teenager to experiment on my son’s mind health.”

“I know that it’s a lot to ask of you, to entrust your son’s well-being to a stranger, and a teenager at that. I know that you care about Liam, but you see, I care about him too,” admitted Scott. “You probably don’t know this, but I have an… affliction of my own, which requires me to be in total control at all times. And I am. I don’t get angry anymore.”

“I don’t believe you. Everyone feels anger,” stated David sceptically.

The teenager shook his head. “I didn’t say that I don’t  _ feel  _ it. I said that I don’t  _ get  _ angry. Which means that the emotion is there, but it never gets released. I calm down, and eventually it dissipates,” Scott explained. “This is what I want to teach to Liam. You saw how well he managed to rein in his anger when he had me to help him through it. At first, he will need my presence to calm down. With time, the mere memory will suffice.”

“It sounds like a perfect solution to Liam’s problem, but I need to ask this: where’s the catch? It can’t be that easy,” dr Gayor said.

“Because it’s not easy at all, it takes a lot of time, effort, and guidance,” said Scott. “But we’ve got time, Liam said he’s committed to it, and I can provide guidance since I was in his place, once. It certainly can’t harm him and there’s a high chance it would help him. So, why not give it a try?”

Dr Geyer just looked at him in thoughtful silence. Why indeed?

***

After some discussion on the finer details of their arrangement, Liam’s parents agreed to let Scott keep seeing Liam to teach him how to stay in control. Not wanting to overstay his welcome, Scott said his goodbyes and asked the younger boy to walk him out.

Liam looked at him shyly. “Thank you for, you know, calming me back there. It was incredible,” he said honestly.

“No, Liam,  _ you  _ were incredible. I’m proud of you, that you managed to control yourself so well,” Scott said with an honest smile.

Caving in to the temptation, he gave the boy a one-armed hug, trying not to spook him by it, ready to retreat at any sign of discomfort. Apparently, he was worried for nothing, as the boy returned his hug readily, soaking up the attention. 

“Take care of yourself, kid,” Scott said, stepping back and messing the boy’s hair in goodbye.

Liam scrunched his nose at that and Scott left, smiling.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Liam and Mason are back in the game! They're young though, I think that Liam's 14 at this point, so biting him is out of question for the foreseeable future. Still, he's back, and I'm happy, because that means that Scott's pack/family is slowly but steadily growing in numbers.
> 
> FYI, I'm not sure if Liam's mother changed her name to Geyer or if she kept the old surname, but let's say it's the latter and she's Mrs Dunbar.


	37. Chapter 37

Scott was ecstatic that he had managed to befriend Liam once more. In fact, he was probably smiling like a lunatic all the way back home, since people kept looking at him with bemusement. Some more extroverted ones even smiled back at him, while some shot him distrustful looks as if being happy for no apparent reason was a highly suspicious activity. But the only thing that mattered to him was that his inner wolf was content at having met his packmate again, and he didn't care what anyone else thought.

Once he was back home he kissed his mom and Isaac on their cheeks, then gathered them in a tight embrace as he murmured: "I love you both so much, you know that, right?"

Isaac only gripped him tighter, almost desperately, but Scott didn't mind. He knew that his boyfriend was very cautious with his feelings and would rather act to show them than speak of them openly. But that was alright since it was just how he was, and Scott accepted that, because he accepted Isaac as a whole.

"I love you too, honey, but what prompted such a heartfelt greeting?" his mom asked gently.

"Can't I just say that I love you for no apparent reason?" asked Scott with a fake offence, stepping back and grasping at his chest theatrically. "You wound me, oh mother of mine."

His mom laughed and said: "Nice try, but I know you better than that. So, spill it out, what got you so emotional today?"

"I just met a special someone… not like that!" he protested, seeing Isaac's raised eyebrow and affronted look. "I meant in a brotherly way! Just so you know, Liam's fourteen at the moment, so get your head out of the gutter."

"Well, how did you expect me to react to the 'special someone' comment?" asked Isaac indignantly. "I get that you’ve befriended some kid, but how's that important?"

"He's going to become my packmate, though admittedly he's 100% human at the moment," Scott scratched his neck awkwardly, because he realized that a majority of his pack was human, which meant that he really needed to think about enlarging the werewolf part of his pack. "And I even met his parents! Mom, you should know them, it's dr Geyer and Mrs Dunbar."

She looked at him, surprised. "You met my boss and his family? How?"

"I met Liam when he was playing lacrosse with his friend Mason, and we decided to have a one on one game," recounted Scott. "Let's just say that Liam's not good with accepting defeat… He hit me twice on the face before I got him to calm down. And before you say something," he added quickly, seeing her enraged look, "he's got a behaviour disorder which makes it difficult for him to control his emotions. Long story short, I went to Liam's parents to talk about his problems, because he's a great kid and he deserves to have someone to help him with his issues."

"Let me guess, you offered to help him," said Isaac, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I did," confirmed Scott as if it was the most obvious thing to do, and for him, it was. "As a werewolf, I know more about controlling my anger and other negative emotions than most people. Who'd be better suited to teach him control than I?" 

Isaac just shook his head and sighed, resigned.

"Disorder or not, he shouldn't have hit you!" Melissa protested.

"Mom, I've had worse," he tried to get to calm her down. "It's not like getting punched in the face is even comparable to being electrocuted with a stun baton, right?"

The astonished, and then thunderous expression on her face told him that bringing this up was a particularly bad idea, especially since he didn't tell anyone yet about what had happened at the Argent's house. 

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"Could we just pretend that I haven't said that?" asked Scott, doing his best attempt at puppy eyes, hoping against reason that his mother would agree.

No such luck, though.

"You got electrocuted? Why? By whom?" she pressed mercilessly.

"Mom, it was simply a misunderstanding, all's fine now," he tried to reason with her, but she didn't budge, her expression stubborn. "Fine, it was the Argents, but only because they thought I was a murderer, and Chris apologized afterwards!"

If the furious muttering "I'm gonna kill that man" was any indication, his mother wasn't appeased by his words in the slightest.

"Mr Argent did that to you? Why?" asked Isaac in a small voice.

Scott looked at him sadly, because he knew that his boyfriend felt indebted to the man for his help in having him rescued from the abusive household. Also, Isaac had just recently started to open up to Chris, and to have his trust tested like that, it must be difficult for the teen.

He gave his boyfriend a quick hug then took a small step back to look him in the eyes, his hands still placed comfortingly on the teen's arms as he said with conviction: "Isaac, he's a good man who made a mistake and honestly apologized for it. It hurt, yes, but it's in the past, I've forgiven him and I'm not going to hold it against him. Please tell me that you won't do either."

"Fine. But if he hurts you again…" said Isaac darkly.

"Then he won't be so easily forgiven, I promise," confirmed Scott, pretty confident that it won't happen again, especially since he had warned Chris against breaching his trust like that again.

***

The next day Scott went to Liam's house, as agreed previously with the boy's parents. He greeted them with a smile when a smaller body collided with him at full speed and he was embraced - though almost tackled to the ground would be a more apt description - by an excited teenage boy.

"Scott, you came!" 

"Liam was nervous the whole morning that you won't be showing up," dr Geyer explained, smiling indulgently at his son, who hugged Scott enthusiastically then quickly let go, blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry," the boy murmured.

The older teen just laughed and ruffled his hair. "No worries, kiddo, I'm glad to see you, too. So, how's your homework, did you manage to do all of it?"

Liam hesitated, then said: "Um, not exactly?"

"Sweetie, you remember that completing your homework on time was our condition of Scott's visits, right?" Mrs Dunbar asked, disappointment clear in her tone. “If you won’t keep your part of the deal, we’ll have to end this arrangement.”

Scott saw how Liam curled his hands into fists, his face getting red with hurt and anger, and he reacted instinctively, placing his hand on the boy's back and caressing it calmingly.

"Let me guess, you tried to do it but you couldn't?" he asked gently, without judgement.

Liam looked at him with gratitude. "Yeah, my thoughts were all over the place and I couldn't focus no matter how hard I tried. I'm really sorry," he said sincerely.

"Don't apologize for doing your best, even if it turned up being not enough," said Scott. "In fact, I think that this will be our first lesson: how to focus on the task at hand. Come on, let's get to your room."

At that, Liam sprinted upstairs and Scott turned to his parents, saying: "Don't worry, we'll get his homework finished," he assured them, then followed the younger boy at a more sedate pace. 

Once upstairs, he peered into Liam's room, his eyes opening wide with shock.

"Kid, it looks more like a war zone than a bedroom!" he said, half horrified, half impressed, as the room was literally buried under a pile of clothes, toys, school notes, pencils, empty candy packaging and various other trinkets. "No wonder you had problems with focusing on anything. Come on, let's get it cleaned all up," he said decisively, rolling up his sleeves.

"You're going to help me with this?" asked Liam, shocked.

"Well, I certainly am not going to just watch you trying to clean up this mess, of course I'm going to help," Scott said, placing his hands on his hips and looking around critically. "What we need is a trash bin for everything that can be thrown out, a box for everything school-related, and a plastic garbage bag for the clothes. We're just going to assume that they're all dirty and your mom's just going to do a huge laundry tomorrow," he decided.

Liam took one look at his determined face and just went to search for everything that the older teen listed. Inside, he was strangely happy to just follow instructions, while normally he would get rebellious at the mere thought of someone trying to command him. But Scott didn’t just try to order him around, he was ready to get his hands dirty as well, even though he was a guest and no one really expected him to do any physical work around the house.

But here he was, offering to do just that, and Liam realized that he would gladly follow Scott orders, no questions asked.

***

"Are they…?" Jenna Dunbar asked his husband in a shocked tone, watching the two boys working tirelessly, and on a Sunday no less.

"Cleaning up Liam's room? It looks like it," David replied, his voice full of wonder.

"I couldn't get him to do it for ages! I don't understand how a teenage boy, barely a stranger, could persuade Liam so easily when I struggled to do so for weeks... I'm a horrible mother!" she lamented, tears in her eyes.

David patted her shoulder comfortingly. "That's not true and you know it. Maybe Scott just sees some things better than us because he's an outsider and his view isn't biased?"

"I'm not biased," protested Jenna weakly.

"We both are, love,” he countered gently. “We are so shocked at seeing Liam cleaning up because we're too used to him avoiding it like a plague. And his angry outbursts? We've seen them so many times that we actually stopped trying to calm him down when they occur. Maybe meeting a helpful stranger was exactly what Liam needed.”

He hugged his upset wife and kissed her softly on her lovely blond hair, relishing in her presence.

"Maybe we should stop beating ourselves up about what we did wrong, and try to do better, instead?" he suggested after a moment, releasing her from his embrace.

The woman straightened her shoulders, a determined look appearing on her face.

"Alright," she agreed, "We'll do better, because he's our son and he deserves it."

He smiled at hearing that. This was the woman that he had fallen in love with, to the point that he had decided to marry her after a half a year of dating her, even though she had been a single mother with a small kid in tow back then. He knew that she wasn't perfect, but she would do everything for their family, and so would he.

David knew that Liam struggled with his disorder as it got tougher for him to control himself as the years went by, growing up and being a hormone-driven teenager probably didn’t help either. He didn’t believe in fate or anything of that sort, but this strangely mature teenager, Scott, had truly appeared out of nowhere and offered them help just exactly when it was needed. He tried not to get his expectations too high - after all, how probable was that a mere teenager will accomplish what various specialists already failed at - but he couldn’t help but feel hopeful about the future.


	38. Chapter 38

The next time Peter called Scott, it was to announce that he had his apartment set up and ready for a housewarming party, if a meeting consisting of them both plus Derek might be even called such. For a moment Peter mused aloud about inviting Chris along, considering the fact that a party of four sounded way better than a party of three, but Scott asked him not to.

"Do you remember that I mentioned having some things which I needed to talk with you about? Well, these are Hale family matters and I don't want any outsider included in that discussion, even one I consider a friend," Scott explained.

_"Fine, have it your way,"_ even over the phone Peter somehow managed to sound petulant. _"But I still insist on having a manly night later in the month, since these family matters that you speak of sound awfully dull and dreadful. Something tells me that my housewarming party will be anything but."_

"You’re probably right," admitted Scott. "But this is important, and I don't want to stall any longer."

_"Well, as that sounds quite ominous, you've managed to catch my attention. Let's meet at my place at eight, and bring my grumpy nephew along."_

"Will do," Scott agreed. "Text me your address and we'll meet you there."

***

Peter's apartment was exactly what Scott imagined it to be: spacious - even overly so for a single man, - insanely luxurious and looking as if it was taken straight from a catalogue for overly rich people. It was so very Peter-like that Scott had to hide a snicker behind his hand, faking a cough, though he knew that he convinced no one with it. Derek on the other hand looked around with a polite disinterest.

"I confess myself disappointed, as I was aiming for more awed and wide-eyed expressions," Peter said with an exaggerated pout. 

"You won't get that from me even if you bought yourself a mansion," Scott teased. "I'm not so easily impressed."

"A palace, then?" suggested Peter innocently, though his eyes were filled with mischief. "Or better yet, a fortress, that would be a more suitable lair for a werewolf, don't you think?

Scott rolled his eyes at him while Derek muttered "bloody show-off" under his breath.

"Which leads me to the topic which I wanted to touch on with you today," said Scott, getting serious. "What in the world were you thinking by keeping a majority of your fortune in one vault, and in bearer bonds, no less? Are you asking to be robbed, or what?"

Peter blanched and he asked Derek accusatoringly: "Did you tell him about our vaults?"

"No, I didn't!" protested Derek.

"Let me remind you, Peter, that I'm not the only one who knows, either," Scott interjected before they could continue to accuse one another. "It was you who revealed your family secrets to that girl in the hospital, Meredith, who also happens to be an unstable, half-mad Banshee with too much power at her disposal to make her even remotely trustworthy. So let me ask again: do you purposefully invite trouble? You know perfectly well that even though only a Hale can open the vault, that doesn't mean that you cannot be tricked, blackmailed or even kidnapped. There are many people out there who would happily cut off your hand for a hundred millions of dollars." 

"You told our family secret to a crazy Banshee?" Derek asked Peter incredulously.

"I was mad with pain then, so please excuse me for not acting all reasonably at that time!" snapped Peter and turned to the teen. "Alright, Scott, I see your point, the vault has been compromised so I need to move the money elsewhere."

"Not just move it. You need to split it, and even better, diversify it," the young Alpha advised. 

"What would you have me do, then, if you're so all-knowing?" growled Peter, clearly irritated. "Go on, let's hear what a piss-poor sixteen year old boy knows about managing money."

Derek drew a breath loudly in shock, looking at Scott with apprehension to see how he would react. But the teen kept looking at Peter calmly, refusing to be riled up by the obvious jab at his family’s financial standing. 

"Look, bearer bonds are only good if the banks are up and running, and only as long as you're not fugitives from law. And believe me that this may not always be the case," he argued his point with a serious expression. "You should consider exchanging some bonds into cash, in various currencies, not only US dollars but also sterling pounds and japanese yens, for example. Acquiring some gold might not be amiss, either. Also, buy some real estate so that you have additional hideouts in case things go ugly here, under fake IDs if you can. And finally, since money loses its worth over time, invest at least some of it! There are so many options to choose from, treasury and corporate bonds, stock market, forex, precious metals, commodities… Hell, you could even invest in cryptocurrencies if you wish to go into an unregulated market. But whatever you do, diversify your portfolio of assets to mitigate the risks involved."

He finished his empassioned speech only to see both Hales looking at him with an obvious shock. He almost scoffed at that. He had lived a couple of years hiding and running away from authorities, he knew what could come in handy, so he was almost painfully aware how much having cash at his disposal AND some hideuts registered on different names would help enormously with that. 

"I believe that I've just been given a lesson in wealth management from a boy half my age," said Peter, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Stop thinking about my physical age and start actually paying attention to what I do and say," said Scott sternly. "I'm not simply playing at being an Alpha werewolf, I'm the real thing, even if I _am_ piss-poor, as you didn't hesitate to point out."

"I… shouldn't have said that," said Peter in lieu of an apology.

"You shouldn't have," confirmed Scott coldly. "I was not born into a wealthy family and I don't appreciate being judged for it. Please also consider the fact that when I took your Alpha powers away from you, I had the chance to drag your unconscious body to the vault, so I could have emptied it completely if I wanted to."

"Why didn't you?" asked Peter, folding his arms and looking at him with obvious apprehension. 

"Because it's your and Derek's money, not mine. And you may laugh all you want at my morals, but I'm not a thief," explained Scott and he realized that his eyes were glowing with an angry red light, so he focused on letting go of his anger and disappointment. After all, in the grand scheme of things, Peter's pettiness and lack of trust were the least of his worries.

Derek, obviously having had enough of watching both of them arguing, came closer and put his hand on Scott's shoulder, caressing it lightly.

"You know that I would give you any money that you needed, right?" he asked. "Whatever I own, it's yours as well."

Scott looked at his bonded packmate in the eyes and sent a warm acknowledgement through their link, then embraced him tightly. "I would never ask anything of you unless I had no other option. It's your family legacy, after all," he murmured into the man's ear and hugged him one last time before stepping back.

"It's not like I have anyone else to leave the money to," said Derek bitterly, glowering at Peter, obviously remembering him murdering Laura. The older werewolf flinched at that, but didn't say anything in his defense.

"That is… not entirely true," Scott corrected him hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" asked Derek, then pressed when the teen remained silent: "Scott, what are you talking about?"

The young Alpha sighed heavily and admitted: "I know of two family members closely related to you both that are still alive."

Derek turned white as a sheet and swayed on his feet, so Scott helped him sit down on the closest piece of furniture, which happened to be a huge beige sofa. He knelt in front of the man, looking at him closely.

"I'm sorry Derek, I know that I should've said something sooner, but since it's also Peter's family… Both of you deserved to know, but I needed to make sure first that he's trustworthy enough to be told the truth," Scott explained. 

Peter came closer to them and hesitantly sat down beside Derek. "Well, it's a miracle then that you're saying anything at all, since I only managed to belittle you today," he said to Scott, his tone regretful.

"Peter, it's fine, it's just words," Scott shrugged off his apology. "And before both of you shower me with questions, let me tell you that Cora is alive and to the best of my knowledge she's fine and healthy."

"My little sister Cora?" said Derek disbelievingly and Scott nodded. Seeing that, Derek turned to Peter and growled: "Don't you even think of hurting her as you did Laura."

"Believe me, it's the last thing on my mind," the man assured, putting his hands up. "I have no intention of hurting our family, well any further than I already did."

Derek growled at him one more time, for good measure, then turned to the young Alpha: “Do you know where she is?" 

"Only that she’s left the country after the fire," admitted Scott. "I would advise against searching for her, though, and instead focus on growing the Hale pack again, so that the word of it spreads through the other packs. My guess is that as soon as she hears of it, she'll come looking for you herself. But it's your choice."

Derek closed his eyes for a moment, and Scott took his hands in his and squeezed them comfortingly, then asked in a small voice: "Will you forgive me for not telling you sooner?"

Derek opened his eyes and was silent for a moment, before he said: "I accepted your authority as an Alpha. You obviously have more knowledge about many things than I do, so I need to trust that you make the most informed decisions possible. So it seems to me that there's nothing to forgive."

Scott swallowed hard, humbled by the man's trust in him. 

"Loath as I am to break your moment, you said that there are two alive family members that you know of. Who is the other one?" asked Peter.

The young Alpha stood up and started to pace nervously around the room. He wasn't entirely sure how many details he should disclose to the other werewolf. What if Peter wouldn't care for Malia, or even worse, what if he treated her as a possession rather than a living, feeling person with a difficult childhood no less? Was Peter ready for that kind of responsibility? He wasn't sure.

After a moment, he turned to Peter and asked: "What would you do if I told you that you're a father?..."

The other man laughed aloud, before realizing that Scott was serious. "I think I would have known that, thank you very much," he said, lifting his chin arrogantly. "Besides, the last six years were quite short on any kind of romance on my part, weren't they?"

"I'm not talking about the recent years, I'm talking about you having a teenage daughter, roughly about my age, maybe slightly younger."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. "Well, it's not improbable, as I did have quite an adventurous past when it comes to women, but how in the world would you know about my kid if even I am not aware of it? And while we're at it, who is my alleged daughter's mother?"

"The Desert Wolf," Scott answered simply, watching various emotions flickering through the man's face. Whatever went through his head, it surely wasn't pretty, or easy.

***

He was a father.

He was a _father_.

It was inconceivable. Unthinkable.

He usually preferred to think about himself as someone capable of taking lives, not giving life to another living being. Having a child was such a foreign concept to him that he felt like he was surely being had, except for the fact that everything matched. The identity of his past lover, the timeframe provided by Scott, it all fell into place.

He had a teenage daughter of whom he knew nearly nothing about.

He quickly stood up and walked up to Scott, then asked him forcefully: "Who is she?"

But the young Alpha got this stubborn look on him which Peter had already learned to hate, as it signified something as stupid as the boy's morals and conscience getting the best of him.

"I'm not telling you anything until I'm sure that you have her best interest in mind," the teen said, and Peter instantly saw red. He gripped the boy's neck and squeezed it warningly, not choking him yet, but close enough. He didn't care if the whelp was an Alpha or even a God almighty, he was going to get his answers, and he was going to get them _now_.

His foolish nephew jumped up from the sofa but one gesture from Scott stopped him from interfering.

"Don't, Derek. This is between me and him," the teen croaked with an obvious difficulty. "If she back-talks to you, are you going to choke your daughter too, Peter?"

For a moment, Peter gripped the teen's neck tighter, almost crushing his throat, before through the haze of his anger he realized what Scott was trying to show him. He was volatile and aggressive, as he had just attacked the teen without any provocation whatsoever besides being denied the answers that he sought.

He let go of Scott's neck as if it burned him, and he looked at his own hands as if they weren't his own.

"I… No, I wouldn't… Would I?" he asked faintly.

Scott massaged his throat and looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I think that you have either lost or forgotten your anchor," he said, his voice harsh, but if it was due to being choked, or if he was simply being angry, Peter didn't know. "I already suspected it when you reacted so volatile to meeting Chris, but this confirms it. You first need to re-learn controlling yourself before I tell you anything about your kid. Is that understood?"

This was the Alpha speaking, as the voice held quiet authority that couldn’t be denied, and the wolf inside Peter finally submitted to it. Ever so slightly, he bared his throat to Scott and answered quietly: "Yes, Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought about Liam's struggles with his temper, and realized that Peter's got some anger management issues of his own that he needs to work through. Hence, this chapter.
> 
> And yes, Cora being alive and Malia's existence finally get revealed! I'm super excited! :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, a lot of fluff, because honestly? I can't write anything without fluff to save my life, truly.  
> Enjoy!

Seeing Peter baring his throat caused Scott's pulse to quicken. While his human self was discomfited by the sight, the wolf inside him was pleased by the open submission shown by the older man. He might be in complete, total control of himself but he  _ did _ have an animal spirit inside of him, and nothing could change that. 

He came closer to the man and put his fingers on Peter's chin to tilt it up and look him in the eyes.

"While it's a pleasing sight, I don't really need such gestures from you," he said calmly but sternly. "I'd rather you worked on your erratic behaviour instead, because it's quite worrying to see you switching from amicable to aggressive in a blink of an eye."

Peter just nodded, strangely silent. It was quite unlike him not to offer any sarcastic comment in reply, so Scott was instantly worried.

"Hey, everything’s alright? Do you need anything?" he asked, concerned.

Peter looked away from him for a moment, then asked quietly, almost timidly: "Is becoming a part of your pack still on offer?"

"Of course," Scott assured him calmly. "Us having an argument is not going to change that. Why, are you considering it?" he asked, hopefully. Peter might be a complete and utter bastard at times, but he was also family and Scott couldn't imagine his pack without him.

"I… I might be closer to becoming an Omega than I suspected," the older werewolf admitted with a frown on his face. "These mood swings, they're not normal and it worries me that I didn't even notice that something was amiss. It turns out that I might need a pack bond, after all," the man said with a hint of shame in his voice, as if needing anyone other than himself was a major character flaw.

"I don't want you to make a rash decision which you will come to regret later. Just, think about it for a couple of days and let me know what you’ve decided, alright?" Scott suggested.

He didn't want Peter to become a part of the pack just as a means to an end, he wanted him to be invested in it, to truly belong to their group. Any other motivation wouldn't last long and sooner or later will become an issue, which he would like to avoid at all costs.

The man nodded, then asked: "How's your throat?"

Scott smiled wryly and asked: "Is this your roundabout way of apologizing for nearly strangling me?"

"… It might be," Peter admitted after a moment.

"It's alright," the teen assured him. "Now, I'm going to ask Derek to drive me home, because frankly speaking, this was not the easiest conversation and right now I just wish to go home. Will you be fine by yourself?"

"I'll try not to go into a homicidal rage the moment you're gone, if that's what you mean," the man said with a sardonic smile and Scott couldn't help it, he beamed at him, glad that his sarcastic, self-assured Peter was back, as he hated seeing him subdued or unsure of himself.

"That's the spirit!" he said approvingly.

They said their goodbyes, or rather Scott and Peter did, while Derek kept looking at his uncle frostily but thankfully not to the point of attacking him.

When they were in Derek's car, his former Beta finally broke the silence and asked him with disbelief: "You can't be seriously considering this! He just attacked you, do you really want to welcome him into the pack as if nothing happened?"

The young Alpha sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Derek, if it was you who made a mistake, would you rather I was forgiving and wanted you to be my packmate still, or do you think I should have rejected you?"

Derek gritted his teeth and muttered almost petulantly: "It's not the same."

"But it is," Scott disagreed. "I know that Peter has the potential to be both a backstabbing traitor, as well as a loyal friend. I'd like to believe that with a strong pack bond helping to ground him, he will become the latter rather than the former."

In his previous life Peter had proved to be both, at the end settling at being a somewhat reluctant packmate and a valuable ally, but not before causing so much pain and chaos that most of their pack had still been distrustful of him for a long time afterwards. This time around, he would rather avoid having Peter as an enemy if possible, not because he was afraid of him, but because an internal conflict was the last thing that they needed.

"Fine. But if it all blows down in your face later, don't tell me that I didn't warn you," Derek said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"If it will, it's going to be my own fault, no one else's," Scott confirmed. "But please remember that ultimately, Peter's family. If he needs this, if he needs being a part of the pack to feel better, then I'm not going to refuse him."

Derek just shook his head, exasperated. However, when they arrived at Scott’s home, he got out of the car and gave the teen a heartfelt, almost desperate hug as he murmured into his ear: "Thank you for not giving up on him, on us."

"Never," Scott promised, hugging him back, their bond vibrating with warmth, gratitude and acceptance.

***

That evening, Allison was eating dinner with her parents when her mother decided to drop a bomb on her.

"What do you mean, I can't go to the Winter Formal ball?" the girl asked disbelievingly.

"Exactly what I said, you're not going to the ball," Victoria said, pressing her lips into a thin line.

Allison couldn't understand it. Just yesterday she had been gossiping with Lydia about who was going with whom, and the girls fantasized about the dress they intended to buy for the occasion. Now, it felt as if all her teenage dreams were crushed just because her mother said so, not even providing a valid reason for it.

"But, why?..." Allison asked, not certain if she felt angry or miserable, or both.

Victoria looked at Chris for help, and the man said reluctantly: "Because there's going to be a full moon on the night of the ball."

This was obviously not the type of assistance Victoria expected, as she protested, enraged: "Chris, you can't just-"

"What, say the truth? Reveal anything about our occupation?" he said coldly, with an equal fury. "Too bad Allison already knows about it and I'm sick and tired of us lying to her all the time. If you want to forbid her to go to the ball then at least have the guts to come clean to her about your reasons."

Victoria looked at them both, her mouth agape in shock. "You  _ told  _ her? You go too far…!"

"Mom, it's not his fault, I overheard your conversation with aunt Kate," Allison interjected, hating to see her dad being falsely blamed. "He only explained what I already heard. But I don't understand what that's got to do with the ball?"

Her mother frowned at her. "I know that this may come off as a shock to you, but one of your classmates is a werewolf," she explained, trying to come off as patient but looking anything but.

"I know," Allison said simply. "But I'm not going with him, so what's the problem?"

Victoria looked at her, astounded. "You know about Scott? And you're still friends with him?"

"Of course I am, he's been a great friend so far," Allison confirmed with a steely glint in her eyes. "Why would I stop liking him just because he's a werewolf? I'm not a racist. Are you?"

Her mother blanched at hearing the accusation, then snapped: "I will not tolerate back-talk from you. He's a dangerous beast and if he's going to be at that ball, you're staying at home. Is that clear?"

"Everything's clear, mother. You think that you're protecting me, while in reality you're just nursing your own prejudice and bigotry. Now please excuse me, I need to call Lydia and tell her that I'll not be going to Macy's this weekend to buy a new dress," Allison said in a shaking voice, standing abruptly and going to her room without waiting for her parents' approval.

Once she closed the door behind her, she lay down on her bed, curling into a tight ball and hugging her pillow in misery.

She had always had a hard time adjusting to new schools since she was changing them on a regular basis, but here in Beacon Hills she had finally found people who liked her and wanted to be friends with her. From the very first day she had been instantly welcomed and invited first to Lydia's group, and then to Scott's. Maybe too soon she had allowed herself to feel hopeful that maybe this time she could be just a regular teenage girl, enjoying going out with her friends and dancing at the ball with handsome boys. But clearly, her mother didn't agree with that.

She heard knocking and her father calling her name worriedly.

"Come in," she said, her voice uneven due to emotional turmoil and the suppressed tears.

Her dad came in and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple.

"It'll be alright, sweetheart," he said to her. "You're going to that ball, even if I'll have to go with you to guard you."

She giggled despite herself, imagining trying to dance with a boy with her dad looming above them. 

"Dad, the whole point of the ball is to be there without parental supervision," she said, rolling her eyes. "But thank you for offering."

"I mean it,” her father said seriously. “I know how important it is to you, so we're going to find a way for you to attend the ball, despite it being a full moon."

And just like that, she was reminded why she didn’t get to be a regular teenage girl, after all.

"Dad, do you really believe that Scott would attack anyone?" she asked, wiggling out of his arms and looking at him seriously.

He sighed and said: "No, I don't. I truly think that he's trustworthy and that he wouldn't ever knowingly hurt anyone. But accidents happen, especially when hormone-driven teenagers are involved and I don’t want you to be anywhere near if that happens."

Allison frowned but couldn't find any argument to counter that.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Peter's pondering over his place in Scott's pack, for a moment we'll change POV to Liam.  
> Enjoy!

Liam was sitting in the principal's office, and realized that he was in Deep Trouble, capital letters fully intended. He was already on the probation due to various fights and arguments he had recently gotten into, and he was aware that his next offense might lead to suspension, or if it was serious enough, even expulsion.

The problem was, this time he wasn't the one who had started the fight. In fact, he had tried to avoid it altogether, knowing perfectly well that if he stepped out of the line there would be serious consequences. He had mostly managed to keep his cool until that girl's older brother had thrown himself at him, and then he had no choice but to fight back.

But of course, knowing his temper and his previous offences, the headmistress had automatically assumed that he was the instigator.

"I'm sorry, but it appears that your mother has a business meeting at the moment, and your stepfather is in the middle of surgery,” she said. “Is there anyone else you would like me to call before we start discussing your punishment?"

Liam swallowed heavily, fighting tears of frustration. It wasn't fair to be the scapegoat just because of his less than stellar reputation. His parents will be disappointed with him, and might even decide that his meetings with Scott must come to an end, and he would hate that. 

Wait, Scott would surely believe him! Feeling his hope rising, Liam asked the principal: "Could you call Scott McCall, please?"

The woman frowned and asked: "Is he a family member of yours?"

"No ma'am, but he's a really close family friend, and if I could name anyone a guardian beside my parents, it would be him," said Liam honestly.

"Very well. Give me his phone number and I'll ask him to come."

"Thank you!" Liam said with gratitude, happy that he will have someone at his side, supporting him.

The next half an hour was the most excruciating time he recalled in a very long time. He pulled nervously at the hem of his t-shirt and fidgeted in his seat every couple of minutes, so when the door opened and Scott came in, he couldn't help but to launch himself at him, clinging to the older teen in desperation.

"Hey kid, it's alright, I've got you," Scott murmured into his hair, embracing him for a moment then stepped away, looking at the headmistress.

"Thank you for calling me, I appreciate it," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"You're welcome, but aren't you too young to be acting as a guardian for Liam?" the woman asked sceptically.

"I assure you, Liam's parents trust me with their son's well-being, so since both of them are unavailable, I'm going to be acting _in loco parentis_ for the time being. However, if you have any doubts about my qualifications, I'll be happy to wait here until either David or Jenna are available. But I won't allow Liam to have no support during any kind of a disciplinary discussion," Scott said sternly, straightening his back, his whole posture screaming self-confidence which immediately made him look older than just a moment before.

This seemed to do the trick, as the headmistress nodded. "Very well, please sit down, both of you. It's not going to be a long discussion, as we just need to agree on terms of Liam's suspension due to his fight with another student."

Liam started to protest, but one look from Scott silenced him. He deflated, despairing that the teen didn't even want to hear his side of the story, but then Scott placed his hand on his shoulders, rubbing it comfortingly. Liam immediately relaxed, trusting that no matter what happens, Scott would have his back.

"I don't see anyone else here, though. Were they punished already?" asked Scott sitting down and gesturing to Liam to do the same.

"Mr Talbot was only defending his sister so he's obviously not going to be punished in the same manner, but we will have a talk with his guardian, of course," the principal said dismissively, obviously thinking that was the end of it, but Scott shook his head.

"I would like to hear from them what has actually happened. In fact, I insist on it," he said, then seeing as the woman hesitated, he added: "Surely this is not an unusual or unfair request?"

The woman grimaced, obviously not happy with how the discussion progressed but not finding any reason to deny his request. As she went to fetch the siblings, Scott turned to Liam and asked quietly: "You know that you can tell me anything, right? I won't be angry, as long as you’re truthful. So tell me please, did you instigate the fight?"

"I didn't, I swear! I did the breathing exercises that you taught me and I was doing well until Brett threw the first punch. I really was trying to avoid getting into trouble," Liam assured the older teen, feeling his lips wobbling and hating himself for being so weak and emotional. 

Scott took his hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Hey, I believe you, so don't worry. I won't let them suspend you for defending yourself."

Liam sniffed, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer relief he felt at hearing that. Scott held his hand tighter, only letting go once they heard the footsteps outside the room.

When Brett and Lori came in, they immediately stiffened at seeing an unfamiliar person sitting next to Liam, and they looked at each other with a strange look which Liam couldn't quite decipher. There was an apprehension there, an uncertainty, and was it...fear? No, he was surely mistaken, since that would make little to no sense. Scott was the last person anyone would be afraid of, right?

"Brett, Lorilee, this young man here is acting on behalf of Liam's parents and wants to hear from you what happened," the headmistress stated, looking at the siblings.

Brett launched into a tale how he had witnessed Liam threatening his sister and how he had been viciously attacked once he came to her rescue. He looked every inch an innocent victim, but Lori kept shooting him uncertain glances, biting her lower lip nervously every now and then.

"Now that everything has been explained, let us…" the headmistress started, but Scott raised his hand, interrupting her.

"May I address Brett directly, please? I have one request for him."

The woman pressed her lips into a thin line but nodded.

"Brett, I know the meaning of your… family motto. In the spirit of Satomi's teachings, I'll pretend that I didn't hear the previous version of the events and I'll allow you to tell your tale again, this time the _truth_ , please," Scott said calmly, looking at the boy expectantly.

The boy blanched and his sister said pleadingly: "Brett, please, just tell them what really happened."

"Lorilee, are you suggesting that your brother's version of events isn't accurate?" the headmistress asked disbelievingly.

The girl nodded, then started speaking quietly, her voice breaking every now and then. "I was playing lacrosse with Liam and we were having a great time, but my brother doesn't- well, they don't get along, so he came to us and demanded that Liam left the field. When Liam didn't agree, insisting that anyone could be on the field when there was no match or practice scheduled, Brett… hit him," Lori admitted in a small voice. "I know that he shouldn't have done that, he was just overly protective of me…"

"Is that true, Brett?" the woman asked sternly.

"Yes, headmistress," the boy mumbled, looking at his shoes. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe that you lied to me about this! Are you aware that Liam almost got suspended because of it?" the woman pressed.

That caused Brett to look up in shock as he said: "I didn't- I thought that he was only going to be lectured, or get detention at most, I swear!"

The headmistress just shook her head in obvious disappointment, then turned to Scott and Liam.

"Liam, you have my sincere apologies for believing in the false accusations against you. Mr McCall, thank you for insisting on getting to the bottom of this. I assure you that Mr Talbot will be suitably punished for starting a fight and for lying about it to my face _twice_ ," the woman assured, looking livid.

The siblings looked at each other in terror, and Liam didn't understand why. Surely they didn't expect their punishment to be that harsh?

"If I may, would it be out of place of me to ask for a bit of leniency on Brett's behalf?" Scott asked suddenly, surprising everyone in the room. "I don't mean for him to be let go without any punishment, just that it's nothing excessive."

The headmistress looked moved by the request, and she nodded. "Of course, Mr McCall, though I admit that most guardians would actually insist on the punishment being harsher if their ward was the victim."

"I strongly believe that escalation of conflict should always be avoided, if possible," the teen explained. "I know that Liam had some behavioral issues in the past but I'm trying to teach him that aggression is never a good solution to any problem, so I just try to practice what I preach."

"Well said! Liam's parents certainly chose their replacement well. It was a pleasure meeting you," the headmistress offered her hand which Scott shook without hesitation.

Liam was amazed. The woman was well-known for her unrelenting stance and zero tolerance for any kind of unwarranted familiarity. She was even called a doberman behind her back, and here she was, talking amicably with a man much younger than herself, and treating him as an equal. It was unheard of, and yet Liam knew that if anyone could soften her so, it was Scott.

"Likewise. Feel free to call me anytime they're unavailable," the teen offered with an easy-going smile as he stood up, Liam following his lead. 

"Brett, Lori, I hope that next time we'll meet under better circumstances," Scott said and the siblings clutched at each other, not saying anything, just nodding timidly.

The moment they left the principal's office, Liam hugged Scott tightly. "Thank you for coming, and for believing in me.”

“Of course,” the older teen said, hugging him back. “Just please, be always honest with me, alright? I’ll always prefer the truth, no matter how harsh, to lies.”

“I promise,” Liam murmured.

He knew that with Scott, he didn’t _have_ to lie. He had the feeling that the older teen would still like him no matter what, that he was the only person in the whole world who just accepted him as he was.

Even his parents put their expectations on him, and while they were doing it out of love and concern, it was still emotionally draining for Liam to be always expected to do better. With Scott, he got the impression that while the older teen wanted him to learn dealing with his emotions better, any slip happening along the way would be perceived by him as a part of the learning process rather than a complete failure. It was liberating, to be allowed to make mistakes without feeling guilty at the mere possibility of it.

“Do you have any lessons left today?” Scott asked as he stepped back from their embrace and Liam shook his head in response. “OK then, I believe that after everything that happened today, you deserve a treat. If you’re hungry, we can order some pizza. Or if you don’t feel like eating, we could get some ice cream, instead.”

“Could we have both?” Liam asked, blushing with embarrassment.

“Oh yes, I forgot that boys your age could eat everything and anything,” Scott moaned exaggeratedly.

Liam wanted to protest against such an accusation when he realized that it was actually true, so he only grumbled petulantly: “No need to rub it in.”

Scott’s only response to that was a good-natured chuckle.

As they left the school, Liam felt completely at ease, any hurt and anger from the fight with Brett already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss, first meeting with Satomi's pack (though she herself will enter the story a couple of chapters later).
> 
> Also, I used 'principal' and 'headmistress' interchangeably since I don't know if there's a female version of 'principal' and I needed to use some synonyms to avoid repeating myself. Hope you don't mind.


	41. Chapter 41

Dr Geyer cleaned his hands methodically, the chirurgical routine drilled into him to the point that he didn't need to focus on the movements and he could allow his thoughts to wander. He had just performed a long, complicated surgery that while successful as far he could tell, had taken its toll both on the patient who was still being kept in a pharmacological coma, and also on the whole team assisting with the operation.

He was already drained and tired to the bone, so when he was told that Liam's school had called when he had been performing the surgery he almost groaned in frustration. He didn't have the strength or patience to deal with whatever trouble his son had probably gotten into, but if something bad had actually happened to his boy, he needed to know. Also, Jenna had an important meeting with her company board members this afternoon, so he knew that she would have been unavailable as well. 

Once he took off his medical uniform and was ready to finish his shift, he took out his phone and called the principal. They had been in contact with each other so often due to various troubles Liam had gotten into over the years, that he had her number saved on his mobile phone already.

"Hello Mrs Gale, I apologize for not being able to call you back sooner," he greeted, hoping that he sounded better than he actually felt.

_ "Dr Geyer, a pleasure to hear back from you," _ the headmistress greeted back, her voice unusually warm and pleasant, so David breathed with relief that whatever the reason for her calling him was, it couldn't be that bad. _ "Please don't apologize, I know that in your line of work it's not always possible to answer the phone. Also, Scott was able to come in your stead so I'm happy to say that the issue has already been dealt with." _

David was astonished, to say the least. The school had called Scott? How had they managed to get his phone number, and even more importantly, how had they known about his existence in the first place?

"You mean Scott McCall?" he asked, just to avoid any misunderstandings.

_ "That's right, Liam asked me to call Scott when you and your wife couldn't be reached. He told me that he was a family friend. Is it not the case?" _ the woman asked, worriedly.

"No, that's fine, Scott is really close to Liam so I'm not really surprised that Liam asked for him to be present," David admitted.

Even though it  _ was _ surprising that the school had called a minor rather than an adult but David had a suspicion that Liam wasn't forthcoming about that little fact.

_ "I'm glad to hear it. I must admit that Scott managed to impress me greatly, he's really astute and composed for someone looking so young!"  _ the woman gushed and David almost couldn't believe that he was talking to the same austere woman that he was used to.  _ "And he's been a good influence on Liam, I can tell that already, seeing as your son didn't lose his temper even though he was falsely accused of attacking a fellow student. But please, rest assured that with Scott's assistance we managed to have it all clarified in no time." _

"That's… good," David finally managed to say, he was so dumbfounded. "Do you need my presence for anything?"

_ "There's no need for that, but thank you for offering. However, if after talking with Liam and Scott you would still have any questions, please feel free to call me," _ the headmistress offered and said her goodbyes.

David disconnected absentmindedly, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his son's principal had called a teenager to act in capacity of Liam's guardian, and even so, it not only hadn't resulted in a complete disaster, but was a total success from what he was able to discern from their short conversation.

As he was leaving the hospital, he saw Melissa McCall talking over the phone with the same flabbergasted expression that he was sporting just a few minutes ago. He came up to her just as she finished the conversation.

"Were you talking with Scott, by any chance?" he asked, a knowing look on his face.

"Yes, he told me that he just had some kind of a parent-teacher meeting at Liam's school. How's that even possible?" she asked incredulously. 

"Apparently, Liam asked for him when the school couldn't reach neither myself nor Jenna," David admitted. "Do you know if Scott is still with Liam at the moment?" He hoped that they were, since he would like to talk with both of them at the same time. 

"Yes, they're both at your place," Melissa confirmed.

"Do you wish to drive to my house to fetch him or are you alright with me giving him a lift later?" he suggested. "I'd like to hear what they discussed with Liam's principal."

"That's understandable, so feel free to drive him home once you're done talking. But, aren't you angry at Scott for taking over something that's clearly a parent's responsibility? I can forbid him from seeing Liam if that's what you wish," the woman said, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

David shook his head. "I don't know what to feel, but please believe me that anger at Scott is definitely the last on that list. From what I understood, he managed to save my son from being falsely accused of attacking another student and charmed Liam's headmistress in the process, and let me tell you, before today I would have sworn that that woman couldn't be charmed by anything or anyone. So if you don't mind it yourself, please allow the boys to remain friends.”

If he was being honest with himself, he was feeling a myriad of emotions at the moment, the most notable was confusion, gratitude and… shame. He was Liam's stepfather, for crying out loud, he was supposed to be the one being there for him, protecting him and offering support in situations such as these. That someone else had had to fill these shoes because he had been unable to, it was jarring, to say the least. But if that meant that Liam was safe, then David was going to swallow his bitterness and the feeling of inadequacy, and not show anything of it to the boys.

"As long as you're fine with their friendship, then so am I," Melissa stated. "Well, it's definitely the time for me to leave. Take care, and bring my son home once you're done talking with him, alright?"

"Will do. Bye, Melissa."

He drove in a daze, thankfully not causing any accidents. When he entered the house, he saw the boys in the kitchen, Scott taking pizza out from the oven and Liam maneuvering the plates in one hand while grabbing ketchup from the fridge.

"Try not to drop anything, kiddo," he heard Scott's warning, and then the teen turned around to say to him: "Hi Dr Geyer, we've just heated up the pizza for you, do you want some?"

"Gladly, I'm starving," he admitted, taking off his coat and shoes then going to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he finally sat down in his favourite armchair, a plate in his hand, he felt his emotional turmoil from before fading away. This scene, the boys busing themselves in the kitchen and acting so comfortable around him and each other, it was such a domestic sight that remaining stressed was nearly impossible.

"I heard that you two have quite a tale to tell," he said once they finished eating.

While the boys were talking about what had happened, he observed them closely, the way Liam looked up at Scott for approval and how the older teen showed his support by patting his son's shoulders or ruffling his hair playfully, immediately causing Liam to relax. Seeing all that made him slightly jealous of the closeness they shared, but he wasn't going to begrudge them that. 

"So, how did you know that this kid, Brett, was lying?" he asked Scott at some point.

"Liam told me that he didn't instigate the fight, and I knew that he wouldn't lie to me," the teen said as if it explained everything, and in a way, it did. Scott apparently trusted Liam's word, and if the obvious adoration in his son’s eyes was any indication, not without reason. 

“And how did you manage to get them to actually tell the truth?” he asked, honestly curious. 

“When I heard their surnames, it reminded me that I know their guardian, well not in person, but I heard about her a lot,” Scott explained. “Satomi Ito is a Buddhist and her family motto is a Buddhist quote:  _ Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth. _ I knew that she must have instilled the same values in her wards and that either Brett or Lori would admit to the truth sooner or later.”

David was amazed at the teen’s unexpected knowledge, when a sudden suspicion arose in his mind. “Scott, you’re not a part of any sect, are you?” he asked.

It would actually explain a lot of things, including Scott’s unusual engagement and willingness to go above and beyond to help Liam. This could be just a recruitment technique, and the mere thought caused him to be instantly on alert. 

The teen sobered instantly as he answered carefully: “No, I mean, not in the religious sense. I  _ am  _ a part of a group of people from various backgrounds who support each other, but it doesn’t have anything to do with cult, religion, or anything of that sort.”

David straightened, his concerns at least partially confirmed. “And did you approach Liam to get him into this… group of yours, as you said?” he asked cautiously. 

“I- gosh, it’s complicated. I hope that he will, but my friendship or offer of help was never in any way dependent on that. I’m here for Liam, everything else is secondary to that,” Scott assured him, his arm still curled protectively around the smaller boy’s shoulders. “Besides, the day I met Liam, I told him that I need your approval if we were to become friends, and I stand by it. I never wanted to do anything behind your and your wife’s backs, you know. So if you no longer feel comfortable with having me around, I’ll understand and won’t bother you again.”

“What? No, you can’t!” Liam protested vehemently. “So what, you have a group of friends who I haven’t even met, how’s that important?”

“I know that to you, it seems ludicrous, but your dad’s right in being vigilant about this kind of a threat. Cults and sects are really dangerous and they usually target people who are stressed or emotionally vulnerable,” Scott explained calmly. “So you see, the fact that he’s suspicious actually proves that he’s a good parent.” 

David felt touched by the fact that the teen thought so highly of him. If Scott’s openness and honesty was an elaborate recruiting method, then it was working amazingly well, even on him.

“Dad, tell him that we can still meet!” Liam demanded, his voice breaking in the middle. “I really feel that I can control myself better since he’s started helping me.”

David frowned. That was the undeniable truth, Liam  _ did  _ seem more calm and centered since Scott had started mentoring him. However, what worried him the most was that Liam seemed unusually dependent on the older teen, to the point that the mere thought of being separated from him caused him stress and anxiety, the current discussion being a prime example of that.

“Liam, don’t pressure your dad on this, he needs to make a decision on his own,” Scott chided Liam, squeezing his shoulder gently to soften his words. “Come on, let’s open that ice cream bucket that I promised you and leave your dad to his thoughts without us pestering him.”

“But-” Liam instantly stopped protesting at seeing Scott raising his eyebrow at him. “Alright, alright, going.” 

The boys went to the kitchen, Liam still visibly stressed, but gradually relaxing in Scott’s presence as they mockingly fought over who was going to eat which flavour. Liam grumbled that vanilla was his, had always been his, and his parents knew better than to come between him and vanilla ice cream as he was ready to fight to death to have it. Scott just laughed at that and said that if he had any doubts that Liam was spoiled rotten, this would just prove it. Liam protested that no way, he was not spoiled, how could Scott even think that?...

David sighed. As he started to realize, Scott was right, again. Liam  _ was  _ spoiled, him being an only child didn’t help any. But at the same time, he didn’t have that many friends, Mason being a notable exception, and he knew that his son often felt lonely and disconnected from other kids. Was this why Liam had taken so quickly to Scott, he wondered, was this his roundabout way of gaining an older brother, unusual as the method was? If that was the case, then breaking their bond would be cruel, and David didn’t feel like causing his son undue stress, not if he could avoid it.

Decision made, he joined the boys in the kitchen and told them to budge over as he grabbed a spoon of his own. 

“Does it mean that Scott can stay?” asked Liam hopefully, looking at him with his best attempt at puppy eyes. 

“He may,” allowed David with an indulgent smile.

“Thanks, dad!” the boy beamed at him with happiness. “You know, you can eat my vanilla ice cream if you want to, I won’t mind.”

And will wonders never cease, his son just learned to  _ share _ , even though it took him a mere fourteen years instead of the usual four. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, especially David thinking that Scott was a cultist on a recruitment mission. I mean, it would make sense, wouldn't it?  
> Thankfully, we know that Scott's only a werewolf trying to form his pack, nothing nefarious about that ;)


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote another light-hearted chapter before we enter into more serious areas. So, you may expect some angst in the next couple of chapters.  
> But for now, enjoy the fun and the fluff!

The next day Liam went to school feeling calmer than he'd had in quite a long time, probably due to the fact that he felt that the headmistress would be now more inclined to hear his side of the story if anything happened. It would be good to be heard and not to be judged by his past actions, he realized.

As he met with Mason, he greeted him with a quick, one-armed hug, which caused his friend to look at him with surprise. Uh-huh, apparently Scott's habit to offer physical contact whenever possible had rubbed off of him without him noticing.

"Are you alright? How did that meeting with the principal go?" Mason asked, adjusting the backpack on his shoulders.

"Better than expected, actually," Liam answered. "My parents were unavailable, but I asked the headmistress if Scott could come instead, and she agreed."

"But isn't he underage still?" Mason asked dubiously.

"Well, she didn't ask about his age so it's not like I had to tell her that, right?" Liam said with a wink.

His friend shook his head incredulously. "It seems that this guy can wiggle his way in wherever he wants to. Was he of any help?"

Liam sighed as he was reminded that Mason was still mistrustful of Scott’s motives. "Look, I know that you don't like Scott, but he managed to convince Mrs Gale to get Brett and Lori to repeat their story to him and he called them out on their lies. Lori quickly caved in and admitted that it was her brother who hit me, not the other way around. Speaking of the devil…" he muttered under his breath as he saw the siblings walking in their direction.

"Dunbar, Hewitt," Brett greeted them coldly, his sister trailing after him hesitantly.

Liam folded his arms and said: "Look Talbot, I don't want to get into trouble, so just leave us alone." 

"I'm not- I just meant to ask how do you know Scott McCall?" Brett asked with a frown on his face. "I can tell that you're not a member of his pack."

His pack? That sounded ominous. Liam wondered if they meant the mysterious group that Scott belonged to, and if that was the case, how could they tell that he wasn't in it? Were there any signs or secret gestures that he was supposed to know if he was an insider?

"I'm not in his pack yet but Scott told me that he wanted me to be. I haven't decided yet, though," he bluffed, trying to sound as if he knew what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know," said Lori apologetically. 

"We don't want to get into trouble with another pack, especially since Beacon Hills is not our territory," Brett added. "We're going to leave you be from now on."

Once the siblings left, Mason gripped his arm and hissed: "What on earth was that?"

"I have no idea," Liam answered honestly, scratching his neck in confusion. "I know that Scott is a part of some group, so it appears that they are as well? Do you think that they meant street gangs, or something like that? They sounded awfully territorial," he speculated with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"That's just our luck, getting involved with gangsters!" moaned Mason. "If I die because of this, I'm never going to forgive you for getting me into trouble in the first place!"

Liam just patted his arm consolingly. "Don't worry, I'm sure that our imagination is just running wild and that the truth is actually quite boring. They're probably just sport fans or members of LARP communities, nothing more."

Mason didn't look convinced, so Liam let him mope a little bit and decided to write to Scott after classes to see if the other teen would shed some light on this secret group of his. Whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than their speculations, right?

***

Scott was just gathering his things from the desk after the last class when he received a message from Liam. When he read it, he dropped his open backpack to the floor from the shock, causing all his things to fall out with a loud clatter. 

"McCall, have you lost your wits or what? Get your things and get out, some of us want to leave," Finstock grumbled, watching him impatiently as he gathered his stuff from the floor.

Isaac rolled his eyes and knelt down to help him while Stiles guffawed loudly.

Once they were done and they left the classroom, Isaac asked: "What in the world was that? I thought that werewolves were supposed to have great reflexes."

"... Liam just wrote to me to ask if I was a mobster," explained Scott in a strangled voice.

Isaac sniggered at that, as Stiles asked, confused: "Who's Liam and why would he think that?"

"He's the son of my mom's colleague, dr Geyer," Scott explained. "I befriended the kid recently, but I don't know where he got this ridiculous idea from."

"Well, it's not as stupid as it sounds," Stiles said after a moment. "Think about this: if you're a leader of your pack, doesn't that make you a werewolf equivalent of mafia boss?" 

Scott looked at him speechless, while Isaac sniggered even louder, wiping tears of amusement from his eyes.

"Both of you, you're horrible, awful friends. I don't know why I even keep you around," Scott grumbled.

"For my great physique and charming personality?" suggested Isaac. 

"As for me, I'm guessing it's due to my unparalleled intelligence and unmatched skills at deduction and investigation," piqued Stiles, puffing out his chest proudly.

Scott just shook his head, exasperated.

"I could also add great sex to the list," Isaac said with a wink and Scott pulled him into a kiss, enjoying seeing the playful side of his boyfriend. It quickly turned heated and he barely heard Stiles saying goodbye and making a hasty retreat, obviously not wanting to witness them making out. 

Scott buried his fingers in Isaac's hair and deepened the kiss, feeling the boy's tremble as he pressed into him with his whole body. "You're so hot I could do you right here and now," he whispered into Isaac's ear, then sucked on his neck, causing him to moan quietly.

"Scott, stop it, people are watching," Isaac protested weakly, even though his whole body arched into the touch.

“Drat, you’re right,” murmured Scott, then kissed him again, but this time it was gentle, aimed to soothe and calm down rather than entice.

When they pulled away from each other, they were both breathless and looking slightly ruffled, but seeing the pleased smile on Isaac’s face made Scott ridiculously happy. He circled his boyfriend loosely with one arm, and kissed him on the cheek for good measure.

“I feel that with everything that’s been happening lately, you know, the werewolf stuff and all, I haven't been spending as much time with you as I would like to,” he admitted softly. “And since it’s doubtful that’s going to change anytime soon, I just want you to know that being together means a lot to me, even though I probably don’t show it as often as you deserve.”

Isaac blushed and ducked his head, slightly embarrassed at the attention. 

“It’s alright, I knew what I was getting into, especially you having to divide your attention between everything and everyone who needs you,” the boy assured, though there was a hint of underlying sadness beneath his acceptance.

Scott shook his head in protest, because that wasn’t alright at all. It wasn’t fair to Isaac that he had to accept that the pack would always be the first priority to Scott. That’s why he wanted him to become a werewolf in the first place, but he wasn’t going to pressure his boyfriend into anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

“I promise I’ll always try to make it up to you afterwards if I ever need to spend more time with my pack, deal?” he offered, instead.

“Deal,” Isaac confirmed, taking hold of his hand possessively and intertwining their fingers together.

***

Later in the evening, when they were both at home, Scott wrote a message to Liam: "I'm not a mobster, but the idea has some merit. Maybe I need to rethink my life choices ;)"

Liam quickly wrote back:  _ "Scott, I'm serious here! Brett asked me today if I was a part of your pack. What does that even mean?" _

Well, there went all the secrecy. Scott bit his lip for a moment, wondering how much to reveal. On one hand, he didn't want to tell Liam about the supernatural world so soon. On the other, it was bound to happen sooner or later, and he preferred being the one to reveal his werewolf status to the boy rather than allow someone else to do it.

He decided to talk with LIam over the phone instead of writing him back.

“Hey kiddo, I thought it would be better to call rather than write back and forth,” he explained.

_ “Hi Scott! That’s fine, _ ” the boy answered, sounding slightly nervous.

“I know that I’ve been kinda mysterious lately, but it’s nothing illegal, alright?” he assured Liam. “Hell, I’ve known Sheriff Stilinski for half of my life since he’s my best friend’s dad, so getting involved with the mafia is definitely out of the question.”

_ “Okay, I believe you. But you’re not going to tell me more, are you?” _ the boy asked, disappointed.

“Not yet, and certainly not over the phone, but I  _ will  _ tell you all about it, eventually,” he promised. “I know that within a few months you’ll have to pick a high school, and I wouldn’t want you to do that without knowing everything that’s been going on.”

_ “Does it mean that you’d like me to go to the same school as you?” _ Liam asked, sounding tentatively hopeful.

“Of course I would!” Scott assured wholeheartedly. “But I know that your parents want you to go to a private school, so that’s a discussion for another time.” 

_ “I know, they’ve been singing praises about Devenford Prep all the time,” _ Liam grumbled, obviously not convinced.

“They care about your future, that’s what parents do, you know,” Scott reminded him gently. “So, we’re good?” 

_ “We’re good. And thank you for calling me. I… I think I needed it,” _ Liam admitted.

“Kid, feel free to write or call me anytime you want,” Scott offered. “I may not always answer straight away, but I’ll always call you back.”

He must’ve embarrassed Liam, because the boy said good night with a slight stutter and disconnected abruptly. After a moment Scott received a text message, though.

_ “Thank you,” _ Liam wrote simply.


	43. Chapter 43

Walking the line had never been Peter's forte, he was perfectly aware of that. He knew well enough what was socially acceptable, he just didn't care to adhere to it. His actions had been often called immoral, but he'd rather say that he had his own set of ethics, and if it had nothing to do with what was widely considered moral, well, he certainly wasn't going to lose his sleep over it, right?

At least, that's what he had thought until he had finally crossed the line that should have never been crossed, and that was killing one of his blood, his pack, his family, for something so pointless and fleeting as power. He knew that he was power hungry at heart, but he had never realized how much until that very moment, but even then he would be fine with it if it was actually worth the sacrifice. It was a painful realization that it hadn't been worth it at all.

And now, when he had lost everything that ever held meaning to him, including the sense of who he was, he felt disappointed with himself, disgusted even. This was a new experience for him, and not a pleasant one either, and he felt himself spiraling downwards as he desperately clutched at anything that could stop him from falling down all the way to the bottom. To his surprise, it was the promise of a new start that was the only thing keeping him from breaking down completely.

The other day, he had felt Scott’s hidden strength, which had nothing to do with blunt force and everything with steel resolve and wisdom. It was uncanny how that young werewolf, a teenager still, could at the same time appear to be so strong and knowledgeable. It should be impossible but Peter had already learned the hard way that where Scott McCall was concerned, nothing was truly impossible. It was as if the young Alpha made his life's mission to defy every assumption and prove himself better than what others expected of him due to his age and lack of experience.

It would irk Peter to no end if it weren't for the fact that Scott wanted him to become his Beta. However, the mere idea of becoming someone’s subordinate did nothing to nurse his already damaged pride. He felt conflicted, because at the same time he yearned for someone stronger than himself to help him when he was feeling down, he wanted to be able to lay down his burden, this feeling of inadequacy and powerlessness on someone else's shoulders.

It was so very tempting, and he was never good at resisting temptation. Before he lost his resolve, he picked up his phone and called Scott, feeling strangely nervous.

_ "Hi Peter, what's up?" _ he heard, and breathed with relief at the teen's warm tone.

"Hi Scott, I wonder if you have a free evening this weekend? I wanted to meet to discuss the terms of becoming a part of your pack," he cringed inwardly at how awfully formal he sounded. 

_ "Sure, we could meet on Saturday. But, are you sure that you're alright?" _ there was a genuine worry in Scott's voice as he asked.

"Don't worry, I can wait two days," he said, not wanting to outright lie to his prospective Alpha but not feeling comfortable to admit to his weakness.

_ "Let's meet tomorrow, then," _ Scott decided at once. _ "I'll come to your place at seven, alright?" _

"Sounds good to me," Peter agreed, trying not to sound too eager.

_ "Perfect! See you tomorrow, then." _

After the conversation, Peter carefully put the phone away, seeing his hands shaking uncontrollably. He felt as if he was falling apart, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough, he thought to himself as he tried to get himself together, and failed.

***

When Scott walked into Peter’s apartment on Friday, he instantly realized that something was wrong. The man was tense and on alert as if he was a wounded animal, ready to snap at the hand reaching out to him, no matter if it was a friend or foe, and barely even responded to his greeting.

“Peter, when you asked me to come, you mentioned that you wanted to discuss the terms of you joining the pack. But to me, it awfully sounded like terms of… surrender,” Scott said hesitantly, knowing that he had to tread carefully, but at the same time wanting to get to the bottom of the problem.

Peter turned his back to him, seemingly to look out the window, and his shoulders tensed visibly. “What if it is? What if I’m feeling like I’m waving a white flag, hoping that the victor will show mercy?” he asked in a strangled voice.

Scott came closer and gently put his hands on the man’s shoulders, not wanting to spook him as Peter looked almost ready to bolt.

“I hoped to gain a packmate today, not a prisoner,” he said quietly. “And I’m definitely not here to cage you, but to help you.”

Peter turned around abruptly with an ungly sneer on his face. “That’s what you like to think, isn’t it? That you’re helping people? Well, you wouldn’t need to if you hadn’t stripped me of my power in the first place!”

“It wasn’t your power to begin with,” Scott said solemnly. “Am I really the one to blame for what happened to you ever since you awoke from the coma?”

“Well, who else there is to blame?” Peter snarled viciously.

“Yourself,” said Scott simply. “And I think that deep inside you know it. But it’s easier to lash out at me than admit that you made a mistake that has cost you so dearly. After all, it’s easier to hate someone rather than deal with self-hatred that you so desperately try to deny.”

Peter looked at him with outrage. “I don’t- You’re  _ wrong- _ ”

“There’s no one else here but you and I, so you might as well admit to it,” Scott challenged him, hoping that pressing the man’s buttons will not turn out to be a huge mistake.

“I know that it’s all my fault!” Peter cried out with a shattered expression. “I am perfectly aware of it, as I need to live with it every fucking day! It’s I who murdered Laura, I who bit you, I who deserved to have the Alpha power taken away! Is this what you wanted to hear? That I hate what I have become and that it’s killing me?!”

He stopped shouting, breathing heavily, his eyes wild and desperate.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted you to admit,” said Scott calmly. “Because now you can start working on forgiving yourself.”

The older werewolf shuddered and hid his face in his hands. “I don’t deserve it,” he mumbled, his words barely audible.

“But you do. You deserve to be forgiven, to start anew, to live again,” Scott assured him, then finally came closer to the man and embraced him. He honestly expected a violent reaction or some resistance at the very least, but Peter immediately went limp in his arms, as if all his bones in his body suddenly disappeared. Scott supported his weight as the man shook, breathing unevenly. 

“Come on, you need to lie down, you’re barely standing,” Scott murmured, helping Peter to lie down on the sofa and then spooning him with his own body, holding him tightly. The older werewolf’s body seemed too thin to him, almost frail, and it made him frown worriedly. He knew that six years spent in a comatose-like state couldn’t have been good for Peter's health, but to know it on an abstract level and to be able to  _ feel  _ it was a different thing altogether. He really needed to ensure that the man took better care of himself.

But for now, his mental and emotional well-being was a priority, so Scott focused on comforting Peter to the best of his abilities as the man broke apart with violent trembling and quiet, suppressed sobs. All the while, Scott held him close to his own body, letting him know that he was not alone. Gradually, Peter’s tremors subsided, his breathing slowly calming down and his heart no longer beating frantically against his chest, so Scott loosened his hold, wanting to give the man the space he probably needed.

After a long moment of silence Scott said tentatively: “If you need anything, just tell me. I’m here for you.”

Peter laughed weakly in response, turning around and sitting up, facing him. “I need a lot of things but I doubt you'd give it to me,” he said in a hoarse voice.

“Try me,” Scott offered, sitting up himself. “If I can, I will.”

“That’s the thing, you can’t,” Peter countered, shaking his head. “You don’t know what it’s like to lose everyone you ever cared about, how does it feel to lose your whole pack, leaving only a void inside. No matter how much knowledgeable you might be, I need true  _ understanding _ , and you can’t give it to me,” 

Scott swallowed heavily, Peter’s words touching a vulnerable string in his own soul as it echoed with a remembered suffering. “You think I don’t know the pain of losing my entire pack, my whole family?” he asked finally, voice breaking in the middle. “That I don’t know how it is, watching them fall one by one by one... having to close their unseeing eyes and bury them in the cold, hard ground because there was no one left who could do it?”

It was his time to shake as he remembered each death, each loss with agonizing details, and he fought with his grief which he had thought was long since buried.

“How? How could you possibly know how it feels?” he heard Peter’s question and bit his lip, conflicted.

He didn’t mean to give away that much, he never planned to reveal that he had lived through experiences that he wasn’t supposed to have. But now that he had… he couldn’t take it back, because that would mean lying to Peter, and while he was used to omitting the truth by now, outright lying was a line he swore never to cross.

_ Three things cannot be long hidden… _

_ the sun, the moon and the truth. _

How ironically  _ fitting. _

Decision made, he straightened and looked at Peter, saying: “Because this is not my first life. I have already lived through one lifetime, created my pack and lost each and every one of them to fire, knives, guns… I know this pain intimately, because it was the very reason why I travelled back in time, to not let it happen again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and the truth is finally revealed.


	44. Chapter 44

Though embarrassing, it felt unbelievingly good to finally let go of his guilt, pain and grief and to let himself be comforted by another person. A small part of Peter chided him mercilessly for showing his weakness, but he shushed it ruthlessly. Releasing his pent-up emotions felt similar to pulling out an aching tooth; though painful, it eventually left him with a pleasant feeling of relief afterwards.

But then Scott revealed the truth about himself and for a moment Peter forgot about his own feelings and looked at the other werewolf with disbelief. Time travel, what a ridiculous idea! He wanted to laugh but at the same time, his mind was working overtime to figure out the puzzle that was Scott McCall, and with this final piece everything suddenly fell into place.

This… revelation, it would actually explain all the inconsistencies in the persona that the teen projected to the world, like his unusually mature behaviour, the knowledge that he shouldn't possess and which couldn't even be explained by him being a True Alpha, or even the fact that he had become one straight after being bitten. If he had been an Alpha back in his own time, it would make sense that he remained one after appearing here.

Still, it was exactly the kind of insanity that would land anyone straight in the Eichen House if someone overheard them spouting such an incredulous story. But then again, so were the werewolves and the supernatural world in general, so since Peter was one and he knew that some of the legends and myths were actually true, why couldn't time travel be possible as well?

"This isn't a jest, is it?" he asked finally. "You're actually serious about it?"

"Absolutely," the young Alpha confirmed. "I'm aware that it's a lot to take in, but I didn't want to lie to you, you know? Also, there's so much I still need to do, especially getting my packmates back, that sooner or later the truth would be revealed either way."

Peter looked at him with a sudden understanding. Previously, Scott had mentioned that he was able to feel the bonds with his future pack members, which while it sounded quite improbable at the time Peter had first heard about it, he had accepted it at face value back then. But with this new perspective, he realized that the young Alpha hadn't meant  _ future _ packmates, but the  _ past _ ones which he had already lost and hoped to gain once more. It all made much more  _ sense  _ now.

But if it really was the truth, then why did Peter feel as if the ground shifted underneath him? Why was he feeling... hurt and disappointed all of a sudden?

"Is this why you want me in your pack so much? Because the  _ other _ Peter had been one as well?" he asked, not even trying to hide the fact that he was offended by the mere thought. Was he simply a replacement to Scott for a man that he had known in his other life?

"Well, yes," the young Alpha confirmed, then added hurriedly: "But Peter, I know that you're not him, and that's totally fine. You could never be him, since your paths have already started to diverge and I wouldn't even want you to be. That's why I haven't told anyone about it all, well up until now. I don't want a replica of my first life, I want a real pack with real people in it, not merely shadows of my own memories."

Scott finished his speech with a slight flush on his cheeks, for the first time this evening actually looking his physical age. 

"It must have been tough, seeing all of us again," said Peter with a sudden bout of empathy, which surprised him. He usually didn't  _ do _ empathy, as he didn’t see any benefit in it.

"You have  _ no _ idea," Scott murmured. "It was thrilling and heart-wrenching at the same time. You're all so much younger than I remember!" the teen exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Speaking of which, what is your true age, I mean mental age, regardless of how old your body is currently?" Peter asked, his curious nature getting the best of him.

"Twenty six? Twenty seven?" Scott wondered, then explained sheepishly: "I kind of lost count since it was hard to keep track of birthdays while running for my life."

And that was another thing that intrigued Peter, that this other timeline didn't end well for Scott's pack, if his previous words about burying his loved ones were any indication. But he wasn't that cruel to actually ask Scott for all the gruesome details, no matter how tempted he was to inquire more about that other lifeline.

"So, does it mean that you believe me?" the young Alpha asked quietly.

"It appears that I do, as incredulous as it is," Peter admitted. "But I need to ask… If you care about Derek and I so much, why didn't you go back far enough to prevent our family's deaths?" he asked, his throat constricting with grief.

"Oh, Peter, I would have if it was possible, please believe me," Scott assured him, taking his hands in his and holding them tightly. "The ritual that I used was bound to the wolf side of me, so I couldn't go further than when I became a werewolf. But I would have done everything in my power to spare you that pain, if only I could."

Peter looked at their joint hands, Scott's being darker than his own, and warm, so very warm. He realized with a sudden clarity that the time traveller truly cared for him, and even if a part of that was influenced by the memories from his previous life, that didn't change the fact that here and now, he was offering Peter a place in his pack, as well as care and protection that came with it. And in that very moment, Peter wanted, wanted it so very  _ badly _ that he almost felt a physical pressure of it.

"If I wanted you to be my Alpha, what would you ask for in return?" he asked suddenly, visibly surprising Scott. 

"Loyalty and honesty, I guess. I wouldn't want us to argue just because we failed to communicate properly," the younger werewolf said after a moment of thinking about it. "There would also be some ground rules like no attacking anyone unless in self-defence. But your life is a priority, so if anyone is a fool enough to attempt to kill you, you're free to give them hell," Scott said with a crooked smile.

"That's it? No requirements of obedience or subservience?" Peter asked, just to be sure.

"What? Of course not!" Scott protested vehemently. "Where do you even get these ideas from?"

Peter shrugged in response. "I've met a lot of Alpha werewolves in my life and rarely they were the mother hen types as you are. More often than not they were power-hungry, vicious predators instead."

Scott made a face at hearing that. "Well, I'm not, and I hope that you don't expect me to be that kind of an Alpha. The pack is supposed to be a safe haven, so there will be no place for sick power plays in our pack."

_ Our pack _ . Those two words finally broke Peter's waning resistance and he said: "I want in, then."

He tried not to feel too self-conscious as Scott's eyes glowed with a red light, his fangs appearing out from his mouth as the young Alpha leaned down to bite him on the forearm. While this wasn't the usual method of accepting a new pack member, it wasn't totally unheard of, either. Nowadays a verbal confirmation sufficed, and a pack bond would be formed gradually over time, so Peter was a little bit surprised that Scott chose the more traditional method of actually biting his Betas.

He shuddered as he felt the sharp fangs piercing his skin and he felt the blood rushing through his body, the wolf inside him ecstatic at being accepted into the pack. Peter closed his eyes, focusing on the bond that started to form between him and Scott, and he marvelled at the strength of it. At the other end of their link he felt the pure power that was his Alpha, an endless source of care and compassion, and a mere brush of it was enough to make him feel better than he'd had in a very long time. This was it, this was what he had been missing for so long now, and the aching, bleeding wound inside him finally started to heal itself.

In a daze, he allowed Scott to take off their clothes, leaving them only in underwear. "Skin on skin contact helps the bond to settle, you know," his Alpha explained as he covered them both with blankets, then circled Peter with his arms, their chests and legs touching lightly.

"I know that I should probably be mortified by our position, but I'm really not," Peter admitted, burying his face in Scott's neck and inhaling his scent deeply. Home, he was finally home.

His Alpha caressed his back in response and said: "This is our bonding time, so think of it as a wedding night, just without the sex part."

"That's a relief, as I'm definitely a ladies' man, you know," Peter murmured, pressing himself even further into his Alpha's warm body. The feeling was truly exquisite, and he wanted to be buried in that comforting embrace for as long as possible.

"Well, I'm both, so if I get aroused by you being so close to me, I apologize in advance," Scott said honestly. "I promise I'll move away if that happens."

Peter just shrugged dismissively. "Don't worry, it wouldn't be your fault, since I know that I'm temptingly attractive."

"You mean that you were, as now you’re definitely too thin. I need to fatten you up a little bit,” Scott murmured, his fingers tracing the lines of Peter's ribs as if to make a point that he didn't have enough meat on his bones.

"You're welcome to feed me with waffles or pancakes in the morning," muttered Peter, letting himself be lulled into sleep by the steady rhythm of his Alpha's heartbeat.

***

Even once Peter fell asleep, Scott continued to caress his skin in slow, gentle strokes, knowing how important that first night was in helping their bond to settle in. Every now and then, he allowed himself to inhale the man's scent deeply, his inner werewolf finally satisfied with having another packmate bonded to him properly.

He knew that there were a lot of topics that they needed to discuss still, like Peter's anchor or Malia's identity, but for now he only wanted to enjoy having the man pressed close to him. He was thankful that Peter was a born werewolf and that physical closeness within the pack wasn't anything new to him, even though Scott knew that he was more affectionate than most Alphas out there. Peter didn't seem to mind their closeness, though, so he wasn't worried much.

He was also aware that he needed to talk with Derek and reveal the truth about himself to him, since keeping it a secret from him when the man's uncle already knew about it would feel too much like a betrayal. Still, this evening was for Peter and Peter only, so he will worry about conversation with Derek later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, Peter is Scott's Beta now, tadadadam! Finally ;)  
> Did you hope for it to happen or would you have rather prefer for Peter to remain independent? Let me know your thoughts!


	45. Chapter 45

Peter woke up to the feeling of a warm body pressed to him and he tensed abruptly, since after six years spent in a comatose-like state this was quite an usual occurrence for him. Thankfully, his senses quickly picked up the distinct scent of his Alpha, so even half asleep he immediately relaxed with a pleased sigh.

It was nothing short of a wonder how good, how  _ right _ it felt to be so close to Scott. He couldn't recall ever feeling this way, not with Laura or Talia, not even with his parents, though admittedly he barely remembered that part of his early childhood. He wondered if it was due to the fact that the Alpha bonds in werewolf families were hereditary, while the link with Scott was something that he had chosen for himself. Or maybe it was because Scott was a True Alpha? But no matter what the reason was, the bond that he shared with his current Alpha amazed him with its depth and intensity.

It felt so good that he wanted to bury himself into Scott's embrace and never leave it. Which was quite a nuisance, since he was perfectly aware that he couldn't live his life glued to the teen's side like some kind of an overgrown leech.

"You're thinkin' too much," he heard Scott's sleepy mumble, and he opened his eyes to look at the younger werewolf. 

"There's no such thing," protested Peter indignantly. "You can never think too much, it's what the mind is  _ for _ ."

"Well,  _ my _ mind is refusing to operate this early in the day, so stop it," muttered Scott, then tightened his hold around Peter, bringing them even closer. Peter just let out a pleased sounding "Mmmm" in response.

And while it would have been pleasant to just laze about the whole morning, they finally got out of the bed, Peter claiming the shower first while Scott went to the kitchen to make them breakfast. When Peter finally joined him drying his hair with a towel, the teen was already in his element, having already familiarized himself with all the cupboards in record time, looking as if he was a force of nature and the kitchen was his domain. Which was probably the case, now that Peter had a chance to observe him undisturbed.

For a moment he was overwhelmed with a sudden bout of homesickness, the domestic look that Scott presented making him painfully aware how empty and soulless his apartment was when the young Alpha was not here. While Peter appreciated being alone from time to time as much as anyone, in reality he longed to have a home full of people, same as the one he had grown up in. Then he reminded himself that his wish might not be that improbable after all, taking into account that he was a part of a pack now (small as it was at the moment) and he had a  _ daughter _ .

"Everything's alright?" Scott asked with concern, having sensed the change in Peter's mood.

"Yes, just thinking about family," he said, "and my daughter, strange as it is to have a kid I never knew about. Would you tell me more about her?" he asked hopefully. Scott looked conflicted and uncomfortable at hearing his request, so Peter added, contrite: "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to put a pressure on you, I was just curious. I know that you said you won’t be telling me anything until I got myself fully in control.”

He had already accepted that his Alpha knew better than him how to handle this, that he would know when Peter was ready to be told. Instinctively, he bared his throat to Scott in submission, even though he knew that the teen didn't appreciate the gesture as most Alphas did. But it wasn't a calculated move, he did it without thinking, hoping that Scott won't reject it. The teen took the pan off the hob so that the pancakes didn't burn, and walked up to him. Then, he placed his hand on the back of Peter's neck, making him breathe in relief at the acceptance the gesture conveyed.

"I'm not withholding this knowledge as a leverage or punishment, just out of precaution," the Alpha assured him, caressing his neck gently. "While not in any imminent danger, Malia is not in the best place right now, and I don't want you to act rashly without being certain that you're ready to be a parent to a troubled teenager."

Peter looked up at him, surprised. "Malia? Her name is... Malia?" he asked with a hint of wonder in his voice. 

"Yup," Scott confirmed, smiling at him warmly. 

Later, Peter ate his breakfast in a daze, barely registering what was happening around him. His daughter was no longer an unknown, nameless kid; he finally realized that she was a real, living person, with around fifteen years of experience which had already shaped her, for better or for worse. He couldn't just force himself into her life with a mindset that she had waited all these years for him to appear. Once, maybe she had hoped for it to happen. But now, so close to adulthood she might no longer even care about a man who had fathered her.

When he finally accepted this, his internal turmoil calmed down, and he looked at Scott with gratitude. "Thank you," he said genuinely.

"What for?" his Alpha asked, surprised.

"For making me  _ think _ before I act. I'll wait as long as you deem necessary to meet her," he said, and this promise he fully intended to keep. He will have only a single chance to make a first impression on his daughter and he hoped that with his knowledge, Scott would know best when the time was right for that to happen.

“You don’t need to thank me, it’s my job as your Alpha to do that,” Scott said, reaching across the table to pat his hand. “But in this I must consider both your and Malia’s needs at the same time, I hope you understand that. After all, she’ll be a part of the pack as well.”

Peter only nodded in response, accepting the rationale behind Scott’s decision. Once they finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen, they bundled on the sofa, Scott propped against the pile of pillows and Peter’s back pressed to the teen’s chest.

“Do you feel ready to tell me what your anchor was?” the Alpha asked gently. “If you don’t, that’s fine. It’s just that knowing this might allow me to help you regain it.”

“This might sound conceited, but I had always been my own anchor,” Peter admitted. “It’s quite difficult to explain... I had always known who I was, my strengths and weaknesses, my fears and desires, it was all so clear to me. I was intelligent and ambitious, but also manipulative and power-hungry. I was a brother, and an uncle, and I loved my family, though admittedly I often disagreed with Talia’s choices.”

“It sounds as if your anchor was a mix of self-awareness and self-acceptance, right?” asked Scott.

“Yes, exactly,” Peter agreed, glad that the teen understood his standpoint, then added bitterly: “I imagined myself as the ultimate Alpha material, I believed that given the chance, I would do a much better job than Talia did. So I waited, hoping for the opportunity to present itself to prove to her and all other werewolves my true value… But when I finally fulfiled my life-long dream, I did it through murder, and I was a violent brute rather than the Alpha that I wanted to be. So how can I be my own anchor any longer, if all that I’ve known about myself proved to be false?”

Scott circled him with his arms and Peter almost protested at being comforted. He was a failure, and a murderer, he didn’t deserve any of the kindness and comfort that his Alpha offered so readily. 

“How can you even stand being near me?” he asked with anguish, instead.

“Because while you did horrible things and made some awful choices, you’re not an evil person,” Scott said quietly into his ear. “And I believe that if anyone deserves another chance, it is you.” His words caused Peter to tremble, so the young werewolf tightened his hold on him and added: “And while you feel that you can no longer be your own anchor, I don’t think that’s all true. You might need to do a lot of soul-searching and re-defining the image that you have of yourself, but in the end, I believe that you could become your own anchor once more.”

“But that could take ages!” Peter protested weakly.

“Yeah, it probably will,” Scott said calmly. “So what you need is to find something else that will be your anchor until you feel confident about yourself once more.”

Peter pondered on the thought. He didn’t know of that many werewolves whose anchors changed during their lifetime. Usually it was a result of a horrible experience or severe trauma… Oh. 

_ Oh _ .

He hated to think of himself as a victim, as that would imply that he was weak. That he needed help, as if he was some damsel in distress who needed someone else to come to the rescue. But maybe, just in the privacy of his own mind, he could admit that he  _ was  _ a victim, after all. That a truly horrible thing had happened to him, to his whole family, which would justify the need for another anchor until he could truly stand on his feet back again.

… And could it be that he had already found one?

He had never been so open with anyone as he had with Scott. He trusted him to an extent that surprised even him, told him details about himself that he hadn’t revealed to anyone, even to his family. He had let himself fall apart in front of the teen, showing him his deepest emotions without any reservations. And so far, Scott had only offered him warmth, comfort and understanding, and not a hint of scorn and derision that Peter had expected. And he felt truly safe in his Alpha’s presence, cared for even, as he trusted the younger werewolf to always have his well-being in mind. If that wasn’t a sign of an anchor, he didn’t know what was.

The realization settling deep inside him, Peter moved away from Scott’s embrace and turned around so that he could look at him.

“I think that you, our bond, might be my new anchor,” he admitted softly.

The younger werewolf looked surprised for a moment before he smiled widely. “I’m glad, and I hope I won’t ever disappoint you,” he said, then added: “My own anchor is the love that I feel to my pack and family. So in part you’re my own anchor as well.”

His words caused Peter to feel pleased, flustered and honoured all at once. “We really need to stop being so emotional,” he grumbled after a moment, hoping that he wasn’t blushing too much. 

“Why? Because men aren’t supposed to show any deeper feelings?” asked Scott with an eyebrow raised in a challenge. “Everything that we’ve said since yesterday was important, and we both deserved to hear it and be heard. I’m not ashamed, and you shouldn’t be either.”

Peter swallowed with difficulty, because nowadays it was easier for him to feel shame rather than pride. To be told that it needn’t be so… it overwhelmed him for a moment.

Scott must have realized that, as he added in a lighter tone: “But you’re right, our talks don’t always have to be deep and meaningful, if you get my meaning. So, if you feel that we’ve exhausted the limit of emotional conversation for the time being, we can just enjoy ourselves from now on. Deal?” the teen offered him a hand to shake on it, which Peter gladly took.

“Deal,” he confirmed with a small, honest smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we've definitely exhausted that limit, no more doom and gloom at least for the next few chapters!


	46. Chapter 46

Derek moped around his loft but for once in his life, he felt that he was perfectly justified in that.

While he had known on some abstract level that Scott would be building his pack soon, the mere fact the teen was now bonding with his own uncle caused jealousy to flare in him unexpectedly. He didn't want Peter to take his own place as Scott's Beta. He knew that it was childish of him and if he was completely honest with himself, also quite hypocritical as he was planning to expand his own pack as well, but it was the truth. He wanted to be the one to hold Scott's undivided attention, but now he was starting to realize that it wasn't going to happen.

He had two choices now: accept that Scott wasn't exclusively his Alpha any longer and come to terms with the fact that the teen would have to divide time between both of their packs, or let his jealousy sour their relationship and possibly cause him to lose Scott's friendship in the process. And that wasn't a true choice at all, since the second option was unacceptable to him. So that left curbing his possessiveness and letting go of this jarring jealousy which made him lose his cool to the point that he was pacing around his apartment with his claws and fangs revealed, growling lowly. 

Finally, he decided to just call Scott and discuss it like adults, which probably he should’ve done in the first place.

_"Hi Derek!"_ the teen greeted warmly.

"Hi, I wondered how bonding with Peter went?" he asked, the jealous part of him hoping that Scott would reply that it went horribly and that the whole thing was a complete disaster.

_"It went great, even better than I hoped for as the link between us is really strong, so I'm really satisfied with the result,"_ Scott answered enthusiastically. 

Derek gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw tightly, barely stopping himself from growling into the phone.

_"Hey, is everything alright?"_ the teen asked worriedly when he had failed to say anything for the long moment.

"No it's not, I'm terribly jealous, which I know is ridiculous, but it doesn’t change the fact that I am," said Derek snappily, angry at himself.

_"Oh my,"_ Scott sighed. _"Derek, you know that I care for you, and nothing's ever going to change that, right?"_

"... I think I might've needed to hear that," admitted Derek sheepishly.

_"You were my first Beta, and that will always make you special,"_ Scott assured him. _"But Peter is also important to me, so could you just accept that and not treat him as some kind of a rival, please?"_

"I'll try," he promised reluctantly.

_"Please do. Because I revealed some truths about myself to Peter, so you deserve to hear it as well."_

"You told him first?" grumbled Derek indignantly. 

_"What did I just say about this not being a competition?"_ Scott asked impatiently and Derek could almost imagine his frown.

"I'll try harder, then," he promised, this time more honestly. "And feel free to visit, you're welcome anytime."

_"Great, I'll let you know once I talked with mom and Isaac about what their plans for the next few days are. But I'll definitely drop by soon, is that okay?"_

It was more than okay and Derek told him so before saying goodbye.

Somehow, admitting to Scott that he was miserable because of him bonding with Peter made him feel slightly better. The dynamics between them might be changing, but not necessarily for the worst, and the core of their relationship remained unchanged, which was reassuring in itself.

***

Scott sighed with exasperation after Derek disconnected. He had just started to build his pack and managing his packmates' conflicting expectations was already turning out to be a challenge. But then, he would gladly choose all these minor troubles over not having a pack at all.

He opened the door to the animal clinic, as he had an afternoon shift today, only to be greeted by the sight of Deaton and his sister discussing something quietly. They stopped abruptly when they saw him, and he huffed half in annoyance, half in amusement.

"You could have told me that you were hosting a secret emissary gathering, boss, so I might've come late rather than early," he suggested lightly while taking off his jacket, his eyes never leaving the woman's face, observing her reactions.

"Actually, we were just waiting for you. My sister wanted to finally meet you," Deaton explained awkwardly, sensing the tension in the room.

"I'm Morin Morrell, but please call me Morin," the woman offered with a patronizing smile and he snorted at hearing that.

"I don't think so. I know who you are, Ms Morrell, and as long as Deucalion's still hell bent on murdering other werewolves and you're gathering intelligence for him, we're not going to be anything other than adversaries," he said coldly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Instead of replying to him, she said to his brother: "Now I know what you meant. Intriguing, indeed," she admitted, then added: "But no matter, I think that I now know what I wanted to."

Scott rolled his eyes at her. "If you meant to gauge if I was an Alpha worth Deucalion's attention, let me tell you that he's welcome to visit Beacon Hills as long as he keeps his pack's murdering tendencies in check. The moment he steps out of the line and threatens my pack or my family and friends, I'll rain hell on him."

"You really think that you can go against an Alpha Pack, boy?" she raised her eyebrows in surprise, looking incredulously at him.

"For my pack? I'll go against the whole world if need be, werewolves, hunters, druids, I don't really care," he shrugged. "So feel free to let Deucalion know that his practice of making an Alpha murder his Betas won't ever work on me. Still, I would gladly talk with him, as I heard that he was a true visionary, once. It would be a shame to waste such a potential."

If the woman had been treating him patronizingly before, now she was gazing at him more carefully. "Do you believe that something of the man that he once was could be salvaged still?" she asked, her interest piqued.

"Why don’t you tell me that, you're his confidante, after all," he said with a slight mockery to his voice. "I wonder, how could you have watched him spiral down this destructive path and do nothing to stop it?"

"He's so far gone that he can no longer be reasoned with," she defended herself.

"Maybe reason is no longer the way to get to him, then," Scott said, then added firmly: "Go back to Deucalion, Ms Morrell, and convey my invitation to him. I'm always open to meet fellow werewolves, as long as they don't threaten me and mine."

She scoffed at hearing that. "If you believe that Deucalion's not a threat, then you don't know him at all."

"I know how dangerous he can be," he assured her. "But it will be his decision whether to act on it or not and I won't rob him of that choice."

She nodded, looking at him with a newfound respect. "You would have made a fine druid if you weren't already a werewolf," she said, gathering her things.

"You would make quite a menacing werewolf, yourself," he said honestly. The playful twinkle in her eyes told him that she quite agreed with him on that, and he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit less adverse to her.

Once he was alone with Deaton, Scott asked him while trying to keep his anger in check: "Do I get to know what you have told her about me?"

The man just shrugged. "I don't know all that much about you, do I? I just told her that there's more to you than meets the eye, and that she shouldn’t underestimate you, nothing more."

"I would have been more forthcoming if I was certain where your loyalties lie. As it is now, I'm not certain if I could trust you with any of my secrets, especially since I now know that you could reveal them to a rival pack," Scott pointed out.

The man was still looking unbothered as he said: “I've never promised that I would be your pack’s emissary, have I? I might have been the Hale’s Pack advisor once, and I might become one again, but I never agreed to be an emissary to two packs at once. That would result in me having a divided loyalty, after all.”

“For someone so wise you could be surprisingly blind to what should have been obvious to you from the start,” Scott told him. “The Hale Pack and my pack? They’re basically one and the same. Peter’s my current Beta and Derek’s a former one but I still consider him mine. The distinction between our packs is nothing more than a technicality by this point.”

Deaton looked speechless for a moment, and then asked: “How? How did you manage to gain their loyalty so quickly?”

“That’s easy, doc. I cared for them when no one else seemed inclined to,” said Scott simply. “So before you talk with your sister next, please consider whom you want to be loyal to, as you cannot claim ignorance from now on.”

Deaton’s gaze turned pensieve as he asked: “You’re not exactly going by the book with this pack merging, you know that, right?”

Scott snorted at the question. While he strongly believed in doing what’s right, he couldn’t care less about what others expected of him, or what was widely considered acceptable. The supernatural world could use some evolution - or even revolution - in many departments, starting from the rivalry between the werewolf packs which was harmful and disruptive to their entire society. And don’t let him start on the Omega’s treatment, which was scandalous and barbaric... If he had only time to change it all, he would. But as far as priorities went, he really needed to focus on his own pack for the time being.

“Me, going by the book, now where would be the fun in that?” he asked with a wink, hoping to lighten the man’s mood, as the last thing that they needed was yet another fight. “Come on, boss, let’s get to work. The animals won’t take care of themselves, you know.”

Deaton looked relieved that they weren’t going to argue, after all.

As they worked, Scott remembered one thing that he meant to discuss with the man. He wanted Peter to bear their pack’s symbol, but he didn’t want to force him to go through the whole process if it meant using fire on him, so he wondered if Deaton as a druid would know about other ways to do that.

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to make a tattoo stay on a werewolf’s body other than burning it into their skin, would you?” he asked hopefully.

Alan raised his eyebrow at him, surprised by being asked about it seemingly out of the blue, and said noncommittally: “I might know such a method.”

Scott waited a bit for the man to provide more info, but Deaton was stubbornly silent, busing himself with cleaning up the shelves.

“And? Would you mind sharing your knowledge, or do you require some grovelling first?” Scott asked with a roll of his eyes. The pettiness of that man truly knew no bounds, sometimes.

“I might be inclined to tell you if you show me your pack’s mark in return and explain its meaning,” Deaton offered finally.

“Quid pro quo, how fitting for a druid,” Scott commented, inwardly breathing in relief. “I shouldn’t be surprised, your kind never lets the chance to gain more knowledge pass by, after all.”

“Quite right,” Alan confirmed with a sly smile. “Do we have an agreement, then?”

“We do,” Scott confirmed.

While the man often irritated him to no end, he needed to remind himself that he wasn’t an enemy, and that deep inside Deaton was a good man. Maybe slightly misguided and confused about his allegiance, but a good man nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Deaton's back! And Scott meets Morin for the first time (in this timeline).  
> I don't know how about you, but every time I write chapters including Deaton I get irritated with him for keeping his knowledge so close to his chest, and for acting so aloof. But anyway, he's a good guy, so I guess I'll just have to bear with him.  
>   
> Aaaand, the time for meating the Alpha Pack is getting closer and closer! It might take me several chapters still, but we're slowly getting there!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say that they'll be no more doom and gloom? Well, that's only partially true, so prepare yourself for a little heartbreak, folks...  
> A song inspiration for this chapter: Smash Into Pieces - Stay.  
> For Rock/Pop rock fans, highly recommended!

When Scott went home, Alan stayed a moment longer to gather his thoughts. The mark that Scott had showed him - an infinity symbol within a circle which was supposed to reflect the pack - had a deep meaning, and he wondered if the teen was fully aware of that. Scott had explained that for him it meant that the pack was for life and that once someone became his packmate they would always remain so. And while it was quite a heartfelt notion on Scott's part, Alan could tell that much, it didn't necessarily mean that it was the _whole_ truth.

Being a druid, he knew that a circle symbolized endlessness and the never-ending cycle of life and death, and rebirth. Augmented with an infinity symbol, it was powerful indeed, almost worryingly so. And while once he might've thought that he had seen all that there was to see in the supernatural world, now he wasn't so sure anymore. It seemed to him that a new power had started to rise in Beacon Hills without no one being the wiser, and that was a reason for concern. 

Still, he hadn't revealed anything of his suspicions to his sister. While he loved her, he truly did, he was fully aware how cunning, manipulative and unscrupulous she sometimes was. After all, that's why she remained Deucalion's emissary even after the man had started his murderous crusade, and it wasn't for her knowledge and skills only.

He went home with his heart heavy and thoughts clouded, trying to figure out the pieces of the puzzle that he was handed while feeling that his efforts were falling short of the mark, and by a truly wide margin.

***

Scott planned to stay at home for the remainder of the weekend, fully aware that Isaac was jealous of the time he had spent with Peter. True, the boy tried to hide his feelings at first by bottling them inside, but that only resulted in him being irritable and snapping at everything and everyone around him. Even Melissa was surprised by his sour mood and when Isaac back-talked to her (which astounded all of them since he had never acted like that before), the woman said that she had enough of his cheek and that she was going for a walk, expecting them to have talked over their issues before she was back.

"I thought that we have talked about this already," Scott reminded the boy once they were alone. "Don't ask me to choose between you and my pack, please."

"I won't, because I know exactly who you would choose, and it isn't me."

"Isaac…" Scott started, but his boyfriend interrupted him.

"No, that's the truth, isn't it? I'm tired of always being the second choice," Isaac said, bitterly.

"And I'm tired of people trying to force me to pick them over others!" Scott snapped, his patience finally running thin. "Everyone just wants a bigger piece of me, as if it was some kind of a contest! Why can't you just accept that I'm only one person and I'm giving as much of myself as I can?"

Feeling hurt and riled up at the same time, Scott turned away from his boyfriend and went to grab his shoes and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Away," he answered darkly, putting on his shoes.

"You mean away from _me_ ," the boy said quietly.

Scott didn't say anything as he put on his jacket and opened the door.

"Stay, please," he heard the quiet plea, and he stilled, torn between his own hurt and the need to comfort Isaac.

"What for? To hear more reproaches, or demands?" he asked finally, looking at his boyfriend sharply. 

"No, I… I'm sorry," Isaac said, looking pained and miserable. "Just, stay with me?"

His anger dissolving in an instant, Scott closed the door quietly and came closer to the boy, placing his hands on Isaac's cheeks to brush away a few stray tears. 

"I promised that I'd never leave you, and I won't. But Isaac, I don’t want to feel guilty each time I wish to spend some time with my packmates. Please don't make me feel this way," he pleaded with the boy. "I stayed at home today because I wanted to be with _you_ . Why can't you _see_ that?"

Isaac trembled and started to mumble barely audible apologies, so Scott hugged him tightly to his chest. God, the boy was only sixteen, and in love. Was it any wonder that he wanted to spend all of their time together?

"Hush, love," he murmured into his ear. "I'm sorry too, that I'm not enough for you."

"But, you are," Isaac protested weakly, his voice breaking in the middle.

Scott kissed his temple tenderly in response, loving him even for that sweet lie.

***

On Monday morning Isaac woke up first and he just kept lying silently, observing Scott’s face as he slept. When awake, his boyfriend created such an intense presence around him that he seemed several years older than he really was, and only when asleep he truly looked like a sixteen year old.

Isaac knew that he had hurt, and constantly kept hurting Scott with his possessiveness. However, yesterday had been truly an eye opener in just how close he came to pushing the teen away. Scott had been so determined to leave as if being close to Isaac was more than he could take in that moment, and Isaac couldn’t forgive himself for causing that.

It was a painful realization, that his presence had been a source of pain and stress to the only person he never intended to hurt. Scott had given him everything, _was_ everything to him, and the mere thought of losing him… No, it was unthinkable. 

Giving in to the temptation, he kissed Scott’s naked chest, caressing the silky skin with his fingertips. No matter how many times they had been intimate with each other, he couldn’t help but feel amazed each time he simply got to touch and enjoy Scott's body as he did now.

"Mornin', love," his boyfriend murmured sleepily. 

Isaac blushed, as he did every time he was called so endearingly.

"Hi," he greeted almost shyly, hoping that Scott wasn't angry with him any longer and that everything was good between them. As if sensing his uncertainty, Scott pulled him closer to himself, and Isaac melted into his embrace, breathing in relief.

They'll be alright, he told himself. He couldn’t imagine what he would do if that wasn't the case.

***

During breakfast Scott received a text message from Stiles that he caught some nasty bug and that he won't be at school today. While feeling sorry for Stiles' predicament, Isaac was ecstatic that for once he would have Scott all to himself.

However, that clearly wasn't meant to be, as Scott saw that Allison looked quite miserable for some reason and invited her to their table during the lunch break if she wanted to talk. Isaac just gritted his teeth, forcibly swallowed his disappointment and tried to look sympathetic. 

Looking at the girl closely, he saw heavy bags under her eyes which couldn't be even fully covered by her make-up. Realizing just how much conceited it was of him to ignore everyone else's problems and focusing on his own issues only, he asked her honestly: "Is everything alright?"

"I argued with my mother the whole weekend," she admitted, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I hate that she won't let me go to the prom. She's just so… unreasonable."

"Why would she forbid you from going?" Scott asked, surprised.

Allison bit her lip for a moment, looking at both of them uncertainly. "Because- Well, it's a full moon that night. And since she's now aware that there would be a werewolf attending, she’s determined to keep me at home… But I don't care what she thinks, Scott, I know that you're perfectly safe."

Isaac looked closely at Scott and saw the moment when the realization dawned on him. The full moon was the ultimate bonding time for the pack, Isaac knew that much, but up until now they had somehow never connected the dots that the Winter Formal would be on a full moon night. Isaac's heart clenched painfully when he saw how torn Scott was, and he instantly knew what he needed to do.

"Scott's not going to the prom," he said steadily. "This is the pack time, right, Scott?"

"Isaac, no, I can't- I won't _do_ that to you," his boyfriend said with visible anguish. "I know how much you wanted to go, I won't rob you of that," he promised, but Isaac shook his head.

"I've learned my lesson from yesterday. There’s the time for us, and there's the time for you to meet with your pack," he argued calmly, then in an attempt to redirect the focus from himself, he asked the girl: "Would your mother allow you to go if Scott won't be there?"

She looked at both of them, shocked but pleased. "Well, yes, I think so. But I hope that you're not doing this only for my benefit. I'd hate to come between you," she added honestly, looking concerned.

Scott took Isaac's hand in his and asked gently: "Are you absolutely sure about this? If you want me to go with you, I will."

Isaac wanted so badly to say _please go with me, take me to the ball as a boyfriend should_. But at the same time, he saw the gratefulness in Scott's eyes, the way the lines around his mouth relaxed at Isaac's acceptance of his werewolf needs, and he knew that there was only one response that he could give him.

"I'm sure,” he said warmly, reassuringly. “I love you, and if you need to spend time with your packmates, I'm totally fine with that."

And if his heart bled a little as he said this, well, no one but himself needed to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Scott, and ever poorer Isaac! I love them so much...
> 
> Okay, I admit that I cried a bit as I was writing this chapter. I wanted so much to give you a happy, fluffy chapter for Christmas, but of all times for that to happen, my fluff-writing abilities have deserted me. I'm truly, truly sorry.


	48. Chapter 48

The dinner at the Argents was a tense affair, same as it had been the last a couple of days ever since the Winter Formal topic came up. Chris kept shooting worried looks at his daughter who played with her food absentmindedly. He knew that his wife's decision to forbid her from going to the ball had hurt her a lot, and he wondered what he could do to make it better, as he hated to see her so dejected.

Finally, Allison put down her fork. "I talked with Scott and he said that he won't be going to the prom. Does it mean that I may go, after all?" she asked, looking at her mother.

Chris was amazed, because that would make all his wife's reservations about Allison going to the ball null and void, right? He realized that he should've known better when Victoria frowned and asked: "And how would we know that he’s saying the truth? Or that he won't change his plans at the last minute?"

For Chris, that was the last straw. He was sick and tired of her being permanently dissatisfied and always finding a reason, no matter how far-fetched, to criticize werewolves in general and Scott in particular. Not to mention, her irrational behaviour started to impact their family negatively, and he wasn’t going to just stand and watch how she shattered Allison’s dreams without a valid reason.

"Oh, for the sake of…!" he snapped and gritted his teeth to stop himself from swearing. "So far I went along with this, Victoria, even though I wasn't truly convinced that Scott's a danger, but this is absurd. I'll call Scott and if he confirms, Allison's going, and that's final."

"And why should you be the one to make that decision?" the woman asked angrily.

"Because the last time I checked, a school ball is not a hunters' matter so you don't get to pull rank over me on this," he answered coldly, then cleaned his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Now, I'm going to call Scott and have it resolved once and for all." He left the table in quick strides, trying to put as much distance between himself and Victoria as possible.

Nowadays, his marriage was strained so much that it was getting dangerously close to the breaking point. He had even started to sleep in a separate bedroom, just to allow himself some respite from the neverending arguments and to be able to sleep peacefully rather than tense up each time his wife opened her mouth. He hated this, hated the discord between them but for once, he wasn't going to relent. He knew Scott, he _trusted_ him, and if Victoria wanted to make her life's mission to fight the young Alpha, he didn't intend to go along with it.

He selected Scott's number and hesitated for a moment. The last time they talked he had hurt the boy and even though Scott had assured him that he was forgiven, he didn't know if they truly were alright and if he was welcome to contact the boy still.

Well, no better way to check it than actually call him, right? Decision made, he pressed the ‘call’ button.

_"Hi Chris!"_ the teen's voice was warm as he answered

"Hi Scott, I hope that I'm not interrupting anything," he started hesitantly. 

_"Not at all. I'm glad that you called, it's been too long since we talked. How have you been?"_

Chris smiled, hearing the obvious care in Scott’s voice. "It's been a rough time for me lately but don't worry, I'll be fine," he assured him.

_"I'm sorry to hear that,"_ the young Alpha said, his voice concerned. _"If you want to talk, or just spend some time together and take your mind off whatever's bothering you, just let me know, okay? I missed spending time with you."_

Chris swallowed heavily, because when was the last time someone had openly said that they missed him? He honestly couldn't remember. He knew that moving houses so often made it difficult for him to form true friendships. Oh, he had a lot of acquaintances and business contacts, but true friends were few and far between, if he was being honest with himself. He guessed that was why he had accepted Scott’s presence in his life so readily, not to mention that it was very difficult not to fall under the boy’s charm of kindness mixed with helpfulness and understanding.

"I might take you up on your offer sometime," he said gratefully. "But, how are _you_? I heard from Allison that you're not going to the Winter Formal."

_"That's right, I want to spend time with my pack, especially since Peter's now my Beta,"_ Scott admitted.

Chris laughed. "So, he finally caved in? That's fantastic, congratulations!"

_"I wore down his reservations with pure stubbornness and persistence, I guess,"_ the young Alpha said sheepishly, and Chris could easily imagine his embarrassed smile. _"You're welcome to join us if you wish, and maybe I'll get Derek to agree to come as well so you two could finally meet."_

Chris blinked, surprised at the invitation. The whole idea, a hunter spending time with werewolves on a full moon, it was preposterous. Unheard of. Outrageous, even. And he was very much tempted to agree.

"Thank you for the invitation," he said honestly. "I had a patrol duty during the last full moon, so I dare say I deserve a day off this time, but I'd need to confirm it, alright?"

_"Sure, no problem. And please give my love to Allison, she very much deserves to go to the prom and enjoy herself."_

"I will," Chris agreed, then added: "Thank you, for everything."

_"Don't mention it, and take care."_

"You too," Chris replied before disconnecting.

He went back to the dining room with a much lighter heart. Victoria was still frowning but Allison was looking up at him hopefully.

"Scott confirmed that he's not going to the prom," he announced with a smile, then kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'll need to take you shopping, after all."

"Brilliant! Thanks, dad!" Allison beamed at him.

When he sat down, Victoria said with a haughty scowl: "I hope that you intend to ensure that the werewolf keeps his word."

Chris hated when she was talking about supernatural beings as if they were worth less than humans, as if they were nothing more than animals. In a split second he made the decision to accept Scott’s offer to join him during the full moon, partly because he honestly wanted to, but partly because he also wanted to spite Victoria.

"In fact, I am," he replied to his wife. "I plan to spend that night with Scott and his pack to make sure that they're not up to no good. Is such precaution satisfactory for you?" he asked sharply.

She looked at him speechless before nodding.

Quite satisfied with himself, he took his plate and went to the kitchen to warm up his dinner in a microwave. For the first time in several days he felt that his stomach wasn't tied up in knots and he felt excited rather than stressed up. 

The full moon couldn't come soon enough.

***

Stiles knew that he may not be a werewolf, he may not have enhanced senses, supernatural strength or anything of that sort. Still, he prided himself of having one trait that his friend seemed to be sorely lacking, and that was Common Sense.

"How's that I'm away _one single day_ and you still manage to undermine your relationship in that short period of time?" he asked Scott when the young werewolf admitted that he won't be going to the Winter Formal.

"I'm not undermining anything, it was Isaac who told me to spend the full moon with my pack," Scott replied.

Stiles shook his head, exasperated. For someone so mature, Scott could be awfully blind sometimes. Stiles knew that while Isaac might have made such an offer, it was rather obvious to anyone who was paying attention that he had wished for Scott to decline and put their relationship above everything else. Which apparently wasn't going to happen, as Stiles started to realize.

He wondered if he should urge Scott to try to salvage this while he still had time. But giving love advice was truly a tricky business since it could go completely wrong and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of a love drama as someone who advised Scott to act one way or another. 

"Mark my words, man, this isn't going to end well, I just know it," he grumbled instead but Scott just called him sourpuss with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles just hoped that he won't have a chance to tell his best friend "I told you so" in the near future, and that he was worried for nothing.

***

Isaac was walking down the hall wondering if he should even bother going to the prom alone, or resign himself to spend that night at home. It seemed that all the people that he was even remotely friendly with - which weren't that many to begin with - had their dates picked up already. And he wasn’t going to ask Stiles of all people, that just wasn’t going to happen.

He was heading towards the classroom when Allison walked up to him.

"Hi Isaac!" she greeted happily, and Isaac was immediately struck by how radiant she looked in that moment.

"Hi Allison, how did the talk with your parents go?" he asked after a moment, realizing that he might have stared at her for a second too long than what was considered polite.

"I can go to the prom!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. 

"That's great," he said when an idea struck him. "Do you have a date yet? I mean, would you go with me if you don't? As friends, that is," he stumbled over his words, going red from embarrassment at his inability to form a coherent sentence.

Thankfully, Allison didn't seem to mind as she replied with a small smile: "You're the first to ask me, so yes, I'll go with you."

He returned her smile with a shyness that he couldn't quite explain, because they were going out as friends, there was no reason to get nervous all of a sudden.

"You're sure that Scott won't mind?" the girl asked worriedly. "It's thanks to the both of you that I'm going to the prom in the first place, so I don't want him to regret his decision."

"It's not like we're going as a couple, so I'm sure that he'll be fine with it," Isaac assured her, opening the door to the classroom for her without even thinking about the gesture.

As she smiled at him showing off her dimples, he felt something fluttering in his stomach, but he chalked it up to the lunch that he had eaten not so long ago. There was no other reason for his stomach to act up weirdly, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I've updated the tags, so Isaac/Allison will be a thing! If it's going to be serious and longlasting, or fleeting and short-lived that still remains to be seen... Do you have a preference? Or would you see those two with someone else? I'm curious to know your thoughts about this new development, so feel free to comment!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the emotional rollercoaster that the last several chapters certainly were, and which still awaits us in the future, let me give you a chapter filled with friendship, bromance and lots of hurt/comfort. Enjoy!

Allison didn't remember when was the last time she had felt so excited. She was going to the prom with a boy she had secretly had a crush on for quite some time now, so how could she _not_ be over the moon with the prospect? She knew perfectly well that Isaac was Scott's boyfriend and he asked her to the ball as a friend only, but still, they will finally have the chance to talk and overall enjoy themselves in a different setting than a classroom. If that wasn't a chance for them to get to know each other better, she didn't know what was.

And while she would rather go shopping for her dress with Lydia, she knew that her friend already had plans for the weekend, so that left going with her dad, which while slightly embarrassing, was still way more acceptable than going with her mother. 

It hadn't always been that way, though. She remembered that in San Francisco she had quite good relations with her mom, as both of them were frequently talking about the newest trends in fashion, and their shopping sprees were absolutely brilliant, though they had often caused her dad to comment on how expensive designer clothes were. She knew that he hadn't truly minded, though, since as his only daughter she was the apple of his eye and she was spoiled rotten, which she was acutely aware of. 

So even if Lydia couldn't go shopping with her due to some kind of a family meeting, that didn't mean they couldn't meet after school and gossip a bit, right?

"Come on, spill it out," Lydia urged her once they were in Allison's room.

"Isaac asked me to the prom!" she gushed, unable to contain her enthusiasm.

The blond girl frowned at hearing that. "Isn't he going with Scott?"

"He would but Scott’s not going, so Isaac asked me instead, as friends of course, but still!"

Lydia tutted at her with disagreement. "Allison, dear, I hate to break it to you but when at least one of the pair is interested in something more, 'just friends' is simply not going to be enough."

"While I like Isaac, I really don't want to come between him and Scott, you know," Allison said worriedly. 

"I think you already did, whether you wanted it or not." His friend patted her on the arm consolingly.

"Lydia, what do I _do_?" Allison asked, biting her lip in distress.

The blond girl just shrugged in response. "Don't ask me, I'm not doing all that well with my own love life so how could I offer you any advice?"

Allison finally looked at her friend, _really_ looked at her, and she realized that Lydia looked quite dreadful underneath all the make-up. It wasn't obvious at the first glance - Lydia was an expert in wearing concealer as armour - but if one looked close enough, it showed.

"What did Jackson do this time?" Allison asked.

Lydia shook her head. "It's not the question of what he did, but what he _didn't_ do. He didn't ask me to the prom, and I don't even know if that's because he just assumes that I will go with him by default just because he's my boyfriend, if he wants to dump me and ask someone else instead, or if he simply doesn't want to go at all."

"But that's awful!” Allison said, outraged at the callous treatment. “Did you talk with him about this?"

"That's another issue, ever since Scott replaced him as the captain, I barely even see Jackson after school. He doesn't visit me all that often, and when he does, it's to have angry sex that doesn't even help him feel better, and then he leaves just as furious," Lydia said, looking away, frustrated and ashamed.

Allison took her hands and she squeezed them comfortingly. "Don't let yourself be treated in such a way, you deserve better. If you're unhappy with Jackson, don't wait for him to break up with you, do it yourself," she advised. "If he truly cares for you, he should fight tooth and nail to win you back. If he doesn’t, well that just means that he doesn't deserve you."

Having heard that, Lydia excused herself and left to the bathroom hurriedly, but Allison saw for a split second how her eyes got full of unshed tears, and her heart went to the girl. How’s that even the toughest women get defenseless and vulnerable when love is concerned? she wondered.

She sighed wearily, sitting on her bed and hugging her knees to her chest. It had been relatively easy to provide advice to Lydia because what Jackson had been doing was definitely not a way any boy should treat her girlfriend. However, when it came down to her own love life, it was much harder to decide on any kind of route which wouldn’t end up in a heartbreak for her or everyone involved. 

She had used to think of love triangles as overused cliches and in the past she had scoffed each time she had heard a similar story. So it was quite ironic that she was experiencing exactly the same cliche, herself.

***

When Isaac told him that he was going to the prom with Allison, Scott felt strangely as if he just had a deja vu, even though the events were completely different than during his first life. Still, it seemed to him that no matter what he did or didn't do, sooner or later those two were meant to somehow gravitate towards each other. He also realized that Stiles was right, as always, in saying that not taking Isaac to the prom would end badly.

He knew that he should probably feel jealous, but he only felt bone-tired and resigned. Living his life for the second time, it inevitably led to heartbreaks, some of which were new, but some were exactly the same. He wondered for a moment if he should go with Isaac to the ball after all, but then he realized that it was much too late to change his mind like that.

So, not allowing any of his feelings to appear on the surface and promptly burying them deep inside himself, he kissed Isaac and told him that he was glad that the boy had found a date for the prom and that he was sure the both of them were going to have a great time together. Isaac kissed him back with a smile, his face glowing with happiness, and it soothed a bit of Scott's fear of losing him.

Still, he felt so at odds with his own conflicted feelings that he realized that for once he was the one who needed to be comforted. And the first person who came to his mind whom he wanted to be there for him when he was feeling down, was… Derek.

He didn't realize how much he needed his packmate until he actually stood in front of the man's loft and knocked on the door.

"Scott? I didn't expect-" 

He didn't let Derek finish his sentence as he flung himself at him to hug him desperately, feeling both like the emotional teenager and world-weary veteran all at once, and realizing that in a way, he _was_ both. Somehow, Derek knew immediately what he needed, as he returned his hug without a word, holding him in his arms, the link between them pulsing with love and concern.

After a moment, Scott let go and went inside, took off his shoes and outer clothes then went straight to Derek's bed, diving under the covers and breathing in his packmate's scent. Soon enough, Derek joined him and embraced him without a word.

"I love you, I hope you know that," Scott murmured into the man's chest.

"I know, I can feel it," Derek answered simply. "But why? I'm just a grumpy, moody werewolf."

"You just… get me,” Scott tried to explain. “I don't need to say anything, and you still know exactly what I need."

"I'm not the talkative sort. Most people find it off putting," the man admitted with a weird mix of self-depreciative acceptance.

"Most people are stupid," Scott said with a frown. "But no matter, that's their loss and my gain."

In response, Derek held him even tighter, pressing their bodies close. They stayed that way for what seemed like a blissful eternity, and at last Scott felt himself unwinding, his body relaxing in the comforting embrace.

"I feel that I'm losing Isaac, and I'd hate to go through this for the second time," he admitted quietly.

And then he told Derek about his first life, how he had been besotted with Allison, his first love, how they had broken up with each other, how the girl had started seeing Isaac and then how she had died, taking to her grave Isaac's will to live. He had never seen him again after the boy had left for France, at least not until he had received the chance to redo his life.

"I know that the whole story sounds outlandish, crazy even-" he said finally, but Derek interrupted him.

"Actually, it makes even too much sense," the man said. "I couldn't reconcile in my mind how young and old you seem at different times. This would explain it."

Scott looked at him, surprised. "You really believe me?"

"Of course I do. I trust my instincts, and they tell me that you're telling the truth," Derek confirmed stoically. "Besides, I trust _you_. I know that you wouldn't lie to me."

"I won't," Scott promised. 

They went silent again, just holding each other, when Scott felt Derek kissing his brow gently, just a simple brush of dry lips against his skin, but it still made the teen feel warm inside.

“I’m rather awful at relationships, my own were all complete disasters so I can’t offer you any advice, but no matter what, I want you to know that I’ll be there for you. Even though I haven't said it before, I love you, too," Derek said quietly, almost timidly. "You don’t just… endure my presence as most everyone I meet tends to do, but instead you make me feel like I’m special to you, like I’m _needed_. And no matter what your relationship with the other me was like, I'm grateful to have you in my life now."

"Of course I need you!" Scott assured. "I can't imagine- I wouldn’t want to go through this without you. In my other life you were my enemy at first, then a reluctant ally, and finally my friend and mentor."

"I'm glad that this time we have skipped the first part, then," Derek said with a wry smile.

Scott returned his smile and buried himself deeper into his embrace, which had loosened a bit when he had been telling his story.

"How would you feel about spending the next full moon together, with me, Peter and Chris?" he asked after some time.

He almost felt Derek's confusion. "Chris?"

"Chris Argent, he's a friend of mine. He was the one that gave me the wolfsbane bullet to help treat your wound, so I thought it would be good for the both of you to finally meet," he explained.

"I'll think about it. But, an Argent? You have the weirdest taste in friends," Derek commented with disbelief. 

Scott thought about druids, banshees, kitsunes, and a hell-hound for good measure, and realized that a werewolf hunter was the most ordinary of them all. So he simply said: "You have _no_ idea," and left it at that.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we have just crossed 100k words, and I feel like I'm barely halfway through the story...  
> I've still got so much to show you folks. But for now, happy reading!

The days went by quickly and before he knew it, Scott realized that it was Saturday morning already and he hadn't seen Peter for a week now. He could already feel a persistent tug of their bond demanding his attention, and he sent a calming wave down their link. _Soon_ , he promised. 

"Mom, would you mind if Peter visited today?" he asked over breakfast.

"Of course not, he's welcome anytime," she answered easily. "Why, do you have something planned for today?"

"Nothing in particular, it's just that our pack bond is still fresh and normally I would spend more time with him to help it settle properly," Scott explained. "Also, since we haven't seen each other for a week, please don't be surprised if I'm really affectionate with him, alright?"

"Affectionate how?" Melissa asked suspiciously.

Uh-huh, he remembered that frown perfectly, his mom had had exactly the same expression when they had been discussing 'no sex with Derek' rule.

"Don't worry, I mean hugs and casual touches like patting his hand or shoulders, nothing more," he assured her and she nodded with obvious relief.

"Are you this close to all of your… packmates?" Isaac inquired.

"My pack is rather small at the moment, but generally speaking yes, especially during the first weeks after the bonding. Is this going to be a problem?" he asked, trying to keep his voice mild and calm. He didn't want to argue with his boyfriend yet again, but he wasn't going to fight his instinct to be close to his packmates just because Isaac couldn't accept it.

"No, not at all," Isaac answered quietly. "I'm alright with you being a werewolf but it's still all new to me, so could you please stop being so defensive each time I ask a question about it?"

Scott instantly felt guilty at seeing the hurt expression on his boyfriend's face, and he realized that he had immediately assumed that Isaac would argue with him over this.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just over sensitive about this," he admitted, kissing him softly on the cheek in apology. "Forgive me, please?"

Isaac relaxed at once and said with a wink: "Kiss me properly and I'll consider it."

"No kissing at the table!" Melissa protested sternly. "Go to your room if you want to make out, but leave your poor mother out of it."

The boys snickered at the order but complied nevertheless. 

"Let me write to Peter and ask if he wants to drop by," said Scott once he finished eating and he took out his phone.

_"Hi Peter, do you want to spend the day with me and my family? Mom's given the green light already,"_ he wrote to him quickly.

_"I don't know, is there going to be something sweet to eat? ;)"_ Peter wrote back and Scott snorted. 

_"Are chocolate chip muffins enough to bribe you?"_ he asked.

_"More than enough. Better start heating up the oven, I'll be at your place in 45 min."_

Scott smiled widely and looked up when Isaac nudged him lightly. "What did he say?" the blond boy asked curiously.

"It's Peter, of course he couldn't just say yes, he demanded muffins as a payment," Scott rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

"A man who knows his worth, I like it," his mom said and blushed when both boys looked at her incredulously. "What? Am I not allowed to have an opinion on men?"

"There's a difference between an opinion and a _preference…_ " said Scott, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and she swatted him lightly with a dishcloth in response. 

"Young man, you better start preparing those muffins you promised to Peter since they won't magically bake themselves," she reminded him.

That was quite true so Scott stood up, stretching up lazily. "You wanna help?" he asked Isaac.

"If I get to eat a couple, sure," the blond boy agreed easily and they went to the kitchen together.

***

When the doorbell rang, Scott had his hands full of a hot baking tray and Isaac was washing the dishes, so Melissa went to open the door. When Scott finished placing the hot muffins on the plate, he looked up just in time to see his mother appearing in the kitchen with a bouquet of pale pink roses and peonies which she put into a vase. Or at least he thought that they were peonies but he certainly wasn’t a flower expert by any stretch of imagination, so he might be wrong.

"If my mom gets a bouquet, what do I get?" he asked with a pout once Peter entered the kitchen and greeted all.

"Do you have anything specific in mind?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A hug wouldn't be amiss," suggested Scott and he went to embrace his Beta, the man returning his hug eagerly, the link between them pulsing with warmth and happiness.

"Thank you for coming," he murmured, but in truth he also meant: _I missed you._

"Thank you for inviting me," Peter answered, and Scott was almost able to hear the underlying thought: _I missed you too._

When they finally separated, Melissa said to Peter: "If Scott hasn't already explained how the pack works, I would be very much concerned about your relationship with him."

"What can I say? He's my Alpha," Peter said simply and Scott beamed at him. "Now, I believe that those muffins are calling my name, asking to be eaten. Shall we?"

They went to the table where Scott sat next to Isaac and Peter next to Melissa. Suddenly Scott felt an overwhelming feeling of being among his loved ones, his family, and he was so grateful for it that he had to blink hard as his eyes misted over with tears.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Isaac asked him quietly, taking his hand in his.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy," Scott said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What did I say about kissing at the table?" Melissa asked sternly.

"Moooom, this one was completely chaste," complained Scott.

Peter snickered openly. "I really need to visit more often, it's not everyday that I get to see the big Alpha werewolf being chastised by his mother. Priceless!"

"Yes, have fun at my expense, why don't you?" grumbled Scott petulantly, folding his arms and making Peter snicker even louder. "You know that in revenge I'm going to ask Derek for all the blackmail material that he's got on you, right?"

That made Peter try to hide his amusement by grabbing a muffin. When he bit into it, he made an appreciative sounding "mmmm", his face showing a pure bliss which can only be induced by a chocolate goodness.

"That was delicious," he said once the muffin was a memory and the only proof of its existence were small crumbs on Peter's plate. "So, how was school, boys? Anything worth mentioning?"

Scott looked at Isaac and said: "Since I'm not going to the prom due to the full moon, Isaac invited Allison, you know, Chris' daughter?"

Peter looked surprised, but after a moment of thinking about the arrangement he said to Isaac: "Well, Chris is quite a decent man for a werewolf hunter, so if his daughter is anything like him, I'd say that it's quite a good choice."

Isaac looked slightly uncomfortable at the attention, but pleased nevertheless as he said: "Thank you, and yes, she's been great so far."

"So, do you have everything ready for the ball?" Peter asked absentmindedly while grabbing another muffin and he didn't notice at first how Isaac blanched at the sudden realization that he was, in fact, completely unprepared.

"That's still… work in progress, I guess?" Isaac said weakly.

"Well, I could take you shopping, if there's still something that you need," Peter offered easily.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Melissa, clearly offended.

Sensing an impending disaster, Scott realized that he needed to step in, and quickly. "Mom, stop whatever you're thinking right now, and let me assure you that Peter never intended to imply anything wrong."

"Well, it awfully sounded as if he thought that I couldn’t provide for my kids!" she huffed.

"What? I never said that," Peter protested.

"Let me act as a translator, mom," Scott said patiently. "I'm a part of Peter's pack, which means that by extension Isaac is as well, not as close, but definitely a family. And for werewolves, sharing among the pack is completely normal, expected even. Just so you know, Derek has already said that if I require anything I only need to ask. So Peter making an offer to take us shopping was as natural to him as, let's say, offering to buy us ice cream."

Melissa calmed down a bit and she asked Peter: "Is Scott right?"

"Of course he is," said Peter as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, then added gently: "I never wanted to offend you with my offer, Melissa. I'm perfectly aware how hard you work and how much effort it took to raise a kid on your own, and you did a splendid job of that. But Scott's my Alpha now which means that his loved ones are also mine, and I take care of the people close to me."

"Oh," she said weakly. "Welcome to the family, then?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said lightly: "I'm going to ignore the question mark at the end of that statement and just appreciate the sentiment. So, I hope you won't mind if I take the boys to the mall?"

She didn't mind.

***

While accompanying Allison in her search for the perfect dress, Chris was painfully reminded why he usually left this kind of activity to his wife, and that was because he was completely, utterly useless when it came to women's fashion. To him, each dress looked perfectly acceptable but this kind of an open mindset apparently wasn’t appreciated by his daughter who seemed to expect critical, objective advice from him... which just wasn’t going to happen.

He walked around the shop feeling useless and out of place as Allison kept browsing through clothes on the racks, when he heard a male voice saying: “That’s not your colour, dear. Sorry if that was intrusive but considering your skin tone, I’d go lighter.”

Recognizing the voice, Chris looked around and saw Peter standing next to Allison, so he walked up to them. “Hi Peter, fancy seeing you here,” he offered his hand in greeting and was glad that the werewolf shook it without a moment of hesitation.

“Hello Chris, is this young lady your daughter, by any chance?” Peter asked.

“That’s right, this is Allison,” he introduced. “Allison, meet Peter Hale from Scott’s pack.”

He was happy to see that his daughter immediately lost the spooked look about her and she smiled with a sudden recognition.

“You’re Derek’s uncle!” she exclaimed with enthusiasm, before she remembered her manners. “I mean, nice to meet you, sir.”

Peter tutted with displeasure. “Please do me a favour and don’t call me ‘sir’ or else I’d need to wonder when I have started to look so old. Please call me Peter, as all my friends do.”

In that moment Chris caught a sight of Scott and Isaac walking around the male section of the shop. “Would it be correct to assume that you’re with these two, hm?” he asked, pointing at the boys.

“That’s right, but when I saw a girl looking at a dress completely unsuitable to her fair complexion, I needed to step in, I just couldn’t help myself,” Peter admitted. 

“Are you familiar with fashion?” Allison asked, her interest immediately piqued.

“Familiar? It’s my calling, beside being a werewolf of course,” Peter said, puffing his chest exaggeratedly and causing her to laugh.

“In that case, would you mind giving me some advice? My dad’s dreadful about this kind of stuff,” Allison said with a grimace and Chris would have protested if it wasn’t the complete and utter truth.

“My dear, you just got yourself a stylist,” Peter said with a delighted grin. “Chris, would you mind if we switched and you helped Isaac get his suit while I guide your daughter through the intricate meanders of matching colours to a skin type?”

Not waiting for his response, Peter started to explain to Allison that she was evidently a winter skin type and that she should consider icy pink and silver dresses. Not understanding even a half of what the man was saying - what seasons had to do with skin of all things? - but seeing the enraptured look on his daughter’s face, Chris decided that she’ll be fine and he left the two of them to their discussion. 

“Hi Scott, Isaac,” he greeted the boys once he joined them in the men’s section. 

“Hi Chris, it’s so good to see you!” Scott smiled warmly.

Isaac on the other hand looked conflicted and he frowned uncertainly. 

“What’s the matter?” Chris asked worriedly.

“I don’t know, maybe I don’t feel all that comfortable around a man who has hurt my boyfriend?” the boy asked, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

Chris nodded slowly as he was reminded of his wrong doings and he said carefully: “I’m sorry, I assure you that it won’t happen again.”

“Good, see that it won’t,” Isaac muttered rebelliously.

They were silent for a moment, so Chris added gently: “Since Peter made it his mission to help Allison pick up a dress, I thought that I could assist you with choosing a suit, but if you don’t want me around, I’ll understand.”

“No, I… I overreacted, and I was rude, I’m sorry,” Isaac said quietly, looking away.

Chris hated to see him so skittish and unsure of himself, so he put a hand on his shoulders comfortingly.

“It’s okay, it was an understandable reaction,” he assured him softly. 

As the three of them started to browse through the suits again, Chris made sure to engage Scott and Isaac equally in the conversation, not wanting either of them to feel left out. Ever so slowly, Isaac started to relax around him and before they finished shopping, he was smiling again, which Chris counted as a success.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
> On this New Year's Eve I wish you everything beautiful and plentiful in your life, lots of love and care, and I hope that you're kind to yourself in these weird times.  
> This chapter is about self-discovery, about knowing oneself and how important it is. I hope you'll like it.  
> Take care!

When it was finally the evening of the Winter Formal, Isaac was a mess of fear and excitement. What if he made a fool out of himself? He was far from being the life of the party, after all. Maybe once Allison realizes that he's socially awkward, she'll regret coming with him to the ball in the first place?

"You'll be fine," Scott said calmingly, helping him to tie his tie properly, since when Isaac tried to do this by himself, the results were quite pitiful. "You're handsome, and a good company once you stop being so self-conscious. Also, you have a wicked sense of humour, which is quite similar to Allison's, so I'm sure you'll find a common language in no time."

Isaac blushed at all the compliments so Scott gave him a quick peck on the lips, but when Isaac made a quiet noise conveying his disappointment, he pulled him into a long, sensual snog, leaving both of them breathless in the process.

"Now, you're ready to go," Scott said with a satisfied smirk, and Isaac swatted him on the arm playfully, before sobering a bit.

"Are you alright with me going without you?" he asked quietly even though they had discussed this already, and Scott embraced him for a moment.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Scott assured him. "I'm going to spend the evening with Peter, Derek, and Chris, and then I'm going to wait for you to come back so that you can tell me everything about the ball, alright?"

Isaac nodded wordlessly, and Scott handed him the suit jacket, whistling with appreciation once he pulled it on.

"You're made to wear suits, love. You look perfect like this," his boyfriend said, clearly impressed, and Isaac immediately stood up straighter, his self-confidence getting a huge boost.

Maybe this evening won't be such a disaster, after all.

***

Chris didn't think he had ever been this perplexed. He had thought that he knew everything there was to know about werewolves, but now he stood corrected. Apparently, besides being dangerous beasts if angered or provoked, werewolves were also incredibly cuddly and affectionate, which he wouldn't have ever believed if he didn't get to see it with his own eyes.

It started from Scott’s warm hug which he was greeted with the moment he entered Peter's apartment, but it only progressed from there. The way all three werewolves acted around each other, the small touches, the absentminded caresses, it was all very… domestic.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when Scott said to Peter: "How about we check your control, now? Are you up for some exercises?"

Chris was surprised, because why would a born werewolf, who had more years of experience than Scott was alive, need training in control? But to his amazement Peter only nodded and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Alright, let's start with something easy. Show me your claws, first," Scott instructed.

Peter's hands immediately changed shape, resembling paws now, and his nails lengthened into sharp, vicious claws.

"Brilliant!" the young Alpha beamed. "Now, change them back."

Peter focused for a moment but nothing happened. "I don't know why it's not working, I've done it hundreds times before," he said with a frown.

Scott patted his hand comfortingly. "Don't worry too much, let's check first if it's only you. Derek, would you mind doing the same exercise?"

"I'm not the one with control issues here," Derek muttered but he complied nevertheless, transforming his hands back and forth without any issues.

Peter frowned even harder, visibly trying to force his hands to his human look but without success. Seeing this, Scott suggested gently: "Try to focus on the sense of yourself and tell me what you feel when you're trying to change back. Is there anything unusual about your emotions then?"

"I feel… resistance. Like something is rejecting my efforts." Peter said slowly, his eyes unfocused as he looked into himself.

"What is the feeling behind the resistance? Is it hatred, anger, or maybe fear?" the young Alpha pressed.

"No, it's more like… frustration, apprehension and restlessness," Peter admitted, then blinked to get his eyes to focus.

"Alright, I think I have an idea what is causing your problems," Scott said finally, looking deeply in thought. "How would you describe your current relationship with the wolf inside of you?"

"His what?" Chris blurted, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"Every werewolf has an animal spirit inside of them," explained Scott patiently. "It's a part of us, a kind of a symbiotic being that when it's fully accepted, it's hardly distinguished from its human host. But when the human is neglecting or rejecting their animal counterpart, the wolf can resist the host, especially on the night of the full moon."

"The wolf doesn't like being caged for too long," Derek added, nodding approvingly at Scott's words. 

"But I'm not rejecting my wolf," protested Peter. "How could I, since I've been a werewolf my entire life?"

Scott stood up from his chair and walked up to Peter, standing directly behind him.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, and Chris was surprised to hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"Relax, I'm not entering your mind if that's what you're afraid of," Scott said, placing his palm on the back of Peter's neck. "How does your wolf react to my presence?"

"It's calmer, happier," Peter admitted. 

"Try to change your hands back to their human form, now," Scott instructed, his voice calm and steady, almost hypnotic. "Don't try to force the transformation, just allow the wolf to fade away to the back of your mind. It will always be there when you need it, because you're just two sides of the same coin."

Slowly, Peter's hands lost their animalistic look and he breathed in relief. "Thank you, Alpha," he murmured quietly.

"You're welcome," Scott said with a small smile, caressing the back of the man's neck soothingly for a moment before he sat in his chair again.

"That was incredible," Chris said, honestly awed. "How did you know what was causing the issue?"

"Peter's wolf has been caged for six years, it's no wonder that it seems to be apprehensive about being imprisoned again, and it resists each attempt at containing it," Scott answered. "But it trusts its Alpha, and that's a good sign, showing that with enough time and patience it will settle down."

"So what do you suggest that I do for now?" Peter asked.

"It would be good if once in a while you transformed fully into your wolf form and allowed yourself to roam free through the woods," Scott said after a moment. "For safety measures I would advise doing this only with myself or Derek present, never alone, and preferably far from civilization. But once your wolf realizes that we're not imprisoning it, it should stop opposing you so much."

Chris was listening to their discussion fascinated, enraptured even. In the span of one afternoon he had learned more about werewolf nature than he thought possible. What's more, he had the unique possibility to observe their interactions closely and what he had learned astounded him.

"Why are you two following Scott’s lead?" he asked, then added quickly as he saw Peter and Derek bristling at his question: "I'm not trying to attack or insult you, I'm just curious how it came to be. It's unusual for such a young Alpha to gain followers so quickly."

"He's a perfect Alpha, you saw it yourself, he's really great at this," Derek explained simply. "My wolf knows this and follows him, and so do I."

Peter only nodded, for once being less talkative than his nephew.

"Peter, is everything alright?" asked Scott worryingly, seeing that.

The older werewolf said slowly, hesitantly: "I… have a lot to think about, but not in a bad sense. I just need time to figure it all out."

"Alright. Will you tell me when you're ready to talk?" Scott asked and Peter nodded. "Okay, I think that we all deserve some cuddle time, now."

_ Cuddle _ time? Chris' thoughts did a mental equivalent of a somersault at the suggestion. They were adult men, surely Scott was not having an actual cuddle in mind, right? But when the werewolves turned off the lights, leaving only one lamp on, and promptly heaped in one big pile on Peter's huge sofa, he looked at them in disbelief that yes, they meant cuddle time quite literally. Observing them, he couldn’t make up his mind if they looked childish or indecent, or both.

"Why are you still sitting there? Peter, scoot over and make some space for Chris," Scott nudged the older werewolf with his elbow. "Come on, Chris, stop dilly dallying and join us. It's nice, you'll see."

The whole idea was preposterous, outrageous, even. Adult people did not  _ do _ cuddles, unless with their children, and only when they were small. It was ridiculous that he was even considering joining them. But… what was the worst thing that could happen, they'll hug him to death?

Shaking his head incredulously, he took off his shoes and squeezed himself into the small space between Scott and Peter. For a moment he just kept lying there stiffly, before deciding that if he was taking a leave of his senses, he might as well do it properly, and he hugged Scott to himself while Peter circled his waist with his arm. 

It was warm and pleasant, and once he relaxed fully he couldn't recall why he had resisted in the first place. He liked the closeness, the casual intimacy between them, their soft laughs when Scott wiggled a bit, causing Derek to complain about his knobbly knees and sharp elbows. Finally, they all settled into comfortable positions, and the only sounds that could be heard was their calm breathing and soft rustling of the fabrics every now and then.

After an indefinite amount of time he started to doze off when he felt Scott shaking him slightly.

"Whatisit?" he mumbled, barely awake.

"It's after midnight already, would you give me a lift? I want to wait for Isaac at home," the teen said quietly.

He blinked, trying to shake off his sleepiness. "Sure, give me a moment."

They stood up, waking up Peter and Derek in the process, but Scott just murmured: "Go back to sleep, we'll see ourselves out," and he covered them with fluffy blankets.

"Yes, mother," said Derek with a roll of his eyes, but he tugged the blanket around himself so that only his head was sticking out, causing Scott to snicker with amusement.

Peter only blinked sleepily at them and went back to sleep once Scott ran his fingers through the man's hair calmingly.

"You're really their Alpha," Chris said with awe as they left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind them.

"I am," Scott confirmed with a small, shy smile. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

***

Allison looked beautiful in her silver dress, there were no other words for it, and her make up was truly a work of art, the glitter on her eyelids causing her eyes to sparkle in a way that made Isaac weak in the knees.

Their first dance was awkward, as they didn't know how to act around each other and their moves were stiff and wooden. However, when Allison stepped on his toe by accident, they looked at each other and giggled uncontrollably, realizing how ridiculous they were, acting so skittish around each other.

Things progressed nicely from there, and soon they were dancing together as if they were doing it for years. Their bodies were a perfect fit when they moved around the dancefloor, and soon they were sweaty, flushed and brushing against each other in sync. 

Suddenly, the music changed to a slow, romantic ballad and Isaac saw Allison's indecision if they should keep dancing or not. On an impulse he placed his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Is that alright?" he asked, his lips brushing slightly Allison's earlobe and he felt her shuddering in his arms as she nodded wordlessly.

Their shared body heat was intoxicating and Isaac felt light-headed at the softness of Allison's body, the feeling of her breast pressed close to his chest made him hunger for more. Almost as if hypnotized, he started to place small kisses on her neck, causing her breath to quicken.

"Isaac…" she moaned quietly, breathlessly, and he gave in to the temptation, capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss.

There was nothing shy about it, he kissed her with fervour, and she kissed him back equally passionately, her tongue moving around his as if they were one body. He felt himself growing hard with desire and by the way she pressed her body closer to him, she wanted this, wanted  _ him _ too.

He had never expected to desire someone that much, even with Scott it was the other teen who usually initiated their sexual encounters… His thoughts suddenly came to a full stop, his delight turning into a horrified panic. Scott, oh god,  _ Scott _ . 

He moved away from Allison, cursing his traitorous body who longed to be close to her, especially when she was so aroused, if her blushing cheeks and parted lips were any indication.

She blinked and looked at him for a long moment, then she said: "You're thinking about Scott." This wasn't even a question, but a statement, full of certainty. 

"I'm sorry, you're gorgeous and perfect but I can't- Scott doesn't deserve this. I just- he means so much to me," Isaac stammered.

"He's a lucky guy, then," she said, her tone laced with sad acceptance. "Could you please drive me home? I don't feel like partying anymore."

***

After an awkward goodbye with Allison, Isaac drove home in a daze. He was glad that Melissa was already asleep, and he went straight upstairs. He opened the door to his room hesitantly, his legs trembling so hard that he barely kept himself from falling, knowing that Scott would be there, waiting for him. He dreaded looking him in the eye, admitting to what he had done, but he would hate lying to him even more.

"Isaac, you’re back- What is it? What happened?" Scott asked with concern and immediately gathered him into his arms, kissing, touching, soothing. It felt like coming home, and in that moment Isaac hated himself for ever betraying his boyfriend's trust.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he mumbled into Scott's chest, shaking uncontrollably.

"You're not making any sense, love. Please, tell me what’s wrong," Scott said, gently brushing his tears away.

"I… I kissed Allison, I didn't mean to- please don't hate me," he begged.

Scott stiffened, and Isaac's breath hitched in fear. Is this it, he thought, is this the moment when everything starts to fall apart? But then Scott kissed him softly on the lips and he almost felt faint from relief. Maybe their relationship could be salvaged still, maybe not everything was lost, yet?

"I could never hate you," Scott assured him. "But we need to talk about this, alright?"

Isaac looked away in shame, but he nodded as he owed Scott that much, and more.

"So, you kissed Allison. If we weren't together, would you like to be with her?" Scott asked gently as they sat on the bed.

Isaac bit his lip in distress. "I'm not sure, I mean, probably?" he said hesitantly. "She's smart, and funny, and she's gorgeous. I don't know her all that much, though, so I'm not sure if that would even work. But it doesn't matter, since I'm with you, does it?"

Scott shook his head and said: "I need you to think carefully about this: are you in love with me, or do you care for me, love me even, but without any romantic feelings involved?"

Isaac opened his mouth to answer him, but then he wondered. How did he truly feel about the other boy? He owed Scott so much, if it wasn't for him, Isaac would still live with his abusive father. But it wasn't only a matter of gratefulness, Scott was kind and caring, and he made Isaac feel wanted, safe, and cared for, so it was impossible not to love him. His presence in Isaac's life was so important, crucial even, that he couldn't imagine losing him.

But, was Isaac in love with him on a romantic and sexual level? Before kissing Allison he would say yes, but now he wasn't so sure. That girl made him feel like he was on fire, his whole body responded to her with an intensity that surprised him, even frightened him a little. He wasn't used to his own body being ignited so much by a mere touch or kiss. He enjoyed having sex with Scott, true, but he had never  _ hungered _ for it so much. Even his jealousy and possessiveness was mainly focused on Scott's time and attention, not his body.

"I love you," Isaac said in a small voice. "But I think I may not be in love with you, after all."

Scott closed his eyes for a moment, a grimace of pain appearing for a split second on his face before he opened his eyes, his expression smooth again. "Then I think that we shouldn't be together any longer, not as a couple," he said, and Isaac looked at him in distress. 

"But… you promised me that you won't leave me!" he cried brokenly before he could stop himself, and he instantly felt ashamed, since after today he didn't have any right to demand anything from Scott. "I'm sorry, I basically cheated on you, so I don't get to-"

Scott interrupted him gently but firmly: "I'm  _ not _ leaving you. I'm giving you back your freedom so that you have a chance to find out what you want, what you desire. Nothing needs to change between us except for the fact that we won't be sexually involved anymore."

Isaac looked at him, unsure what the other boy meant. In response, Scott pulled him close and kissed his temple with tenderness that made Isaac's heart sing and ache at the same time. 

"This? It has nothing to do with sex and I'll gladly hug you even if you end up with Allison, and I hope that she won't mind that either," Scott said quietly, his strong embrace soothing Isaac fears.

"So, what you're saying is that even if we won't be together, you'll still care for me?" Isaac asked quietly.

"Always. That'll never change," Scott promised. "When I became your lover, I knew that even if I was your first, I probably won't be the last. I promised to myself then that I'll do right by you, and I intend to keep my word. You deserve the chance to explore your feelings, your preferences."

Isaac felt moved, humbled even by the honest, pure love that Scott was offering him so freely, the warm understanding which he wasn't sure he deserved but which he was grateful for.

Realizing that he was quite overwhelmed, Scott suggested lightly: "Come on, take off that suit and let's lie down. It's been a long night, for both of us, and we deserve to rest."

Isaac went to the bathroom to refresh himself and change into sleeping clothes. He went back to his room and looked at Scott shyly. "Can we still sleep in the same bed?"

"It would help us to get used to the changes if I started sleeping again in my own room, but not tonight. Tonight is for comfort and I fully intend to hold you in my arms all night long," Scott said, patting the bed near him invitingly.

Strangely shy, Isaac lay down beside him and pulled the duvet over them both, sighing with pleasure and relief when the other boy circled him with arms and pulled him closer.

"Thank you, for everything," he said quietly, placing his head on Scott's chest and listening to his calm heartbeat. "For not getting angry when you had every reason to. For being so understanding when all I did was to hurt and disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me," Scott murmured and kissed the top of his head softly. "Remember that night at the graveyard when I came to visit you while you worked?"

Isaac smiled, thinking of the memory. "Of course, you brought me your mom’s cake! No one has ever done anything so nice for me before."

"We weren't a couple then, but it was the first time I realized how wonderful you are," Scott admitted with a soft smile. "So if you'll ever start to doubt how much you mean to me, please remember that night, since it proved that we don't need to be involved to care for each other."

Isaac realized that Scott was right, what they had together, it was beautiful and being a couple had nothing to do with it. In that moment, Isaac swore to himself that he won't ever neglect their bond, he won't allow their friendship to dwindle away no matter what the future would bring.


	52. Chapter 52

When Allison got back from the ball with her eyes full of unshed tears, Chris was instantly worried. She didn't want to say why she was so devastated so he started to suspect the worst, that someone had hurt her and he was almost ready to go and snap that person's neck, when she admitted: "I'm ashamed of myself, alright? I was dancing with Isaac and then we just started kissing and now- Now I don’t know what to do anymore."

Chris felt faint. Maybe he shouldn't be so shocked, after all, since Allison and Isaac were both teenagers, and yet… Scott and Isaac had seemed to be so in love with each other. What could have happened to make Isaac kiss Allison, if he was already head over heels for someone else?

"Did you drink any alcohol? Did Isaac?" he asked his daughter sternly.

"No!" she protested. "Neither of us did, I swear. It was just… We were really close and it just… happened. But then Isaac said that he couldn't do this to Scott and we left the party. I know that Isaac is going to tell Scott everything, he won’t hide it from him. How can I look either of them in the eye when we meet on Monday?” she hid her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

His parental instincts finally kicked in and he embraced her tightly. 

"Hush, I know that right now it seems like the end of the world, but it's not. You'll get through this," he murmured, then asked softly: "Do you like Isaac?"

"I do, but if his heart belongs to Scott, then what difference does it make? I would be better off _not_ liking him," she said bitterly. 

Being a father to a teenage girl, in theory he knew that he would have to accept the fact that his little girl was bound to fall in love sooner or later. Still, he wasn't prepared for her to like the boy who was already dating someone, and that someone was Chris' friend. It made him feel divided, as he was acutely aware that someone was going to have their heart broken, and he hated the thought since he cared for all three of them. Still, Allison was his daughter, so no matter what his personal feelings on the matter were, he was going to be there for her.

"Sweetheart, it's the middle of the night so there's nothing that you can do right now. But tomorrow I'm going to call Scott and ask him how he feels about it all, alright?"

"You'd do that for me?" she asked him hopefully.

"I'm going to call him for his benefit as much as yours," he admitted. "He's my friend, I want to know how he's doing."

"I'm sorry I have put you in this position, dad," she said apologetically, but he shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Try to get some sleep, and we'll face this together in the morning."

***

Scott woke up before Isaac and used that time to drink in the sight of his now former boyfriend. While asleep, he was looking even younger and more vulnerable than when he was awake, and Scott was once more reminded that his friends were only sixteen at the moment. They were all so young and focused on school, romance and everything in between that their presence was making Scott feel like a teenager too.

It had been nice to feel so young and carefree again, true, but he had this worrying feeling that the times of peace were about to come to an end and that he needed to get himself together. But he was sorely tempted to allow himself to have just one more day to be a teenager, and until Isaac was awake at least, to pretend for the last time that they were still together and that his heart was still unbroken.

With a slightly shaking hand, he ran his fingers through Isaac's hair, enjoying how smooth and silky it felt. Was this truly the last time he had the chance to do that? He hoped not. Would Isaac mind if he did that from time to time still, he wondered, or would Allison be against them staying so close to each other?

Apparently awoken by the touch, Isaac blinked sleepily at him and Scott kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"Hello, love," he greeted automatically before he could stop himself. "Sorry, I really need to stop saying that."

"No, don't apologize," said Isaac. "I know that it will take time to get used to not being together anymore, but it just feels so unreal, you know?"

Scott nodded and embraced him for a long moment before he pulled away reluctantly, saying: "I'll get my stuff and move them to my room."

Isaac sat up on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest and asked in a small voice: "Do you have to? It just seems so… final."

"I need to do this for myself," Scott said quietly. "It's painful, but I need to let you go, and this is my way of doing that."

Isaac swallowed and nodded wordlessly.

Scott picked up his clothes and went to his room, feeling like he was leaving half of his heart with Isaac, and mused morbidly if it was enough to keep living only with the remaining half. 

***

When he told her about his and Isaac's break up, his mom looked worried and saddened all at once, but didn't try to interfere, which he was thankful for. He didn't need any advice or empty platitudes. What's done was done, after all, and the only thing left to do now was to allow the time to heal that wound. He wished werewolves' hearts healed as fast as their bodies, but apparently it didn’t work that way.

Scott started to prepare breakfast when Isaac came downstairs, hovering uncertainly at the door. 

"Would you mind cutting the veggies?" asked Scott softly. "I have my hands full with the omelette."

"Yeah, sure," the boy answered, then grabbed a knife and cutting board and started to slice the peppers. They worked in silence for a couple of minutes, when Isaac suddenly hissed loudly as he cut his finger deep enough to cause it to bleed.

Scott was by his side in a split second, putting Isaac's wounded hand under running cold water while he grabbed the adhesive band-aid from the drawer. Once he dried the wound gently and put the plaster on, he finally looked at Isaac who was staring at him with a weird expression.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

"What? No, it's just a cut, it only stings a little. I just… I was distracted because I was worried that you may not want me around after all, since you left the room so abruptly," Isaac explained hesitantly.

"That's the complete opposite of the truth," Scott assured him. “While we need to figure out how to act around each other now, shutting you out of my life is the last thing I want.”

"I don’t want to shut you out either," said Isaac quietly, before smiling shyly. "Let me finish cutting the veggies, I promise that I'll be more careful this time."

The breakfast had every potential to be tense and awkward, but to everyone's surprise, it wasn't. Seeing Isaac relaxed and acting more naturally helped Scott to deal with his own fears and uncertainties. He even asked the boy about the ball and smiled at all the details, from the crowded parking place and poor catering service to enjoyable music and awesome disco lights.

"I'm glad that you had fun," he said honestly, taking Isaac's hand in his for a moment, trying to convey through this gesture everything that he couldn't say aloud with his mom present.

_Please be happy, because when you are, I'm happy too,_ he wanted to say. W _e still have each other and we'll get through this, together._

When Isaac squeezed his hand in response, his heart felt the tiniest bit lighter than just a moment before.

***

They were just finishing eating when Scott’s phone rang. Seeing that it was Chris calling, he excused himself from the table and went upstairs to his room.

"Hi Chris," he greeted him once he lay down on the bed, wanting to be comfortable for a conversation that was probably going to be anything but.

_"Hi Scott,"_ the man said then fell silent for a moment.

"Allison told you," Scott guessed. 

_"Yes, she did,"_ Chris sighed heavily, obviously not knowing how to start their conversation.

"How is she?" Scott asked worriedly. "I had the chance to talk with Isaac, but she was left alone in all of this, it must have been difficult for her."

_"Scott, just for one moment please stop putting everyone else above your own well-being and just tell me how you're feeling,"_ Chris said, exasperated.

"What can I tell you? I broke up with Isaac and I feel hurt, and sad, but I'll live. And just for the record, I didn't do it out of anger, but because he needs the chance to explore his needs and preferences," he explained. "But I still care about him, and I'd do everything to see him happy, so if he and Allison will end up together, I'm not going to stand in their way."

_"I don't know what to say. I'm not sure if I would say the same if I were in your place,"_ Chris admitted.

"Chris, they're _sixteen_ . They're not _meant_ to commit to a life-long relationship at this age," Scott reminded him.

_"You're saying it as if you were an old man, yourself,"_ Chris scoffed as if the mere idea was silly to him and not knowing how close he actually came to the truth.

"Maybe deep inside I am an old soul, who knows?" Scott said lightly, then added more seriously: "I know who I am and what I want to do with my life, and that is staying in Beacon Hills and building my pack, while Isaac wants to go to college and see the world. We were never meant to last more than a few years, at most. It pains me that it happened too fast, and I wasn't prepared to let him go so soon, but I had to, so I did."

_"I really need to stop being surprised each time you’re acting like an adult,"_ Chris said and Scott blushed despite himself. _"I know that you're an Alpha werewolf and all that, but if you need me, for anything, just let me know."_

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Scott said honestly. "And don't worry, if I wanted to talk with someone, you and Derek would be my first choice."

_"What about Peter?"_ asked Chris, surprised. 

"He's got a lot of his own stuff to deal with so the last thing I want is to burden him with mine," Scott admitted. "But don't worry, I know better than to bottle up my emotions, it's never a good idea, especially for a werewolf. I promise that I will reach out to you or Derek if things ever become too much."

_"I'm glad. And thank you for not being angry at Allison, she was really nervous about your reaction,"_ the man said.

"Please tell her to stop worrying, I'm not blaming Isaac for what happened, and I'm not blaming her either. And if I see on Monday that she's sad or stressed, then I'm going to be very angry indeed," he threatened jokingly.

_"I'll tell her that. Thank you, for everything."_

"No, Chris, thank _you_ for calling and for caring. I really appreciate it," Scott said with feeling, and he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Have you wondered what was happening with the other characters while Scott, Isaac and Allison had their relationship issues? Well, we're going see things through Stiles' perspective next, so stay tuned!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly we will be moving from teenage love drama to some action, and this chapter is a perfect example of that.  
> I hope you'll like it!

Stiles wanted to be a good friend, he really did. When Scott had been bitten and became a werewolf, he was being supportive. Scott needed to bond with his pack? Sure. Scott wanted to spend some time with Isaac? That was perfectly understandable as well. But somehow giving Scott the time and space that his friend needed had turned out to be a mistake, as it didn't leave much time and space in Scott’s life for Stiles. And that hurt, a lot.

So when Scott hadn't called him before or after the Winter Formal to ask him how it went, Stiles decided that enough was enough and he was either going to be heard, or he was finding himself a new best friend.

(He really wouldn't do that, he knew. But fantasizing about it gave him the energy required to write to Scott on Sunday and demand a bit of his time, or else.)

_"I don't care what you're doing right now, I need my best friend, and I want to meet today, not just someday,"_ he wrote to Scott, feeling rebellious.

Needless to say, Scott knocked on his door less than an hour later, looking contrite. Even though Stiles wanted to remain mad at him for a little bit longer, he just couldn’t force himself to. 

"I come bearing gifts," Scott said with an apologetic smile, showing him a bag full of sweets, chips and other goodies. 

"I’m not going to be so easily bribed," he protested stubbornly, though he almost bounced at seeing some of his favourite snacks.

They went to the kitchen to get some plates, where Stiles' father was reading a newspaper. 

"Hi, Sheriff," Scott greeted with a smile. 

"Hello Scott, I haven't seen you in quite a while. How's your mother doing?" Noah asked.

"Still complaining that I'm going to give her gray hair, so same old, same old," Scott said jokingly.

That caused the Sheriff to chuckle. "I can certainly understand that. Raising a teenage son is not a walk in the park, that's for sure."

"Scott, stop giving my dad excuses to complain about me," Stiles whined. "Grab these bowls and let's go to my room."

"Yessir," said Scott, saluting exaggeratedly, which earned him a friendly shove from Stiles.

Sheriff just shook his head at their antics and went back to reading his newspaper while the boys left the kitchen bickering good-naturedly. 

When they were finally settled in Stiles' room, sprawled on the floor - because why would they use chairs if there was a perfectly comfortable floor available? - Stiles said finally: "I know that I didn't have a partner for the ball, but I still went, you know? I wanted to have some fun, I felt like I deserved it. But then I saw Lydia leaving the dance floor with Jackson and I... I just couldn't stay away."

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They were arguing, apparently Jackson didn't ask her to go with him until the day before the Winter Formal. Also, he arrived at the ball slightly drunk and kept drinking still, so Lydia got mad, like seriously mad," Stiles said with an impressed look on his face. "Man, you should have seen it, she was like rage personified! Her eyes were blazing as she tore into him, telling him that he was a lousy boyfriend, and that she deserved the best of the best, not a failure like him."

Scott winced visibly, and Stiles couldn't agree more, because much as he despised that entitled, arrogant piece of shit, what Lydia had said to Jackson was harsh, and he wasn't sure that even he deserved that.

"So she broke up with him, and Jackson spat in response that she was not that good in bed either way and that there were tons of girls out there better than her. Then he left, and she started to cry, and I just- I hated to see her like that, you know?" Stiles said, running his hand through his hair nervously. 

"Stiles, what did you _do_?" Scott asked, looking apprehensive. Well, not without a reason…

"I walked up to her and told her that she's brilliant, and beautiful, and that Jackson is a jerk who doesn't realize what he's just lost," he admitted.

"Oh my," Scott breathed.

"Yeah, it just caused her to cry even harder, and I don't even know why!" Stiles said, frustrated.

"Buddy, I hate to break it to you, but when a girl breaks up with a guy, it's not always because she truly doesn't want him anymore. Lydia might have done that to motivate Jackson to do better," Scott said, patting him consolingly on the arm.

"Well, why didn't she say that to him, then? She insulted him, he insulted her back, and then when I tried to make it better it backfired on me," Stiles lamented. "I told her that I had a crush on her since third grade but then she just sneered at me and said that she needed a man, not an inexperienced boy like me."

Stiles went silent, trying to blink away his tears. It wasn't very manly of him and by crying he was actually proving Lydia right, that he just wasn't worthy of her. "I'm never going to be enough for her, am I?" he asked bitterly.

"If she doesn't realize your worth, maybe it's she who doesn't deserve you," said Scott finally.

"What are you talking about? She's the most wonderful girl who has ever walked this earth, she's perfect!" Stiles protested, but Scott shook his head.

"No, she's not. She's pretty and smart, true, but sometimes she's also petty and vindictive. You're not doing her or yourself any favour by idealizing her so. I think it's high time that you faced the truth."

"What truth?" asked Stiles, getting riled up.

"That you're not in love with Lydia, the living and breathing girl, you're in love with your own idea of her," said Scott seriously. "You've got this picture of a perfect girl in your mind, and that's not fair to her either. She wouldn't ever be able to live up to that image."

Stiles stiffened and said quietly: "Get out."

"What?" Scott asked, surprised.

"If you're only going to criticize me, then go back to your own perfect boyfriend and leave me alone!"

"Not my boyfriend anymore," Scott corrected him, but stood up and started to gather his things.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, surprised.

"Isaac kissed Allison at the ball and we broke up," Scott said harshly, opening the door. "No one is perfect, I'm not, Isaac's not and Lydia's not either. I hope that someday you'll finally see that."

Having said that, Scott left, leaving Stiles alone in his room gaping after him in shock.

Stiles kept sitting as if rooted to the floor, even when he heard the front door closing after Scott, and he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Isaac had kissed Allison and Scott broke up with him because of that? When had that all happened?

Belatedly, he realized that maybe the fact that Scott hadn’t called him after the Winter Formal hadn’t been caused by the fact that he forgot about Stiles, or that he no longer cared about him. He apparently had his own drama to deal with, yet when Stiles had asked him to come, he had done so, no questions asked.

And Stiles had just told him to leave just because Scott had honestly told him what he thought about his issues...

After a moment, his dad came in and asked worriedly: "Everything's alright, son? Scott has left already?"

"I just got mad at him and told him to leave," Stiles admitted, feeling ashamed.

"Why? What did he do?" his dad asked him.

"He was just talking about how I idealize Lydia, but he doesn't know her like I do!" Stiles defended himself. 

"Do you truly know her all that well, son? Have you been by her side when she's tired, or sick?" Sheriff asked gently.

"Well, no… But I know that she's perfect just the way she is," Stiles said, knowing that he probably had that besotted look about him, but he just couldn’t help it.

"Then I'm afraid that Scott might be right," his dad said and Stiles bristled, but his dad continued patiently: "How would you feel if a girl told you that she thought you are handsome and perfect in every way, and that she wanted to be with you because you're wonderful in her eyes?"

"Well, I would be flattered, of course, but I'd tell her that she's got the wrong guy. I'm nothing like that and if that's all that she knew about me, then she was in for a huge disappoin-" Stiles started to reply, then stilled abruptly.

Was this what he had been doing when it came to Lydia? Was he truly that infatuated that he was blind to everything else except for this image that he had of Lydia in his own mind?

Had Scott been right, after all?

"But I care for Lydia, I really do, it's not just a figment of my imagination," he said in a small voice.

"I know that, son," his dad said with compassion. "But maybe it's time to stop thinking of her like she's the girl of your dreams, and see the human being underneath?" 

Stiles groaned. "You're right, and now I'd need to apologize to Scott. And he recently broke up with his boyfriend, so I feel like I'm an even bigger jerk, to treat him like that when he's probably heartbroken himself."

"Language," his dad chastised him as he sat beside him on the floor, his joints popping loudly. "He's been your friend for how many years now? He'll understand. Now, give me that bowl, there's no way I'm going to let you eat all that junk food by yourself."

As they munched on the chips, Stiles murmured: "Thanks, dad."

He had the most awesome father in the entire world, and he knew it.

***

Scott was feeling restless, like he had too much pent up energy, and it was a dark, suffocating feeling. He had this impression that he could explode at any moment, and he dearly wanted to smash something into tiny little pieces. 

What does a man get to do when feeling like this? Scott wrote to his packmates, of course. _"Hi, I broke up with Isaac and argued with Stiles and now I have this urge to destroy something. If you're up to it, meet me near your old house in the woods."_

When Peter and Derek arrived, he was already pacing nervously. As they walked up to him, he said almost harshly: "I want you to attack me with everything that you've got. Can you do that?"

Derek looked worried and uncertain, but a hint of understanding appeared on Peter's face.

"I can," he offered, then asked, just to be sure what Scott expected of him: "No holding back?"

"No holding back," Scott confirmed, and Peter launched himself at him with his claws ready to strike. 

The next few minutes were a blur of furious hits. At one point, Peter managed to overpower Scott causing him to drop to all fours, which Peter used to his advantage and kicked the teen hard in the ribs. Scott growled as he jumped up, grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the nearest tree with a mighty shove, a sound of broken bones resounding through the air. Peter moaned loudly as he slid onto the ground.

Scott blinked and was instantly by his side. 

"Don't move," he said, already tearing Peter's shirt and revealing the bruised torso underneath. He quickly placed his hands on the naked skin, pushing his power into Peter and speeding up the healing process.

Derek joined them, a worried frown on his face. "Will he be alright?"

"Relax, nephew, it's not the first time that Scott has broken my bones," Peter wheezed with an obvious difficulty. 

"Great, that sounded like I'm some kind of monster," Scott murmured, not stopping the steady flow of the energy which he was sending into Peter's body. 

"Scott, dear, if you can fight like that with someone you care about, I'm much more confident about your ability to fight our enemies. As long as I'm able to heal, there's no harm done," Peter said lightly.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to throw you that hard. I can grovel a bit, if you wish me to," Scott offered honestly.

"That sounds enticing, but no, no grovelling needed," Peter said with a small smile.

"Okay, your ribs should be fine now, tell me if something is hurting you still," Scott told him, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

"I think I sprained my ankle during the fall," Peter admitted, grimacing with pain as he tried to move it.

Scott turned so that he had better access to the wounded leg and gently took Peter's boot and sock off.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked curiously, squatting beside him.

"I need skin on skin contact to be able to let my Alpha power heal the wounds," Scott explained, placing his hand on Peter's ankle.

"How does it feel?" Derek asked his uncle curiously.

"Warm, almost too hot but not quite," said Peter. "Maybe next time you'll be the one to fight Scott? I'm curious how he would fare against another Alpha."

Scott sobered instantly. "You're thinking about the Alpha Pack, aren't you?"

His packmates looked at him carefully. 

"Have you met them in your first life?" asked Derek hesitantly.

"We both fought Deucalion and we won. It wasn't easy, but it can be done, and I wasn't even an Alpha werewolf then," Scott revealed and let go of Peter's ankle. "Go on, Peter, try to stand on it now."

"Do you know when he'll be coming to Beacon Hills?" his Beta asked, accepting Scott's hand and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Last time it was summer. Now, though? We should expect the Alpha Pack at any time now, since I talked with their emissary and it appears that Deucalion's really interested in me."

"You talked with his emissary? Why?" asked Derek.

"I wanted him to focus solely on me and forget that there’s another Alpha in Beacon Hills," Scott admitted.

"Scott… You put yourself in the spotlight, for me?" Derek shook his head incredulously. "I appreciate it, I really do, but you can't risk your life for me like that."

"I can, and I will," Scott said stubbornly. "I won't lose you, any of you. Deucalion's got another thing coming if he thinks that he can threaten the people I love."

Derek hugged him tightly in response, before he pulled back and said seriously: "Peter's right, next time you'll be fighting me, or even better, both of us at the same time. If you plan on facing Deucalion, we better be ready for it."

Scott nodded as he couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we met the Sheriff at last! And Alpha Pack's appearance is going to happen like very, very soon!  
> Are you excited? I know that I am!


	54. Chapter 54

Once Peter was completely healed, they went to Derek's loft since it was the closest. As it was starting to become their ritual, they bunked on the leather sofa, leaning comfortably against the pillows. 

"So, spill. You and Isaac split up, how did that happen?" asked Peter.

"Stop being so insensitive!" Derek hissed at him. "Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it?"

"It's alright," Scott assured the other Alpha, patting him on the hand. "I already talked with Chris about Isaac and the sparring before has helped as well, so I feel better now."

"You spoke with Chris first?" asked Peter with a pout. "Why him and not us?"

"Maybe because he called first to ask how am I feeling?" suggested Scott. "Seriously, guys, I care equally for all of you, just in different ways. And for the record, Chris doesn't know about the time travelling stuff, so you already have more insight on me than he has."

"Do you plan on telling him?" asked Derek curiously.

"I do, but he has let me down once, so I guess I'm waiting for him to prove himself that he’s fully on our side and that if he's forced to choose between being a hunter and my friend, he would pick me," Scott explained.

"That's… surprisingly pragmatic of you," said Peter approvingly.

"I'm not holding it against him, but a man cannot have divided loyalties for long," said Scott with a slight grimace, because it was a similar issue to the one he also had with Deaton. "Sooner or later, he will be forced to choose a side, and I need to make sure it is ours before I reveal anything of essence to him."

"Speaking of which… If you don't feel like talking about Isaac, how about you tell us something about that previous life of yours. I've been dying to know more and my curiosity is killing me," Peter said, almost vibrating with excitement. 

Scott laughed, because that was the Peter he knew and loved, an endless source of energy, passion and thirst for knowledge. He much preferred to see this side of him, rather than the beaten down, depressed man which he had been recently.

"Alright, alright," he agreed with an indulgent smile. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" exclaimed Peter with a delighted gleam in his eyes.

"The Alpha Pack. Did we really beat them?" asked Derek curiously.

"Yup, we did. Though it would be more accurate to say that we only defeated Deucalion, as he himself killed Ennis as part of his nefarious plot, and Kali was killed by her former emissary which years ago she had mutilated and left to die," Scott admitted.

"Which obviously hadn't happened and Kali gained an enemy as a result," commented Peter tartly.

"Yes, exactly," confirmed Scott with a nod. "And that emissary, Julia Baccari, swore to kill the whole Alpha Pack in revenge, and actually came very close to succeed in her mission."

Scott shuddered at remembering exactly how close she came to taking down Deucalion’s pack.

Julia’s was a tragic story, she had been a victim traumatized to the point that she no longer cared for anything or anyone else besides revenge. Her life, and the lives of the people that she killed as life sacrifices were lost only because Kali had wanted to prove herself as worthy to join Ennis in the newly created Alpha Pack. If only Kali hadn’t been in love with Ennis… If only Deucalion hadn’t declared that he only accepted the Alphas who killed their packs… So many unnecessary deaths, so many lives lost, and Scott grieved them all.

Derek frowned and said: "Wait, if they were hell bent on killing each other, how have we become involved? Wouldn't it be better to just let them fight among themselves?"

Scott sobered instantly. "When a druid goes rogue, he or she gains power by animal and human sacrifices. Julia, later called Jennifer as she returned to Beacon Hills under an alias, murdered almost a dozen people to enact her revenge and Deucalion seemed like the lesser evil in comparison. So when she kidnapped my mom, Chris and Stiles' dad for her final sacrifice… Well, let's just say that she became my enemy number one, and I temporarily joined Deucalion to take her down."

His packmates were shocked for a moment.

" _You_ joined Deucalion? That's the most… improbable scenario I could have thought of," Derek said incredulously.

"Well, you joined Jennifer in hopes that she would kill Deucalion, so for a short time we were fighting on the opposite sides," Scott said, taking his hand in his and trying to soften the blow.

Seeing Derek walking side by side with Jennifer, coming to fight him and Deucalion… It had been a painful sight. ‘Like brother against brother’, Deucalion had sneered at them, and he wasn’t wrong. 

"I'd never…" Derek protested faintly.

"In this life? I know that you'd never do that. And the other Derek, he believed that Deucalion was the greater evil, and tried to do what he thought was right. Once he realized his mistake, he did everything he could to make amends," Scott said gently.

  
  
They went silent for a moment, and Peter finally broke the silence by asking: "How did that all end?"

Scott sighed and replied: "Jennifer surrounded herself with the mountain ash, thinking it would stop us, but I broke the barrier and became an Alpha in the process. She still refused to spare my mom and the rest, so Deucalion slashed her throat. Once she was dead, her spell stopped working and they were safe," he recounted those events.

"You broke the mountain ash barrier?" asked Peter, clearly awed. "I thought that was only a myth, that True Alphas could do that."

"Not a myth, I was able to do that in this life as well, so I still have the ability," Scott confirmed.

"What about Deucalion? Once the woman was no longer a threat, did he turn against us?" Derek asked.

"No, he didn't," Scott said quietly as his expression turned pensieve. 

Of all the people that he had lost during the war with the hunters, Deucalion's been the one he was feeling the most guilty over. The man had refused to use violence again, tried to stay away from the conflict altogether, and only caved when Scott and Malia refused to take no for an answer. He wouldn't have been killed if it weren't for Scott's insisting on Deucalion teaching him how to fight without his eyesight. And even after all these years, Scott still felt as if he could've done something, anything, to prevent his meaningless, unnecessary death.

"Hey," Derek said quietly. "Everything's alright? For a moment you looked like your mind was in a very dark place."

"It was. Deucalion… He swore off all the violence after that night and became a true pacifist. He was also the pack's ally and he helped us from time to time, but he was trying to avoid any conflicts, and the one time that I actually talked him into teaching me how to fight, he was killed, shot multiple times. I... I never forgave myself for his death," Scott confessed, rubbing his eyes. 

He was tired, so very tired of watching people dying, slipping away from his fingers just as Deucalion's hand slipped away from his when the man took his last breath. He remembered vividly how Deucalion's eyes had lost focus, his chest stopped moving. It had been the first of the many deaths that followed after, as the war between humans and supernaturals was long, bloody and vicious. And yet, even to this day, it was Deucalion’s death that still haunted him.

Scott's mind was still focused on his pain and grief, when he felt Derek's and Peter's arms circling him, holding him close. He closed his eyes, breathing in their scent, reminding him that he had his pack with him, he had another chance to make things right.

"I know that right now Deucalion is still the evil megalomaniac taking pleasure in tearing the packs apart, and I'll fight him to death to protect ours. But even if that happens, I'll always remember the man that he once was, and hope that somehow he could become one again," he said finally, his body trembling from all the sorrow and guilt.

"You know, I was closer to becoming someone like him than I would like," Peter said quietly. "All I cared about was power, and yet you showed me what I was truly missing, and it was love, pack and family. I don't know what it would take to change Deucalion, but we can try."

Scott hugged him with gratitude, overwhelmed by his acceptance.

"Thank you. And I can't tell you enough how determined I am not to let him harm you or Derek. He's not part of my pack, you are. So if you ever have to defend yourself against the Alpha Pack, please don't hold back,” he pleaded.

“Believe me, I don’t intend to,” said Peter with a dangerous smile. “I may not be an Alpha in power, but I’ll always be an Alpha in heart. If he threatens our pack, well then he’ll just have to reap the consequences.”

“Good,” Scott said. He didn’t expect any less, and was glad that his packmates were ready to defend themselves. 

He would hate to lose any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the updated tags, then yes, this is going to be Scott/Deucalion story. Of course, things won't be easy at first, because clearly they are enemies still, and Deucalion's not going to be easily persuaded to just change his life.  
>   
> I hope I'll be able to make it realistic, and that they won't fall in love with each other the very moment they see one another. But yes, this is the end game pairing my dear readers, and I'll fully understand if anyone stopped following this story if it's not to their liking.  
> 


	55. Chapter 55

The start of the new term was difficult, for all of them. Isaac and Allison were still acting awkwardly around each other, and for a couple of days Allison avoided both of them like a plague, not able to look either of them in the eye despite Scott assuring her through text messages that everything will work out and that he wasn't angry with her.

As for Stiles, he was acting all apologetic as he admitted that he now understood how shallow and unrealistic his crush on Lydia had been. So now Stiles avoided Lydia as well, which behaviour Lydia gladly reciprocated, and once again they were divided into two separate groups, Allison spending her time with Lydia and both girls avoiding the boys altogether.

Finally Scott got tired of the whole drama and dragged protesting Stiles to the table where Lydia was eating her lunch with Allison.

"Frankly speaking, I'm fed up with this whole divide, so Lydia - you will talk with Stiles now while I'll fetch Allison for a much needed talk with Isaac," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Which was exactly why Lydia decided to argue, after all. "I don't think so, we're not taking orders from _you_ , right Allison?" the girl asked haughtily.

Allison took one look at Scott's serious face, and apparently some of his Alpha status must have shown in his eyes for a moment as she said timidly: "Actually, Lydia, I would listen to Scott on this."

Her friend gaped surprised at her. "Seriously? What happened to our saying 'we're strong women, we don't need them'?"

Scott rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "If you're as strong and independent as you claim, Lydia, you'll survive one uncomfortable conversation," he said decisively. "So, bite the bullet and just talk with Stiles, please."

He took Allison's hand in his and pulled her to her feet. She went willingly and they left Stiles staring at Lydia with trepidation. Still, they had their own issues to resolve, so not thinking about the pair anymore they joined Isaac, who blanched at seeing them together.

"Hi, Allison," he said quietly and the girl replied with "hello" just as quietly.

"Okay Allison, we really need to come clean about all that happened between the three of us," Scott said. "I and Isaac, we love each other but since he's attracted to you, it became clear that he's not _in love_ with me, so we broke up. We still care for each other very much, but we're not a couple, so if you want to pursue a relationship with him, that's fine with me. If that was only a spur of the moment kiss and you won't date each other, that's alright as well, but you would need to talk about this with Isaac. Do you want me to leave the both of you alone, so that you can talk with each other?" he asked.

"No, you may stay. Isaac… I've had a crush on you for quite some time now," Allison admitted, blushing, as she looked at Isaac coyly.

"You have?" Isaac looked surprised but quite delighted, Scott noted, and he crushed ruthlessly his jealousy before it started to eat at his insides.

"Yeah," Allison confirmed. "What about you?"

"I had a crush on Scott for a long time, so I can't say that I felt the same about you. But that one kiss that we shared… It was special, and it made me feel like all this time I was missing something, and I found it with you. I'd like to explore that feeling more," Isaac said honestly.

While Scott was glad that they trusted him and felt comfortable enough to speak so openly with him present, he slowly started to feel like a voyeur or a third wheel, or both.

"That's my cue to leave," he said quickly, seeing the heated look in their eyes, and he grabbed his tray and left the table in a hurry.

It didn't help that he truly didn't feel completely over Isaac, though he was slowly getting there, but he couldn't honestly say that he felt nothing when he looked at the blond boy. It would be much easier if a heart had a switch that could just turn feelings on and off on demand, but his own heart didn't work like that, at least, and he still felt a little bit in love with his former boyfriend.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he wondered for a moment where he should sit, now. He looked around and saw that Lydia and Stiles were still talking, looking more at ease with each other than he ever remembered them being, at least in this lifetime. Seeing that all the tables were occupied, he finally spotted a table where only a single person was sitting.

Boyd.

Feeling nostalgic all of a sudden, he walked up to the tall boy and asked him: "May I sit with you?"

Boyd looked at him with surprise mixed with apprehension as he asked: "Why?"

And just like that, Scott was reminded why Boyd didn't have any friends. He was too straightforward, too direct and to the point, social politeness being completely lost on him. Most people hated it about him, but Scott found it refreshing and somewhat familiar, as Boyd reminded him of Malia in a way.

"I recently broke up with my boyfriend and since he's now pursuing a new relationship, I found myself without a place to sit," he admitted honestly.

Boyd only nodded and Scott took it as his approval, so he sat down, placing his tray on the table and rubbing his face with his hand.

"Tired?" Boyd asked with a hint of empathy. 

"Yup. Emotions are exhausting as hell," Scott said, sighing heavily.

"Tell me about it," Boyd muttered, playing with his food dejectedly.

"Hey, you wanna talk about it?" offered Scott, starting to eat his lunch and making a face as it was lukewarm already.

"Not particularly," answered Boyd.

"Suit yourself," Scott shrugged and continued eating, completely at ease with not talking.

After a couple of minutes of eating in silence, Boyd said curiously: "Most people can't stand being quiet for long," which came out half as a statement and half as an inquiry.

"I'm not like most people, and you’re not either," Scott commented.

Boyd only nodded. 

Once the lunch break was coming to an end, Scott stood up and said: "Would you mind if I sat with you from time to time?"

"What for?" Boyd asked with suspicion, though there was a not an insignificant amount of hope in his voice, as well.

"Sometimes I need a break from people, their problems and expectations. It seems that you're the person who wouldn't mind if I simply _was,_ " he explained awkwardly. "Which now I realize sounds awfully egoistic of me since it suggests that I wouldn't want to hear about your problems, and I apologize."

Boyd just shrugged. "You were being honest. I don't have any problems besides being how I am, and it's not what most people are used to. If you ever want to sit with me, then just sit with me. I won't mind."

Scott beamed at him. "Brilliant! Thanks a lot." 

As he left, he couldn't help but realize that Boyd looked bemused but quite pleased by their arrangement. 

Was it really that simple, that _easy_ to make Boyd feel better? Was it all that Scott needed to do, to just spend some time with the boy, not doing or saying anything of importance, but simply _being_? 

Scott wondered if he might want to have Boyd in his own pack after all, but he remembered how the other boy had struggled with his wolf nature during his first timeline, and he decided that it might not be that great idea. Still, they could be friendly with each other without Scott ever biting him. If Boyd's greatest problem was his loneliness, then he didn't necessarily need to become a werewolf because of it, after all.

***

A few days into the new semester, Scott spotted two similar faces in the school hall and he almost choked in surprise. It was the twins. Apparently he stared at them for a moment too long as they realized that they were being watched and they caught his eyes.

This was it, then. The time to meet the Alpha Pack for the first time, once more.

He walked up to them confidently. "You must be Aiden and Ethan, Deucalion's newest recruits," he said with a wide smile. "I'm Scott McCall, but I'm sure you know that already. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

As they shook his hand in greeting, their grasp almost too hard and forceful, as if judging his worth, he winked at them. "There's no need for that, boys. I'm not a great fan of power games that Deucalion enjoys so much."

They shared a curious look and Ethan asked: "What games do you prefer, then?"

"Lacrosse, of course," he said honestly and almost laughed out loud at their flabbergasted expression. "Why don't you come watch our practice sometime? Who knows, maybe you'll come to like the sport, after all."

He left, leaving them looking as bemused as Boyd had been and once he was out of their hearing range, he chuckled to himself. He was going to enjoy messing with Alpha Pack's heads very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we met Boyd at last aaaand the Alpha Pack is here! Just a teaser for now, but we finally got there :)


	56. Chapter 56

Once the first euphoria of meeting the twins calmed down a bit, Scott felt apprehension settling in his stomach. The Alpha Pack, they were dangerous, all of them. True, most of the time Deucalion preferred mental games and emotional manipulation over blunt force, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't get his hands bloody if he deemed it a better intimidation tactic. But who could be on his radar? This time around, Scott was already an Alpha, so would that mean that Derek and Peter were in danger due to their ties with him? It was highly possible, he reckoned, but thankfully they were already aware of the threat. Who else, though?

The Argents? Deucalion didn't seem inclined to take his revenge on Gerard so far, but if he got his hands on the younger generation of the werewolf hunters, who knows how that would end. His mind made up, Scott decided to warn Chris, just in case, and called him between the classes.

"Hi Chris," he greeted the man. 

_"Hi Scott, aren't you in school?"_ Chris asked worriedly, and Scott rolled his eyes at him acting so parental. 

"We have recess at the moment. Look, this is going to be a quick call, I just wanted to give you heads up that the Alpha Pack came to Beacon Hills," he explained.

His statement was met with a moment of silence.

_"And you know this, how?"_ Chris asked with apprehension.

"Let's just say that Deucalion saw fit to send two of his Alphas, the youngest ones, to spy on me," Scott revealed. "They're currently pretending to be students."

_"There are hostile Alpha werewolves in the school?"_ asked Chris, his shock clear.

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Scott. "They're not acting aggressive at the moment, but when it comes to the Alpha Pack you can be certain that they are plotting something."

_"That's an understatement if I ever heard one… I'm going to claim family emergency and take Allison off the school for a couple of days, maybe longer,"_ Chris decided.

"Isn't it a bit… drastic?" asked Scott, surprised. 

_"That may be so, but I'm doing it anyway,"_ stated Chris darkly. _"I'm not gambling with my daughter's life."_

"Of course not," said Scott gently. "I understand."

_"Thank you for informing me. I- It means a lot to me, that you have our backs."_

Scott blushed at the heartfelt thanks. "Don't mention it. It's what friends do for each other, right?"

_"Indeed. Take care of yourself, and be careful. I know that you're an Alpha yourself, but it's the whole pack of them, so please try to stay under their radar,"_ Chris advised.

"I'm not sure that’s even possible, but I'll try," Scott promised and said his goodbyes.

***

Waiting for something bad to happen was truly a nerve-wracking experience and by mid-week Scott was already jumpy and irritable. He was looking forward to the lacrosse practice on Thursday, though, as he wanted to have a legit excuse to blow off some steam without having to worry about anything else beside winning the game.

Of course, things couldn't ever be that simple, he realized as he watched Jackson stumbling into the locker room visibly drunk, his steps unsteady and his words slightly slurred.

"I w's suppos'd to be the bloody cap- captain," he complained loudly.

"Jackson, what do you think you're doing, you can't be seen in such a state," Scott hissed, but it was already too late, Finstock had already seen Jackson.

"Well, well, well, you're even a bigger disappointment than I thought, Whittemore. You know that I can have you suspended for this stunt, don't you?" Couch asked with a sneer.

Jackson looked at him without comprehension, as if the idea of getting suspended for being caught drinking had never crossed his mind before.

"Please, Couch, it's his first offense, just give him a detention or something?" Scott tried to negotiate.

"I don't need y'r help," Jackson said with a slur.

"Shut your trap and be silent," growled Scott, fed up with his irresponsible behaviour, then turned to Finstock once again: "Please say yes and I'll try to sober him up a bit and I'll make sure he gets home safely," he tried bargaining.

This seemed to do the trick, as Couch said: "Since you offer so nicely… But if he pukes in here, you clean it up, is that clear?"

"Yes, Couch," Scott confirmed obediently.

"You're really doing this for Jackson of all people?" Isaac asked incredulously once Finstock walked away.

"Even he doesn't deserve being suspended," Scott answered with a sigh.

Isaac didn't look convinced, but offered loyally: "I could stay with you."

Scott shook his head. "No need, go and have some fun, at least one of us will have a nice afternoon."

"If you're sure…" Isaac hesitated, but Scott gave him a quick, chaste peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for offering, but I'll be fine."

Once they were alone, Scott looked at Jackson, who was leaning against the equipment rack heavily, trying to keep himself upright.

"Now, Jackson, you're getting all of that alcohol out of your system," Scott said with a smile that was full of teeth.

He dragged the protesting teen to the toilet and ordered him to force vomiting and threatened to push his own fingers down his throat if Jackson didn't comply. Looking suitably cowed, Jackson nodded meekly, and Scott left him to it. Ten minutes later, Jackson appeared at the door sweaty, flushed and tired, but looking slightly more lucid than before.

"Go and take a shower, you look like a shit," Scott said.

Jackson bristled with anger but Scott added: "Go, or I'll go with you, and I'm sure that you wouldn't like to be caught naked under a shower with a gay," he leered.

Hearing the threat, Jackson gulped visibly, grabbed his towel and went shakily to the bathroom. Trying to give him some privacy but still wanting to make sure that the drunk teen didn't slip and crack his head on the floor tiles, Scott hovered nearby, waiting for Jackson to finish showering, which admittedly took quite a while.

Once Jackson reappeared, he looked at Scott with anger and frustration and punched him straight in the face, causing his lip to split.

Scott wiped the blood from his chin calmly and just asked wryly: "Did it make you feel better?"

Jackson clenched his jaw. "No, it didn't," he said, clearly frustrated, but at least he was speaking without that alcohol-induced slur, now. A cold shower had truly done wonders to sober him up, it seemed. 

"Why don't you tell me what you need, then. Should I hit you, or hug you? Or maybe just leave you alone? Tell me what you want, because to be honest, I have no idea what is going on in that head of yours," Scott said, feeling that he was almost at his wits end. 

Jackson's hands jerked in an abandoned motion, as if he wanted to do something but changed his mind at the last moment and then he looked away, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

Scott was instantly worried because no matter how bad things were, Jackson didn't _do_ defeat, ever. He took a step closer but not too close, careful not to spook the teen, and he suggested: "Let me ask one thing at a time, just nod or shake your head, alright?"

Jackson nodded jerkily, still not looking at him.

Scott's first question: "Do you want me to leave you alone?" received a head shake, so he kept asking, encouraged.

"Do you want to hit me?" That was also a negative.

"Do you want me to hit you?" There was a long moment of hesitation before Jackson shook his head slightly, and Scott breathed in relief, because while he would do it if he had to, he would rather not be forced to take such drastic measures.

"Do you wish me to hug you?" he asked with a crooked smile, confident that Jackson would splutter in protest at the mere suggestion, but the boy's shoulders sagged even more and even though he didn't nod, he didn't shake his head either, and that itself was telling enough.

"If you do, that's perfectly okay, you know?" Scott said quietly, and slowly he circled the other boy with one arm, pulling him closer, ready to step away at the first sign of rejection.

The hug was awkward at first, as Jackson obviously didn't know what to do with his hands until he finally figured out that he could simply hug Scott back. He did it almost shyly, his body finally relaxing as he slumped almost bonelessly into the embrace. Scott caressed his back calmingly, protectively, happy that he finally managed to break through Jackson's walls.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a long moment of just holding the other boy, but Jackson shook his head, so Scott didn't press.

"I'm not bent, you know," Jackson said at some point, his voice muffled a bit as his face was pressed into Scott's chest.

"How is that relevant? I'm hugging you, not snogging you," Scott said with a snort. "It's completely platonic, so it doesn't matter if you're straight or not. It may surprise you, but there's nothing wrong with physical affection between friends."

Jackson pulled away a bit, looking at him sharply. "But we're not friends," he protested.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that we can't be," Scott offered.

"I'm not that eager to join your group of fans," said Jackson with disdain, moving away from him.

"Then don't," Scott shrugged. "Look, Jackson, I know you. You will resist my every attempt at befriending you, so I'm going to say it only once. My friendship, it's yours if you want it, but if you don't, that's your choice. Let me know once you made up your mind."

He started to gather his things, when he felt a hand touching his shoulders slightly. He turned around, looking at Jackson who appeared highly uncomfortable. 

"I want it," the teen said it like he was admitting to something shameful.

"Then you have it," said Scott simply. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you. If you want a hug, you'll get one. But one thing that is off the limits, is insulting my other friends. You don't need to like them, but I want you to act civil around them. Can you do that?"

Jackson swallowed hard and nodded. "I can," he confirmed, and wanted to add something but hesitated. 

"Go on," Scott encouraged him. "You clearly wanted to say something."

"I like rules," the teen blurted. "I like knowing what's allowed, what's expected. I'm not good at just- guessing things."

Scott looked at him carefully. It sounded suspiciously like Jackson had a submissive nature, but surely that was wrong? The teen had always seemed self-confident and proud to the point of arrogance. And yet, his erratic behaviour, the stubborn denial of his sexual preference, even his recent drinking issues, it all pointed out to Jackson simply being... lost.

"I like things being in the open as well. C'mon, let's sit down for this," Scott sat on the bench and gestured to Jackson to join him.

The teen sat down across him, looking apprehensive but also eager. 

"I appreciate honesty, so if I do something that hurts or angers you, just tell me. This works both ways, so I'm going to be very open if you do something that I dislike, like those offensive comments about gays," Scott warned. 

"Alright, sounds fair," Jackson nodded his approval.

"I also want you to tell me if you feel down, or if things become too much for you to handle. If I don't know that something is wrong, I won't be able to help you," said Scott gently but firmly.

"I don't need-" Jackson started to say, but then stopped himself and clenched his jaw. "Alright, I _might_ need help, after all. Sometimes, not all the time," he added with a stubborn expression.

"That's completely normal, you should see me when I feel down. It doesn't happen that often, but when it does, I'm clingy like a kid," Scott confessed.

"From what I can tell, you're awfully physical all the time," Jackson retorted, and Scott chuckled. 

"Well, true. But when I'm sad, my clinginess is off the charts," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "So, friends?" he asked, offering his hand for a shake.

"Just like that?" Jackson asked incredulously. 

"Just like that," Scott confirmed with a smile.

"You're crazy, McCall," Jackson huffed but shook his hand.

"I'm not crazy, Whittemore, I'm _one of a kind_ ," Scott corrected him with a mock hurt.

As they left the school, they continued to banter in the same manner and with each friendly insult, no matter how ridiculous that sounded, Scott felt a tiny bit closer to his past/future packmate. 

  
  


Neither noticed glowing red eyes observing them from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Scott finally gets closer to Jackson! Hurray!  
> But the threat of the Alpha Pack is looming on the horizon...


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: graphic descriptions of violence, well, it's more violent than the whole story so far, at least.

Once Aiden and Ethan finished telling him what they had found about the young Alpha, Deucalion dismissed them and pondered on what he had just learned. So far, it seemed that while Scott McCall was well liked by almost everyone, he had a close-knit group of friends which he seemed very close with.

His choice of friends was curious as well, the most notable ones being the Sheriff’s son and the Argent girl. How a werewolf had managed to befriend a hunters’ daughter, he truly had no idea. But no matter, if he wanted to pressure Scott into following his werewolf instincts and persuade him into biting someone, both Stiles Stilinski and Allison Argent were out of the question. He didn’t want to enrage either the police or the werewolf hunters as he preferred to act more discreetly, for now at least.

He pondered the options that he had left, and finally decided to capture Scott’s other friends. Forcing the young Alpha to choose his victim was going to be delightful, he just knew this, and he licked his lips in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to break the young werewolf by using his own kind-hearted nature against him.

***

After classes Scott waited for Isaac so that they could go back home together, but the boy wasn’t showing up. He frowned worriedly and tried to call him, but only managed to reach the voicemail box. That was when he saw the twins coming his way with a confident swagger and he felt dread pooling in his stomach.

"Deucalion has taken your friends. If you want to see them ever again, you'll come with us," Aiden said with a satisfied smirk, which Scott dearly wanted to wipe from his face with a punch, but he controlled himself. Then, he realized that Aiden used the word “friends”, as in plural, and he wondered who else beside Isaac had been kidnapped. 

"You helped him capture teenage kids who even aren't supernatural? That's a new low, even for your pack," he said with scorn, disappointed with them both.

"They're safe and unharmed," Ethan assured him. "Deucalion doesn't care for them, he has taken them just to ensure your… cooperation."

"Lead the way, then. Let's see what the Demon Wolf's newest plot is then," Scott said, shrugging, though inside he was furious.

He was prepared for Deucalion to target Peter or Derek, as both were bonded with him. What he didn't consider was for Deucalion to actually involve humans, and teenagers at that. He should've known better. He had made a mistake of making assumptions based on his foreknowledge, but he won't do so again. Things have changed now, and he had to adapt to the new circumstances or people would get hurt.

They walked in tense silence, Scott's mind was focused on planning his moves, his senses sharpening like knives. His cold determination must have been obvious to the twins, as Ethan asked curiously: "Why aren't you afraid? Everyone fears Deucalion."

At first Scott wanted to snap at him that he had faced worse than megalomaniac werewolves with a tragic past, but he refrained from saying that. The less they knew about him, the better.

"I'll do everything that I can to save my friends. I have no room for fear until they're safe," he answered finally.

"Your loyalty to those weak humans is totally misplaced," Aiden sneered. "Once you join us, you'll see what it means to be a part of the werewolf pack."

Scott almost stumbled. Did they think that he was alone, that he had no pack? Didn't they know about Derek and Peter? That wasn't so far fetched, though. To the outsiders the mere idea of born werewolves from an old supernatural family joining a young, inexperienced Alpha was laughable, and it probably didn’t even cross Deucalion's mind. Which would also mean that Deaton had actually kept his mouth shut and didn’t say anything to his sister about Scott's ties with the Hales.

"Being a part of the pack… it sounds good," he said quietly, honestly.

The twins grinned triumphantly at each other, thinking they have already won. He didn't bother correcting them.

***

They took him to the First National Bank and Scott almost snorted. It seemed that some things remain unchanged, after all. When they entered the main hall, he saw Isaac, Jackson and Lydia gagged and bound to the chairs while Kali and Ennis hovered nearby, watching them. Deucalion was also already present and seeing Scott entering the hall with the twins, he smiled with satisfaction.

"Scott McCall, a pleasure to meet you at last," he greeted. "Thank you for your kind invitation, that was an unexpected boon, I must admit."

"I'd say that the pleasure is mine, but that would be a lie since you’re currently holding my friends captive," Scott answered evenly, walking up to him.

The sight of Deucalion, alive, breathing, and just as manipulating bastard as he had been when they had first met… It was a painful, bittersweet experience, but he shoved the feeling aside, as it would only make things worse if they were forced to fight each other, after all. 

This was not the Deucalion that had died holding his hand and looking at him with faith and trust. This was an enemy.

"They're not captives, they're here as a lesson for you. You see, when I heard that there's a young Alpha out there, I instantly knew that I had to offer you my guidance in how to be a proper werewolf," Deucalion said magnanimously, "and a huge part of that is giving someone a bite. Tell me, Scott, you haven't bitten anyone, yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't," _in this life, at least_ , he didn't add.

"Splendid!" Deucalion looked delighted at the news. "Today you'll have the chance to do that. I'll make a deal with you: bite one of your friends, and I'll let the rest go, safe and unharmed by myself or my pack."

Hearing that, Jackson and Lydia started to struggle in their bounds, their protests muffled by the gags, while Isaac only looked at Scott with tears in his eyes. Scott swallowed with difficulty, seeing them so defenseless and vulnerable made him want to rip something or someone into tiny pieces. But he couldn't indulge himself so, not yet at least. For now, he needed to act with caution.

"Will you swear it?" he asked Deucalion. "With witnesses?"

That made the man instantly suspicious. "And what witnesses do you have in mind?"

"You call your emissary and I'll call mine," Scott suggested. "Frankly speaking, I don't trust you, so I want to have some assurance that you’ll keep your word."

Deucalion's gaze turned contemplative. "You put a surprising amount of trust in emissaries. Very well, I'm in a generous mood today. Go ahead and call yours as I call Marin."

Deucalion walked away to make a call and Scott took out his phone and called Deaton. 

_"Hi Scott, I didn't expect-"_

"I need you to act as my emissary," Scott interrupted him. "I'm meeting with Deucalion right now and I need you to witness our vow."

_"So, this is the time for me to finally decide if I want to be your pack’s emissary or not, isn't it?"_ Deaton asked with a sigh.

"It is," Scott confirmed. "Can I count on you?"

There was a long moment of silence and then-

_"You can. Where are you?"_

"Abandoned branch of the First National Bank," Scott said and added: "Thank you, boss. I appreciate it."

He disconnected with a sigh of relief. 

"You call your emissary your boss?" asked Kali with a snort. 

"He pays my wage, so yeah," answered Scott with a shrug.

"Marin is on her way as well," Deucalion confirmed as he joined them again. "You're a curious young man, and not someone I would have expected. You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Believe it or not, but ever since I became a werewolf I wanted to have a large pack," Scott confessed. "Still, I hate the fact that you're forcing my hand in this, so I want your promise that once I bite someone, you or your pack won't harm any of my friends."

"Your non-werewolf friends," Deucalion corrected. "The one that becomes a werewolf… Well, let's just say that I have plans for your future Beta, so choose carefully."

Scott turned towards his friends once again and looked each of them in the eye for a moment. Jackson was terrified, Isaac only looked sad, and Lydia… she started to look incensed, and he smiled a little. 

"I'll bite Lydia," he said.

"Why, because she's the weakest?" asked Ennis with a sneer.

"Actually the opposite, because she's strong and I'm quite confident that she'll survive this," he said honestly. 

"You're speaking the truth," murmured Deucalion with a curious tilt to his head.

"I'm not the lying sort," he admitted. "Even my invitation to you was honest, I truly wanted to meet you."

"Why the past tense, though?" asked Deucalion with a faux hurt, clutching at his chest theatrically. "We seem to be getting along quite well, after all."

"I don't react well to blackmail or coercion," Scott deadpanned.

"Oh, but that’s for your own good, you'll see," Deucalion said to him patronizingly, and Scott didn't bother replying to that.

Soon enough, Deaton and his sister joined them, looking apprehensive at seeing the bound teenagers.

“Alan, so good to meet you again,” Deucalion greeted the druid with a cold smile. “I’m not sure if I ever had the chance to thank you for taking care of my wounded eyes… no matter how useless that help had turned out to be in the end.”

“Some wounds are even beyond my ability to heal, I’m afraid,” Deaton answered mildly, though he kept shooting worried glances at Scott. “Now, I presume that we’re here to witness an oath, is that correct?”

"It is. Emissaries, would you be willing to witness a vow between myself and Deucalion?" asked Scott formally.

"I am," Deaton confirmed, and Marin echoed him.

Scott turned to Deucalion. "If I bite Lydia Martin, do you swear on your behalf and that of your whole pack that from that moment onward, you won't imprison, kill or harm any of my non-werewolf friends?"

Deucalion thought for a moment about the wording, looking for the loopholes. "I swear but only under the condition that it is a true werewolf bite, using your fangs and breaking both skin and muscles all the way to the bone," he clarified. "And if she dies because of the bite, you will choose and bite another."

"I agree to your terms. Do you agree to mine?" said Scott calmly.

"I do," Deucalion said with a satisfacted smile. 

"Then under the power of the Nemeton we are bound to our word," said Scott, kneeling and touching the floor, sensing the telluric currents flowing underneath. He expanded his claws and punctured his hand, letting a couple of blood drops to fall on the floor, and the whole building shook with tremors similar to that of a small earthquake.

"What the hell-" Ennis cursed.

"What did you do, boy?" Deucalion demanded, uncertain of what was happening.

"You and Scott just entered into a binding oath in a place of power, witnessed by the druids and sealed by the blood offering," Deaton said, impressed. "Well played, Scott, well played."

Deucalion growled and transformed into the Demon Wolf, his monstrous form shaking from rage. "No matter, I'll get what I want either way. Uphold your end of the bargain and bite the girl, now!" he ordered Scott.

The young Alpha stood up and said: "I fully intend to," as he transformed into his werewolf form as well.

He walked up to Lydia who was gazing at him with trepidation, her eyes widening as she took in his animalistic look.

"My bite won't kill you, Lydia, but it _will_ change you," he said to her sadly. "I'm sorry that I'm doing this by force, but I don't have any choice now."

He stood behind her, teared apart the fabric of her blouse and he bit her shoulder, hard. She screamed, the sound of it muffled by the gag, her body shaking from fear, shock and pain. 

The deed finally done, he stood up, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. The bitter taste it left in his mouth seemed eerily similar to regret, but by now he was very much used to having regrets in his life.

He turned to Deucalion and demanded: "Now, release them."

"First we shall wait and see if she dies or turns into a werewolf," Deucalion countered.

"Neither. Lydia is immune to a werewolf bite as she's already another type of a supernatural creature, and you swore not to imprison, kill or harm any of my _non-werewolf_ friends. So you see, all three of them are out of your reach now," Scott said calmly.

"That's bullshit," Kali growled and reached out with her clawed hand to grab Lydia, when the ground underneath her shook with violent tremors, and roots suddenly sprouted from the cracks in the floor, twirling around her legs, trapping her in place.

"The Nemeton knows the truth," said Scott calmly. 

"Fine, fine, I'm not attacking her," Kali said, raising her hands in surrender, and after a moment the roots shrank back.

"You _tricked_ me," Deucalion hissed angrily. "You knew that the bite won't take!"

" _You_ imprisoned my friends and had the audacity to act all benevolent about it," Scott retorted. "But I'm certain that you intended to either force me to kill Lydia once she became my Beta, or force her to kill me and absorb my Alpha power. Tell me, am I close to the mark, Deucalion?"

The Demon Wolf laughed mockingly. "You think that you're so smart, then? Well, you forgot to include your own safety in that little vow of yours!"

"I assure you, that was fully intentional, since I challenge you to a duel," Scott said brazenly.

"I don't need to duel you, boy, you're alone and I have my whole pack with me," Deucalion sneered. 

"Are you afraid to face me on your own, then? Do you always hide behind your packmates' backs? That's pathetic," goaded Scott. "I wonder, are they proud of having a coward for a leader?"

"I don't need anyone's help to kill a little whelp such as you," Deucalion said, grabbing Scott’s hoodie and almost hissing the words to his face.

"Prove it, then," Scott challenged, looking him straight in the eye.

"Scott, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Deaton asked worriedly, hovering uncertainly behind them, but both of them ignored him, locked in a staring contest.

As if making a decision, Deucalion lunged at Scott, who dodged the strike and fast as lightning hit him across the chest, drawing blood with his claws. 

"Maybe you were impressive once, but now you’re too slow to keep up with me," Scott taunted.

Deucalion howled with rage and attacked him furiously, but Scott was too fast for him, as again and again the teen slipped from his grasp. Finally, incensed by the futility of his attacks, Deucalion managed to push the younger Alpha against the wall and plunged his claws deep into his eyes, blinding him.

Scott cried out loudly, the pain of his damaged eyes eerily familiar. 

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Deucalion breathed into his ear.

Scott shoved him away. "It's going to take more than this to break me."

In a fracture of a second, he allowed all of his remaining senses to come alive. Once, he had mastered the art of fighting without his eyesight, and he could do so again. As his mind was taken back to that awful year of fighting with Monroe and the Anuk Ite, he felt all of his pain and rage filling him once again. His blood sang with thirst for violence, he longed to spill some blood, to be the predator rather than the prey.

He was like a loaded gun, and his target was right in front of him...

"Fire," he whispered to himself, attacking Deucalion with everything that he had.

***

Deucalion couldn’t believe it. He had blinded the teen, thinking it would win him the fight, but if anything, it seemed to infuriate the young Alpha even more, rather than break him as he had intended. It seemed as if earlier Scott had only been playing with him, and now…

Now he stopped playing.

Scott attacked him furiously with a speed that was truly inhuman, grabbed his right arm in a vice-like grip, then snapped the bone like it was a twig. Deucalion howled and flung his other arm at the teen, but the young Alpha dodged the strike, then kicked him in the knee, crushing the kneecap and causing Deucalion to fall onto the floor in a heap.

Deucalion moaned loudly, clutching at his leg with his left hand. God, it hurt so much. He didn't remember when was the last time he had felt such pain, was it when Gerard blinded him?

Thankful for the fact that he could still see in his werewolf form at least, he looked at his attacker with apprehension, awaiting another strike. However, the young Alpha turned away from him without a word, walking as surely as if he hadn’t been blinded mere minutes before. It was impossible, he remembered how hard it had been for him when he had lost his eyesight, each step shaky and uncertain. 

How on earth could Scott act so self-confident when blinded?

***

Scott walked up to the imprisoned teens and when he sensed the Alpha Pack approaching him, he growled almost inhumanly: "If anyone attacks me now, I swear I will maim you all so much that you'll never be able to heal from that."

He must have been convincing, as he heard them scattering away, going to Deucalion instead. 

"Scott, what can I do to help?" Deaton asked him worriedly. 

"Isaac, I need Isaac," he whispered, focusing on transforming back to his human form. "Release him, please."

He heard the sound of a knife cutting through the rope, then the gag hitting the floor with a soft thud, and finally Isaac was beside him, holding him tightly and crying uncontrollably. 

"Scott, your eyes…" Isaac sniffled miserably.

"You just saw me at my worst, how can you stand to look at me still, much less touch me?" Scott despaired.

In response, Isaac held him even tighter and murmured into his ear: "I love you, and I always will, you stupid, brainless fool.”

Relief flooding him, Scott asked in a small voice: "I know that we’re not together anymore, but… would you kiss me, please? I need it, now."

In response, Isaac cradled his face gently in his hands and soon he felt those familiar, soft lips touching his in a soft caress. He sighed contentedly and kissed him back, glad that he still had his love, that Isaac didn't hate him, that he still cared for him enough to kiss him, even though Scott must look like a mess now with his whole face covered in blood.

As the kiss deepened, he felt the intense warmth focusing in his eye sockets and soon enough, his eyesight returned.

He broke the kiss just to take a step back and look at Isaac's lovely face.

"Thank you," he said softly, love and happiness filling him to the brim. 

"Your eyes, how did you do that?" Isaac asked with awe.

" _You_ did that. I wouldn't have healed on my own, I needed a kiss from someone who truly loved me," Scott explained. "Now come on, let's release the others." He looked towards the other teens, where Deaton already was cutting through the ropes holding them.

Lydia removed the gag from her mouth with a shaking hand and looked at Scott with a mixture of fear and anger.

"What. was. that?!" she asked in a hoarse voice, her face wet from the tears but her lips already pressing into a thin line, showing that she was furious.

Scott gulped loudly. "I'm really sorry, Lydia. I needed a way to trick Deucalion into making an oath, and since I knew that you won't ever change into a werewolf, you were the most obvious choice."

"Since when werewolves are even real?" she demanded, standing up shakily.

"Let's get the hell out of here first and leave explanations for later," suggested Jackson boldly, though his face was ashen and his body shook violently. 

In that moment Peter and Derek burst through the door and Scott rolled his eyes at their dramatic entrance.

"Scott, are you alright? We felt an intense pain from you and we followed our bond," Peter asked, while Derek hugged Scott to his chest. 

"I'm alright now, though it's been a close call," the teen admitted sheepishly. "I want to speak with the Alpha Pack before we leave, and since you're already here you might as well come with me to have my back. Just, let me do the talking, alright?"

Derek shrugged. “You’re the leader,” he said simply, and Peter nodded with agreement.

***

"Duke, are you alright?" Kali asked stupidly, and Deucalion wanted to snap at her that no, he wasn't alright, obviously.

"Boys, help me stand up," he said instead, and Ethan supported him from behind, while Aiden took his unharmed arm and hauled him to his feet. When Deucalion unthinkingly put some of his weight on his injured leg, it flared up with agony and if it wasn't for Ethan supporting his weight, he would have fallen again. Finally, they settled into a relatively comfortable position, Aiden having Deucalion’s left arm curled around his shoulders, while Ethan supported Deucalion’s right side.

"Why aren't you healing?" Kali pressed.

"I don't know yet," he finally snapped at her. "Now, be silent and let me focus on what they're saying."

He listened to Scott's conversation with the other teen and he heard how a "true love's kiss" had healed his eyes. He snorted with disdain, he didn't believe in love, much less in its healing ability. More likely, it was Scott's status as the True Alpha that allowed him to heal quicker, even from the wounds caused by another Alpha.

Which made him wonder, why wasn't _he_ healing at all?

Shortly after, the door burst open and two werewolves ran in Scott's direction, greeting him with familiarity, one of them even hugging him tightly.

"Wait, are they-" Kali started to say.

"Peter and Derek Hale, I recognize them too," Ennis confirmed her suspicions. 

"Marin, why didn't you tell me that Scott was affiliated with the Hale pack?" asked Deucalion angrily.

"I didn't know that," she admitted, surprised herself, which made him wonder why he even kept her around.

After a moment, Scott walked up to them, flanked by the two werewolves, his emissary trailing behind them.

"Let me be clear about this, Deucalion, my non-werewolf friends are now off-limits to you and your pack," the young Alpha stated matter-of-factly. "As for my pack, I consider both Peter and Derek Hale as mine. If you or one of your sycophants even look wrongly in their direction, we'll crush you, and I mean it. It's a shame since I wanted our packs to be allied, but if you respond only to violence, then violence you'll get."

"I knew them since they were young, sickly pups, I ain't afraid of them," Ennis sneered. "I remember you, Derek, sniffling like a baby when I bit that girl of yours. It’s a pity that your romance didn't quite work out."

Derek curled his hands into fists but Scott looked at him once and he didn't say a word.

"Ennis, stop it," Deucalion warned him, because he felt the cold fury building in Scott, and he had already learned to be wary of that.

But Ennis ignored him and continued: "What's wrong, Derek, does the truth hurt? I'm amazed that you can still stand to be near your uncle, since it was him who orchestrated the whole thing after all. I would rip him apart for that if I were you, but I guess you're too soft to get your revenge."

"That's enough," Scott said quietly, stepping closer to the giant werewolf. "Are you so proud of biting an innocent, teenage girl and causing her death in the process?"

"Oh, she was tasty," Ennis leered obscenely. "I would gladly bite her again if I could, and I wouldn't care a whit if she lived or died."

"You're not worthy of being an Alpha, then," said Scott and he made a strange motion with his hand above Ennis' chest, causing the giant werewolf to fall to his knees.

Both emissaries gasped, seeing a globe of red light twirling in Scott's hand, and Deucalion wondered what it was, though a terrifying suspicion began to grow in his mind.

"Peter, would you like to be an Alpha again?" the teen asked.

"Only if I’ll still remain yours," Peter said with devotion.

"You'll always be mine," Scott assured him as he pushed the red globe into the man’s chest.

Peter shuddered and roared, more like a lion than a wolf, and his eyes glowed with a pure red light.

Kali knelt beside her lover and asked quietly: "What did he do to you?"

"Go on, Ennis, **show us your eyes** ," Scott ordered with the Alpha Voice.

The giant werewolf looked up at him with hatred burning in his now cold blue eyes.

Deucalion shuddered. It wasn't possible. The Alpha powers, they couldn’t be transferred like that. If Scott had the power to take away the Alpha spark with such an ease, then he could have done the same with him, and that was truly a terrifying thought.

"I wonder, Deucalion, does it mean that he's no longer a part of your pack if he's not an Alpha anymore? Oh no, how long will it take him to try to kill you to claim _your_ Alpha status?" Scott asked with a mock worry.

"You're vile," Deucalion said with a shudder.

"It's your pack’s methods that are vile, I am only opening your eyes to that. Call it… a lesson, if you will. If I have lost my power, my pack would care for me still, and I would care for them if they were the ones who lost theis. Now we'll see if your pack is loyal to you, or if they will all turn against you now that you're defenseless." 

Having said that, Scott turned around to leave, but Deucalion called after him, almost desperately: "How long will it take for my wounds to heal?"

The teen looked at him coldly as he said: "Long," then left with his pack and friends in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Scott got seriously mad at Deucalion for kidnapping his friends. He ain't playing anymore, folks, this is the True Alpha in action.
> 
> Also, the "Enemies to Lovers" tag is here for a reason. They are truly the enemies, still. That will change at some point, but for now Deucalion's going to reap what he sow.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to write anything until later today, but I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep, so...  
> Yup, I wrote another chapter for my lovely readers!

When Scott left Deucalion behind him, he felt almost physically ill. Breaking the man and leaving him wounded had never been his intention. And yet, when Deucalion had kidnapped his friends, coerced him into biting Lydia and then blinded him during their fight, he basically forced Scott's hand. The Alpha Pack needed to be shown that there was a predator greater and more powerful than them, or else they would have never stopped hunting Scott and his loved ones.

Deucalion had crossed the line, and was punished for it, it was as simple as that. So why did Scott feel so awful, so guilty over it?

Still, looking at his shaken friends eased his conscience a bit. This was all Deucalion's doing and Scott would never regret protecting them with all that he had, as their safety was a priority. If being a monster was a way to keep them safe, then he would gladly become one, and spill an ocean of blood if it was the only way to protect them.

With an effort he pushed all the unnecessary thoughts away from himself. He was a leader, he had responsibilities to see to, and allowing himself to break apart was the last on his list of things to do.

"Thank you for coming today, boss," he thanked Deaton honestly. "I wouldn't have managed to bind Deucalion with a vow if it wasn't for your presence."

"Since I agreed to be your emissary, please call me Alan, or Deaton, if you must," the man offered with a smile, then sobered. "Scott, what you did today, it was incredible, and that oath is the least of your achievements. I have so many questions for you… But I guess they can wait until you have taken care of your friends. Call me once you're free to talk, please."

"I will. Thank you, Alan, I really appreciate your help," he thanked him once again, and the man nodded and went to his car.

Next, Scott turned to his teenage friends. "Lydia, how do you feel? Do you wish to go home and rest, or do you want to go to my place to talk?" he asked, 

"Talk first, definitely. You're not getting off the hook that easily," Lydia said, ready to drill him right here and there if he allowed it, though she still had that haunted look about her which concerned him.

Scott nodded and said: "Alright, talk it is then. Jackson, what about you?"

The teen tried to look strong and unruffled, but he was deathly pale and he was trembling still, which worried Scott.

"What we did the other day- could you- would you mind-" Jackson stuttered a bit, and Scott embraced him at once, holding him tightly. 

"I'm sorry that you were targeted because of me," he said quietly. "I promise that I will explain everything, but if you'd rather go home, no one will think any less of you."

"No, it's fine. I can do this," Jackson said, determined.

Scott patted his shoulders one last time and stepped back.

"Since when are you so touchy-feely with each other?" asked Lydia with a suspicious frown.

Scott couldn't help it, he snorted loudly. "You were kidnapped by a bunch of bloodthirsty werewolves and you witnessed a lot of supernatural stuff, and my hug with Jackson is the thing that bothers you the most?"

"Well, he never hugged _me_ like that, not even when we were together," she said defensively. "It's not his normal behaviour, is all I'm saying."

"Maybe I finally stopped giving a damn how I should act to meet the social standards that you're so attached to, haven't you thought of that?" Jackson retorted angrily. 

"Kids, maybe leave the arguing for later when we're not in the open," Peter suggested. "Let's get to the cars before someone sees us and wonders why the lot of you look like you were through hell and back."

After some arguing about who was riding with whom, they finally complied.

When Peter opened the car doors for Lydia, he took a closer look at her bloodied shoulder and blanched.

"Scott, is this a _bite wound_?" he asked.

Scott sighed. There's going to be a lot of explaining everything to everyone, it seemed.

***

When Melissa saw the state they were in, she almost had a heart attack, but managed to control herself.

"Does anyone need medical attention?" she asked immediately, her nurse instincts kicking in.

"Only Lydia," said Scott. "I'm already healed, mom, so please ignore the fact that I'm covered in blood."

She leveled an unimpressed look at him, which promised that they’ll be having a talk about this later.

"Is this… a _bite wound_?" she asked incredulously as she cleaned Lydia's skin from dried up blood.

Somehow, that made everyone snicker, easing the tension within their group.

"What? That was a perfectly legitimate question, considering the shape of the wound," Melissa asked, not understanding why they all suddenly varied between snorting, chuckling and laughing out loud.

"Peter said exactly the same thing, even with the same emphasis," Scott explained with a smile. 

"Well, it only proves that great minds think alike," Melissa said, then looked at Peter sharply. "What I don't understand is how you allowed these kids to be wounded, as you and Derek look perfectly fine."

Peter gulped visibly and shrunk a bit, seeing her incensed face.

"We arrived too late, the deed was already done," Derek said quietly. "Scott, I'm so sorry that you had to face Deucalion alone," he added, looking regretful.

"Not your fault, you couldn't have known what was happening until it was already too late," Scott said and placed his hand on his packmate's arm, caressing it comfortingly. 

As his mom was disinfecting and bandaging Lydia's shoulder, Scott went upstairs to clean himself a bit. Isaac trailed behind him, looking uncertain. 

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, splashing his face with cold water, which immediately turned pink from the blood.

"You could've died today," Isaac said in a strangled tone. "Hell, you've been _blinded_. How can you act so… calm, and collected?"

"What other choice do I have?" he asked calmly. "Look, I'm not letting myself have a mental breakdown until everyone else is taken care of."

Isaac shook his head disbelievingly. "I just don't get how you're able to shove your emotions aside like that."

"It takes a lot of practice," Scott admitted once he dried his face with a towel. "There'll be a time for releasing them, but not yet."

"I wish I could help you somehow," said Isaac wistfully.

"You help me all the time by simply being there for me," Scott assured him. "And I got my eyesight back only thanks to you, never forget that."

Isaac blushed, pleased, then asked as they went downstairs: "So, Jackson's getting all the hugs now?"

"You can get your share of them anytime you want," Scott offered. "I have an unlimited supply of hugs, you know."

***

Once everyone was settled in the living room, Scott wondered how to begin.

"Okay, let's start from mentioning that some of the myths of the supernatural creatures are real, which you were able to see with your own eyes. Peter, Derek and I are werewolves, I became one when I was bitten, while Peter and Derek were born like that, as they come from an old werewolf family," he said finally. "Lydia, you have supernatural ancestors as well, but of a different kind. Your grandmother, Lorraine, was a supernatural creature called a Banshee, and through her blood you have similar abilities, though up until now they've been dormant."

The girl blinked, shocked. "My grandma was supernatural? But, she was insane and sent to the Eichen House!"

"She wasn't crazy, she just didn't know how to cope with her visions, the premonitions of things that were about to happen," Scott admitted, not going into details that by ‘things’ he actually meant ‘deaths’. There was no reason to frighten her at this stage. "I'm sorry, Lydia, this must be hard for you, but your grandmother never needed therapy, she needed to be taught how to master her abilities. And now, since my bite has awoken your Banshee side, so will you."

"Wait, why did you bite Lydia at all? What happened today?" his mom asked.

Scott sighed heavily and recounted all the events that had taken place since he was approached by the twins. He told her about finding his friends bound and gagged, and how Deucalion tried to manipulate him into creating another werewolf via the bite. He admitted that he wanted to outsmart the man and beat him at his own game, and that he tricked him into making a binding vow. Finally, he told her about how angry Deucalion got once he realized that Lydia won't be turning into a werewolf, and how they fought. When he got to the part when he lost his eyesight, his mother gasped loudly.

"That werewolf… blinded you?" she asked dangerously. "I'm going to kill that bastard with my own bare hands."

In that moment she truly looked furious enough to commit a murder without blinking an eye, and he shuddered seeing the dangerous, unforgiving look on her face.

"No need, I taught him a lesson already when I broke his arm and leg in retaliation," Scott said, trying to calm her down.

"Wait, you have beaten Deucalion _after_ you've been blinded?" asked Derek, astonished.

"Yup, that's what he did. It was incredible, I've never seen anything like this," Isaac confirmed.

"What can I say, I'm a man of many talents," said Scott lightly.

"And you mentioned that he won't be healing as fast as werewolves normally do?" Peter asked as he remembered the teen's earlier words.

"I'm a True Alpha, and a powerful one at that, so when I wound my enemies, the accelerated healing won't work for them. It's a high time that Deucalion met his equal and realized that if he goes against me, there will be consequences," Scott said darkly, his anger at the Alpha Pack's actions still simmering deep inside of him.

Sensing his fury, Peter made a quiet, apologetic noise and ducked his head submissively, causing Scott to calm down instantly. "I'm sorry, Peter, you know that I'm not angry with you."

Peter nodded silently and his posture relaxed a bit.

"Wait, why are they listening to you as if you were their leader?" Jackson asked Scott, clearly confused by the dynamics between them.

"Because I am," he answered simply. "Before becoming Alpha werewolves, they were my Betas, which means that they followed my lead, and I guess that worked so well that the change of their status didn't affect us."

"I want to become a werewolf too," Jackson said unexpectedly.

"What? Jackson, you're not being serious!" Lydia exclaimed, shocked.

"You don't get to say what I can and can't do, anymore," he scoffed.

"That's enough," Scott said sternly. "Jackson, this is a discussion for another time, and one that you'll be having with me, no one else, is that understood?"

Jackson looked surprised at being talked to in such a manner, as if he was no longer speaking with his school mate, but someone older who had an authority over him. Judging by his discomfited look, it wasn't an experience that was familiar to him, nor one that he was comfortable with.

"Alright, alright," he muttered under his breath. 

"This is serious, Jackson. Being a werewolf, it's not as easy as you may think. And there are some who don't have any qualms about killing us, they're the werewolf hunters, and believe me that most newly turned werewolves don't stand a chance against them," Scott warned him.

The teen didn't say anything but started to look pensieve rather than rebellious, and that was enough for Scott for the time being.

“So, what happens now?” Lydia asked, looking unsure of herself, which was quite unlike her.

"We all need some time to rest and heal, so I think that's enough explanations for one day, there will be plenty of time to talk later," Scott decided. “Lydia, your abilities won’t wake up instantly, it’s a gradual process, so please try to get some sleep and not worry about it for now, alright?”

She nodded slowly, visibly trying to process everything that had happened and what she was told. Without any sudden moves, he sat down beside her and took her hand gently in his.

“You may not care for it, but since I was the one who bit you, I am responsible for you now,” he said to her. “I know that you’re strong, and independent, but for werewolves being a part of the pack is an asset. We are stronger because of our pack bonds, and we have each other’s backs so that no one faces their problems alone. You may hate me for what I did, but if you ever need help, with anything, you just need to ask.”

She looked at their joined hands and her face lost that haunted look that she’d had ever since she was bitten.

“You told me once that I was special. Was this what you had in mind, then, me being a Banshee?” she asked quietly.

He shook his head. “No, I meant that you’re fierce, intelligent, and brave. Your supernatural skills have nothing to do with it.”

Hearing that she straightened her shoulders, gaining some of her confidence back.


	59. Chapter 59

Scott was pleasantly surprised when Derek offered to give a lift to Lydia and Jackson. He was happy that his former Beta finally started to open up to people and stopped avoiding them at all costs.

"You should spend some time with Peter," Derek suggested when Scott walked him to the door. "I know how hard the change from Beta to Alpha can be, especially when the wolf inside still wants to follow you. The conflicting instincts might be confusing at first."

Scott looked at Derek closely. He was glad to see that during the last few weeks the other werewolf had matured considerably, and started to gain the kind of a calm self-confidence that only came from knowing oneself.

"That's kind and thoughtful of you," Scott commented, causing Derek to duck his head in slight embarrassment at the compliment.

Instead of saying anything else, Scott hugged him tightly, closing his eyes with pleasure as Derek's strong arms embraced him in return. He was so happy and grateful for being given another chance to form his pack and be close to his packmates once again that he couldn't properly express it with words. Instead, he focused on sending all his feelings through their link.

_Love you. Trust you. Wish you didn't have to leave._

_Miss you already._

He felt a slight tremor going through Derek's body as the man received the wave of emotions through their bond. In response, he felt a shy tendril of gratefulness and care being sent from Derek in his direction, and it was hard not to smother the man with love right here and there.

Mustering all his will power, Scott took a step back and said huskily: "Better leave now, or I won't be able to let you go."

Derek nodded and left without a word, joining Lydia and Jackson who were already waiting for him outside.

Slightly misty-eyed, Scott went back to the living room where Peter was still conversing quietly with Melissa, and pointed his finger at the older werewolf. 

"You're staying for the night. I'm not letting you out of my sight until morning at the very least," he announced.

Peter looked at him shrewdly and sensing that Scott wasn't joking, he said simply: "Sleepover it is, then."

When Melissa realized that Scott meant for Peter to sleep in his room, with him, all hell broke loose.

"That's out of question! I'm not letting a man twice your age sleep with you in one bed," she protested, shocked and dismayed at the idea.

"I don't care if Peter's thirty, fifty or hundred years old, I need my packmate and he needs me. We're not human, we're werewolves, that's all there is to it," Scott said, feeling as if his nerves were stretched to the point of breaking.

"You're still my son and living under my roof, so you're going to follow my rules," Melissa said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't do this, mom," Scott said quietly.

"Do what? Act as a parent should?" she asked snappily.

"Don't put propriety above my well-being," answered Scott, his voice shaking slightly. "So tell me, which one is more important to you?"

She gaped at him, shocked. 

Sensing that this argument had already gone too far, Peter said evenly: "Melissa, please believe me that doing anything inappropriate to your son is the last thing on my mind. I'm a ladies' man through and through, and it's _you_ that I want to go on a date with, not him."

Melissa blinked, astonished, and blushed hotly. "Peter…" she said, clearly not knowing how to react.

"You might decline, of course. But it won't change the fact that Scott's right, our pack’s dynamics were and always will be very physical, but there's no sexual component to them. You have my word that his virtue is completely safe with me," Peter said with a wry smile.

"Fine, I give up, have it your way," she relented reluctantly.

"Thanks, mom," Scott beamed at her and gave her a hug and a big kiss on the cheek, causing her to laugh.

"Does it mean that you agree to have a date with me, then?" Peter asked Melissa, his eyes twinkling. "I know a splendid restaurant downtown, they serve delicious oysters and their chocolate cake is worth a sin, if I may say so."

"Don't advertise it so much, or my expectations will be high indeed," she answered with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, I assure you that I intend to meet and even surpass _all_ of your expectations," Peter assured her seductively, and Scott decided to make a run for it.

"Peter, join me once you've finished wooing my mom, please," he called over his shoulders and promptly fled to his room, ignoring how they laughed at the speed with which he retreated upstairs.

Isaac peered from his room and asked: "They're flirting again?" 

When Scott nodded, they shared a commiserating look before saying good night to each other.

***

Scott was already lying on his bed in his sleeping clothes when Peter entered his room.

"Your mom is an incredible woman," he said, taking off his shoes. "Would you mind if we ended up together? It's far too early to say if this will work out or not, but I thought I'll ask before anything serious happens between us."

"Why would I mind? You're both adults, you're free to date whoever you like, I certainly am not going to interfere," Scott said with a shrug.

Peter looked surprised as he asked: "Really? I thought that you would at least give me the usual 'hurt her and I'll make you regret it' speech."

Scott snorted. "Hardly. Even people in love hurt each other sometimes, so that speech is rather unrealistic. As long as you're honest with your intentions, I'm good. Now, stop talking about my mother and come here."

Peter chuckled, took off his jeans and lay down beside Scott, sighing contentedly as the teen immediately pulled him closer. They shifted a bit until they found a comfortable position, with Peter spooning Scott from behind, his arm curled loosely around the younger werewolf's waist.

"Thank you for making me an Alpha again," Peter said quietly after a moment of comfortable silence. "With everything that happened it didn't quite sink in yet, but I'm grateful nonetheless."

"You deserve it much more than Ennis," said Scott, caressing Peter's forearm with his fingertips absentmindedly. "Also, you showed me what kind of person you are when you're surrounded by people who love you, and I like seeing that side of you. You seem… happier, somehow."

"I am," murmured Peter. "I don't remember ever being this happy as I am now. The power struggles, my own sick ambitions… I'm glad that I'm free of it all, at last."

And it was the truth, Scott realized. Recently Peter had started to smile more often and seemed more comfortable in his own skin. It was as if whatever fight he had fought inside of himself was finally over.

Scott turned around so that he could face the man. He observed him carefully, the smallest of smiles tugging at the edges of Peter's mouth, his eyes glowing with joy, all of it made him look younger than Scott ever remembered him being.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow. "Should I be scared?"

"Of me? Never," said Scott seriously.

Peter sobered as well and admitted quietly: "The wolf inside me has learned its lesson and is wary of angering you again, its own Alpha status notwithstanding. Although it trusts you, it still feels… intimidated in your presence, submissive even. Is this alright? I know that you don't like it when I bare my throat to you."

"Oh, Peter," Scott breathed, humbled by the man's honest confession. "I only hate it when it's an act, if you put on a show. If it's genuine, if it comes from within you, I'll accept and treasure any submissive gesture from you."

"I would even allow you to look into my mind, if you wished to," Peter offered in a strangled voice, but Scott shook his head wordlessly.

Instead, he closed his eyes and gently tugged at their bond, which after Peter had become an Alpha again felt raw and jagged at the edges. He smoothed it, caressed it gently, coaxing it into opening wider.

_Let me in,_ he pleaded with it, _and I'll never lead you astray._

Ever so slowly, the bond between them awakened once more, strengthened and reaffirmed. He allowed his feelings to flow freely through it, projecting his love and pride at seeing Peter evolving into the man that he was today.

When he opened his eyes, his cheeks were wet and he saw that Peter was crying silently too, a couple of tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't say anything, just wiped Peter's tears away with his thumbs, knowing how intense and overwhelming the pack bond could be when opened so widely. For the longest moment they just looked at each other, before Scott silenced their link gradually until it resembled a pleasant hum in the back of their minds.

“That was… incredible,” Peter breathed with wonder. “The intensity of feelings, I’ve never felt anything like it. But Scott… I was also able to sense your pain and guilt, but what happened with Deucalion is not your fault, you must know this. If you had let him win, the consequences would have been dire.”

At Peter’s words, he felt a calm acceptance settling inside him. Yes, he had hurt Deucalion. No, he hadn't taken any pleasure in doing so. But it was necessary to protect those who were threatened by the man's machinations, and if he had to, he would do so again. 

"I know that," he assured Peter. "I was forced to choose between a memory of the man whom I remember from my first life, and my current friends, alive and breathing and true. I chose reality over memories and while painful, it was the correct choice to make. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me."

“You worry about us all the time. Please let someone take care of you, for once,” Peter said as he pulled him to his chest, one hand caressing Scott’s back comfortingly while the other gently stroked the teen’s hair.

Scott buried his face in the man’s neck and shuddered as he finally let himself fall apart, knowing that Peter will be there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally someone comforts Scott as he deserves...  
>   
> I love you all, my dear readers and followers!  
> 


	60. Chapter 60

Isaac woke up with a gasp, his breath uneven and body shivering slightly. He sat up and hugged his knees, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. The dream… it was awful, he had dreamed that Scott was beaten and blinded again, and this time Isaac’s kiss wasn't enough to heal him. The sight of the young werewolf, bleeding and broken, was the last thing he saw before waking up.

He tried to calm down, but the cold dread that settled in his stomach just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that it was just a dream. Maybe because it was so close to what had really happened that no amount of reasoning was able to calm him down.

His skin was cold and clammy, making him shiver even harder. Trying not to feel like a child, he got up and tiptoed to Scott's room, hesitating at the door. Should he knock, or maybe just enter? Would Scott mind if he woke him up? Would Peter? He hated to intrude on them so, but he really needed to reassure himself that Scott was truly alright and unharmed.

Trying not to feel too self-conscious, he opened the door as quietly as he could and took a step inside. Despite his best efforts it woke Peter up, who asked him in a sleepy voice if everything was alright.

"I'm sorry, I just… I couldn't sleep and I thought..." Isaac said, silently begging for the ground to swallow him up, it was so embarrassing. Maybe he should just get back to his room?...

"It's alright," Peter murmured, and shook Scott lightly. "Scott, budge over and make some space."

"Whoa?" Scott mumbled incoherently, before shaking himself and looking around. "Isaac, are you ok?"

"I had a bad dream and I... didn't want to sleep alone anymore," he admitted, glad that his blush wasn't visible in the dark.

"Come here, then," Scott said, shuffling closer to Peter.

Isaac tiptoed to the bed and lay down beside him, sighing with relief as Scott's warm body engulfed him whole.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Scott asked quietly.

"No, just… hold me, please?" Isaac said in a small voice.

"Of course," Scott murmured and kissed his brow.

"Good night, boys," Peter said after a moment, and a chorus of 'good nights' echoed him.

Isaac closed his eyes and finally felt himself relaxing to the sound of soft breaths and Scott's steady heartbeat. 

***

Deucalion was lying on his bed and tried not to move a muscle as each, even the smallest movement sent a new wave of agonizing pain through his injured leg. The ache in his right arm had calmed down to a dull throbbing and it swelled a bit, but his knee… it was completely shattered, the splinters of the broken bone tearing at the flesh painfully. 

He tried to muffle his moans, knowing that his pack would be able to hear them with their enhanced hearing, and he couldn't afford them knowing how useless, how defenseless he had become. He wouldn't put it past them to attempt to kill him when he was at his lowest, so he needed to put on a show that this was only a small, temporary impediment and that he would prove to be the apex of the Alpha predators again.

He didn't know what he would do if his injuries won't start healing soon. What if this wasn't only temporary? What if he would be in this pitiful state for days on end? He shuddered at the mere thought. 

He almost cursed as he realized that he needed to go to the toilet soon. Thankfully, he had a room with an ensuite bathroom, so that was a small blessing at least. He sat up on the bed slowly, frowning in concentration. So far, so good. Maybe he would be able to manage it, after all?

When he carefully swung his legs to the floor he almost cried out and he bit his cheek not to make a sound. God, his leg hurt so much that it made him weak and shaking within seconds. Gritting his teeth, he started to hop awkwardly on his uninjured leg, resting for a minute after each hop as he gathered his resolve to keep moving. But it was either that, or soil his pants, and he would be damned if he added such an indignity to the long list of things that had gone wrong today.

When he was done and was back in his bed again, he was covered in sweat and had no strength left in him anymore. He lay down carefully, his body trembling violently from the pain and exhaustion. For a moment he longed for the relief that tears bring, but ever since Gerard had blinded him his tear ducts weren't functioning anymore, so he couldn't cry even if he wanted to.

Trying to take his mind away from the agony that his body was in, he focused on the low murmur of his packmates’ voices, glad that at least his hearing was working perfectly, even better than the other Alphas suspected.

_"What will you do? You can't remain a Beta for long, Duke won't stand to have one in his pack,"_ he heard Kali's quiet whisper.

_"Well,_ Duke _is in no state to do anything at the moment,"_ Ennis sneered.

_"Shhh, don't speak too loudly, he'll hear you,"_ Kali warned his lover.

_"I don't give a damn if he hears me or not. If he feels insulted, he should come here and punish me. But he can't do that now, can he?"_ Ennis said with relish, his delight at seeing his Alpha brought low quite obvious. _"Don't worry, I only need to kill another Alpha to become one, and there's plenty of Alphas around to choose from."_

Deucalion gritted his teeth hard. That treacherous bastard… Once he healed, he would prove to Ennis that no one insults him and lives to tell the tale.

Having heard enough, he focused on the twins' quiet whispers.

_"Aiden, what will we do if Deucalion doesn't heal soon?"_ Ethan asked worriedly. 

_"I don't know,"_ Aiden whispered back.

_"What if the pack splits? We can't just live on our own, Alphas or not."_

_"Look, Ethan, worst case scenario we'll go to Scott, apologize and beg him to accept us into his pack. You saw how the Hales listen to him, he's an Alpha of the Alphas as well. And he's strong enough to protect us,"_ Aiden reasoned.

Deucalion swallowed hard. Ennis' uncaring attitude didn't surprise him a bit, but the twins… He thought that he had gained their loyalty by supporting them and teaching them how to be stronger, how to merge their bodies into one massive Alpha. But it seemed that their loyalty only lasted as long as they felt safe, and it waived at the first sign of troubles. 

The only consolation was that they didn't plan to kill him, at least, they only planned to abandon him, which was only slightly less jarring. But, wasn't it what he had drilled into them, that the only thing that truly mattered was power?

He recalled Scott's parting words: _"If I have lost my power, my pack would care for me still, and I would care for them if they were the ones who lost theirs. Now we'll see if your pack is loyal to you, or if they will all turn against you now that you're defenseless."_

It seemed that the lesson which the young Alpha was trying to teach him will turn out to be a bitter one. 

He wondered for a moment what he could have done differently. Agreeing to that vow was ill-considered, he knew that now, but the humans truly didn't matter to him, he didn't care if they lived or died as long as they served their purpose in being a leverage in his quest to get Scott to bite someone and create his first Beta.

But the young Alpha had admitted that he liked the thought of creating his own pack, he just wanted to do it on his terms rather than being forced into it. And the teen hadn't seemed hostile, not at first. He'd seemed rather… saddened, disappointed even that Deucalion chose to coerce him into doing his bidding.

Should he have tried to talk with Scott, first? he wondered. The mere idea seemed preposterous, as ever since Deucalion had started his quest to create the perfect pack, the other werewolves treated him as an enemy and either feared him or avoided him, and if he was being honest with himself he couldn't really blame them.

But Scott was different. He had invited Deucalion to Beacon Hills, of all things, and he’d seemed rather open and reasonable at first. And he wasn't afraid of Deucalion, not even when he had transformed into the Demon Wolf form, which was incredible in itself.

Also, the teen was strong, so very strong... Even now Deucalion shuddered at the recollection how easy it had been for Scott to break his bones. It shouldn't be possible, there was no way that such a young werewolf could hold so much power in his thin, teenage body. And yet it was the truth, if Deucalion's broken arm and shattered knee were any indication. 

Should he have tried to get Scott to join him willingly rather than by force? Probably. But those were futile thoughts, he realized. The cold, contemptuous look that the teen had given him as he told Deucalion that his body would take long to heal suggested that the time for peaceful negotiation was over.

In one wrong move, Deucalion managed to make an enemy out of the young Alpha, and he was slowly starting to realize that maybe he had bitten more than he could chew.


	61. Chapter 61

Melissa woke up early which wasn't a surprise by any means. She had always been an early riser, and being a nurse and working early shifts only reinforced that habit.

She went upstairs to prepare a laundry when she saw that the door to Scott's room was left slightly ajar. She bit her lips, indecisive. She wanted to take a peek inside, just to make sure that Peter had kept his word and they were decent, but on the other side she didn't want to intrude on their privacy either.

No, she needed to trust that they were true to their word and that whatever had happened at night wasn't anything that she would disapprove of. Decision made, she felt slightly better as she returned downstairs. She knew that she was overbearing sometimes, but who could blame her? She was a single mom so she needed to be twice as protective to make up for the father missing from Scott's life, after all. But she also knew that Scott was growing up, and was doing so astonishingly fast, so sooner or later she would need to accept it. 

The problem was, she wasn't quite ready to do that just yet.

***

When Scott woke up to the sound of the alarm on his phone, he was sandwiched tightly between Peter and Isaac with almost no space between them, since his bed wasn't designed for three men. He yawned and moved slightly, trying to stretch his muscles a bit.

"Mornin'," murmured Peter, then yawned as well. "Slept well?"

"I would if you didn't wriggle so much," Scott complained, though his heart wasn't in it, he was much too happy to truly care about such a trifle. "Isaac's much calmer sleeper, I'll have you know."

"What can I say, I'm used to king size beds," Peter said unashamedly as he sat up, causing Isaac to snicker.

"Someone's awfully vain, methinks," the blond boy teased.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of luxury," Peter defended himself. "I like living comfortably, so sue me."

He projected such a convincing aura of offended innocence that the boys giggled uncontrollably.

"I really need to start surrounding myself with people who would appreciate my finer sensibilities," Peter huffed exaggeratedly.

"I'm sure that my mom would be far more appreciative than uncouth teenagers such as us," Scott teased.

"Good point," Peter said as he got out of the bed. "But, bathroom first as I want to look at least somewhat presentable before I go see Melissa. Where can I find fresh towels?"

"The cupboard near the door, bottom drawer," Scott instructed.

"Got it," Peter actually started to hum some happy tune as he left the room.

Scott rolled to his side so that he was facing Isaac and asked him: "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Isaac confirmed. "Sleeping together helped a lot. And I never thought I would ever say this, but Peter's a pretty decent guy. Awfully funny once you get to know him, as well."

"Yup, he is," Scott confirmed, beaming at the boy.

He was happy that Isaac had started to warm up to Peter, as he hated seeing people he loved at odds with each other. Isaac and Peter's relationship might've been off to a rocky start, but recently it had become more amicable, and he was very pleased to see that.

***

With all that had happened the day before, going to school and attending classes as usual was a weird experience. They were late for the first class due to Peter hogging the bathroom for too long, but Scott couldn't muster any anger at the man. While they had missed the first half of the lecture on _Lord of the Flies_ , that was no big deal since he had already read the book during his first timeline, and he could always help Isaac with his assignment if the boy needed it.

Every now and then he caught Lydia's and Jackson's pensieve looks, and they seemed even more cut off and detached from reality than he was. He couldn't blame them, though. The knowledge that the supernatural world was very much real must be daunting to them.

Stiles also realized that something was off as he kept shooting them worried glances, so Scott wrote him a quick note: _"Lydia and Jackson know about me being you-know-what. We'll talk after classes."_ He felt silly using coded language, but he couldn't use any supernatural references in case someone intercepted the note.

During recesses he kept looking around for the twins, but they didn't seem to be at school today. He wasn't much surprised about that, though, as their pack obviously needed to regroup.

When the last bell sounded, Stiles was already bubbling with excitement and impatience at the same time. Scott gestured to Lydia and Jackson, then mouthed "meet us outside", and he was glad that the teens nodded with acceptance. 

When they walked out of the school, Scott was surprised to see Derek waiting there with the usual grumpy, uninviting frown on his face which was effectively scaring all the strangers off. But Scott wasn't a stranger, so he embraced Derek warmly before saying: "I didn't expect you to come, though I'm happy that you did. Is there any particular reason for your visit, though?"

"I wanted to see how all of you are coping," Derek explained, looking uncomfortable because of showing his care so openly.

"Coping with what?" Stiles asked with a huff as his patience apparently reached its limit.

"Kidnapping and being bitten by your wolfy friend, for example?" Lydia asked, inspecting her nails with a pretend interest.

Stiles' jaw dropped and he looked at Scott accusatoringly. "You’ve bitten Lydia?!"

Scott sighed and gave the girl a _look_ , showing how unimpressed he was with her manipulative behaviour. "It's a bit more complicated than that," he commented. "We should probably find a place to sit and talk, and maybe grab some pizza while we're at it. Something tells me that it's going to be another lengthy conversation."

When he mentioned pizza, his friends perked up with interest. Scott only sighed.

Honestly, teenagers…

***

"Why did no one kidnap _me_?" whined Stiles once Scott finished retelling yesterday's events.

"That would be an awful lot of trouble for little to no gain," Derek commented wryly. "If I planned on kidnapping anyone, you would be off my list as well."

Stiles looked offended while Jackson guffawed loudly. Scott tried to remain stoic, but even he couldn't contain a small smile at Derek's comment.

Apparently, Stiles didn't appreciate being made fun of, as he commented tartly: "So, Jackson's now a part of our little group of initiates, and Lydia will soon become a seer of sorts. Not to mention, there's a band of bloodthirsty werewolves who might be after Scott because of him damaging their precious leader. Have I listed everything of importance?" he asked rhetorically, then answered himself: "Right, Isaac's superpower lies in his kissing abilities. Way to go, dude."

Isaac just hid his face in his hands in embarrassment as the others chuckled. Only Scott didn't laugh as he circled Isaac's shoulders with his arm and said to his ear: "They may laugh all they want but it's you who helped me heal, and that's no small feat."

Hearing that, Isaac stopped hiding his face and straightened proudly at the reminder. "Yeah, my kiss healed Scott's wound caused by an Alpha werewolf. Have any of you achieved something bigger than that?" he asked the group with his eyebrow raised. "No? That's what I thought."

They went silent, remembering that even though they were safe and relaxed now, meeting the Alpha pack was no laughing matter.

"The twins weren't at school, were they?" asked Lydia worriedly.

"I haven't seen or sensed them," nodded Scott. "I'll call Chris later and tell him that he might consider allowing Allison to come back to school."

Lydia frowned. "Chris? You mean Allison's father? Wait, do they know about the supernatural?"

Scott snorted. "Know? Chris is a werewolf hunter and I wouldn't be surprised if Allison became a hunter-in-training soon, considering the fact that Beacon Hills seems to attract werewolves recently."

"What? She never told me!" exclaimed Lydia, angry and disappointed. 

"Would you have believed her that werewolves exist if you didn't see one first?" asked Scott gently.

"Probably not," she admitted, calming down a little.

As it was getting late already, Scott asked: "So, can we wrap up for the day?"

"Actually, I wanted to borrow Stiles for a talk," Derek said, causing everyone - Stiles especially - to gap at him.

"Sure, just don't damage him, please," Scott said with a wink.

"Don't worry, he's going to be returned in a perfect condition," the werewolf assured with a smirk and patted Stiles on the shoulders roughly, causing the teen to stumble. Derek then circled him with his arm and dragged the spluttering teen to his car.

"Does anyone else need something?" asked Scott the remaining group. 

"I wanted to talk with you," said Jackson, hiding his hands in his pockets and looking altogether uncomfortable. "But if you need to go home already, it can wait."

"I really should, mom's probably already waiting for me and Isaac," said Scott, but seeing Jackson's shoulders sagging in disappointment, he added: "Why don't you come with us? Would your parents mind if you slept at our place today?"

Jackson looked surprised at the offer and said: "No, they should be alright with it. That way I won't be getting in their way, at least," he commented offhandedly, but Scott heard the underlying hurt in his voice, and he felt a familiar surge of protectiveness engulfing him.

It was the same feeling that he had whenever he was reminded of Isaac's excuse of a father, and he didn't like the thought that Jackson's home life might be anything even remotely resembling Isaac's. He reined in his anger and asked instead: "Just let them know that you'll be coming with us, alright?"

Jackson nodded, looking pleasantly surprised at the turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Derek talks with Stiles + Scott talks with Jackson. So, be prepared for a lot of emotional stuff!


	62. Chapter 62

Stiles struggled weakly while he was being dragged to Derek's car. 

"Hey, I'm not a bag of potatoes, so don't treat me like that," he protested but was completely ignored as Derek continued to drag him forcefully, his grip on Stiles' shoulders not weakening a bit.

When Stiles was pushed into a passenger seat, he took a look around and he whistled with appreciation, his earlier reluctance already forgotten.

"Hello, honey, you're a thing of beauty, aren't you?" he gushed, petting the dashboard with adoration.

Derek, who just sat on the driver seat and closed the door behind him, gave him a _look_. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked dangerously.

"I'm admiring this wonderful vehicle, isn't it obvious? This beauty deserves every bit of appreciation, and something tells me that she's not getting any from you," Stiles commented, because honestly, this baby deserved to be an object of worship at the very least.

"She?" Derek asked incredulously, before adding: "No matter, stop molesting my car or I'll bite your fingers off."

Stiles laughed before taking a look at the werewolf's incensed face and promptly backed away from the dashboard.

"Alright, alright, no need to get territorial, dude," he said, because honestly, this man was much too tense, about everything. "Why did you drag me to your car, though? I know that I'm attractive to guys, but we don't know each other all that well-"

"Stiles. Shut up," the werewolf growled.

Stiles made a zipped mouth gesture and looked at him expectantly. 

"I wanted to tell you that I understand how you're feeling," Derek said finally. 

Stiles snorted and said: "And how would you know that, mister 'do what I say or I'll rip your throat with my teeth', hm? Do you know how it is to be a simple, weak human with no special powers?"

"I know how it feels to be left on the sidelines," the man said. "I had a powerful mother, and a sister who was her heir and favourite in everything, so I was never really included in anything of importance. Because of that I have an inkling of how you might be feeling right now."

Stiles swallowed with difficulty and looked away. "I don't want to be the good ol' Stiles, some sort of a group mascot. But I don't know what else I'm good for beside being a stress reliever, and I hate the thought that that’s all I’m ever going to be," he admitted. 

He knew that he had been irritable and snappish lately, but he didn't know how _not_ to be. He and Scott were slowly drifting apart, the young werewolf being more and more involved with the pack matters and Stiles… was not.

"If you wish, I can give you the bite," Derek offered as if he was reading his thoughts, shocking Stiles into silence. "You don't need to decide right now, the offer doesn't have a time limit. I just thought that I would give you the option in case being a human ever stopped being enough for you."

Stiles looked at him, _really_ looked at him, past the perpetual frown and unfriendly demeanor. There was a sincerity there, an honest wish to be helpful, and suddenly Stiles understood why Scott was so attached to this man.

"I'd need to think about this, because this is- well, huge," he said awkwardly. "But I really appreciate the offer. It proves that you're more than a grumpy sourwolf, after all."

Leaving Derek gaping at him in shocked outrage, he left the car, but not before caressing the beautiful Camaro one last time. He looked at her slim silhouette with longing and thought to himself that he might have found a new love object, after all.

***

After saying goodbye to Lydia, Scott and Isaac decided to ride with Jackson, so they left their bikes locked to the bike stand and went to his car.

"You're living with Scott, now? How did that happen?" Jackson asked Isaac during the ride.

"You know that my father wasn't the best parent on the planet, you taunted me about it often enough," Isaac said, folding his arms. "When Scott found out about it, he arranged it so that I was adopted by his mom."

"About that… I'm sorry for the way I treated you," Jackson said, looking uncomfortable.

Isaac only nodded and didn't say anything else, but he didn't seem angry at least, so Scott breathed with relief that they wouldn't argue about it.

When they arrived, Jackson was reluctant to enter the house.

"Are you sure that your mom won't mind that I'm going to stay for the night?" he asked.

Scott patted him on the arm. "I'm sure, she's used to me having sleepovers with my friends."

Melissa looked surprised at seeing Jackson with them, but she started to mother him quickly enough, and Jackson looked overwhelmed by the warm reception he was getting.

"Mom, stop smothering him with care, you'll scare the poor guy away," Scott told her, exasperated. 

"I'm just happy that you're getting along with boys your age," she explained.

Scott just shook his head, he should've known that after him befriending Derek and Peter, his mother would be ecstatic to finally see him spending time with another teenager. 

As it was getting late, they went upstairs and Scott gave Jackson a fresh towel and toothbrush and showed him where the bathroom was.

As he and Isaac were left alone for the moment, he looked at his former boyfriend carefully. "Do you mind that Jackson is spending time with us?" he asked him.

Isaac just shrugged. "Jackson's not my favourite person, true, but he's not been so bad recently. He can stay, if this is what you want. "

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable in your own home," Scott explained, making Isaac duck his head with a blush on his cheeks.

"Scott, it's my home because you and your mom made it so," the boy said honestly. "I'm not going to be an ungrateful ass and forbid you from befriending other guys just because I didn't like them at some point."

In response Scott hugged him gratefully and Isaac readily returned the gesture, then went to his room, but not before giving Scott a playful kiss on the cheek.

***

Once he and Jackson were both refreshed, they retired to Scott's room. Jackson took a chair while Scott sat on the bed, and they were silent for a moment.

"Earlier, you said that you wanted to talk with me," Scott started, seeing that the other boy was reluctant to speak. "Is this still the case?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about being a werewolf. How does it work?" Jackson asked hesitantly.

"If you mean how to become one, an Alpha werewolf's bite has the power to turn a human into a werewolf. It’s not always successful, though. Sometimes, the body rejects the bite and the victim dies a painful death," seeing Jackson's horrified look, he added: "It's quite rare, but it does happen. Most cases, though, the bitten person heals quickly and gains werewolf traits, such as enhanced strength and heightened senses."

"It sounds… incredible," said Jackson, looking intrigued and fascinated.

"It is," admitted Scott. "Becoming a werewolf is one of the best things that ever happened to me. There are some downsides to that, though. During the full moons the newly created werewolves are often unable to control their transformation and become rabid. It's not unheard of to tie or chain the young werewolves so that they don't pose a danger to themselves and other people."

Jackson gulped, seeing the serious look on his face. "But, there's a way to control these… transformations, right?" he asked.

"It is a matter of both practice and a strength of will, but yes, it's possible to retain a complete control during the full moon," Scott explained. "Are you seriously thinking about becoming a werewolf?"

"Yeah. What would I have to do to get you to agree to bite me?" Jackson asked anxiously.

Scott wondered. The first time around when Jackson had been bitten, he had turned into a Kanima instead. Scott didn't believe that would happen again, though. Jackson was already acting differently than the last time, and was less of a jerk as well. Not to mention, he seemed more inclined to open up to people, and that was definitely a good sign. Would he make a good werewolf at this point, though, Scott wasn't sure yet.

"As I said, strength of will is crucial to becoming a werewolf, and your recent alcoholic problems point to you not having a strong enough will. If you manage not to drink any alcohol for a month, I'll consider biting you," he offered, then added: "Just so you know, I can sense people lying to me, so there’s no sense in cheating."

Jackson blanched once he heard the warning. He stood up and started pacing around nervously. "A month?" he asked weakly. "Starting from now?"

Scott nodded, observing him carefully. 

"What if I fail? What if I drink something, would that blow my chance at being bitten by you?" Jackson asked, biting his lip worriedly.

"No, of course not, it just means that you would need to start counting a month from that moment on, until you manage to be completely alcohol-free for thirty days in a row," Scott explained. 

That seemed to calm down the boy a bit, but not entirely. 

Not liking how stressed the boy was looking, Scott patted the bed beside him and said: "Come on, sit down, you're making me nervous when you're pacing like that." When Jackson obeyed, Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him: "Look, it's alright not to be perfect. What matters is that you keep trying."

Jackson nodded tensely, still looking unsure of himself, so Scott rubbed his back comfortingly. 

"Was that the only thing that you wanted to talk about?" he asked gently after a moment.

Jackson looked at him carefully, taking in their proximity and the way Scott kept touching him, and his face gained a determined look before he kissed Scott aggressively, taking him off guard.

Scott was shocked still for a split second, but Jackson’s tense shoulders and clenched jaw made him realize that the intensity of the kiss sourced from desperation rather than true passion, so he gently but firmly pushed the boy away.

They looked at each other wordlessly, before Jackson's face reddened with shame and he stood up, ready to leave. Scott quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"You don't have to leave," he said quietly. 

"Why would I stay?" Jackson asked bitterly. "I just opened myself up and you rejected me. There's not a reason for me to stay."

"That wasn't you opening up to me," Scott corrected him. "That was you trying to hide your true emotions behind lust which you don’t even feel, I can sense it. So rather than leaving, you may stay and tell me what you really want."

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard in the room was Jackson's harsh breathing as the teen battled with himself. Finally, his shoulders sagged and he sat on the bed again.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know what I want or who I am anymore," Jackson admitted, desperate and frustrated.

"And you thought that kissing me would help you figure it out?" asked Scott with disbelief.

"I thought that it would prove if I'm gay, at least," the boy said ashamed, looking at the floor dejectedly. "Look, I know that it wasn't fair of me to try to use you like that. I promise I won't attempt to kiss you again."

Since Jackson was still avoiding his eyes, Scott put a hand on his chin and tilted it up gently.

"You wanted to explore your sexuality with me?" he asked calmly, while inwardly he was in turmoil.

Jackson nodded silently. 

Scott wondered how far he could go with Jackson without feeling guilt or regret afterwards. He didn't want to give the boy the wrong impression, but he knew from his own experience how confusing figuring out one's sexuality could be. If this was the first time Jackson had attempted to have any kind of physical contact with a man, rejecting him completely might cause the boy to hide in his shell again and make him keep pretending to be heterosexual as he had before.

"Look, I can't give you anything more than that, but I can certainly tell you what was wrong with that kiss," Scott said finally. 

"What was wrong with it, then?" asked Jackson defensively and crossed his arms across his chest, building his walls back up.

That just wouldn't do, Scott thought. "I think it would be better if I showed you," he offered. "May I?"

Jackson nodded jerkily, looking nervous but determined.

Scott took Jackson’s hands and unfolded them, then circled his own waist with the boy’s arms, pressing them closer to each other. 

"You don't kiss with your mouth only. If done properly, the whole body is engaged," Scott murmured, then cupped Jackson's cheeks with his palms and kissed him. 

It was a gentle press of lips to lips at first, tentative, asking permission. Then, when Jackson started to respond, he kissed him more firmly, but still languidly, sensually, as he took his sweet time exploring Jackson's mouth. He moved his hands so that one was placed on the boy's neck, tilting his head for the perfect angle, while the other hand was caressing Jackson's back, pressing them even closer.

Slowly, with each caress of their lips and tongues, Jackson relaxed and turned almost pliant in his arms, letting out a dreamy sigh when Scott kissed him one last time and pulled back. The young werewolf looked thoughtfully at the blissful expression on Jackson's face. The boy's eyes were half-closed in pleasure, and he felt something akin to sadness that they weren't meant for each other. Whoever Jackson's future lover would be, Ethan or someone else, they were going to be lucky.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jackson eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes slowly. "I never thought that a kiss could be anything like this," he admitted.

"Nice, I hope?" Scott asked with a small smile.

"Yes, but also… relaxing. Unhurried," said Jackson. "I only knew them to be lustful."

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy sultry, hot kisses as much as any man," said Scott playfully. "But there's more to kisses than lust, and there's more to sex than desire. Don't try to separate your sexuality from your feelings, Jackson, because it won't end well for you or your future partner," he warned gently.

Jackson swallowed and asked: "But it's not going to be you, is it?"

Scott shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I don't do casual relationships. I need to be in love to be with someone, and I'm not in love with you."

Jackson only nodded, disappointed but not surprised. 

"Do you feel comfortable enough around me to sleep in one bed, or do you wish me to get an air mattress?" Scott asked. "I'm fine with both options, so it's your choice, really."

Jackson looked at him, unsure. "Do you mean sleeping together, without sex? How does that even work?" he asked with obvious confusion.

Scott felt sorrow that Jackson had only ever known physical closeness if it was linked with desire. "Let me show you," he offered, and smiled when Jackson nodded slowly.

***

When they were lying together under the covers, Jackson couldn't help but feel awfully awkward and embarrassed. He was acutely aware of all his body parts that were touching Scott's, and he could feel soft hair on the teen's legs as they were pressed to his. They tickled slightly, and he couldn't say how he felt about this. Was it pleasant, or uncomfortable? He wasn't sure.

"You're thinking too much," Scott said quietly. "If I'm too close, you can always move away, I won't mind. Nothing in you staying here is obligatory, you know."

Jackson wondered. Did he want to create more space between them? He didn't know. The warmth of Scott's body was kind of... pleasant, actually. Was there any reason why he couldn't just enjoy the feeling? They were alone, and there was no one here to criticize Jackson for acting childishly or unmanly.

Feeling rebellious, rather than move away he pressed himself closer to Scott, filling all the crooks and angles of the teen's muscled body with his own.

"Now that's what I call a proper cuddle," Scott murmured appreciatively into the back of his neck, the teen's warm breath sending a shiver down his spine.

As Scott circled him loosely with his arm, Jackson blushed but didn't move away. It felt strangely good, to be held like that. 

With their bodies being so close to each other, Jackson’s bum was pressed into Scott’s groin and through the fabric of their boxers he could feel that the teen wasn’t aroused. He didn't know whether to be offended by that - surely, he was at least somewhat attractive? - or to be comforted by it. Finally, he settled for the latter, and allowed himself to relax. There was no danger here, nothing to be afraid of. 

And then he started to talk, quietly, hesitantly. He told Scott about his adoptive parents, how they wanted to project an image of a perfect family, father providing for them financially, mother taking care of the house. There was no place for Jackson in that picture, not really, only for a perfect son with a stellar reputation. It had worked for a time, Jackson's popularity at school appeasing his father's demands to a point. But when Jackson had lost his captainship… 

Not able to speak through his suddenly clenched throat, he fell silent.

"What did he do?" Scott asked quietly. 

To his embarrassment, Jackson sniffed miserably, tears welling in his eyes. "He ordered me to kneel on the floor and not move for hours. I know that it doesn't sound so terrible, but…"

He heard Scott's sharp intake of breath.

"Kneeling on a hard floor for an extended period of time without being allowed to change position… that's awful! Jackson, I'm so sorry, please believe me that had I known that you would be punished, I would have never accepted the captainship in the first place, it's not worth causing you pain," Scott said regretfully.

Jackson closed his eyes and finally allowed his tears to fall, his body shaking while he sobbed. He had tried to be strong for so long that when his mask finally cracked, he totally broke apart and he couldn't make himself stop. Through it all, Scott kept hugging him tightly, and Jackson clutched at the teen's arm like it was a lifebelt.

When he finally stopped crying, Jackson felt weak and empty, but it was a good kind of emptiness. He was covered in tears and snot, though, and he felt awfully embarrassed at the state he was in.

As if sensing his discomfort, Scott loosened his hold on him and instructed: "You know where the bathroom is, go clean up and then come back to me."

Jackson nodded and obeyed. He liked being told what to do, especially when the orders were clear and achievable. To clean up and return to Scott... he could do that. 

Once he felt that he looked less like a mess and more like himself, he walked back to Scott's room and slipped under the covers, long past being embarrassed at lying in one bed with another boy.

"We'll talk again in the morning if you want to, but for now just try to get some sleep, alright?" Scott suggested while stroking Jackson's head with his palm, fingers combing through the strands of hair.

Jackson nodded, closing his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep while Scott kept petting his hair gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guessed that the talks were going to be about the bite, but I bet that no one suspected the KISS! :D


	63. Chapter 63

Jackson woke up alone and he couldn't quite decide if he felt relieved or disappointed. When he had broken down the night before, he had been too sad and depressed to care about the fact that he was sharing a bed with another boy, even though nothing had really happened between them. Still, the morning after was bound to be awkward… or would be, if Scott was present so that Jackson had someone to be awkward _with_.

He sighed and sat up on the bed, thinking about the day before. He knew that Scott wasn't interested in him, but he couldn't just wipe the memory of their kiss from his mind. It made him feel cherished and cared for as he had never felt before and he yearned to feel it again, though he knew that was out of the question. And the hugs… they were perfect, there was no other word for it. He wondered if he could do something, anything, to win Scott's affection at least, if love was off the table.

As if on cue, the door opened and Scott entered, already dressed for the day but with hair still slightly damp from the shower.

"Hi Jackson," the teen greeted with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Jackson hesitated for a moment too long and Scott noticed it immediately, his smile dropping a bit, though his expression remained open and kind.

"Hey, you know that you can be honest with me, right? You don't need to hide your feelings or pretend to be alright if you're not," Scott said gently as he sat down beside him.

Jackson swallowed with difficulty. Could he do this? Could he be honest, truly and without reservations?

"I feel… awkward. Uncertain. But I-" he hesitated a bit, before admitting: "I liked our closeness. From yesterday, I mean. And I wouldn't mind if we… remained that way," he finished awkwardly.

Scott looked surprised but pleased, and he pulled Jackson into his arms as if it was as natural as breathing for him, to simply hug people whenever possible, and Jackson loved it. He loved the ease of it, no questions asked, just a simple affection offered without needing to explain why Jackson wanted it in the first place. 

Afterwards, when they went downstairs to prepare breakfast, Scott kept touching him casually every now and then, be it a gentle rub on the back or a short caress of their hands meeting in passing. And though they made Jackson flush a bit, he still immensely enjoyed each caress, no matter how insignificant.

For a fleeting moment he wondered if he should feel embarrassed at acting like a touch-starved kid, before he decided that he didn't give a damn. For once he wished to act as he wanted and not as everyone else expected him to, and if that meant being a little bit too clingy, then so be it.

***

Scott could honestly say that he was discovering a side of Jackson which he hadn't seen before, not even in the first timeline. The Jackson that he had known previously was sarcastic and kept everyone at arm's length to the point that Scott had never even considered offering him any kind of physical affection. Now, he wondered if that hadn't been yet another of Jackson's masks, one that the boy had never allowed himself to drop. 

Still, showering Jackson with affection so openly had a side effect of drawing his mom's and Isaac's attention, and he saw the considering glances they were giving the both of them. Maybe that was one of the reasons why when Stiles came with a visit during breakfast, Scott gladly welcomed the distraction.

"Derek wants to bite me," Stiles blurted, flopping into one of the free chairs looking rather overwhelmed.

His confession caused a variety of reactions: Melissa dropped her fork, Isaac spilled the orange juice onto the table and Jackson choked on his toast. Scott only sighed and thumped Jackson on the back while Isaac ran to the kitchen to get paper towels. 

"A great way to start a conversation, Stiles," Scott commented wryly. "Should I congratulate you, or offer my condolences? Judging by your looks it's really hard to tell."

Stiles buried his face in his hands. "That's the thing, I don't know either," he moaned.

"Wanna talk about it? We can go to my room, if you prefer," Scott suggested.

"Yes, please," Stiles agreed without any sarcastic comment, which was telling in itself how out of his depth he was feeling at the moment.

"Jackson, do you want to stay and wait for me to finish talking with Stiles, or do you want to go home already?" Scott asked.

"I'll finish breakfast and go home, my parents will be probably expecting me soon," the boy said with obvious reluctance, and Scott frowned worriedly. 

"Listen, my mom or Isaac will give you my phone number, feel free to call me anytime, alright?" he offered.

"That would be great," agreed Jackson.

"Alright, see you later then," Scott said, but not before placing his hand on the back of Jackson's neck in a fleeting caress. Among werewolves this particular gesture was a sign of belonging, if not an outright mark of ownership between an Alpha and his or her Betas, and judging by the slight blush on Jackson's face he must have instinctively understood it as well.

As Scott went with Stiles upstairs, he couldn't help but think that Jackson will make an excellent Beta.

***

When Scott and Stiles left, Jackson gulped at seeing the inquisitive glances sent his way.

"So, you and Scott?..." Isaac asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

"What? No, no, no, it's nothing like that," Jackson protested, pretending to be extremely interested in his plate.

"Come on, I haven't seen Scott acting like that with anyone, well, beside me," Isaac pressed. "Surely, you two have kissed, at the very least?"

"That's- completely beside the point, and not your bloody business," Jackson said with a glower, though his bright blush betrayed him.

"I knew it!" chirped Isaac with a satisfied smirk which Jackson dearly wanted to wipe off his face, preferably in a painful, messy way.

"Jackson, language. Isaac, leave the poor boy alone, it's completely normal if he feels shy about his relationship with Scott," Mrs McCall said sternly, before adding warmly: "Jackson, dear, maybe I'll pack you some homemade cookies so that you could take them with you?"

Jackson brightened at the mention of cookies, he had already eaten some and they were delicious.

"Gladly, Mrs McCall," he said gratefully.

"Chocolate chips or peanut butter, which ones do you prefer?" 

"Both?" Jackson said, unable to choose.

"Both it is," Mellisa said with a smile and went to the kitchen to have them packaged.

As Jackson returned to his breakfast, he never realized that he hadn't denied being in a relationship with Scott, distracted as he was by the question about cookies.

***

Upstairs, Scott sat on the chair while Stiles paced nervously around the room.

"I thought that I wanted to be a werewolf, but when the opportunity presented itself… I just can't make up my mind about it," Stiles confessed. "What if I hate being a werewolf? For all that we know it's irreversible."

Scott decided not to tell him that there was a myth of a way to become human again if one killed the werewolf that was responsible for the bite. After all, the last thing he wanted was to give Stiles excuses to consider murdering Derek if the two of them would ever argue, which he suspected will be happening rather a lot.

"You can talk with me or Derek and ask us any questions that come to your mind, but ultimately no one can make that decision for you," said Scott matter-of-factly. "I know that it may not be of much help, but it's the truth. Think of it as a… calling of sorts. Either you feel it, or you don't."

"You're right, that's unhelpful as hell," Stiles grumbled.

"Well, tell me what bothers you the most," Scott suggested "The physical changes to your body? The werewolf hunters' threat? The relationship with your Alpha?"

Stiles looked at him weirdly. "What relationship? He just… bites me, right?"

Scott sighed. "Didn't Derek explain anything to you, how the Alpha-Beta bond works?" he asked.

"I got overwhelmed and kinda ditched him shortly after he made the offer," Stiles admitted, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Though I partly blame his car for distracting me."

Car? Scott only shook his head, not wanting to pursue the topic. After having known Stiles for so long he had a feeling that he would be better off not knowing. 

"Basically, unless one of you rejects the bond or closes it afterwards, you and Derek are going to be emotionally connected," he explained, instead. "Though admittedly, the depth of the link may vary from a very faint, barely-there ghost of a feeling, to a very deep, intense bond that would allow you to consciously transmit emotions between the two of you."

"Alright, got it," Stiles said, still looking as nervous as before.

"Stiles, stop pacing and just tell me what really bothers you so much about becoming a werewolf," Scott finally said when his friend's anxiety only seemed to grow.

Stiles' shoulders sagged as he said: "I wonder what my dad would say if he knew, or worse, how am I going to keep this from him. I'm not that good of an actor, he's going to know immediately that something's different about me."

Scott nodded thoughtfully as Stiles' reluctance finally started to make sense. His friend's relationship with his dad had its ups and downs, but ultimately they loved each other very much and were closer to each other than most fathers and sons. It was no wonder that Stiles was so reluctant to jeopardize their relationship.

"Okay, that's easy to solve. Let's meet with the Sheriff and tell him about the supernatural world, I can always transform to make him believe us," Scott suggested, because honestly, that was bound to happen sooner or later. And if getting the Sheriff on board would ease Stiles' mind and help him make the decision - whatever it was going to be - well that was just an additional boon.

"Really, you would do that for me?" Stiles perked up immediately.

"I know that recently I've not been spending as much time with you as I should, and with everything that is happening that's not going to change anytime soon, but I'm still your friend," Scott said honestly. "If I can do something, anything to help you, I will. Showing off my fangs and claws to your dad is the least that I can do."

When Stiles beamed at him, Scott felt that for once he was doing something right and not alienating Stiles any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, the Sheriff is going to be told about the werewolves! Is he going to laugh? Is he going to have a heart attack? I don't know yet, I guess we'll all find out when the next chapter writes itself ;)


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're going to take a peek at how Deucalion's doing... which is not that good, I'm afraid to say.

Deucalion inspected his arm and leg with a worried frown. His wounds festered, there was no other word for it, and the skin around them was swollen and warm to the touch. Not to mention the pain which was his constant companion, mostly pulsing and sickly hot, but if he made a wrong move it immediately morphed into a wickedly sharp needle which rendered him useless within seconds.

And if that wasn't enough, he needed to figure out how to survive surrounded by packmates who apparently wanted to see him dead. The only consolation was that Ennis thought that by leaving the building he was out of Deucalion's hearing range, and he didn't intend to correct him on that.

_How long has it been, three days already? And he still hasn't started healing, Kali! How long do you want to wait?_ the treacherous werewolf asked. _Help me kill him, so that I can become an Alpha again!_

_I don't know, Ennis, he's still the strongest of us all. We'll only have one chance to do this, and if we fail, he'll kill us on the spot,_ said Kali reluctantly.

Smart girl. If they'll try to take him down, he surely won't just stand uselessly, though how effective his defense attempt in his current state would be, he didn't know.

Still, Deucalion had heard enough. He needed to leave, and leave _now_. He didn't intend to spend another night under the same roof with the people who wanted him dead.

"Boys, I need you to help me get into the car," he called out to Aiden and Ethan and they were by his side at once.

During the past few days they had been an enormous help by bringing food to his room and being at his beck and call whenever he needed anything. He knew that they were planning to switch sides and join Scott, but apparently they were still waiting for the events to unfold before making the final decision, and even if that knowledge hurt, he still appreciated their support in the meantime.

"Where are we going?" Aiden asked.

"The hospital. Maybe once the bones are properly set, the healing will kick in," Deucalion explained.

They dutifully packed his bag with some essentials, like change of clothes and some toiletries, then helped him stand up and walk to the car.

Once inside, Deucalion released a breath that he didn't know how long he had been holding. He hated lying in his bed motionlessly, he needed to be in motion in order to feel at least partially in control of the situation.

They rode in silence for a moment, when Deucalion said quietly: “I know about your plan of joining Scott’s pack.”

The boys stiffened, he could hear their hearts beating faster in distress. 

“It’s only a last resort, if you don’t get better,” Aiden explained finally, trying to remain calm while driving the car. 

“And do you think that Scott will be so eager to take in the werewolves who abandoned their previous Alpha?” Deucalion asked sardonically.

“We’re not abandoning you!” Ethan protested. “We’re just… preparing for the worst.”

“I’m not dead yet, and I don’t plan to die anytime soon,” Deucalion drawled lazily, trying to appear more sure of himself than he really was. “When I was blinded, one of my Betas thought that I was powerless, that he could easily kill me and steal my power. His death only proved that I’m the strongest when I feel threatened, so it would be in your best interest if you didn’t try to test that yourself.”

“We don’t want your power,” said Aiden with blunt honesty. “We’re followers, we need a strong leader to follow, we don’t want to become one.”

“Good,” Deucalion said with a nod.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

***

At the hospital a nurse inspected his wounds and after seeing the state that he was in, she immediately ushered him onto a wheelchair and drove him to a separate room. He was surprised by how quickly he was taken care of, but once they were alone, she asked him sharply: "You're him, aren't you? The bad guy who _blinded my son_."

"You're Scott's mother," he said with a sudden realization. Marin had told him that the boy's mother worked at the hospital, but he hadn't thought of it much at that time. After all, what were the odds that he would ever need to visit a hospital?

With the True Alpha in the picture, apparently quite high.

"I should leave you to rot, you miserable bastard," she hissed into his face. "What if he wasn't able to heal? You would have destroyed a sixteen year old boy's life for your own sick ambitions. You make me sick."

He said nothing, not knowing what to tell her. 

"Tell me one reason why I should help you," the woman - Melania? or was it Melissa? - said coldly.

"Because I need help, badly," he said finally. "And I don't know where else to go."

He heard her heart beating furiously in her chest as she fought with herself. 

"Fine, I'll take a look at your wounds, but don't expect any painkillers from me," she warned him, her hatred evident. "You deserve every bit of pain for what you did."

Needless to say, the next half an hour was excruciating as Melissa cleaned and disinfected his wounds, taking her sweet time with him. 

"I hope that you don't have any insurance and will pay a fortune for the medical treatment," she said viciously as she drove him to the X-ray lab, her thirst for revenge apparently not appeased in the slightest.

And she wasn't incorrect, the medical expenses indeed cost a fortune which his pack didn't have. Oh, they had some savings, but they didn't come from an old wealth as the Hales did. If it turned out that he needed to go through a surgery after all, that would put a serious strain on their budget. But he couldn't think about that now, he needed to get better before he could start worrying about his pack's financial needs.

If he would even have a pack to care for once this nightmare was finally over.

***

The twins stayed with him for an hour or so before he told them to go back to their apartment. 

"But, what should we be doing in the meantime?" Ethan asked, sounding lost.

"Eat something, rest, do your homework," Deucalion suggested with a roll of his eyes. "I'll call you if I need anything."

After they left, he took a nap before he was woken up by a doctor who came with his blood tests results.

"Are you taking immunosuppressants, Mr Emery?" the man who introduced himself as dr Geyer asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not taking any medications," Deucalion answered truthfully. He was a werewolf, he'd never needed any, after all. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, your body's healing processes are seriously impaired. If I had your blood test results in front of me without meeting you, I would have said that you're an old man with an advanced immunology or oncology disease. This interferes with the healing process," dr Geyer admitted.

"Interferes how?" Deucalion asked, suddenly wary of the turn this conversation was taking.

"Prevents it. I'm sorry to say, but your wounds haven't been disinfected or treated in time as they should have been. There is swelling, inflammation and skin discoloration which doesn't look good, and your body acts like it didn't have any natural healing mechanism to fight the infection. I will administer a wide range of antibiotics, so hopefully that will help."

The man didn't sound so sure of that and Deucalion frowned.

"Hopefully? What will happen if they don't work on me?" 

"I'm sure that's not-" dr Geyer tried to placate him but Deucalion interrupted him sharply.

"Doctor, what is the worst case scenario here?" he pressed.

"If the infection and tissue necrosis progresses, we might be forced to remove the affected body parts," the man admitted.

"Remove? Surely, you don't mean... an amputation?" Deucalion asked with a slight tremor in his voice which he wasn't quite able to suppress.

Dr Geyer was silent for a long moment. "I wish I could say that it's out of the question. But the way your body is acting… I haven't seen anything like this, and believe me that I have years of experience as a surgeon, so I have seen a lot. To put it simply, if the human body is a fortress, yours has already surrendered."

"I understand," Deucalion said, feeling strangely detached from himself. "Thank you, doctor, if that's all I wish to be alone, now."

"Of course. But please, don't lose hope. The antibiotics might work, after all," dr Geyer said and left, closing the door behind him.

Deucalion slumped onto the pillow. He had a feeling that the medications won't work on him, since the root cause of his weakness was not an internal issue but Scott's will preventing the wounds from healing. There was no escape from this.

Losing his arm and leg in addition to being blind… he won't survive this, not when he was an Alpha. Sensing his weakness, all vultures will surely race to kill him just to absorb his power. Maybe if he was a Beta or Omega he could be overlooked as someone not worth anyone's notice. But as an Alpha, and one who had only enemies and no allies… he was as good as dead, already.

But even if he survived this, how could he live being blind and a cripple all at once? He remembered how he had struggled when he had been first trying to learn how to cope without his eyesight. He couldn't imagine living without his arm and leg on top of that, when each, even simplest everyday activity was going to be a chore and a trial of his will.

And the most painful thought of all was that he couldn't blame anyone for the situation that he was in but himself. If he hadn't targeted all other packs he wouldn't be a pariah now, a powerful one, true, but still a pariah. He had been so sure of his superiority, of his unparalleled strength, that he hadn't ever stopped to think that no matter how powerful he became, there would always be someone stronger than him. 

If only he had talked with Scott, if he hadn't made an enemy of him…

He had so many regrets, all of them leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, and underestimating that young True Alpha was one of the greatest of them all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, the TV series doesn't say what Deucalion last name is, so I went with his real life surname. I mean, the actor's ;)


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about love and acceptance, since I wanted you to have a feel-good read before we truly delve into darker and more brutal parts (which you may expect starting from the next chapter).  
> But for now, enjoy!

Noah Stilinski was _not_ having a good day. He had a Saturday shift, and instead of spending his time at home, he was stuck at work dealing with drunkards and small thieves, not to mention picking up phone calls about lost pets and too loud neighbours. If this was what being a law enforcement officer was about, he needed to seriously rethink his life choices.

Not that he _wanted_ to have more serious cases on his hands, like kidnappings or murders, as he never wished anyone to get hurt just because he was bored and frustrated with his job. Still, he couldn't help but feel that he was missing something, that he was barely touching on the surface of what life could be... Which was quite ridiculous, since he was not a person to have a midlife crisis, for god's sake.

He was filling another useless report when he was visited by his son, his usual partner in crime trailing behind him. He was glad to see the boys spending some time together, as he knew that they had had some kind of a fall out recently. However, he raised his eyebrows in surprise when Scott closed the door behind him and started to close the blinds on the windows as well.

"Stiles, Scott, what can I do for you," Noah said, chucking the unfinished paper into the drawer.

Stiles bit his lip and started to pace nervously around the office.

"Gosh, this is hard. Dad, what if I told you that I found a way to be faster and stronger, but that method has some… side effects. And I need you to help me decide if I should agree to it or not," he said finally.

Noah frowned, because that sounded suspiciously as if Stiles was talking about performance-enhancing substances like steroids or amphetamines, which was quite worrying.

"Son, are you talking about some kind of stimulants? Because if you are, then I don't need to hear more, they're no good and have more drawbacks than benefits," he warned.

"Whoa, no, it's not about drugs, where did you get that ridiculous idea from? Jeez," Stiles huffed impatiently.

"Well, what is this about then?" Noah asked, confused and slightly irritated.

"Stiles, let me," Scott interjected. "Sheriff, in your line of work, have you ever encountered any unsolvable cases or events who couldn't be logically explained?"

Noah snorted, because honestly? His whole career in the police was filled with them, and he had a whole closet full of files of unsolved cases only. "I've encountered plenty of them, but I don't understand how that is relevant?" he asked.

"They're unexplainable only because you don't see the full picture," Scott said, looking strangely solemn. "There is more to Beacon Hills than meets the eye, and humans are not the only race that inhabit the town."

Noah barked a laugh and commented wryly: "I think you have watched one too many TV series, Scott. What is this about, aliens from outer space, or maybe wizards and elves?"

"Werewolves, among other supernatural beings," the boy said seriously.

Noah snorted. "I'm not going to believe in a word you say until I actually see one with my very eyes-" he trailed off once he saw Scott's looks changing right before him, the boy's face gaining animal features including wickedly looking fangs and bright red eyes.

"I'm a werewolf, Sheriff," Scott said simply. "Do you want me to slice something with my claws as a proof?"

Noah gaped at him.

"Fuck," he muttered faintly, because either the world went crazy or he did. Or both.

He sat in total shock for a couple long moments, trying to wrap his head around the idea that werewolves were real.

"How?" he finally asked. 

Scott turned back into a human and sighed. "Another werewolf bit me, all the stories have that one right, at least. Since then I'm stronger, faster and have enhanced senses. Also, I'm not asthmatic anymore."

Sheriff nodded. "That's right, I haven't seen you with an inhaler in quite a while. How could I not have realized sooner that you've changed?"

He was supposed to be the perceptive one, to see all the patterns and correlations around him. If he had not realized something so huge, what else had he missed?

"With all that was happening recently, I didn't have much time to visit," Scott said apologetically. "One of the reasons why I and Stiles argued recently is that I'm spending most of my time taking care of the pack matters and neglecting everything else."

"Pack? Like… wolf pack?" Noah asked incredulously. "What matters would that be, running through the woods and hunting deers?"

"Befriending werewolf hunters and fighting rival packs," Stiles chirped instead. "Our Scotty has been busy of late."

Noah shook his head. Werewolf hunters?... He was almost afraid to ask what that was about.

"So you see dad, I now have the option to become a werewolf too, and I can't decide if I want it or not," his son said, his shoulders sagging as he flopped down on the couch heavily.

Noah frowned as he hated to see his boy so torn and unsure of himself. He knew that Stiles had quite low self-esteem due to not being as muscled, attractive or popular as other boys his age, but then again, what teenager fully accepted himself?

He got up from his chair and sat down beside Stiles on the couch.

"I would need to know more about what being a werewolf entails before I can advise you on that, but even without that I can say one thing," he started. "I know you, Stiles. Once you really want something, you would break every rule just to get it and consequences be damned. The fact that you're hesitating about this whole becoming a werewolf thing tells me that your heart isn't in it. And you don't _need_ to become one, your strength lies in your intelligence and perceptiveness. You're great just as you are, son."

Stiles looked at him with slightly misty eyes and he said: "Thanks, dad. I really needed to hear that."

Noah patted him on the shoulders, letting him know that he wasn't alone.

After a moment, Scott said: "Well, it seems that my task is done here. It was good to see you again, Sheriff."

"Likewise. And don't be a stranger, please. I still need to grill you about the whole supernatural stuff," Noah said and he winked at Scott so that the boy knew that he meant friendly questions rather than a hostile interrogation.

"Understood," replied Scott with a crooked smile and left. 

***

Once he walked out of the police station, Scott wondered what he should do now. He had a couple of conversations ahead of him still, including informing Chris about the recent encounter with the Alpha pack, and a lengthy discussion with Deaton about, well, everything.

So, should he call Chris or Alan? Realizing that he had missed the hunter quite a lot, he chose Chris' number.

"Hi Chris, and before you ask, everything’s alright," he said once the man picked up the phone.

_"I'm becoming predictable if you're able to read me so well,"_ Chris said with a small laugh. " _How are you doing?"_

"Quite well, though the first encounter with the Alpha pack was a bit… intense. But everyone's fine, so you don't need to worry," Scott hurried to assure him.

_"You met Deucalion already?"_ Chris asked, shocked. _"I want to hear everything, in detail. Where are you?"_

"The police station," Scott said.

_"Are you in trouble?"_ Chris asked worriedly. 

"No, nothing like that, I visited Stiles' dad, you know, the Sheriff? We told him about the supernatural, since Stiles considered becoming a werewolf too," Scott explained.

_"What? No, don't answer that, just wait there and I'll meet you in ten minutes,"_ Chris instructed.

"Will do," Scott replied easily. 

He didn't have to wait long before the familiar looking red Chevy Tahoe stopped before him. He opened the door and promptly got into the car.

"The lake?" he suggested as he was fastening the seatbelts. Ever since their first conversation there it had become their favourite meeting place. 

"The lake it is," Chris confirmed, then asked curiously: "So, what do I hear about your friend wanting to become a werewolf?"

"Well, at first he wanted to, but it seems that the more he thought of it, the more reluctant he became about the idea," Scott admitted. "He wanted to hear his dad's opinion on that, so we ended up revealing me being a werewolf to the Sheriff."

"Are you sure that's wise? He's a policeman, after all. Won't you get into any trouble, now that he knows?" Chris asked with a frown.

"Sheriff is the closest person to a father figure that I have," Scott confessed. "I can't imagine a universe in which he turns against me."

Chris visibly relaxed at his admission. "You have a lot of friends in all the right places, then," he commented wryly.

"That I do," Scott replied with a feeling.

He wondered if this would be enough this time around, though. How many more people would he need to get on his side in order to avoid the total war with the humans, which had happened in his first life? Was he doing enough to avoid extermination of his species? He didn't know. So far he was focused on recreating his pack, but soon he would need to start considering the bigger picture, he was fully aware of that.

Chris quickly realized the morose mood that he was in and didn't try to force a conversation, for which Scott was grateful. He was also quietly happy that the man knew him enough to read his emotions so well.

When they got out of the car, Chris said warmly: "Come here," and opened his arms invitingly. Scott went to him eagerly, enjoying the man's strong, tight embrace which made him feel utterly safe and cared for. Maybe it was finally time to trust that Chris was fully on his side, after all?

"You're almost as affectionate as my pack now," he muttered into Chris' chest. 

"What can I say, you're rubbing off on me," the man said with a quiet laugh before releasing him from his embrace.

They sat on their favourite bench, facing each other.

"Tell me how you've met Deucalion," said Chris excitedly. "I'm almost dying of curiosity here. What happened?"

Scott thought for a moment. Telling everything in detail would take a lot of time, so he was tempted to use another method. But would Chris trust him enough to agree to it?

"Maybe instead of telling you, I'll show you?" he offered. "I'm an Alpha, I can share my memories with you."

Chris blanched, hearing that. "With your claws, you mean? Is that safe?"

"If done by me? Definitely. I've done this before and you saw that Peter's no worse for the wear," he commented lightly. "But seriously, it's just an offer, don't feel obliged to agree to it. If it's not something that you're comfortable with, I'll understand. I just thought that you would appreciate seeing what has transpired rather than being told about it."

Chris considered it for a moment. "That's tempting, but... are you sure that nothing will go wrong?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure of my skills," Scott assured him. "I wouldn't needlessly put you in danger, you know."

"Alright, let's do it," Chris agreed, looking slightly apprehensive but mostly excited at the prospect.

Scott got up and circled the bench so that he stood behind the man. He then placed his hand on the back of his neck, getting familiar with its build and tracing the vertebrae gently with his thumb, before plunging his claws deep into the flesh.

He let the memories of that day appear in his mind, being approached by the twins, realizing that they had taken his friends hostage, then finally meeting with the Alpha pack. He then showed Chris the deal he had made with Deucalion, binding him using the Nemeton's power, and finally challenging him to the duel. When the fight started, though, he cut the memory in the middle and took out his claws, stopping the connection and making Chris gasp loudly.

"Alright there?" Scott asked while caressing the man's neck and healing the puncture wounds in the process.

"I'm fine, just… overwhelmed. Give me a moment," Chris said in a hoarse voice.

Scott sat back on the bench, looking at the man worriedly as he was white as a sheet.

Once he got a grip on himself, Chris said angrily: "That son of a bitch kidnapped three teenage kids and forced you to bite one of them! If I ever get my hands on him…"

"Deucalion has already been punished," Scott assured him. "You don't need to plan any revenge on my behalf, as I did it already."

"Scott, Deucalion is an augmented Alpha. He's the most powerful werewolf in this part of the country, at the very least. How could you have fought him? Hell, how did you even survive it?" the man asked incredulously. 

"Chris, I'm a True Alpha," Scott reminded him gently. "In terms of physical strength, I'm quite close to being Deucalion's equal. However, in terms of inner power I'm his superior, and he learned it the hard way."

The hunter looked at him shrewdly, as if seeing him for the first time. "Is that why you have stopped the memory so abruptly? Because you didn't want me to see your true strength?" he asked with apprehension.

"No, Chris. I cut the connection because I was blinded in that fight. I didn't want you to experience having your eyes pierced by werewolf's claws, that's all," Scott said softly. 

Chris swallowed heavily. "Blinded?..."

"Yes. But then I broke Deucalion's bones in retaliation, and his accelerated healing won't work as fast as usual. So you see, he's been suitably punished, and if he knows what's good for him he won't be making any aggressive moves towards me or my pack anytime soon," Scott assured him.

He hoped that Chris wouldn't turn against him because of what he had shown him. He didn't think that he would, but still, a part of Scott will always remain a bit insecure and seek his close ones' acceptance because that's the only thing that truly mattered to him.

***

The first time Chris had seen a glimpse of Scott's true power was when the teen had broken the mountain ash barrier, but apparently that was only a foretaste. Now, seeing Scott's memories of his encounter with the Alpha pack caused Chris to reconsider his earlier assumptions about the teen.

He had seen Scott's maturity and wisdom before, true, but it was the first time he actually witnessed his strength and ruthlessness. To think that this young werewolf, a kid still, went against the most powerful werewolf in this part of the US, and actually won… The realization was staggering.

"Hey, does my power… Does it change anything between us?" Scott asked worriedly.

Chris looked at him, truly _looked_ at him. It was as if there were two Scotts McCall: one was a shy, kind kid wearing his heart on his sleeve, and the other was an Alpha werewolf, a leader and a warrior at heart. The dichotomy between them was evident, but somehow those two sides made Scott into a person that Chris both respected and deeply cared for.

He took the boy's hand in his and remembered that just a few minutes before he had allowed Scott to put his claws into his spine, trusting him with his life.

Yes, Scott was truly, undoubtedly dangerous. But then… so was Chris. But their strength or skills didn't matter as much as their morals did, and Scott had already proved time and time again that he deeply cared for people around him, Chris and Allison included. 

"No, it doesn’t change a thing," he said finally, and his heart clenched when he saw the relief evident on Scott’s face and the way his whole body relaxed.

Powerful or not, this was still the boy who had wormed his way to Chris' heart, and he would be damned if he let him down ever again.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: racist language, violence, attempted sexual assault (not of a main character)

Deucalion moaned quietly as he changed his position slightly, aggravating his wounds in the process. He was shivering, his joints and muscles ached, and his back and armpits were uncomfortably clammy and wet from sweat. Was this how having high fever felt like? Being a born werewolf he had never experienced one, so he didn't have anything to compare his current state to. 

Melissa came in and administered yet another medication via the cannula, but he had already lost hope that they were going to be of any use. When she started to leave, he grabbed her forearm with his uninjured hand.

"I know that I don't have any rights to ask this, but… would you ask Scott to come?" he croaked, his throat parched.

"Why? So that you could guilt him into healing you? I'm not going to do that," she hissed at him and wrestled her arm from his grip. "You shouldn't have ever tried to harm my son. Now, you're going to reap the consequences."

"Please, if he doesn't help me, I'm going to lose my arm and leg," he said desperately. "Is your hatred of me that strong?"

"Stronger," she said coldly, then left, closing the door behind her and leaving him alone in the room.

As his body was wrecked with yet another wave of trembles and chills, he wondered if this was going to be his punishment for all the deaths that he had caused, directly or indirectly. Still, he couldn't give up hope, not yet. As soon as the twins come visiting, he'll ask them to talk with Scott at school and plead with him to let go of this curse or whatever it was that was stopping his wounds from healing. 

He only hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

***

Liam was buzzing with excitement. He was finally going to see Scott, the first time in the last couple of weeks, since the older teen had been busy with the Winter Formal and "pack matters" as Scott was calling his mysterious group of friends. Sure, they had texted each other every now and then, but it wasn't the same. Liam had missed seeing the older boy, talking with him about anything and everything, not to mention the hugs. Oh, how he had missed those!

When the doorbell rang, he ran downstairs to greet Scott, but when he opened the door, he had only a split second to look at three burly looking men before he was hit hard in the face, and he staggered back.

"Get the kid, Zach," one of the strangers ordered and Liam was grabbed roughly. When he felt a cold metal touching his throat, he immediately stiffened in fright.

"That's right, kid, don't struggle or you'll get your neck opened," the man called Zach said into his ear, then started to push him into the living room.

When his parents saw the strangers walking into the house, holding a knife at Liam's throat, they immediately got up from their chairs, Liam's mother letting out a frightened scream.

"Shut up you bitch, or your son's going to bleed like a pig," the one who seemed to be the leader said harshly, before ordering: "Doug, the windows."

The man started to close the blinds, and the leader continued: "This is how it's going to be: no screams, or your precious son gets sliced into pieces. Got it?"

Jenna nodded weakly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Please, if you want money, we'll give you everything that we have, just don't hurt our family," Liam's dad pleaded with his hands raised in surrender.

That seemed to enrage the leader as the man hit David in the stomach with his fist, causing him to moan and curl in pain.

"Shut up, ape, you don't get to speak to civilized people," the leader growled. "Doug, you're done? Get a cord or something."

"Will TV cables do?" Doug asked, grabbing a handful of cables.

"Sure, bind the kid to a chair, I want him to see everything," the leader said with a sneer.

Still with a knife at his throat, Liam couldn't do anything as he was forced into a chair and bound tightly, his parents holding each other and observing it all with horror.

"Now, since that's out of the way…" the leader said, then walked up to Jenna, grabbed her hair and dragged her away from her husband forcefully. "You see, bitch, we got tired of watching you flouncing with that monkey for all people to see. It's indecent for a white woman to lie with a niggra, so today we're going to fuck that obscenity out of you," he leered at her as he grabbed his crotch and massaged it crudely.

"Leave my wife alone!" David bellowed and lunged at the man, who hit him again.

Once David staggered back, the thug called out: "Zach, the knife!" 

Liam could only watch helplessly as the man caught the knife that his sidekick threw to him, and stabbed his stepdad in the abdomen, causing David to slide down the wall onto the floor, clutching the bleeding wound. Liam cried out with despair and was hit brutally in the face by Zach, who growled at him: "Keep quiet, or you're going to be next!"

The leader threw the now bloodied knife back and said: "Now, where were I? Oh yes, showing that bitch how much better it is to be fucked by a white man."

He then pushed Jenna to the ground and started to grope at her breasts brutally, not caring for her protests and pleas, while Liam looked at it all, sobbing.

***

Something wasn't right, Scott could feel it. Liam wasn't replying to his messages, and the blinds on the windows were closed, making it appear as if no one was at home, but he could hear voices inside. He left his bike on the lawn and came closer, focusing on the sounds coming from the house.

"... showing that bitch how much better it is to be fucked by a white man."

Scott had heard enough. 

He opened the door and ran inside, using every inch of his superhuman speed. He couldn't risk giving the attackers time to gather their wits and take anyone hostage, so he threw himself at them without any warning. The first one went down as Scott smashed his head against the table, the second one followed him shortly after Scott slammed him into a wall. Finally, the third one swung his fists at Scott, but the teen grabbed the closest thing to him which turned out to be a metal lamp, and he rammed it hard into the man's temple.

Once the last attacker was down on the floor, unconscious, only then Scott allowed himself to look at Liam and his parents. It seemed that dr Geyer was in the worst condition, as he was sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall, clutching at the wound in his abdomen and pressing it to try to stop the bleeding, though it didn’t seem to make much difference as his whole shirt was already soaked in blood. Jenna was lying on the floor, crying and shaking, her clothes in disarray, while Liam was bound to the chair with what looked to be a cable, his face covered in bruises.

Scott ran to him and released him quickly, hugging the boy tightly for a second.

"How did you do that?" Liam asked weakly, his face wet from tears.

"I'll explain later, for now go help your mom while I'm organizing help for your dad," he instructed, squeezing the boy's shoulders comfortingly. 

Liam nodded and went to his mom's side, so Scott took out his phone and called. “Mom, Dr Geyer and his family were attacked in their home, he's been stabbed so we need an ambulance as fast as possible. It looks like Liam was beaten as well but should be alright. No, I'm fine, but I need to go, so please send help as fast as you can, and call the police as well,” he told his mom quickly then disconnected.

He squatted beside David. "The ambulance is on the way," he assured him.

"I- the wound is too deep, the knife went through an artery and punctured the liver,” the man said weakly, his face white as a sheet. “I’m not sure if I'm even going to make it to the hospital. Scott, if I die, please-” he closed his eyes in despair. “Please take care of my family.”

Jenna let out a piercing wail, then pressed her hands to her mouth to muffle the sound, as she and Liam knelt beside the man.

“Always, but don't give up hope just yet,” Scott said. “I don’t have much time to explain, but I can heal your wound. Please try not to freak out, alright?”

They all looked at him uncomprehendingly, and then he morphed his nails into claws, making them gasp. 

“Liam, give me your arm, please,” Scott asked quietly, and the boy complied without hesitation.

For the sake of making them believe in his words, Scott made a shallow wound on the boy’s forearm with his claw, and as he focused on healing it, the skin patched itself, leaving no trace of the gash.

“How?...” David asked quietly, looking at Scott with disbelief.

“I’m a werewolf and I can heal injuries made by myself. I can try to heal yours but I would need to insert my claws deep into the wound first. It will hurt, but it’s the only way that I know that could save your life,” Scott explained.

“Do it, then,” the man ordered and he took his hands away from his abdomen. “Do it before it’s too late.”

Scott took a deep breath, gathering his strength and resolve, then plunged his claws deep into the wound, causing David to moan and thrash weakly, but Scott’s grip held him tightly in place. Then, Scott took out his claws and pressed his palm to the bleeding gash, focusing all his Alpha powers on healing the man.

David gasped loudly and choked out: “It’s hot, so hot...”

“Good, that means that it’s working. Hang on there,” Scott asked him, then closed his eyes to fully focus on healing the wound. 

It seemed like an eternity, though probably it lasted no more than a couple of minutes before Scott could feel the flow of the energy dwindling. He tentatively took his hands away, revealing the smooth skin underneath.

“Oh my God,” Jenna whispered, touching his husband’s body unbelievingly. The both of them cried with relief and kissed each other lovingly.

Scott felt his body swaying to the side and he would have fallen gracelessly to the ground if it wasn’t for Liam’s quick action as the boy caught him.

“What’s happening to you?” Liam asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry, healing a lethal wound such as this takes a lot of energy but I should be fine in a moment,” Scott explained, patting his hand consolingly.

Admittedly, building his power reserves back was going to take much longer than that, a couple of days at the very least, probably longer, but the physical fatigue should be much more short-lasting. Even now, he already started to feel his body regenerating itself and he straightened his back.

“Liam, find that knife with which your dad was stabbed, but be careful not to touch it,” he instructed the boy, who immediately obliged, looking around the living room.

“What do you need the knife for?” asked David once he stopped kissing his wife.

“Once the police see all the blood and take those thugs’ testimony, they’re going to know that something doesn’t add up if you’re not injured at all. We need to make a shallow gash where the wound was, just to keep up the appearances,” Scott explained.

“Good point,” the man nodded approvingly.

“What? Are you going to let yourself be stabbed again?” Jenna asked, horrified.

“Honey, it’s going to be okay, Scott’s right,” he said calmingly, then turned to the young werewolf: “I assume that you want to keep your… skills a secret?”

“The Sheriff knows about me, but even he can’t swipe something like this under the rug, so we better make it look as believable as possible,” Scott explained.

“Hey, I think that one of the guys is starting to wake up,” Liam warned in a shaking voice. 

Scott looked in his direction and indeed one of the bodies lying on the floor was twitching slightly. He sighed, then got up and walked up to the thug, then grabbed him by the hair and smacked his head hard into the floor, making him fall into unconsciousness once more. 

He looked up just to see Liam gaping at him with shock evident in his eyes.

“I’m sorry that you had to witness all that,” Scott said with a grimace. “Did you find the knife?”

“It’s behind the couch,” Liam pointed.

Scott took a dish cloth from the table, then grabbed the knife with it. He came closer to David, and squatted beside him.

“Do you want me to do it, or do you prefer making the gash yourself?” he asked the man.

Dr Geyer made a gesture as if he wanted to take the knife, but his hands shook so hard that he shook his head.

Scott nodded and said: “Trust me, I’m going to make only a shallow wound, nothing more.” He did it quickly, not wanting to prolong the stress they were all under. The man hissed quietly, but other than that he was keeping his cool admirably.

Scott stood up and put the knife exactly where it had been lying previously. When he straightened, he saw that Liam was observing him carefully. The boy’s face was unnaturally pale, even though his injuries were starting to redden and swell in places where he had been hit.

Was he going to lose Liam’s friendship, he wondered, was all of this violence too much for him?

“Liam, what about you? Are you hurt?” he asked instead, pushing his own insecurities away. 

The boy shrugged. “They’re only bruises, they hurt but it's nothing serious,” he said, trying to sound brave, but his shaky voice undermined his efforts. 

“Come here. I can’t heal you at the moment, but at least I can take your pain away,” Scott offered.

Liam took a couple of steps towards him and looked at him with apprehension. Instead of saying anything, Scott took the boy's hand in his own bloodied ones and focused on absorbing the pain, the black veins pulsing on his forearms.

“Better?” he asked softly.

As if this was the final straw, Liam's lips trembled and he threw his arms around Scott’s waist, shaking violently.

“What they almost did- If you weren’t here-” the boy cried and Scott circled him with his arms and held him tightly.

“I’m here. I’m always going to be there for you, if you’ll allow me,” he whispered into Liam’s ear. “I may be a werewolf, but I love you, kid. I’m never going to leave you if I have any say in it,” he promised.

Outside, the sirens could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter came to me weeks ago, when I wondered how I wanted Scott to come out of his 'being a werewolf' closet to Liam and his parents, so it's been deliberately planned for quite a while now.  
> Apologies if anything in this chapter offended you, but I needed it to happen for the storyline sake.


	67. Chapter 67

When the police came, Scott let David take charge and explain what had happened, while the officers shackled the thugs and dragged them out of the house.

Shortly after the police the medics showed up as well, but apparently the ambulance couldn't hold more than a patient and one family member. Scott saw how torn Jenna was between accompanying her husband or consoling her son, who looked pale and lost still, so he offered: "Go with David and I'll ride with Liam."

Jenna thanked him purposefully before she was ushered to the ambulance by the paramedic.

"I'll drive the two of you to the hospital," the female Deputy offered and Scott recognized her immediately. 

"That would be appreciated, Deputy Clark," he said honestly.

The woman's last name shook Liam out of stupor as he asked curiously: "Are you Hayden's sister?"

"Indeed I am. Do you know her?" Valerie asked as she led them to her car.

"Yeah, I mean, we're not exactly _friends_ , but we definitely know each other," Liam confirmed awkwardly. 

"Oh, you're _that_ Liam," the Deputy said with a knowing look.

Liam just blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. 

Scott smiled at seeing the boy acting more like his usual self. He was glad that meeting Valerie gave Liam something to think about other than the horrible ordeal he'd just gone through. Still, when they sat at the back of the police car, he took the boy's hand in his, squeezing it comfortingly, and was happy when Liam leaned into him in response.

***

Once David had been stitched and Liam's bruises had been tended to, they finally had a moment for a small family reunion as David pulled Jenna and Liam into a much needed hug. Scott smiled and turned around to leave in order to give them some privacy, when David called after him.

"You're leaving already?"

"I don't want to disturb your family time," Scott explained awkwardly.

David looked at him seriously, then left the group hug and walked up to him. "You're not disturbing anything. With everything that has happened I didn't have a chance to thank you for saving me, saving us all. If it wasn't for you…"

"I'm glad that I was there in time. I only wish I stopped them sooner before they even had the chance to hurt any of you," the young werewolf said apologetically. 

"Scott, while you did it admirably, it's not your job to be our guardian," David said, exasperated. 

"But it is," Scott protested, and tried to explain: "You need to understand, for me the pack is like family, it means everything to me, and Liam's as close to being my packmate as possible without being a werewolf himself. So you see, protecting him, and by extension you, is very much my job."

David looked torn as he said: "I know that we owe you a huge debt for saving us today, but I still need to ask… What are your intentions towards Liam?"

"Hey! No talking about me without me," Liam protested and joined them, pressing himself to Scott's side. The young werewolf circled the boy’s shoulders with his arm without a second thought, acting purely on instinct. _Protect_ , his inner wolf ordered. _Pup is young. Pup needs care._

Scott couldn’t agree more.

"I think of him as if he was my own kid," he finally said. "There are very few things that I wouldn't do for him, and I'd never do anything that would intentionally harm him. Surely, you know me enough by now to believe that."

Liam blushed slightly but looked pleased and happy at the confession, while David breathed slightly in relief.

"I know that, and I'm sorry, but I needed to ask," the man said apologetically. “With you being… not human, I couldn’t help but worry, even though you’ve never given us any reasons to doubt you.”

"It's alright," Scott said with an easy acceptance. "And once this is all over, I'm going to tell you more about my world, I promise."

He knew that people feared and hated what they didn't understand, so he wanted to ensure that Liam's parents didn't have any reason to fear him or his pack.

***

Even though David said that he could stay with them, Scott decided to give them some much needed privacy. He promised to be back later and he left the room, then started to walk about without having any destination in mind, just to kill some time. He thought about visiting his mom, he had seen her briefly when they had arrived but apparently she was extremely busy today so he’d only assured her that everything was alright and that he’ll explain everything to her later.

Suddenly, he caught a familiar scent in the air, warm and spicy, like a mixture of cinnamon, ginger and anise. He stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized it immediately, since only one person he knew smelled this distinctly.

Deucalion.

What was the Alpha doing in the hospital? Was Deucalion spying on him? Surely the man wasn't going to attack him here, in front of so many people... Or was he?

Scott walked down the hall following the scent, and stopped in front of one of the rooms where it was the strongest. He hesitated for a moment before he placed his hand on the handle and opened the door abruptly, his body wounded impossibly tight in anticipation of an attack. However, what he saw instead shocked him to the core.

Deucalion was lying on the hospital bed, his body shivering slightly, his face flushed and glistening from sweat. Unable to tear his eyes away from the man Scott entered the room, closing the door behind him with suddenly clammy hands.

"Deucalion? What… what happened?" he asked weakly.

The man turned his head in his direction and said in a hoarse voice: "Did Melissa tell you that I'm here, after all?"

"My mom, she knows? No, I caught your scent and followed it here," Scott replied, coming closer. Nothing made any sense in this. Why was Deucalion here, and how come his mom had known about this and never told him?

"Have you come to admire your work, then?" the man rasped. 

"What? Wait, I'll get you some water, your voice sounds awfully hoarse," the teen offered. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water from the dispenser, then walked up to Deucalion and gently propped his head with his hand so that the man didn't choke, noting with worry how unnaturally hot his skin was.

"Thank you," Deucalion said quietly, then said hesitantly: "I know that you have every right to hate me, but would you… would you at least consider… It's my arm and leg, without them I'll- I can't-" the man let out a choked sound, something between a rasp and a sob.

Scott listened to his words with a growing horror. He had never, ever seen Deucalion in such a state, and seeing it tore his heart into pieces. Wait, he had said his arm and leg, did that mean-

"May I see?" he asked, hoping against hope that his suspicions were unfounded.

Deucalion nodded wordlessly and Scott took the sheet off him, revealing the hideously looking injuries, swollen and seeping fluid, the skin around the wounds varying between sickly yellow and brownish red.

Scott muffled a cry with his hand. This was his doing. He had only wanted to teach Deucalion a lesson, and to scare him off targeting Scott's pack ever again, but instead… he had caused _this_. 

And he didn't have enough power left in him to heal even a minor injury, much less wounds so serious.

"I can't… I can't heal you," he admitted in a strangled tone.

Even despite his fever, Deucalion's face turned ice cold as he said: "I thought that you were different, but I guess that you're just like everyone else. Leave me, then."

Scott grabbed his uninjured hand desperately, trying to convey his sincerity. "No, you don't understand... I would do everything to heal you, I swear, I never wanted to cause this, but I've already used up all my power to heal another lethal wound, and I have almost nothing left."

Holding Deucalion's hand reminded him of another scene from his past, one that he'd never forget.

_The gunshots thundered through the air as multiple bullets tore through Deucalion's body._

_Dying, the man gently placed his hand on Scott's._

_“Gerard, what he- fears most- is he can’t beat you. And he- knows it.”_

_The last, dying, blood-stained smile and Deucalion body stilled, his eyes unseeing-_

He couldn't, he wouldn't let Deucalion be hurt because of him, not ever again. There was an unpaid debt between them, and even though Deucalion wasn't aware of it, Scott was, and it was the only thing that mattered.

Gathering his resolve, he said grimly: "I'll do whatever it takes to help you, I swear."

He circled the bed and placed his palm on the man's leg, as it was looking even worse than the arm, trying not to aggravate the wound. "Brace yourself, the feeling's going to be scorchingly hot," he warned.

He closed his eyes and focused on the source of his power. If it was a well, it was almost completely dry. He didn't care, all he had to do was to… dig deeper. And dig he did, clawing at the bottom of his very being and even further, and it hurt, god how it hurt, as if he was shredding himself from the inside. He didn't care, though, and he ignored his own pain as he took everything that he had in him, every ounce of his strength, of his very life, and let it flow into Deucalion's injury.

He didn't even register when his nose started to bleed.


	68. Chapter 68

When Scott came to his room, Deucalion felt a tentative hope that maybe there was a chance for him to keep his arm and leg, after all. When the boy offered him a sip of water to ease his parched throat, that hope grew even stronger. Scott seemed sympathetic and kind, his touch was ever so gentle. Surely, he wouldn't want to incapacitate him for life?

Still, he felt ashamed of the way he nearly begged Scott to heal him. But what good sticking with his pride would do for him, now? He had nothing left to lose, after all. Or so he'd thought, until Scott denied his request, and that rejection stung worse than it had any right to. Sooner or later, all people turned against him, he had learned that lesson years ago. So the question remained: why Scott's rejection bothered him so much?

Then the young werewolf started explaining how he had never wanted to hurt him to this extent, and how he would help him if only he hadn't healed someone else already. So it was only a matter of bad timing? Deucalion didn't know whether to laugh or weep, because it was just his kind of rotten luck. 

After a moment Scott seemed to have steeled his resolve and promised to try to heal him, after all. Overwhelmed by a sudden surge of gratefulness, Deucalion remained silent, not trusting his voice anymore. He had lost his faith in people's good will long ago, and it was a humbling experience to be proved wrong.

Even despite the warning that he had been given in advance, the healing felt as if a white hot flame was licking at his wound. He gasped loudly, but tried to keep himself still to avoid distracting the young Alpha at his work. After a while he smelled a metallic, half sweet, half salty smell that he was more familiar with than he would like: blood. He didn't think that it was his, though. But if he wasn't the one bleeding, that meant-

"Scott, you need to stop," he said without thinking. "You're hurting yourself, you can't-"

Instead of receiving a reply he felt that the teen's hand that was holding his leg went limp and after a second a loud thud could be heard in the room as Scott's body crumpled to the ground.

He silently cursed his own blindness as he couldn't see what was wrong with the boy. Groaning, he propped himself up and carefully swung his legs to the floor. While he was still in a lot of pain, it wasn't as excruciating as before, so apparently Scott's attempts at healing worked, if only a little bit. He'd gladly take even the smallest reprieve, so he was far from complaining.

He could hear Scott's heartbeat still, though it was very slow and irregular. Carefully maneuvering his body, he sat down near the boy and placed his palm on his face. The skin felt chillingly cold, and that was even more worrying as no living being should ever feel this cold. Even with the limited knowledge that he had, Deucalion suspected that the young werewolf's state was grave, and he wondered why that thought even saddened him. If Scott had already done everything that he could to heal him and wasn't of any use any longer, Deucalion shouldn't care if the boy lived or died. His death should be irrelevant to him, or even be of some relief that another threat to his life was going to be so easily eliminated. So why did those thoughts make him sick to his stomach?...

Suddenly, the door opened and two people came in, their moves eerily synchronized, which made him recognize them at once.

"Whoa… What happened here? Did Scott attack you?" Aiden asked, kneeling next to him.

"No, he tried to heal me, even though he was already exhausted," Deucalion explained. While he was flattered by Aiden's belief that he could take Scott down so easily, he wasn't going to claim such an achievement when it was so far away from the truth.

"He doesn't look good," Ethan commented as he joined them. "What do we do?"

Deucalion frowned. While he had an extensive experience in plotting, manipulating and threatening people, he knew next to nothing about healing them, which was yet another field in which Scott was superior to him. It should make him angry, but instead he only felt inadequate and powerless.

"Let's wait a couple of minutes, maybe he'll wake up on his own," he finally decided, trying to hide how out of his depth he truly felt.

The unsaid question hung in the air: what if Scott didn't wake?

***

When Scott slipped into unconsciousness, it was as if a candle that was flickering for quite a while was finally extinguished. The darkness that overcame him was cold, thick, and smelt of moss and earth. He welcomed the sensation, as it felt familiar to the wolf side of him, like return to the roots, far away from human struggles and concerns. He could stay in this cold, endlessly calm place and if not happy, he could at least be content. 

This feeling of being home at last, it felt so right. So why did it also feel so wrong, so foul, like the worst kind of betrayal?

And then he remembered. He had promised his pack not to leave them, to never give up on them. Derek, Peter, Jackson, Liam - they all counted on him. And he had promised Deucalion to heal him, to do whatever it takes. He gave them all his word, and he would be damned if he was forced to break it.

With an effort he tried to see anything around him. Was there any way back from here?...

In a far distance, he saw a flickering of something that wasn't black. He didn't know what it was, but it was different from the thick darkness that surrounded him, and it was enough for him. With a direction in mind, he started to move. It felt as if he was trying to walk in a deep, thick mud, and his tempo was agonizingly slow, but he was determined to reach his goal even if it took him ages to do it. 

Thankfully, with each step it was easier to move, as if making the first step was the hardest. After some time he was able to realize what he was seeing.

It was the Nemeton, but not the pitiful tree stump that he recalled from his first timeline. No, this was a mighty, majestic tree, its leaves glittering like emeralds, pulsing with a deep green light. Around the tree a girl danced, humming quietly, but stopped at the sight of him.

"Hello, little wolf," she greeted.

"Hello, Meredith," he said, looking with awe at her glowing face and long, wavy hair, falling with a cascade over her shoulder. She looked nothing like the Meredith that he remembered. "Is this really you?"

"I am Meredith, from time to time, yes. But sometimes, Meredith is me. Same but separate, together, we are one," she murmured, then cocked her head curiously. "Why are you here? The Wild Hunt has not been unleashed yet, the Hell Hound is not yet awoken. Why have you come?"

"I… promised someone too much, I know that now, but a promise is a promise. I can't go back on my word now, so I need to… return," he explained awkwardly. 

She tutted with displeasure. "You're surrounded by bonds, and vows, and promises. They're tight already, and they'll become tighter still. Do you want us to break these bonds?"

"Can you do that? How?" he asked with amazement.

"This is the in-between, the state between being and not being, and death is the end of all things," she said patiently, looking at him with his big, bright eyes.

Scott was tempted, so tempted to let go of his burdens, to not worry about anything or anyone, to be free of all obligations. And yet…

The pack remains forever. 

He rolled the sleeve of his t-shirt and showed Meredith his pack symbol, the one that he shared with Derek: an infinity symbol within a circle.

"Can death break _this_?" he asked, almost fearing an answer.

Meredith took his arm and inspected the mark for a moment. "We… we don't know," she admitted, looking surprised at her? their? inability to answer. "It's a powerful sign, and you make it more powerful still. You have bent the rules before, young wolf, and played with both time and destiny. Maybe you could trick death as well?" she shrugged, unconcerned, and would have started dancing once more if he didn't grab her forearm, stopping her in place.

"Do you know how I can return, then?" he asked her, desperately.

She frowned at him, unhappy at being interrupted. "What _exactly_ caused you to come here?"

"I gave too much of me to another, leaving nothing for myself," he admitted. That had been reckless of him, he knew that. Still, he owed Deucalion that much. A life for a life…

As if reading his thoughts, she nodded. "A life for a life. In order for you to go back to the leaving, someone needs to give their life for you."

Scott closed his eyes in despair. No. He couldn’t, he _wouldn't_ …

"Meredith can give you her life," the girl said solemnly. "But it will cause me to be alone. I don't like being alone," she pouted. "You must promise to bring another to the Nemeton so that we can become one."

"Another girl?" Scott asked, apprehensive.

"Another Banshee," the girl corrected him. "Together we see more, we see clearer. I'll show her more than only the visions of death. Agreed?"

Scott shuddered. Was he about to make another binding deal involving Lydia without her knowledge or consent?

"If I bring her to you, can it be her decision if she wants to be… one with you?" he asked cautiously.

"The best door is the one opened by the host, not by the visitor," she said mysteriously, but seeing his frustrated face, she took a pity on him and explained: "Being one is similar to love: it can never be forced, or it is not true."

Scott breathed in relief. One thing less to be guilty about. But still… Asking Meredith to sacrifice herself for him, it was almost too much to bear and he couldn't believe that he was even considering this.

"Meredith is ready to cross the in-between," the girl assured him, confirming that she was able to read his thoughts, at least to some extent. "We always take a peek, we see things, but we never cross the gateway. The allure of death is a siren's call, and Meredith doesn't want to resist anymore."

"But I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me," he said, protesting weakly.

"And yet by taking the pain from all the people around you, you rob them of their right," she chastised him sternly. "Experience brings knowledge, loss teaches wisdom. If you're hoarding the right to suffer and take it from all the people around you, you don't let them grow."

Scott swallowed hard. Was he truly doing that? Were his attempts to save everyone truly harming them in the process?

"You have a true heart, young wolf, but your life is as much important as theirs or even more so, because so much depends on you. You must learn to find the balance between saving people and saving yourself," the girl said gently. "You'll have your chance to make a sacrifice when the Wild Hunt arrives. Until then, you must take care of yourself."

"I will," he promised solemnly. "And Meredith? Thank you. I really appreciate it."

For a moment he saw her just as he remembered her, the short hair, plain face, eyes flickering to the side as if she was unable to look him in the eye. A small, secret smile appeared on her lips at his words.

An emerald leaf fell from the tree, dancing in the air even though there was no wind here, in the in-between. When it fell onto his opened palm, he-

awoke.


	69. Chapter 69

He awoke abruptly, feeling as if he was aglow from the inside. Where previously his Alpha power had been nearly depleted, now he was overflowing with energy, his soul burning bright as a beacon. He felt amazingly, gloriously alive, and even though he knew that it came at a price, he couldn't help but feel elated at the feeling.

"That was a risky stunt that you just pulled," he heard Deucalion's gruff voice. "You could've died."

He looked at the man who was still flushed with fever and sitting gingerly on the floor beside him, and he couldn't help but be grateful that he had one more chance to pay his debt to him.

"I very nearly did," Scott admitted, wiping the blood off his mouth and chin with a grimace. "And let me tell you, it's not an experience that I plan to repeat anytime soon."

He looked around and saw the twins observing his interaction with Deucalion with bemusement.

"Hi Aiden, Ethan," he greeted them with a smile.

"Aren't you angry with us?" Ethan asked him with shock evident on his face. 

"Right now, I feel too good to be angry," he said honestly, the energy flowing through his veins, invigorating, making him feel alive. He turned to Deucalion and offered: "I can heal you now, if you'll let me."

The man frowned. "You just lost your consciousness and nearly died trying to do just that, how can you be so sure that it won't happen again?"

"I'm touched, it almost sounds as if you were worried for me," Scott teased, then added more seriously: "I know my limits now. Let me try again, please."

"Why are you so adamant about risking your life for me?" Deucalion pressed, not amused in the slightest. "No one does something like that without having ulterior motives."

Scott thought of Meredith's sacrifice, and felt humbled by how altruistic that deed was. She didn't know him, and back in the previous timeline she had been his enemy, once, when she had been responsible for starting the Deadpool. And yet, she gave her life for him, and he would be damned if he let that sacrifice go to waste.

"Maybe I just don't want to fight with you anymore," he said instead, and added: "I don't want to waste my life on hate and revenge, no matter how justified."

A myriad of emotions appeared on Deucalion's face for a split second. "You're wiser than I was, then," he said softly, then added so quietly that the words were barely audible: "Heal me, please."

Scott heard the plea hidden behind the simple words. It was a cry for help from someone who had lost all hope, someone who had been let down by others time and time again, and hidden his pain behind the walls so high that no one could reach him… But still Scott was going to try.

He placed his hands on the man's leg, cupping the broken knee with his palms, and let his newfound energy flow into the injury, healing and regenerating. This power, it was pure and light, a gift that he had been given and was now passing on to Deucalion in return. It was never his in the first place, and it wasn't his to keep, so he let it go willingly, without hesitation. 

Slowly, the swelling disappeared, the broken bones mended themselves and a fresh, healthy looking skin started to cover them until there was no sign of injury left. Ignoring the twins' amazed gasps, Scott took a hold of Deucalion's arm, focusing on mending what was broken and causing the skin on the arm to patch itself as well.

"Incredible," Deucalion breathed out, inspecting his arm and leg with amazement.

But Scott wasn't finished yet. He was here to right all wrongs and there was one more hurt that needed healing. "Would you let me try to heal your eyes?" he asked Deucalion, causing him to inhale deeply in shock.

"You can't be serious," the man rasped. 

"It would require me to pierce your eyes with my claws and heal them again," Scott explained. "I don't know if it will work and you’ll get your eyesight back, but…"

"If there’s even a smallest chance that it might work, I want you to try," Deucalion said, his voice determined, though Scott could feel his body shaking a bit.

Was he fearing the pain that he was going to experience shortly, or was he afraid of getting his hopes high, only to be let down again? But no matter the outcome, Scott wasn't going to let Deucalion go through it alone.

"Aiden, Ethan, would you grab one of his arms each and when I pierce his eyes, try to take some of his pain?" he asked.

"Can we even do that?" asked Aiden sceptically.

"Didn't your emissary show you that?" Scott asked, surprised. "It was Deaton who taught me how to absorb another's pain. You'd only take a part of it, but sometimes a little relief is enough."

"We'll do it," Aiden said decisively, Ethan nodding his assent eagerly, and they positioned themselves at their Alpha's side, Ethan at the left and Aiden at the right.

"I'm not afraid of the pain," Deucalion said, looking affronted at the mere suggestion. 

"I'm not saying that you are," Scott countered gently. "But they’re your pack, helping one another is what packmates do for each other."

Judging by his grimace, Deucalion apparently didn't agree with that statement, but didn't protest any further.

Scott placed his hands on both sides of Deucalion's face, tracing the scarred skin around his eyes with his thumbs. Not wanting to stall any further, he extended his nails into claws and pushed them hard into the man's eye sockets, through the eyeballs and deep into the bone, trying to ignore Deucalion's pained gasps.

In the corner of his eyes he saw black lines appearing on the twins' forearms, and he was glad that they were able to absorb at least some of that pain. He retracted his claws and one last time reached deep into himself, gathering all the energy that he had still left, and pushed it all into Deucalion's eyes, wishing, praying, begging.

_Heal, please heal._

He shuddered, feeling all the strength leaving him, and he immediately stopped pushing his energy into Deucalion, not wanting to exhaust himself for the second time in a row. He only wished that what he had been able to give would be enough to restore the man's eyesight.

Still holding Deucalion's face in his palms, he swiped the blood off the man's skin and encouraged him: "Try to open your eyes, now."

***

When the boy woke up after nearly ten minutes of being unconscious, Deucalion was able to feel a distinct change in him. Against all expectations, the near-death state that Scott had been in seemed to both calm and invigorate him, when it should have made him weak and exhausted. Where did the boy get this new boost of energy from? he wondered. It shouldn't be possible.

So when Scott offered to try to heal him once more, Deucalion was incredulous and not a little sceptical. The teen had just risked his life for him, and now he wanted to do it again? It was mind boggling, and it instantly made him suspicious. No one could be that altruistic, no matter how kind-hearted they were. Or could they?

But it was either that, or be crippled for the rest of his life, so he asked Scott to heal him once again. And this time, it was as if liquid heat flowed into his body, mending, patching, healing. He felt his broken bones rearranging, splinters snapping into place and skin regrowing itself, and the sensation was both uncomfortable and incredible. 

The realization that he will be able to keep his body intact after all, avoiding the dreaded amputation… It would have brought him to his knees if he wasn't already sitting. 

And if that wasn't enough, Scott offered to heal his eyes.

He was shocked into a disbelieving stupor for a long moment before he was able to speak. For so long he had believed that he would never be able to see again, not counting his wolf vision which, while helpful, couldn't match the human eyesight. If there was even the smallest, miniscule chance that it could work… he was ready to go through hell and back to take it.

Having his eyes pierced mercilessly by sharp claws was an awful experience, and for a moment he couldn't do anything but gasp in agony, when he felt Aiden's and Ethan's hands grasping his arms and absorbing some of the pain so that, while intense still, it wasn't so overwhelming anymore. 

Feeling the hot waves of Scott's energy focusing in his eye sockets made him tremble from tentative hope. _Please, let it work,_ he begged quietly. He yearned to be whole again, he wanted it so much that it almost hurt. At the same time, he remembered how not so long ago he had attempted to blind Scott with his own claws, and he couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve to see, that he was already too far gone to be redeemed.

When the heat of the healing subsided, he kept his eyes closed still, afraid to open them and see only darkness. Gentle fingers swiped his bloodied cheeks and he heard a gentle voice encouraging him to open his eyes.

Did he dare to? Could he handle the disappointment if this healing attempt turned out to be futile, after all?...

He swallowed with difficulty, his throat suddenly dry, and slowly opened his eyes.

A young man was looking at him with a small smile, his gaze warm and compassionate, and Deucalion couldn't help but think that he hadn't seen a more wonderful sight in his entire life. 


	70. Chapter 70

When Deucalion's pupils focused on his face, Scott couldn't help but smile at the man with joy. "It worked!" he said excitedly.

"It did," Deucalion confirmed appearing quite overwhelmed, and Scott felt his heart clenching in empathy. Regaining one's eyesight after years of being blind, while certainly wonderful, it couldn't be easy to process, after all.

Not wanting to make Deucalion feel crowded or uncomfortable, he took his hands away from the man's face and stood up. As if on cue, the twins helped him get up, probably more out of a habit they formed the last a couple of days than a true need, as the man was now completely healed.

"I'm usually good with words but it seems that all my oratory skills have deserted me," Deucalion admitted, looking uncomfortable. "All I can say is that I'm grateful, you went above and beyond to help me even though you had no reason to."

Scott shook his head. "I had plenty of reasons, and not the least of it was that it was the right thing to do. Even though you may laugh at me for being young and naive, but this is the truth."

"No matter your motives, I'm in your debt now. Is there something that you want from me so that I can pay it off? An immunity for your pack perhaps, an assurance that we won't attack each other?" Deucalion offered.

Scott thought about it for a moment, considering the proposal. Immunity sounded great, but did he really want Deucalion to refrain from killing Scott's pack just because he felt indebted to him? It wasn't exactly a perfect solution. Ideally, he wanted the man to stop targeting other packs because it harmed their community, and because it was wrong, period. 

"No, I want something different," Scott replied, and saw how Deucalion stiffened at his words.

"And that would be...?" the man asked, his apprehension almost palpable.

"It seems that our packs have reached some kind of a truce, so I want you to promise to tell me in advance if that is going to change," Scott requested.

"But… why did you reject the offer of the non-aggression between us, then?" Deucalion asked, confused. 

"Because I still intend to oppose you if you target any other pack, not only mine," Scott said bluntly, and saw how Deucalion's eyes go round in surprise. "You see, I find your practice of decimating the werewolf community utterly despicable. Did you really think that I would just stand and watch if you targeted Satomi's pack, for example? I wouldn't, so I don't want to have my hands tied by any non-aggression agreement if I may not be able to keep it."

Deucalion asked with disbelief: "Don't you know that the packs are divided? No one cares about what happens to other werewolves."

"I care," Scott said simply. "If I need to smack every Alpha in the US on the head just to get it through their thick skulls that we're more vulnerable to external threats if we're divided, I will."

He was sick and tired of the packs rivaling between each other or treating other werewolves with cold disdain. If they wanted to survive the upcoming war with the humans, or even better, avoid it altogether, they needed to unite, damn it. 

"I don't get you at all," Deucalion said finally, visibly frustrated at his inability to understand Scott's standpoint. "You're incredibly strong and yet you're more proud of your weaknesses, your idealism and naivety, rather than your power. Why?"

"You gained your strength by killing your Betas. I gain mine through caring about others, so I don't consider it my power, but something that I've been given," he explained before adding: "That aside, can you promise to be honest and transparent with me from now on? I don't want any more power games between us, no more attempts at manipulation. Do I have your word on that?"

"Yes, I swear: no more games," Deucalion promised.

"Thank you," Scott said sincerely. "I'll take my leave now." He had already spent too much time here, he needed to get back to Liam and his parents lest they start worrying about him.

"That's it?" Deucalion asked with disbelief and Scott looked at him questioningly. The man looked conflicted, then finally said: "No matter, it's nothing."

Scott gazed at the man thoughtfully, he clearly wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. Why was he holding back, though?

"Boys, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" he asked the twins who up until now kept their silence, apparently letting two pack leaders negotiate between themselves.

They looked at Deucalion questioningly and when he nodded, Aiden said: "We'll wait outside," and they left the room.

Scott looked at Deucalion and offered: "Whatever you want to say, just say it. I promise not to judge you, or think worse of you."

The man just sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, then shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I need to deal with this myself."

Scott frowned, and before he could stop himself, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Are you sure? If I can help you with something, I will. As long as it's nothing nefarious, that is."

He was almost sure that Deucalion would shake off his hand, but the man only closed his eyes and said quietly: "I find myself… aimless, and confused. I need to redefine my goals, that's all, but it won't happen overnight."

"Of course," Scott nodded with understanding. "If you ever want to talk, you could write or call me, I won't mind. Sometimes simply sharing your thoughts with someone helps to get them in order."

Deucalion opened his eyes and looked at him silently. Scott met his gaze with a calm self-confidence, not one to be intimidated or flustered by an eye to eye contact.

"Why?" the man asked finally, and he could have meant a ton of questions, but Scott decided to answer the most obvious one.

"Why do I want to keep in contact? I like your company, and talking with you is surprisingly enjoyable, which I didn't expect," he admitted honestly. "So you see, I didn't make that offer out of some kind of self-sacrificing attempt to make you feel better."

"You enjoy talking with me," the man deadpanned.

"I do," Scott confirmed. "But if you don't like my company, this is the perfect moment to say it. I'd rather take an honest rejection from you than an insincere befriend attempt."

Deucalion shook his head in bemusement. "You're the most confusing person I’ve met in a very long time, if ever, but you’re not unlikable," he finally said, looking pained at the admission. 

"I'm pretty sure that was a compliment, or at least it didn't sound as an outright insult, so I'm going to take that as a 'yes, I'll keep in touch'," Scott teased the man, causing him to laugh in surprise.

"You're something else, and against my better judgement I'm starting to like you, Scott McCall," said Deucalion, and for the first time today his eyes weren't clouded with confusion, worry or apprehension. "Yes, I'll keep in touch."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Scott said happily. "Now, I really need to go, people are surely looking for me, if they haven't organized a search party already,” he joked, though that may turn out to be the truth, after all. He hadn’t precised how long he would be gone, but still, after the attack on Liam’s house everyone would probably be extra cautious and on guard than usual.

"If I were in your place, I would visit the bathroom first," Deucalion suggested delicately. "You still have some blood stains on your face from your earlier nosebleed."

Scott gaped at him. "And you couldn't have told me that earlier? Now I feel embarrassed about talking with you when looking like that."

"Scott, I'm covered in sweat, blood and pus from my wounds, so if I look as gross as I feel then it's truly disgustful," the man said bluntly. "Do you really think that I'd care for a couple of little specks of blood, especially the ones that you have from trying to heal me?"

Scott blushed and said: "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Thanks," he added as he went to the bathroom to make himself more presentable.

As he was scrubbing his face, he couldn't help but think that he didn't find Deucalion disgustful, not even in the state that he was currently in, and wasn't that a weird thought?

***

When Scott left, Deucalion told the twins to start arranging his discharge from the hospital while he refreshed himself. During the shower he let the hot, almost scalding water wash away all the sweat, blood and dirt, but also his pain, fear and powerlessness of the last few days. The realization that this horror was finally over made him slightly weak in the knees, but he braced himself against the bathroom wall until the weakness subsided.

And he could see again! It was a true miracle, the kind of which he had stopped believing in ages ago. He looked down at his body, marvelling at the sight of his muscled chest and abdomen, the trail of hair, sparse just beneath his navel, getting more thick on the groin, and finally his arms and legs, strong and healthy as if they were never broken. He felt almost drunk with the giddiness of seeing himself and seeing the world around him once more. He was finally whole, and he owed that to one person only.

He knew that Scott had only requested ceasing the power games and manipulations as a price for healing him, but Deucalion couldn't help but feel that it couldn't erase the debt that he owed to that wonderful, infuriating teen. He didn't know how the boy did all that, pushing the boundaries of the werewolves' powers and making impossible possible time and time again. Scott had already proved to be able to tap into the telluric currents, transfer Alpha powers, and also managed to heal years old injuries which had been deemed incurable by the druids.

And yet, Deucalion had a feeling that it was only a tip of the iceberg that made Scott the most powerful werewolf he had ever met in his entire life, himself included. Adding to that the boy's inherent kindness, willingness to help, and his habit of being impossibly affectionate with the people around him... Was it any wonder that Deucalion was falling for him, hard?

He knew that he could never act on his feelings, though, as he was too old for the teen, and much too bitter and jaded for someone so good and kind. And yet, in the solitude of his own mind he couldn't help but wonder. If Scott met younger Deucalion, the one from before Gerard's attack, would he find him likable? Would he see him as a man worth his attention?...

He knew that these thoughts were futile and only made the reality even more miserable, but he was only a man, and each man needed something to dream of.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's POV plus some much needed pack bonding!

Scott was on his way back to Liam and his parents, when he heard his name being called. He turned around just in time to see Peter and Derek walking out of the elevator, their faces worried and grave.

"Scott, what happened?" Peter asked with a frown. 

"Are you alright?" Derek added.

Scott looked at them and felt incredibly lucky that he got another chance to see them. As the realization that he had been so very close to dying finally started to sink in, he threw his arms around them, pulling them both into a tight, desperate hug.

"I love you both so much," he murmured.

"We love you too," Derek said quietly. "But why didn't you reply to our phone calls?"

"I always put it my phone on silent mode when I'm in the hospital, and with everything that happened, I didn't have the chance to check it," Scott explained. "I'm really sorry that I worried you."

Peter sniffed the air around him and asked: "Why are you smelling of blood?"

Scott finally released his hold on them and said: "I- it's a very, very long story, and not one I'm comfortable telling here, but I'm alright now, I swear. But how did you know that something was amiss?"

"We felt an intense pain from you, just like the last time, but then for ten to fifteen minutes there was nothing, a complete blankness," Derek explained. "I couldn't even track you through our bond, the connection was so faint it was almost nonexistent."

"I couldn't sense anything from you during that time, it was as if my bond with you ceased to exist. For a moment I have feared the worst," Peter admitted, his face turning ashen at the memory. "But I called Derek and he was able to feel you, but just barely."

Scott blanched, realizing how hard it must have been for them. Not knowing what was happening to him, if he was dead or hurt, or in danger… It must have been awful. 

"I'm so very sorry," Scott said, contrite. "I recklessly pushed myself too far and I lost consciousness, maybe that's why you couldn't sense me. I won't do it again, I swear," he promised.

Peter frowned but didn't say anything, while Derek pulled Scott into yet another hug, inhaling his scent deeply.

Suddenly, they heard a young voice: "Scott! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything."

Scott took a step back and looked around. "You're not interrupting anything, Liam, these are my packmates, Derek and his uncle Peter."

Liam's eyes went huge as he realized that he stood in front of not one, but three werewolves. "Packmates? Wow! Hi, I'm Liam, I'm Scott's-" he trailed off, not knowing how to call their relationship.

"He's my pup," Scott said with pride, smiling widely.

"Pup?!" Liam's face turned bright red at the nickname.

Scott couldn't help it, the boy was so adorable that he circled Liam's shoulders with his arm and kissed the top of his head. "Yup, I'm an Alpha wolf and you're my pup. Unless you don't want to be called that?"

Liam ducked his head in embarrassment and mumbled: "... I do, just not in front of Mason, please? He'd never let me live it down."

"Not in front of Mason, noted," Scott confirmed with a wink.

"So, I get that the pup knows about us," Peter said, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "How did that happen, anyway?"

Scott sighed and explained: "Long story short, Liam and his parents were attacked and I helped them, but not before Liam's stepdad was hurt. The wound was serious enough that I couldn't just watch and do nothing, so I revealed my supernatural status to them and healed the wound. Speaking of which, how are your parents doing, Liam?"

"Actually, that's why I was looking for you, they're feeling better and they wanted to catch you before leaving," the boy said, looking sheepish about getting distracted so easily.

"Alright, let’s go then," Scott agreed easily.

"We're coming with you," Derek said, and Peter added: "We're not letting you out of our sight until you're safe at home."

"Hey, I'm an Alpha, I don't need an escort," Scott grumbled half-heartedly, but he was genuinely glad for their presence, so he sent a quick impulse of love and gratefulness through their bond. Judging by the way their shoulders relaxed, they appreciated the gesture.

"So, how does it feel, being bitten and turned into- you know?" Liam asked curiously as he led them down the hall.

"We wouldn't know, we were born that way," said Derek stoically. 

"Really? That's so cool!"

Scott rolled his eyes at his pup and said: "We'll talk about the bite later, with your parents present, so don't get too excited."

Liam pouted cutely and Scott almost cooed at him before he reminded himself that he needed to be stern about this, and he refrained from showing the boy how much his puppy eyes affected him.

***

The meeting went surprisingly smoothly, with David finding a quick rapport with Derek, their calm, stoic personalities matching each other quite well, while Peter, ever the charmer, managed to get into Jenna's good graces with his chivalrous act.

They all chatted for a couple of minutes, before Scott asked: "What are your plans now, do you wish to stay at the hospital for the night?"

David frowned. "I'd rather avoid that, to be honest, but with everything that happened, I'm not that keen on going back to our house either," he admitted. "I was thinking about finding a room in some hotel and deciding what to do next tomorrow in the morning."

Scott nodded, going back to the house where they had been attacked might trigger unpleasant memories, so David's reluctance about returning there was completely understandable. 

"Why don't you stay in my loft?" Derek offered suddenly. "I can always bunk up with Peter, his apartment is even bigger than mine."

Scott looked at him in surprise as not that long ago Derek wouldn't open his house to strangers so easily, much less come up with the offer himself. However, it seemed that he had matured a lot during the last a couple of weeks, and Scott was proud of the man his packmate had become.

"We couldn't impose on you like that," Jenna protested. 

"It's no bother, and it wouldn't be the first time I stayed at Peter's," Derek said easily and Peter nodded his assent.

Scott added with a small smile: "I helped decorating and furnishing Derek's loft, so at least you'll have a chance to admire our joint effort."

Liam's parents looked at each other, communicating with each other nonverbally, and for a moment Scott envied them such closeness that could only grow from a years-long relationship. 

"If you're sure that it won't be a problem for you, we'll take you up on that offer," David said finally.

"Thank you very much, we appreciate it," Jenna added heartfeltly.

"You're Scott friends, and that makes you ours as well. That's how the pack works," Derek said with a shrug, obviously not used to being the center of attention.

"You're all really close to each other, is that right?" Jenna asked curiously.

"We're like family," Scott confirmed, looking at his packmates with a fond smile.

David helped Jenna to put on her coat before grabbing his own jacket. "Liam, are you ready to leave?" seeing the boy's nod, he said: "Alright, let's go then."

They left the room and went to the elevator. As they reached the reception, Scott saw his mom going in their direction with flushed cheeks and disheveled hair.

"Uff, today's been a nightmare, I only just managed to take a break," she complained, swiping her forehead with her hand. "How are you all doing?"

"We're fine, Melissa, don't worry. Derek kindly offered to let us stay in his loft for the night," David replied. "We don't feel like coming back to our house just yet."

"That's understandable," she said with a nod. "Scott, when will you be back at home?"

"I don't know yet," the teen confessed. "However, Peter already said that he won't let me out of his sight until I'm safe at home, so please don't worry about me."

"I knew that I liked you for a reason," Melissa said to Peter approvingly.

Scott sighed exasperatedly, having both his packmates AND his mom overprotective of him wasn't going to end well, he just knew that.

"See you later, mom," he waved at her and headed to exit.

***

David and Jenna decided to ride together with Liam in Derek's car, so Scott went with Peter to his. The man started to drive in silence and Scott was instantly worried.

"Hey, everything’s alright?" he asked, looking at his packmate with concern. Peter hesitated, so Scott put a hand on his arm and added: "You can tell me absolutely everything, you know that, right?"

The man pressed his lips into a thin line, conflicted, before sighing and asking: "Do you prefer Derek to me?"

"What? Where did you get this idea from?" Scott asked, surprised by the question, and started to wonder if he had neglected Peter without realizing it.

"He was your Beta first and you've known him longer. Also, he didn't try to attack you as I did," Peter listed, then added quietly: "So when I couldn't feel anything from our link and Derek could, I felt as if…" he fell silent, not finishing the sentence.

"As if our bond was less important to me?" Scott asked, his heart clenching painfully at the thought that Peter doubted his worth. "As if I loved you less than him?" 

The man didn't reply, just nodded curtly, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Peter, you’re both equally important to me," Scott said softly. "I have my suspicions as to why Derek was able to sense me even when I was unconscious and you didn't, but it won't make any sense to you until you hear the whole story of what happened to me today. But please believe me that it had nothing to do with our bond being deficient in any way, or with me having favourites."

When Peter didn't reply and continued to ride in silence, Scott murmured: "If you weren’t driving at the moment, I would flood our link with my feelings to you to the point that you wouldn't be aware of anything else, if this is what you need to believe me.”

At his words, Peter’s shoulders finally relaxed. “Maybe let’s wait with that until you’re not endangering us,” he commended wryly. “We don’t want to crash into anything, after all.”

Scott smiled at him. “Fine, but a fair warning, the moment we’re back at home I’m going to smother you with affection, so be prepared for that.”

“Promises, promises,” Peter taunted, and Scott smacked him on the arm, driver or not. 


	72. Chapter 72

Derek's loft was everything that Liam's house wasn't - and somehow it made it all the more interesting. The spacious living room, the huge windows, the industrial style, none of it felt even vaguely familiar and considering what had happened today, Liam couldn't help but be glad for it. For years he had considered their house a safe haven, but now he dreaded the thought that the men who had attacked them might have cronies willing to finish the deed.

His attention snapped back to reality as he heard his parents saying a round of thankyous and goodbyes to the three werewolves and he realized that Scott wasn't staying with them. Somehow, up until now he hadn't connected the dots that the older teen had his own home to come back to and just because he had saved Liam and his parents, it didn't mean that he would stay with them indefinitely. 

But Liam didn't want to part with his- Alpha, that was the word which Scott had used earlier. Yes, Liam wanted to stay with his Alpha, but he didn't have the courage to ask him to stay.

Somehow, Scott sensed his emotional turmoil as he came closer, asking quietly: "Are you alright?"

He wasn't, not really, since only in Scott's presence he felt safe enough to relax and the thought of him leaving them was a daunting one. But since he would hate to be a burden to the older teen, he nodded with a confidence which he didn't feel.

"No, you're not," Scott murmured, circling him with his arm and pulling him closer.

Liam melted into the embrace with a sigh and hid his face in Scott’s chest, strangely happy that the teen saw through his act so easily. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't want you to think that I'm childish or needy…"

"After today you're entitled to be as clingy and needy as you wish," Scott assured him warmly. "But Liam… I can't stay, my mom expects me at home, and she deserves to hear what happened."

Liam frowned unhappily. "I know. I'll miss you, though."

"You can write or call me anytime you want," Scott assured him and hugged him tightly one last time before leaving. 

Once they were alone, his parents tried to console him as best they could, and Liam didn't want them to think that their presence wasn't enough for him so he put on a brave face and pretended that he was alright. After everything they had gone through, he didn't want to add to their worries. He couldn't help but wish that he could have both Scott and his parents beside him, though.

***

Scott saw Derek's and Peter's inquisitive glances sent his way as they left the loft and sighed. "Go on, out with it," he allowed.

"So, a pup? Aren't you a little too young to have a kid?" Peter asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"He was my first bitten Beta in my previous life," Scott admitted quietly. 

"Oh," murmured Peter. "That would explain it."

"Yeah," said Scott. "I’ve spent years caring for him, watching him grow…"

He trailed off, remembering how seeing Liam's tortured, mutilated body had pushed him over the edge and into a killing spree until he finally killed all the culprits responsible for his capture and death. Dozens of hunters and their sympathizers had been killed by his hand during those long, awful weeks, and he had yet to feel any regret over it. Liam was his child in everything but blood, and while killing the guilty hadn't brought him any relief, it wasn't relief that he was after, but a sense of... fulfillment. 

They had taken Liam's life and he took theirs as a payment, that’s all there was to it.

"What happened to him?" Derek asked.

"Death happened," Scott replied curtly, "and not an easy one, either. It was the only time when I broke my resolve of not pursuing revenge and to be honest, I don't regret any of it."

His face must have been grim enough for his packmates to flinch.

"I'm sorry that I asked, that was insensitive of me," Derek said apologetically, putting a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "It's just that... You seem so happy and carefree most of the time, it's easy to forget the things that you went through."

"It's okay, I've had my chance to grieve," Scott shrugged off his apologies.

"Have you really?" asked Peter, watching him keenly. 

"More or less," Scott answered noncommittally, then added: "Living for a second time, it gives me purpose, and that suits me better than wallowing in sorrow."

Derek nodded with understanding, it was a sentiment that he could wholeheartedly agree with. "Still, if you need anything…"

"I know that I have you both," Scott assured them. "You and Peter, you're my lifeline. I couldn't do this without you guys."

In response, he was once again pulled into a group hug, but he was far from complaining. 

***

At home, he was greeted by Isaac's swat on the arm. 

"Why aren't you replying to my calls?" the teen asked, visibly furious.

Scott facepalmed himself, he forgot about his phone, again. "I'm so sorry, I was at the hospital and I forgot to put it off the silent mode."

"That's a shitty excuse," Isaac frowned. 

"True, though," Scott said sheepishly. "I'm a prat, I freely and honestly admit it. I'm sorry that I worried you."

That didn't seem to appease Isaac, not even a little bit.

"To Scott's defense, he really had a lot on his mind," Peter came to his rescue, entering the house with Derek in tow. 

"If you say so…" Isaac relented a bit before remembering his manners. "Um, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were going to visit," he said with confusion.

Peter patted him on the arm and said wryly: "When you have werewolves in the family, you need to start expecting the unexpected."

"I'm starting to see that," Isaac said with a long-suffering sigh. "Do you want something to drink? I would offer alcohol since you look like you could use some, but I heard that it doesn't work on the werewolves, so…"

"Just soda for me, please," Peter said, taking off his jacket. "What about you, Derek?"

"Same," his nephew said gruffly, visibly taken off guard by Peter having so good rapport with Isaac. "Do you two know each other well?"

"When they met, Isaac threatened Peter with a steak knife and their friendship grew beautifully from there," Scott said in a stage whisper, causing Peter to chuckle and Isaac to redden at the reminder.

Meanwhile, Derek only nodded as if it were normal circumstances. "Uncle does have such an effect on people," he said with a shrug. 

"I resent that suggestion," Peter huffed with a mock hurt. 

"Come on, Isaac, let's grab that soda, I'll go and help you," Scott said, rolling his eyes at his packmates.

As they went to the kitchen, he realized that by offering drinks to their guests, Isaac basically acted as a host. The realization made Scott insanely happy, because it meant that the boy truly felt at home here, and not simply living in their house as it had been at first.

***

Shortly after that his mom came back from her shift at the hospital. Once they all settled down in the living room, Scott told them about the events that took place in Liam's house. His mom blanched at hearing that he took down three grown up men, one of them being armed with a knife.

"Mom, they were simple thugs, they would be no match for any werewolf, much less an Alpha," he tried to calm her down. "Healing dr Geyer was much more demanding than taking them down."

"Was it why you lost consciousness?" Derek asked curiously.

Scott grimaced. "Not exactly…"

"What? Why didn't you tell me about that when you arrived at the hospital?" his mom asked.

Scott bit his lips, indecisive. "Because dr Geyer wasn't the last person that I healed today," he admitted finally, then asked the question that was bothering him for quite a while now: "Mom, why didn't you tell me that Deucalion was admitted to the hospital?"

Everyone around him made noises of surprise, but he had his eyes fixed on his mom only. She stiffened, her mouth opening slightly in shock before she got a grip on herself. 

"Did he send his lackeys to beg you to heal him?" she asked with derision.

"No, he didn't, I caught his scent and found him injured and fevered. Mom, he could've lost his arm and leg if I didn't heal him!" 

"And I would say, good riddance!" she snapped. "He kidnapped three teenagers, he attacked you, he _blinded_ you. What was I supposed to do, just forgive and forget, no harm done?"

"You wanted revenge, I get it, but it wasn't your decision to make, it was _mine_. How do you think I would feel if he lost his limbs? I would be devastated, and I would carry that guilt for the rest of my life," he said, his voice breaking.

"But he's a monster, why would you feel guilty?" Melissa asked with incomprehension.

"Oh mom," Scott breathed. "Don't do this, don't call anyone a monster, I've been called that enough times to know how it hurts," he said sadly. "Yes, Deucalion did a lot of awful things, but he's not evil, and he doesn’t deserve to be crippled for life."

She fell silent, clenching her jaw stubbornly.

"Wait, you healed that awful, monstrous werewolf who kidnapped me, Lydia and Jackson?" Isaac asked, sounding hurt. "Why?"

Scott looked at him and said gently: "Partly because I was the reason why he wasn't healing. But also partly because this is what I do, I help people."

"Even the bad guys?" Isaac asked challengingly.

"Even them, if there's a slightest chance that they can be redeemed," Scott confirmed.

"I can't- I can't listen to this anymore." Isaac ran upstairs to his room.

Scott hid his face in his hands. He knew that his actions had hurt Isaac, but he didn't regret healing Deucalion, so he couldn't in all honesty tell Isaac that he was sorry.

After a moment, he felt that someone sat beside him on the sofa and circled his shoulders with his arm. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Derek, his comforting scent and calming presence soothing him instantly.

"Give him time, forgiveness is very rarely easy," Derek said gently. "I would know, you forgave Peter long before I was even able to think of him without feeling angry."

Scott nodded, then rubbed his eyes with his hands tiredly. It wasn’t that he was some kind of a saint. It’s just that throughout the years, he had found friends in most unexpected places, and people he had once considered his enemies were often the ones that stuck with him until the end. Because of that, forgiveness came easier to him than to most, he reckoned.

Finally, he calmed down enough to continue his story. "When I saw the bad state that Deucalion was in, I had to try to help him. But after having healed dr Geyer, I had almost no strength left in me, so I reached out deeper… into my life energy."

Peter shook his head. "No, you couldn't have, if you did, you would have been dead already," he argued.

"I very nearly did," Scott confessed quietly. “I gave too much of myself and I came very close to dying-”

Everyone looked stricken at his admission, and within a second he was engulfed in a desperate hug from both sides, Peter joining him and Derek on the sofa and almost squeezing the breath out of him.

“How could you have been so reckless? Don’t you know how devastated we would be if we have lost you?” Peter asked, his voice shaken.

“I know, I’m sorry, I won’t do this again, I promise,” Scott mumbled into Peter’s chest, while Derek embraced him from behind, kissing the back of his neck chastely and Scott’s eyes prickled with tears. “I made a mistake, I know that now, and I’m really, really sorry,” he whispered, contrite. 

He heard a movement and he looked up, seeing his mother retreating hurriedly to the kitchen, her shoulders shaking. He untangled himself from his packmates’ arms and went after her. 

She was just standing there, hugging herself with her arms, but he couldn’t see her face as she stood with her back to him.

“Mom? Are you alright?” he asked her quietly. 

She shook her head silently, her whole body shaking. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“I know that I’ve worried you, but I know my limits now and I’ll be more careful in the future,” he promised.

“It’s not only that…” she finally said. “Scott, you're a sixteen year old boy. You’re not _supposed_ to save anyone, not dr Geyer and his family, and certainly not someone who have wronged you. I’m your mother, I can’t just- watch as you endanger yourself like that.”

“I’m more than a boy now, mom, and the only thing that you can do now is to accept it,” he said to her, kindly but sternly. “This, me being a werewolf, having a pack of my own, it’s not something temporary that would just go away. This is my life now, for better and for worse. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Why?...” she asked brokenly.

“Because deep down, this is who I really am,” he said honestly. “So if you love me, please don’t try to hold me back, but try to help me instead.”

She turned around to look at him. There were no tears on her face that he could see, but her eyes were red-rimmed, and there were wrinkles around her mouth that were usually only visible when she was upset.

“You have your pack now, what do you need me for?” she asked bitterly. 

“I need my mom, and no matter how close I am to others, they can never replace you,” he said simply and embraced her, noting with worry how frail she seemed in his arms, and how she clinged to him.

Even though she'd said that it was not his task to protect everyone, he still swore to himself to take better care of her from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious what's happening with the Alpha pack, they'll be back in Ch74, so no worries, we'll see their side of the story soon :)


	73. Chapter 73

Having a werewolf for a son was not something that she could have ever envisioned or predicted. For years her life, though quite bleak, had been utterly banal: a single mother struggling to provide for her child, working double and weekend shifts just to give them both a moderately normal life. The worst of her worries had been trying to make a living and ensuring that Scott grew up to be a responsible adult without any major bumps on the road.

Him battling other werewolves, healing lethal injuries and saving everyone else while neglecting his own safety had never been part of the deal… until now. Which made her feel like she'd lost her footing somewhere along the way and was desperately grasping at the last remains of control that she still had over their lives. 

However, seeing how hurt and disappointed Scott was in her made her questioning her recent actions. Her anger at Deucalion felt so justified, so _righteous_ , but was it really? She didn't know. Somehow, the moral compass that had always made her instinctively know the right from wrong wasn't of any help anymore and she was no longer sure of anything.

Though maybe that wasn't quite true, she thought as she was engulfed in Scott’s strong arms. She still had her precious boy, even though he wasn't much of a boy anymore, but a young man who had grown up without her noticing and assumed his responsibilities much too early to her liking. But it was the truth and she couldn't keep pretending otherwise.

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I may not agree with all of your choices and you may not agree with mine, but I want you to know that I'm so very proud of you." 

"Oh mom, that means the world to me," he exhaled with relief. "And instead of arguing, I'd rather we just talked, you know? I wish I could tell you more about what is happening in my life without fearing that you would flip out or snap at me."

Hearing that she instantly felt ashamed. Had she really been behaving so abysmally that Scott felt that he could no longer come to her with his problems?

"No more snapping from now on," she promised.

"Pinky swear?" he asked with a crooked smile.

She huffed a surprised laugh. "Pinky swear," she confirmed, locking her pinky with his. As far as vows went, it might seem quite silly, but it didn't make it any less honest.

“Are you ready to go back?” he asked. “There’s still a lot that I need to tell you about.”

"There's more?" she asked, surprised.

A shadow passed over his face, then his expression smoothed over as he shrugged. "It's me we're talking about, of course there's more."

***

When they returned to the living room, Scott couldn’t help but feel glad that he managed to mend bridges with his mom. The whole world could turn against him and he couldn't give a damn, as long as he had his family and pack beside him. And his mom… She had been there for him during all those years after his father had ditched them, and he would forever be grateful for her care and support.

"You said that there’s more to your tale?" she asked as they settled down on the sofa. "What could have possibly happened beside what you've already told us?"

Scott's eyes glazed over for a moment as he was reminiscing the time spent in the in-between. "It will be very hard to believe, so can you all promise me to try to be open minded and not interrupt me until I'm finished?" he asked cautiously and they all nodded.

Taking a deep breath, he told them about the thick, cold darkness that had surrounded him after he'd lost his consciousness, how tempting laying down his burdens was and how close he'd been to giving up. During his tale, his mom had tears in her eyes, Derek's face turned paper white, while Peter clenched his fists so hard that Scott was afraid he would hurt himself. He took Peter's hands in his and caressed them until they unclenched and even then he kept holding them gently.

He then spoke of thinking about all the people that he loved and how he couldn't let them all down, which gave him the strength to walk out of the darkness. He told them about the Nemeton, about meeting the strange girl who was partly Meredith but partly something else, something _more_ , a strange and powerful entity who had offered to sever all the ties that bound him to the mortal realm, and how he'd asked her to help him go back to the living instead.

And finally, he revealed that in order to do that, Meredith had to give her life for him.

"If it wasn’t for her, if she didn't sacrifice herself, I wouldn't be alive now," he said through his suddenly clenched throat. "That's why I told you that I won't recklessly endanger myself anymore, I don't want anyone else to die because of me..."

He trailed off, trying to blink his years away. 

"Honey, you can cry if you want to," his mom murmured, petting his hair softly and he very nearly weeped, her touch was so gentle and loving, but he managed to control himself.

"I don't want to cry if there's even a slightest chance that she might be alive still, so I want to go to the Eichen House and ask to visit Meredith," he revealed. "I need to know if it was all real and not just a very vivid dream that I had when I was being unconscious."

He very much doubted that, as he'd felt an incredible surge of power once he'd woken up, and that kind of energy just doesn't appear out of nowhere. Still, he had to check, he needed to know for sure.

"We'll go there together first thing in the morning," his mom said decisively. "You might be an Alpha among werewolves, but for the rest of the world you're still a minor, so you'll need to have an adult with you if you wish to check on her."

He looked at her with sudden appreciation. He'd always known that she was incredible, but this just proved how much.

"Thanks, mom, I appreciate it," he said heartfully.

She smiled at him, then she got up from the sofa and swayed a bit. When he jumped up to help her, she batted his hands away gently. "I'm alright, it's been a long, difficult day," she explained. "I'll just go grab something to eat and drink to get some of the energy back."

He almost smacked himself, how could he have neglected to take care of her when she had gotten back from work? "Do you want me to help you? I could whip something up real quick," he offered.

"No need, I'll be back with you in a moment," she assured him.

"Sure,” Scott agreed easily, “take as much time as you need."

He watched her as she went to the kitchen, then he turned to Derek and Peter, and hesitated for a split second. Thankfully, Derek seemed to know immediately what he needed, and he wrapped his arms around him.

"We're not angry with you," he murmured, caressing Scott's back gently. "Just please, could you be more careful from now on?"

"I will," Scott promised, inhaling his scent deeply and basking in the comforting presence of his packmate.

He felt the movement beside him as Peter stood up from the sofa, so he turned around to look at him. Peter looked strangely pained, and Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Okay, guys, this needs to be said loud and clear. You're both equally important to me, and I wouldn't ever be able to choose one over another," he said sternly but kindly. "So please, don't feel like you have to compete with each other, alright?"

Derek nodded, while Peter asked: "If that's the case, why only Derek was able to sense you while you were unconscious? You've said that you had a theory about that."

"Meredith or whoever that being was, commented that my pack's mark is a powerful symbol, that was why it was visible in the in-between. I think it was the reason why Derek was still able to feel the bond between us and you didn't," Scott explained.

Peter looked at his hands carefully, avoiding his eyes. "Would you mind if I..." he trailed off, uncertain, and Scott hated to see him like that

"I'd be happy if you decided to bear my mark," he assured him. "It's your decision of course, but you have nothing but my enthusiastic approval if you decide to go for it. In fact, I know of a method to make a permanent tattoo without resorting to burning it into your skin," he revealed.

"You do?" Peter perked up instantly. 

"Yup," Scott said with satisfaction. "You just need to mix ink with mountain ash, at least that's what Deaton told me when I pestered him about it."

Peter looked as if he wanted to facepalm himself but was too dignified to actually do it. Instead, he said: "It's quite logical once you think about it, mountain ash creates a barrier which once mixed with the ink, would nullify the accelerated healing, and thus allow the tattoo to form. Why haven't I thought about that?" he asked, exasperated with himself.

Scott smiled indulgently at him. "Don't worry, even being as knowledgeable as you are, you can't know everything, especially information that is mostly privy to the druids," he patted his hand consolingly. "So, will you think about bearing my pack's symbol?"

"I don't need to think about it, I want it," Peter said with surety. 

Scott beamed at him in response and let his joy flow freely through their link for a moment. Maybe it wasn’t exactly the flood of affection that he had promised Peter in the car, but he wanted to wait with that until they were alone so that they wouldn’t have to hold back with showing their emotions.

Still, even that small bit of joy that he sent through their bond caused Peter to relax, the wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes momentarily disappearing, and he looked happier than he had the whole day. 

***

Once Melissa grabbed a toast and smeared it with a generous amount of strawberry jam, she slumped onto a bar stool and sighed heavily. This was one of these days when life seemed determined to suck all of the strength out of her. For a moment she longed to have a stiff drink or two just to ease her mind, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Ever since her ex-husband's alcohol addiction had led to Scott being hurt, she swore off alcohol, and she wasn't about to break her resolve now.

Thinking about Rafael reminded her how miserable she had been feeling as a woman for quite some time now. Focusing all her energy on providing for her son left almost no room for taking care of herself, and she started to regret that now. She wasn't the youngest, and with each passing year her chances of finding a romantic partner grew smaller and smaller, she was painfully aware of that.

And yet, she must still be attractive enough to catch Peter's eye, if his flirting was any indication. She felt her cheeks redden a bit at the mere thought of the handsome werewolf. She liked being the center of his attention, she enjoyed their flirtatious banter, the suggestive looks, the way his eyes followed her with an obvious interest. And yet, nothing had come out of that yet, and she wasn't sure why. Peter seemed interested enough, that was quite obvious. So why haven't they been on any date, yet?

She frowned deeply in thought as she finished her toast. Did she want to start anything serious with a man who was so very close to her son? Their bond was so deep and intense that the very thought of competing with it was nothing short of intimidating. The way Peter's eyes gentled when gazing at Scott… Even witnessing it made her feel like a voyeur, like she was intruding on something intimate, even though she was now quite certain that there was nothing sexual going on between them. 

Speaking of the devil… Apparently she had been staying in the kitchen alone for too long, as Peter knocked at the door frame and came inside.

"Scott didn't want to bother you but I thought I'd see if everything is alright," the man said, sitting down on a bar stool beside her, and she couldn't help but be impressed how graceful all of his movements were. She always felt silly sitting down on those high stockers, as if she was about to knock them over with her weight, but Peter made it look like the easiest thing in the world.

"You did something that Scott didn't agree with?" she asked, honestly surprised. 

"Not that he disapproved, he simply wanted to give you some space, but yes, it was my decision to come and see you," Peter clarified, then asked: "Why, did you think me incapable of making my own decisions?"

"Well, you seem to be accepting his lead so easily… Which, by the way, still weirds me out," she commented. 

He frowned slightly. "Is that the reason why you're reluctant to go out with me, after all? Do you find my relationship with Scott off-putting?"

She saw the hurt that flickered in his eyes for a second, and she didn't like the sight of it. "Not off-putting, but a bit daunting. It also makes me envious of your bond which I won’t ever be a part of," she confessed honestly. "I'm not a werewolf, I won't be able to create such a link with you. Which makes me think, why won't you find a nice she-wolf to be with, instead of settling for a human woman?"

Peter grimaced. "I'm not settling for anything, you make it sound as if you were less valuable, which isn't true," he said, then seemed to make some kind of decision and took her hand in his, which caused her heartbeat to quicken. "It seems that I failed to communicate my interest adequately. I find you incredibly attractive, both in body and mind. You're dedicated and strong willed, and you've created a wonderful home for your son. I wish to date you for real, but only if this is something that you wish as well. If not, I won't mention it again."

Melissa took a shaky breath. This was it. This was the moment when she had to decide if she wanted to pursue a relationship with this man - werewolf - and open herself to another heartbreak. She wasn't going to fool herself that she may date him without getting emotionally involved, she wasn't that kind of a person. She loved as intensely and passionately as she hated, so remaining indifferent was never an option for her. 

So the question was: was she ready to start dating again? Judging by the way she felt flustered and excited at the mere touch of Peter's hand, there was only one response that she could give him.

"Yes, I'd like that."

And if her heart skipped a beat with joy as she said it, no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, they're finally, officially dating! Yay!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, so feel free to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Next: we'll switch to Deucalion's POV and see how the Alpha pack is doing.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter (not regarding major characters): short but explicit sex scene, violent sex, attempted murder, character death.  
> Yes, this is not an easy or pleasant chapter, so proceed with caution if anything in here triggers you.

Ennis licked his lips nervously. He had just finished talking with Aiden over the phone and realized that his time was running out. Oh, the twins were overjoyed with the fact that Deucalion was healed, but they had always been too soft and too dependent on their leader. Only Ennis had the guts to acknowledge the chance that had presented itself when Deucalion's had been wounded. But now, the time was out.

If only Ennis hadn't waited so long, if only he hadn't listened to Kali's doubts and fears… He'd had a chance to get rid of the Demon Wolf and claim his power for himself, but it was too late now. And since his position within the pack was uncertain at best, being a Beta among all the Alphas, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he was killed, or worse, kicked out of the pack. Not that he would mind if he was actually cast out, but the indignity of it… It would mean that Deucalion didn't consider him a threat and that would be an insult worse than being defeated in a fight.

But he won't lay down his arms yet, no, he won't let him win so easily. He needed to become an Alpha again, quickly, before Deucalion was back from the hospital. Only then he could fight him as an equal.

For a moment he felt a faint touch of sadness because of what he needed to do, but he batted the feeling away as if it was an irritating fly. Emotions were for the weak, it was power that truly mattered. This was the lesson that Deucalion had taught them, and Ennis was going to prove once and for all that he was his best student, one that could actually surpass his teacher.

***

After signing all the forms required to be discharged from the hospital, they left the building and Deucalion exhaled in relief.

Pretending before the nurses to be incapacitated and blind still had been grating, but a necessary evil since he didn't want to draw anyone's attention to his miracoulous healing. However, once he'd mentioned his excuse that he didn't have medical insurance and couldn't afford another day at the hospital, the receptionist quickly lost interest and just gave him the forms to sign. For once he was glad for the harsh reality of healthcare in the US as it made his discharge smooth and quick.

Once he walked out of the hospital, he couldn't help himself, he took off his sunglasses and looked around with a sense of wonder. Not only was he healed, but also for the first time in eight years he could actually see the world around him, colours, shapes, everything.

It was as wonderful as it was overwhelming.

He let the twins lead the way to the car, but once they got there, he ordered: "Ethan, go sit in the back," and claimed the front passenger seat for himself.

"What happens now?" Aiden asked as he started to drive.

"I'm going to show Ennis and Kali that planning my murder is not going to end well for them. I can't wait to see their faces once they see me with my limbs intact," Deucalion smirked.

"They planned to do what?" asked Aiden, shocked.

Ethan blanched as he turned to Deucalion: "Actually, they won't be surprised... When you were talking with Scott and Aiden went to the reception, I called Ennis and told him that you're feeling better and we're going back to the apartment," he confessed, then added in a small voice: "I'm sorry."

Deucalion gritted his teeth and gripped his cane hard, breaking it in half in a sudden burst of anger. He breathed harshly for a moment, trying to contain his rage. Once he managed to control himself, he looked at Ethan, who tried to appear as small as possible.

"I'm grateful that you two helped me when I was injured so I'm going to let it go, only this once," he said finally, once he could look at the younger werewolf without wanting to strangle him. "But no more acting without me giving you green light, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Ethan confirmed meekly, Aiden echoing him a second later.

Deucalion nodded curtly, then focused on watching the world passing them by and tried not to think about the upcoming encounter with the remaining half of his pack.

Not that he was afraid to face Kali or Ennis, as Scott's healing had left him strengthened and energized. No, it was the feeling of loss that caused him to question his resolve to kill the traitors as they deserved. They were with him the longest, Ennis being his first follower after Deucalion had been blinded. He wished that he hadn't lost his loyalty, that he wasn't forced to kill him. And yet this was what he needed to do, as he won't ever be able to trust someone who wanted to see him dead. 

No, he won't allow his sentiments stop him from doing what must be done.

***

Kali was pleasantly surprised when Ennis came to their bedroom and started to kiss her passionately, his hands undressing her with an urgency that caused her breath to quicken. As he pinched her nipples just as she liked, then put a hand between her legs and started to caress her with his fingers, she felt mounting arousal and started to wriggle underneath him from raw pleasure.

When he finally entered her, she was more than ready and moaned gutturally at each movement of his powerful body. She didn't remember when was the last time they'd had such a wild, intense sex, leaving them both a soaked, satisfied mess. It was almost like the first months of being together, their passion hot and unbridled and she felt hot tears forming in her eyes. She had missed this, and she opened his mouth to tell him that and then-

He slashed her throat with his claws, and she choked on her blood, suddenly unable to take a breath. She writhed in panic but he caught her arms in a bruising grip and pinned her struggling body to the bed with his own, heavier one. She started to see black spots from lack of oxygen when she felt him moving his hips and he resumed fucking her with renewed vigor, as if she wasn't dying because of him. He was still bloody aroused, and she felt bile gathering in her mouth at the very thought...

Wait, she should be dead already, was her throat actually patching itself? It shouldn't be healing so soon... But then she remembered that Ennis was no longer an Alpha. With a sudden burst of hope, determination and adrenaline she threw the man off her body and started to rip him into pieces, hacked him with savage rage until his body was almost unrecognizable. Only when she was sure that he was dead and would stay dead, she stood up weakly and ran to the bathroom, barely managing to grab the toilet before vomiting violently.

After she had nothing left in her to throw up, she stood up on shaking legs and barely managed to get into the shower cabin. She felt ill and dirty, and the only thing that she wanted was for the water to purge her, inside and outside, until Ennis was nothing more than a distant memory.

She turned on the water and started to cry.

***

Even before they opened the door, Deucalion smelled blood in the air and was instantly on alert. 

"Merge, and be on guard," he ordered the twins and they complied instantly.

They entered the apartment and followed the metallic scent. It led them to Ennis' and Kali's bedroom and the sight that met them was gruesome, there was no other word for it.

On the crumpled, soaked sheets lay Ennis’ body, mutilated to the point of being almost unrecognizable. Deucalion sniffed, trying to catch the scent of the attacker, when he realized that the room not only smelled of blood, but also of sweat and… sex.

In that moment the doors to the bathroom opened and Kali came out, covered only in a towel which she had wrapped tightly around herself. She looked unhurt as there were no injuries that he could see but her eyes… The skin around them was red and swollen, and they were glazed and open wide, resembling open wounds.

She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of them. “Duke, you’re here? And… you’re healed!” she exclaimed, surprised.

Seeing no imminent threat, the twins separated and Ethan asked, shocked: "Kali, what happened? Ennis..." while Aiden added: “Didn't he tell you that we’re coming back?” 

“I guess he was too busy trying to kill me to mention that,” she said coldly. "As you can see, I killed him instead."

Deucalion frowned. Why would Ennis try to kill his lover? It made no sense. Unless… Unless he'd felt threatened by him being healed and wanted to claim Kali’s Alpha power for himself before Deucalion got back. Which was cruel and selfish, and entirely something that Ennis would have been capable of, he realized.

“Wait, Duke- your eyes!” 

Deucalion immensely enjoyed the flabbergasted expression on her face. 

“You didn’t expect that, did you?” he drawled. “Don’t think that I haven’t heard you plotting with Ennis how to kill me. Should I show you how I treat traitors?” He extended his claws.

Her shoulders sagged as she looked at him, defeated, as if all will to fight suddenly deserted her. “I only followed Ennis’ lead, and that was my biggest mistake. Do what you want to do with me, I don’t fucking care anymore,” she said woodenly, then went to the drawer and started to pick up some clothes. “If you want to punish me, then punish me, but now excuse me as I have a bloody carcass to bury.” 

*** 

The twins went with Kali to bury Ennis’ body in the woods and Deucalion was left alone in the apartment, surrounded by the oppressive smell of blood, with only his jagged thoughts to keep him company. 

What should he do, now? Should he kill Kali for even daring to think about killing him? Or should he exile her from the pack, instead? He didn’t know what to do, how to act anymore. He had the feeling that Ennis’ actions were punishment enough and had already hurt her deeply, way more than anything that he could think of. Causing her more pain would be redundant, and serve no point other than to satisfy his own need for revenge.

Still, there was a matter of trust, or lack thereof. How could he let her remain in the pack after she had been planning his death? True, she wasn’t thrilled or enthusiastic about the idea, not like Ennis had been, but the fact remained that she had chosen her lover over him. Could he ever forgive her for that? And if he did, would that be a sign of weakness on his part, and cause her to doubt his leadership even more?

He sighed heavily. Somehow, when he had no morals or conscience, the decision making process was much easier and straightforward. A transgression called for punishment, while a treason called for blood and death, it was as simple as that. These… doubts, these sentiments were troublesome and annoying, and he wished that he could get rid of them again.

Still, he couldn’t help but think that if Scott hadn’t forgiven him, he would still be blind, and would have lost his limbs and probably his life as well, as he would have been unable to defend himself even against the weakest Omega. He was humbled by that young man’s ability to rise above his own hurt and show kindness and compassion where Deucalion would have shown none. 

And Scott wasn’t weak, far from it. Deucalion wanted to be the same kind of a leader, kind and just while remaining strong and respected by his pack. But what if his packmates would scorn him for it? He had been a visionary once, and it hadn’t ended well for him. Did he have the courage to try to be that man again?

He didn’t know, but he wished... He wished.


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, we get to see Isaac's POV!

After hearing that Scott had healed the same werewolf that was responsible for Isaac's kidnapping, he had been hurt, confused and angry. He'd run upstairs to his room, expecting Scott to come and say that he was sorry, and that he'd made a mistake in helping Deucalion. So he waited, and waited, and as he was slowly cooling off he finally realized that Scott wouldn't come to him to apologize, and the very thought caused all his demons to resurface.

Did Scott care for him still?... How was Isaac supposed to act around him now?

He was able to hear Scott talking with the adults still, the murmur of their voices barely audible through the floor, meaning that they'd decided to continue the conversation without Isaac. Suddenly, he felt childish that he had run away so abruptly without listening to the whole story. He shouldn't have acted so rashly, he should've kept his emotions in check, and now he felt too embarrassed about his outburst to go downstairs and ask to be included in the conversation once more.

He paced nervously, waiting for what seemed like a lifetime for Scott’s packmates to leave. Soon after that he heard footsteps going up the stairs, and he felt his heart beating faster as he waited for Scott to knock on his doors. _Please, don't go to your room,_ he pleaded in the privacy of his mind. _Show me that you still care about me, please._

He heard the footsteps slowing down, as if Scott stopped in front of his room and hesitated. Finally, after a couple of long, nerve-wracking moments, Isaac heard a quiet knocking and he felt faint from the sheer relief. Scott still wanted to talk with him, and that was the only thing that mattered.

He opened the door and one look at his friend's tired, worn out face was enough to make him feel guilty about adding to his worries, so Isaac pulled Scott inside and wrapped his arms around him. They simply held each for a moment, before Isaac said: "I'm sorry that I left so abruptly."

"I'm sorry that my actions hurt you," Scott murmured, his breath feeling warm and tingly on Isaac's skin. "I never wanted to cause you pain."

"I just… Please help me understand why healing that werewolf was so important to you."

Scott nodded and they bundled on the bed, fully clothed but pressed close to each other, Isaac resting his head on Scott's chest and feeling his friend's arm circling him loosely. 

"The tale that I'm about to tell you is not an easy or pleasant one," Scott cautioned before he continued: "You probably don't know this, but Deucalion… He was a great man, once, striving for unity among the packs and truce between the hunters and werewolves. But when he was betrayed twice in a row, first when Allison's grandfather Gerard blinded him during peace negotiations, and then when his own Beta tried to kill him to claim his Alpha power, something just snapped in him."

"Allison's grandfather did this to him?... But why?" Isaac asked with disbelief.

Scott pressed his lips into a thin line before he said: "Gerard… He's not a good man. In fact, he's one of the worst people I know. He lured Deucalion into a trap and killed both werewolves and his fellow hunters just so that everyone would blame Deucalion for it. Gerard doesn't care for anyone but himself and he kills people without second thought if it helps achieving his goals. He's the one that truly needs to be stopped."

For the first time since they'd met, Isaac felt Scott burning with hatred. "You want to kill him," he suddenly realized and he propped himself on his elbow to look Scott in the eye. 

"As long as he stays far away from Beacon Hills, I'm not going to hunt him down, if that's what you're afraid of. But if he comes here…" Scott's expression darkened. "If he threatens anyone, human or werewolf, I'm not going to stop until he's dead."

Isaac shivered, it didn't seem like an empty threat, this was a promise if he ever heard one. "Does Allison's dad know about all of this?" he wondered. "Does Allison?"

"No, not yet. There just never seemed to be the right moment to start that kind of a conversation," Scott admitted, then asked: "Does it… bother you, that I'm capable of killing?"

Strangely, it didn’t bother Isaac as much as it probably should, and he wondered why. Was it because Scott was so forgiving all the time, trying to give people second and even third chances, so when he said that someone needed to be killed, Isaac believed him that it was truly necessary and couldn’t be avoided? 

"It doesn't, since I know that your world is- different, more violent and dangerous than I expected," he assured his friend. "I only wonder… How do you know who should be forgiven? Who deserves a second chance and who doesn't? How do you even start- forgiving someone?" his voice shook as he asked.

Scott looked at him carefully before asking: "Why do I have the feeling that we're no longer talking about Deucalion?"

How could Scott know him so well to the point that bordered on mind-reading? Isaac felt his eyes welling up and he hated himself for feeling so vulnerable, so he sat up with his back to the other teen.

"I've been thinking about my dad," he confessed finally, hugging his knees to his chest in a vain attempt to comfort himself. "Since that day when you rescued me I haven't seen him, I don't know how he's coping with me being away, if he's alright…"

He trailed off. He didn't even know if he _wanted_ his father to be alright, but not because of a need for revenge, but because that would mean that his dad didn't miss him at all, that he was better off without Isaac, and that thought caused his heart to clench painfully.

And yet… his father had hurt him so much, so many times, that Isaac felt apprehensive of seeing the man again, much less speaking with him. And getting back to that house, with its basement and the freezer… It was his worst nightmare, and he dreaded the thought that he would ever be forced to live with his father ever again.

"I know that I should hate him for what he did, that I should wish that he would suffer just as I was, but I just… can't," he whispered painfully. "And yet, I can't forget his face as he beat me, and I freeze from fright each time I think about him. So I don't hate him, but I can't forgive him either, and it's all so painful and confusing…"

"Oh Isaac," Scott breathed and spooned him from behind, his strong arms seeming like a warm blanket. "It's understandable that you feel conflicted about him. No matter how badly he treated you, he's still your dad. He raised you, so it's alright if you feel attached to him on some level. But please don't force yourself to do anything that you don't want or feel ready to. You certainly don't have to forgive him. Maybe at some point you will, but maybe you won't, and as long as you’re true to your feelings, it's going to be alright."

He wanted to believe Scott, he wanted to be able to heal, and feel better, but he didn't even know how to start.

"It's just that- It's been weeks since I'm living with you, I should be fine by now, and usually I am. But then something reminds me of him, like the smell of coffee that he drinks every morning, and it makes me feel- raw, like an open wound, again and again," he said brokenly. "What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Scott said, rubbing his shoulders gently. "Grief doesn’t have a time limit. And you’re grieving, because even though your father still lives, the feeling of being a family, the closeness and trust that comes with it, you've lost it all."

Isaac felt hot tears falling down his cheeks. He'd lost his dad…

_He'd_ _lost his dad_. 

"But how could I ever cope with that, if I'm still hoping that he would- that we could-" he choked on his words. "I wish I could just… let go, and forget about him, but I can't. So what should I do, instead?"

"Would meeting with him help?" Scott asked softly. "You don't have to, of course. But if it'd give you a sense of closure…"

Isaac wondered for a moment. Did he want to see his father again? Not yet, certainly, he didn't feel even close to being ready for that. But at some point, when he wasn't feeling so raw and vulnerable… Maybe. 

"Not now, but someday… I think I'd like that," he said finally. 

In response Scott pulled him even closer and assured him: "If and when you feel ready, not a second earlier, alright? And I'd be there for you if you'd like me to, you don't have to go through this alone."

Isaac felt his tight muscles relaxing finally. He didn't know if he would ever feel ready to face his father, but knowing that the option was there, and that Scott would support him through it all, it was a comforting thought.

He turned around to look at his friend, his _family_. How could he ever thank Scott for everything that he'd done for him? A simple 'thank you' didn't seem to be enough, especially since Scott had such a hard day and he still found it within himself to comfort Isaac…

Eyes suddenly wide, he jabbed Scott’s chest with a finger. "You did it again!" he said accusatoringly. 

"Did what?" asked Scott, bewildered.

"Distracted me, that’s what. We were supposed to talk about what happened to _you_ , not me," Isaac reminded him. "And now I feel like the worst friend ever, only focused on my problems and not yours."

“You needed it, and I’ve already talked with mom, Peter and Derek, so don’t worry about me,” Scott assured him, then asked tentatively: “Are you… okay with me helping Deucalion?”

Isaac grimaced. “I’m not thrilled about it, that’s for sure, but I’m not angry anymore. As long as he no longer poses a danger to us, I’m fine with it.”

Besides, how could he fault Scott for having such a big, forgiving heart, if Isaac had benefited from that numerous times already? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Next: a visit in the Eichen House.


	76. Chapter 76

In the morning his mom called the Eichen House asking if she and Scott could visit one of the patients, and the receptionist agreed and asked them to come around 9:30 AM. They drove Isaac to school and told him that Scott would be missing classes today so that he could visit his friend in the hospital. Isaac looked worried and intrigued at the same time, obviously regretting not being included in the conversation last night, but nodded with understanding and went to school promising to share his notes with Scott in the evening.

"Will you be alright?" his mom asked since Scott’s been playing nervously with the sleeves of his hoodie during the whole ride to the Eichen House.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "The suspense is making me twitchy, that's all."

Not knowing the truth was the most difficult part of the trip. He hadn’t been close to the Banshee so her death, while it would sadden him and make him feel indebted to her, wouldn't cause him the heart-wrenching pain that he was intimately familiar with from losing his packmates in his first life. Still, she was a living, feeling person and a part of the supernatural world at that, so he hoped that she was alive still, even though his intuition was telling him otherwise.

When his mom parked and they got out of the car, Scott couldn’t help but shiver at the look of the gloomy, sinister looking building that loomed over them. He hated the Eichen House, nothing good had ever happened in this cursed place, and as soon as they accomplished their task he would happily leave the building without looking back. This place gave him creeps, and he was an Alpha werewolf, for crying out loud!

Apparently his mom didn't share his feelings or she was hiding them well, as she walked towards the building in quick strides, Scott trailing one step behind her. 

"Hello, we're here to see Meredith Walker," she said with a polite smile as they approached the reception.

"One moment please," a bored-looking matron with a ridiculous bun on her head started to shuffle through the papers with what looked to be a permanent frown. "I'm sorry but Ms Walker passed away yesterday, my sincere condolences." The condolences were hardly sincere, as her bored face didn't even as much as twitched.

"Dear God," Melissa breathed, looking overwhelmed for a moment. It was one thing to hear Scott's tale about the in-between, but it was another to know that it had really happened, that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination. "While we're not her relatives, she was my son's friend. Do you know when and where the funeral will be held?"

The woman grimaced slightly. "Her family is not responding to our calls, the contact number that we have in our files seems to be out of service. If no one shows up to pick up the body, she'll be buried in the municipal cemetery without any additional funeral services."

"That's awful," Melissa said with a frown. "Could we take care of the funeral arrangements, instead?"

The woman finally looked happy (or less gloomy, at the very least) at the prospect of being relieved of the problematic case as she pushed a paper in Melissa's direction. 

"Please fill this out and sign at the bottom," she instructed.

Scott’s mom just sighed and completed the form obligingly.

"Everything seems to be in order," the receptionist said after checking the document. "The body will be released within 24 hours, you’ll be informed once that’s possible so please await our call. Anything else I could help you with?"

"No, thank you," Melissa nodded curtly and turned around only to bump into another woman who was approaching the reception at that exact moment. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-"

"Mrs Daehler?" Scott asked, surprised at seeing Matt's mom here. 

"Are you here to visit Matt, too?" The woman looked equally as surprised to see him, and her husband joined them in that moment.

"Do you know each other?" Melissa asked, bemused. "I'm Melissa McCall, Scott's mother."

"Sean and Stephanie Daehler, nice to meet you," Mr Daehler introduced the two of them. "Your son was the one who realized that our Matt… wasn't feeling well. We've admitted him here for therapy."

Scott shivered, a foreboding feeling making his hair stand up on the back of his neck. He didn't trust the so-called therapists in this cursed facility and he wasn’t convinced that Matt would get help here, the help that he so desperately needed.

"I didn't know that Matt’s here," he admitted. "I came here to visit my friend Meredith but apparently she died yesterday. How is Matt doing? Is he feeling better?”

Mr and Mrs Daehler looked at each other worriedly, the news of patients dying in the hospital doing nothing to calm them down.

"I’m sorry to hear that,” Sean said finally. "We don't know, he doesn't want to see us. But we keep coming here weekly in hope that he'll change his mind."

“Did Matt say why he doesn’t want to have visitors? I imagine that being here could get lonely after a while. I wouldn’t mind seeing him, even if for a short time, just to check if he’s doing alright,” Scott said hopefully.

“Unfortunately, we haven’t seen him at all,” Stephanie said sadly.

Mr Daehler hesitated for a moment, before he said: “Honey, what would you say if we asked to see Matt, even against his wishes? If Scott’s friend died here, no matter the cause, I would feel better if we checked on him.”

His wife nodded enthusiastically. 

As Matt’s parents were talking with the receptionist, Scott took his mom to the side and asked her to go with them to see Matt. 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” he said with a frown. “I don’t know Matt all that well, but his refusal to see his parents for so long seems unlike him, and it worries me,”

“If his parents don’t mind us going with them, we’ll visit the boy together,” she assured him and squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, so he smiled at her gratefully.

In the end, despite the receptionist’s protests, Matt’s parents demanded seeing him and with him being underage, the facility couldn’t deny them that right. Once Scott revealed that his mother was a nurse and could help ascertain if everything was alright with Matt, it was agreed that they would all go together.

They were led by a bulky looking guard to Matt’s room and were told to wait outside for a moment. Scott focused on his senses, hoping to get some clue as to what was happening with the boy, and listened in to the guard’s quiet, hissed threats.

_Listen little bastard, you have a couple of visitors but if you so much as breathe the wrong way, we’ll make you regret it. Keep telling them that you don’t want to see anyone and maybe you’ll avoid the bucket today, you got it?_

The bucket? Before Scott could gather his thoughts, the door opened and they were allowed inside.

Matt was standing stiffly in the middle of the room which seemed more like a prisoner’s cell than a room suitable for a teenage boy. He was looking pale and slightly thinner than when Scott had seen his last, but there were no bruises or wounds that could be seen. 

“I said that I don’t want visitors,” he said dispassionately, looking at the wall. “Go away.”

Stephanie’s lips wobbled as she said: “Sweetheart, we were worried and wanted to check on you, that’s all.”

"You saw that I'm doing okay, so leave," Matt said woodenly. "I don't want to see you."

Seeing him so despondent was painful to Scott. He knew that this boy was capable of killing people because he was hurting too much on the inside, but this… empty shell was as far removed from Matt that he had known it was alarming. He had seen him sad, furious, bitter, but he'd never seen him so emotionless as he was acting now, and it worried him more than anything. 

Suddenly, he sensed a metallic, stale scent in the air and he stiffened instantly.

"Something's wrong, I can smell dried blood on him," Scott muttered quietly into his mom's ear. "Can you give him a health check?"

She looked at him hesitantly, as if asking if he was sure about it, and he nodded.

"Matt, dear, recently one of the patients was found dead in her room and we need to examine you before we can leave," Melissa said calmly.

"Dead…?" Matt asked, for the first time really looking at them.

"Yes, and while the cause of her death is unknown at the moment, we'd rather not take any chances. Don't worry, I'm a nurse, so I'm qualified to give you a basic health check. Now, please take off your shirt so that I can examine you," Scott's mom said calmly but sternly, leaving no room for objections.

"Now wait a minute," the guard interrupted, "this was supposed to be a family visit, not a medical check. I must ask you to leave and make a reservation for another time."

"We have a legitimate doubt regarding the care our son's getting. We won't leave until we've made sure that he's alright," Matt's father said stubbornly. 

"This is against the protocol and can result in fines and the patient being rejected from further care in our facility," the bulky man said.

Matt's parents hesitated for a moment, their resolve waiving, so Scott said to the boy: "If you've been mistreated by the staff here, your parents won't let you stay even a day longer here, right, Mr and Mrs Daehler?" Scott prompted.

Matt’s eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

"Of course, Matt’s well-being is a priority!" Sean said with conviction.

"Matt, dear, you can tell us the truth," the boy's mom said, her voice shaking slightly. "If you've been treated badly, we'll take you home."

The boy looked undecided for a moment, before he set his jaw stubbornly and in a quick, jerky move he took off his long sleeve t-shirt, revealing the bruised arms and shoulders underneath. 

Matt's parents gasped, while the guard growled: "He must've done this to himself!"

"Matt, do you have any bruises on your back?" Scott asked quietly. As the boy nodded and turned around to show finger-shaped bruises on his back, Scott told the guard tartly: "He wouldn't have been able to cause these injuries by himself unless his joints suddenly disappeared, so cut the crap and bring the director or whoever is in charge of this facility down here."

His vulgar order must have made its desired effect, as the guard almost ran away from the room. 

"Oh sweetheart," Mrs Daehler cried into her handkerchief. "I swear that we didn't know…"

Melissa approached Matt and looked at his bruises carefully. "They are all artificial, there won't be a sign of them within a week at the most," she assured him softly.

Looking into Matt's haunted eyes, Scott knew that his stay at the Eichen House would be yet another wound that didn't leave any visible scars.

***

In the end the Daehlers decided against an official investigation, not wanting to put Matt through the questioning that would follow if they had taken that route. They did negotiate immediate discharge, as well as waiver of all payments and fees in addition to receiving an apology and a promise that the director would execute an internal audit within the facility.

Scott didn't put much faith into the latter, but he wasn't going to question their decisions. After all, they had achieved their goal of getting Matt out of that horrid place, so he considered that a success. 

"We can't thank you enough for your help," Sean said as they left the building.

"Being a mother myself, I can't imagine being indifferent to what happened to your son," Melissa said heartfully. "If you need any assistance, medical or otherwise, feel free contact me and I'll see what I can do to help."

"We might take you up on that offer," Stephanie said with a determined gleam in her still red-rimmed eyes.

Scott wasn't taking his eyes off Matt. The boy looked detached and not fully there, as if mentally he was still in the Eichen House, and that worried him. But for the first time in a long time he felt uncertain about what to do, how to help him without making things even worse, so he just let his mother exchange the phone numbers with the Daehlers, and they left after another round of thankyous and goodbyes. 

They still had a funeral to organize, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, surprise?  
> That's right, we haven't seen the last of Matt yet.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new, warm, easy chapter for you to enjoy before we go back to more serious matters.

As they went back to the car, Scott said: "Thanks, mom, I couldn't have done this without you," and he hugged her fiercely.

She patted his back gently. "You're welcome. Now, let's go home, we deserve a break."

"Actually, I wanted to check up on the Dunbars to see if they need anything," Scott admitted.

Melissa's face spoke volumes about what she thought about his idea. "I would think that we've done enough good deeds for one day," she commented tartly.

"It's not about that," Scott explained. "I only want to make sure that Liam's alright." It had been hard for him to leave his pup yesterday evening, and not knowing how Liam was dealing with all of that had happened was making him nervous.

"Alright, but after meeting with them I expect you to march straight home, is that clear? No more saving people, leave that for another day, alright?"

"No saving anyone else today, got it," Scott agreed with a smile. 

"Good," she said, satisfied. "With how the things are progressing, we'll soon be able to compete with the Red Cross or Doctors Without Barriers," she muttered under her breath.

Scott snorted. "Mom, one teen saved per day is hardly that impressive."

"For civilians such as us? I’d say it's spectacular," Melissa deadpanned, starting the car.

During the ride Scott wrote to Liam asking if he was at school or if his parents allowed him to miss school.

_No classes today, I wouldn't be able to concentrate today anyway…_ Liam wrote back. 

_A hard night?_ Scott asked worriedly. 

_Yeah. Mom and dad couldn't sleep either, so we're all a little tired today,_ Liam explained.

Scott frowned, wondering how best to help his pup. _Do you want me to drop with a visit or do you prefer spending some time alone with your parents?_

_Visit!:)_ Liam wrote excitedly within what seemed to be a second or two. After a moment, he received another message: _I mean, if you don't have other plans._

_Even if I had other plans, I would've cancelled them if needed_ , Scott assured him. _I'll be at Derek's soon, please give your parents heads up, alright?_

_Will do. Can't wait!_

Scott grinned, glad that Liam didn't lose his enthusiastic nature. He loved how his pup became so easily excited and he wished that he could preserve this almost child-like eagerness in Liam for as long as possible. There would be a time for his pup to grow up, that's for sure, but he would do everything in his power to allow the boy a chance to enjoy his childhood for a little bit longer, if possible.

***

Liam hadn’t slept well that night, his mind replying the events of the day before with a surprising stubbornness. He really wished to put the attack on his family behind him, but every time he’d closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, he saw his dad being stabbed, again and again, and he failed each time he tried to stop the bleeding. 

His parents hadn’t had the easiest night either, if their tired eyes and ashen faces were any indication. They tried to put on a happy face for him, and he understood that, as he was trying to do the same so that they didn’t worry for him. Still, he wasn’t the one who nearly died or was molested, it was them who’d taken the brunt of the assault, and he didn’t want to add to their concerns even more.

When Scott wrote to him asking how he was feeling, his mood lifted a bit. But when the older teen offered to visit, Liam whooped excitedly, causing his parents to look at him with surprise.

"Scott’s going to drop by!" he explained.

His parents exchanged _a look_.

“What? I’m just happy to see him again,” he said defensively. 

“Whatever you say, son,” his stepdad commented, his lips twitching a bit. 

***

As she dropped Scott off, Melissa drove home deep in thought. 

Yesterday had been crazy and today didn't seem to be any better, and it wasn't even noon yet! Everything was happening so fast, the tasks and responsibilities piling up to the point that she felt stretched thin, but she was careful not to show her wariness to her son. Scott seemed to be so used to the craziness that their life had recently turned out to be that she was embarrassed at being overwhelmed when he seemed to be doing so much better, all things considered.

At times such as these she missed having a man in her life, someone whom she could share her responsibilities with... But then she reminded herself that she wasn't alone any longer and she had someone to turn to when the world went crazy and things became too much.

When she entered the house, she called Peter and waited nervously for him to pick up. How do you even ask a prospective partner to help you organize a funeral? No dating guides ever mentioned that scenario…

"Hi, I just got back from the Eichen House," Melissa started awkwardly when he picked up the phone.

_"I was hoping that you'll call me,"_ Peter admitted. _"How did it go?"_

"Would you believe me if I told you that I got roped into saving yet another teenage boy?" she asked with exasperation.

Peter chuckled. _"Considering how Scott is attracting such cases on a regular basis, I'm not even surprised. Would you like me to drop by? That way you could tell me everything in person,"_ he offered.

"I'm feeling quite overwhelmed at the moment, so yes, please," she said sincerely.

_"I'll be at your place in half an hour,"_ he promised. 

Once they disconnected, Melissa went to the bathroom and looked at herself critically. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a real mess. Should she leave them loose, or gather them into a ponytail? Also, would wearing makeup be an overkill? It wasn't a date, but still… She didn't want to look unkempt, so she combed her hair until it shone, and decided to apply a small amount of clear lip gloss, wanting to look attractive but without being too obvious about it.

When she realized that she was acting like a teenage girl, she almost laughed at herself. Romance turns people into fools, she mused.

Still, when the doorbell rang, her heart skipped a beat, and she forced herself to be calm and collected, or at least appear as such. Would she be able to fool a werewolf, though? Scott had mentioned at some point that they had heightened senses, meaning that Peter would be able to sense her excitement no matter how hard she would try to hide it.

Deciding that worrying about it would serve no purpose other than to make her even more nervous and self-conscious, she opened the door only to see Peter standing on the doorstep with a single red rose.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted her and somehow in his mouth the word didn't sound overused or obnoxious. 

"You're not bad looking, yourself," she said lightly as she fought an amused smile. 

"This must be the deepest, most sophisticated compliment I've ever received," he joked, his eyes twinkling. "May I come in, or should I praise your beauty a bit longer before I'm allowed in?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment, before she invited him inside with a small laugh. She didn’t know how Peter was doing it, but his mere presence lifted her spirits instantly and she was feeling much better than just a few moments before. 

“I’m afraid that I don’t have anything special to satisfy your sweet tooth,” she said apologetically, putting the rose into a vase. “Unless you feel like trying some home made cookies, that is.”

“You won’t ever hear me declining such an offer,” he said with a wink, “especially when it comes to anything home-made.”

Once they settled on the sofa, a big jar of cookies placed strategically within an arm’s length, Peter circled her shoulders with his arm with a quiet: “May I?” She nodded, suddenly breathless.

It’s been years since she’d last snuggled with a handsome man, and the feeling of Peter’s lean but muscular body pressed to her… it was exquisite. 

Trying not to let herself become too distracted by their shared body warmth, Melissa described everything that had happened in the Eichen House, from learning that the girl that Scott saw while unconscious had been found dead, to meeting with the Daehlers and discovering that their son was mistreated by the staff. 

“I don’t know how Scott does it, he just- sees someone in need and takes it on himself to help them, completely ignoring the fact that it isn’t his responsibility in the first place,” she complained. “I don’t know if I should feel proud of him, or be concerned for him…”

“I dare say that both reactions are completely understandable in these circumstances,” he said, nipping at the cookie absentmindedly. “But don’t treat him like a kid in need of protection, he certainly won’t like that.”

“Are you saying that I should just ignore the fact that he disregards his own well-being while helping others?” she asked incredulously. 

Peter shook his head. “No, but trust that he’s adult enough to learn from his mistakes. He’s pushed himself too far already and now he knows the consequences of that. And he’s too intelligent to make the same mistake twice,” he explained. “Also, judging by the fact that he asked for your help with the Daehler’s boy proves that he no longer feels that he has to do everything alone, and that he's learned to ask for assistance. It’s a good sign.”

She sighed heavily. “I know that, and you’re right, he did ask for my help as soon as he heard that Matt might be mistreated. I just wish that he didn’t have to get involved at all but let the adults take care of it…”

“Melissa, forgive me for being blunt, but Scott’s almost an adult himself, and with him claiming the responsibility of a pack leader, even more so. My advice would be to let him know that he can turn to you with anything, and trust that he would know when to ask for help,” Peter said, rubbing her arm slightly.

She nodded, then hesitated for a moment before asking awkwardly: “Speaking of which… Would you mind helping me with the funeral arrangements? I could do it myself, but…”

“Of course I’ll help,” Peter said immediately. “I’m here not only for the cookies and your company, as wonderful as it is. I wish to be… useful, for the lack of a better word. So, feel free to ask for my help with anything and everything, whatever you need.”

She appreciated that, she really did. The problem was that she wasn’t used to asking for help, being a single mother for so long made her self-sufficient and independent simply because there hadn’t been any other alternative. It had been that way ever since Rafael had left her, and even before that, but maybe she could finally start counting on someone other than herself?

“But what can I do for you in return?” she asked, because the last thing she wanted was to end up in an unequal relationship, and with him being a wealthy, cultured man, and a werewolf at that, it wasn’t that unlikely or improbable.

“I could think of something…” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, filling her with both anticipation and dread at thinking about all the sexy stuff that a man like him could desire, and she felt both hot and undecided if she wanted to take their relationship to the next level so quickly, when he added: “I’d say that chocolate eclairs would be a suitable payment. What do you think?”

She nodded wordlessly, mortified by her not so innocent thoughts. Did she just envisioned having sex with him while he was being a perfect gentleman?...

They really needed to go on that date, and quickly, before she embarrassed herself even more, she decided.


	78. Chapter 78

Staying sober for the whole month wasn't going to be easy, Jackson quickly realized. He was too used to numbing himself with alcohol whenever he felt angry or depressed. Still, if he wanted to join Scott's pack he would need to find a different way to silence his thoughts and numb his emotions.

During the last couple of weeks he'd been observing how a sickly, weak, astmathic boy, basically a nobody, became one of the most popular guys in their class. However, if it was only a matter of popularity, Jackson wouldn't have cared, but what Scott was doing was much more than that. He'd created a tight knit group consisting of his closest friends who now seemed almost inseparable, and Jackson had wanted to be in it even before learning of the supernatural world. 

Now, ever since he'd had the chance to witness the sheer power and authority that Scott exuded when he was channeling his inner wolf, Jackson couldn't help but want to submit to that strength and let Scott take charge of him. It was a strange realization, but he was done with lying to himself. He hated being dependent on his adoptive parents as they forced him to pretend to be someone else, a poster boy with no deeper feelings, so it would be a nice change to have someone who actually gave a damn about what he needed.

After Scott had shown him how true closeness felt like he found himself looking at his adoptive parents in a completely different light. The way they shied away from each other, how they avoided touching even accidentally made him realize that there was something seriously wrong with their marriage. It wasn't that obvious, but once he knew what to look for, he couldn't stop noticing the small but telling signs.

After Sunday dinner, once his dad went to watch the TV and his mother was clearing the table, he blurted: "Are you happy with dad?"

She almost dropped the plates in surprise and looked at him as if he had grown a second head. 

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she replied with a plastic, fake smile that almost made him cringe.

"I don't know who you are trying to fool, me or yourself, but fine, be that way," he said with a shrug. She was an adult, it was her choice if she wanted to live a pretend life. And if she perfected the 'fake it 'till you make it' mindset and made it her life philosophy, that was none of his business.

Later in the evening his father knocked on the door of his room and entered without waiting for a reply. It had always been that way, as if the mere fact of knocking made it acceptable to disregard Jackson's privacy.

"I don't know what you said to her, but you've upset your mother," the man said and clenched his jaw hard.

"I only spoke the truth and it's not my fault that she'd rather lie to herself," Jackson sneered and wasn't even surprised when his father looked at him furiously.

"Don't give me cheek, I won't accept back talking under my own roof," his father growled, his face red.

"I apologize," Jackson mumbled.

"I expect you to be polite and respectful at all times, is that understood?" the man asked sternly.

"Yes, father," he said dutifully, the words drilled into him from an early age.

He hated being under his father's thumb, but what other choice did he have? He was still underage and the very idea of running away from home was laughable. No, this was his reality, and all he could do was to grit his teeth and try to rein in his temper, which he was rather poor at. 

When his father turned around to leave, Jackson said impulsively: "I asked mom if you were happy with each other."

The man froze then turned in his direction, his face almost completely blank and giving nothing away.

Jackson gulped, wondering if he crossed some kind of a line since in their family no one ever talked about feelings, but he still continued: "It doesn't look like you are, and I wondered why would you stay in an unhappy marriage…" he saw how his father's face darkened and added hurriedly: "But that's none of my business, I get it."

For a moment he thought that his father would finally snap and hit him, which had never happened before. Oh, the man was certainly creative with his punishments, even to the point of cruelty, but he'd never resorted to brute, straightforward violence. 

Finally, his father said: "Believe it or not, but we're staying together for _you_."

"Why?" he asked in disbelief.

The man looked at him incredulously. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yeah, I do. If you're miserable, you're making me miserable too," Jackson said bluntly. "This- us, being a family, it just doesn't work."

He didn't know why he was finally saying out loud what he'd thought in the privacy of his mind for quite some time now. Why was he suddenly being honest with the man who'd drilled keeping up appearances into him? But he was so sick of pretending that they were a happy, loving family, he needed to get it off his chest or else he would start screaming, or worse… he would drink himself to oblivion.

His father kept looking at him, his face perfectly controlled, before he turned around and left without another word.

Jackson let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. It was the most honest and bizarre conversation he'd ever had with his adoptive father, or at least it would be if it didn't end so abruptly. Now, he didn't know what to think anymore. 

He desperately wanted to have a drink but he gritted his teeth and tried to think of something, anything else. 

***

When Monday finally came, he was glad to leave the house and the weird feeling of suspension that could be felt there. However, at school he immediately noticed that Scott was missing and he frowned. 

"Hey Lahey, where's Scott?" he asked briskly as they entered the classroom. "You two are usually joined at the hip."

"Would it kill you to be nice for once?" the boy asked with a roll of his eyes. 

"Sorry, force of habit," Jackson said sheepishly. Recently he'd started to warm up to Isaac, but old habits die hard.

"He went to visit his friend in the hospital, that's all I know," Isaac replied.

“Oh,” Jackson didn’t get the chance to say anything else as the teacher entered the classroom.

He couldn’t focus on the lesson as he was thinking about Scott, though. Would the werewolf appreciate it if he texted him, asking how he was doing? Their weird friendship was still fresh and he wasn’t sure if Scott would like it if Jackson suddenly started pestering him about his private life. In the end, he decided to give him some space, and save the questions for later when Scott was back at school.

***

After classes Danny grabbed his arm to get his attention. “What’s with you and Isaac? I never thought I’d ever see you willingly talking to him.”

It was the first time Danny spoke to him ever since their falling-out and Jackson couldn’t help but feel guilty at the thought. He had really messed up, and it was a small wonder that his former(?) friend was speaking to him at all.

“He’s not so bad once you get to know him,” he replied awkwardly. 

“And when did you even get the chance to do that?” Danny frowned.

Jackson sighed. How could he explain everything that had happened in the last couple of days to someone who didn’t have an idea that werewolves were even real? Somehow he didn’t think that saying ‘we’ve kinda bonded over being kidnapped together’ was a good idea.

“I kissed Scott,” he finally said, making his friend gap at him with disbelief. “Yeah, I know, ironic, isn’t it? So yeah, I kissed Scott and spent the night at his place, and since Isaac is living with him, I couldn’t just ignore him, right?”

“You.kissed.a.boy,” Danny said slowly.

“Yeah.” 

“You... utter bastard! You made me think that you hate gays, and then you just go and kiss another guy- I can’t believe you!” Danny growled, incensed. 

“I was being a jerk, I know that,” Jackson said tiredly. “And I’m sorry, but discovering that I might like boys wasn’t the easiest experience for me, alright? And don’t worry, Scott isn’t interested in me, he said so outright, so we’re just friends now.”

“You’re friends with Scott McCall,” Danny deadpanned.

“Yeah?” he felt like he seriously overused the word in the last five minutes, but what was with Danny repeating his every sentence?

“You’re fucking unbelievable,” the boy said lowly, looking as if he was punched in the gut.

“Listen, I- There are things going on in my life that aren’t pretty and Scott just- was there for me, alright? I owe him a lot,” Jackson said honestly. 

He hadn’t meant to hurt or upset Danny, they had known each other for years now, but if the boy wouldn’t be able accept his new friends, then how could Jackson ever hope to tell him about his plan of becoming a werewolf?

Danny frowned. “Are you having problems?” he asked hesitantly. “Is this about your family?”

“That, too,” Jackson admitted. “So I’m really sorry for being a prat, but... things are going to change now. I’m going to hang out with Scott’s-” he stopped himself from saying ‘pack’ at the last moment, “group from now on. I mean, not all the time, but-”

“I get it,” Danny said. “We’ve fallen out with each other and you’ve found new friends. It happens. And to be honest, maybe I should do the same.” He turned around and left.

Jackson sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously. This could’ve gone better. And yet… How could he remain friends with Danny while keeping so many secrets from him? He wasn’t exactly an expert on relationships but he was fairly sure that honesty was not optional.


	79. Chapter 79

The day of Meredith's funeral was surprisingly beautiful, the sky was as clear as could be and the world seemed aglow with the upcoming spring. Even birds chirped happily as they flew from tree to tree and Scott couldn’t help but think that it’s the way of nature: the cycle of seasons, the constant shift from life to death to life.

And Scott… he was the living proof of it, both because of his travel to the past, and also because of Meredith's sacrifice which had allowed him to return from the in-between. He was so thankful to her, more than he could put into words. If it wasn’t for her, he would have lost his chance to make things right, to save and protect the people he loved and cared for. He swore to himself not to let such a gift go to waste.

The funeral itself, it was a tranquil experience, it was so quiet that it seemed almost serene. Since he sincerely doubted that Meredith was religious there was no priest present, but only himself, his mom, Peter and Derek, since only they were fully aware of the circumstances of Meredith’s death.

“Thank you for being here with me,” he said to them as they were leaving the cemetery. In response he was given a series of hugs, first from his mom, then from his packmates.

He was happy to have them in his life, and he hugged them back fiercely.

***

Once they were back at home, he felt restless. He had this feeling that he should be doing something, anything. And while he appreciated the chance to rest, he hated being idle. Also, Meredith’s funeral reminded him of everything that had happened on Sunday and he wondered how Deucalion was doing. Did he manage to reconnect with his pack? But more importantly, why did Scott care so much if the man was alright?

Somehow, without him noticing it, he had already stopped thinking about Deucalion as the younger version of his mentor from his previous life. In the past there had always been a barrier of age and experience between them, and while Scott had admired the man greatly, he couldn’t in all honesty call him a friend since they hadn’t known each other that well, all things considered. Yes, they had been allies, as well as teacher and student, but nothing more than that.

But this version of Deucalion… There was something different about him, or maybe it was Scott who was different, more mature this time around, which allowed them to connect on a different level than before? He honestly enjoyed the man’s presence, once Deucalion had stopped acting as a megalomaniac bent on murder and mayhem, that is.

Giving into the temptation, he texted the man: _Hi, it’s Scott, I haven’t heard from you the last few days. Is everything alright?_

Once he sent the message he waited nervously for a reply, feeling his heart beating in his chest anxiously. Will the man think him silly for being such a worrywart? Will he reply at all? Or will he just disregard his message?

After a long moment, his phone rang, and Scott hurriedly picked it up.

“Hi,” he said, suddenly feeling timid. 

_“Hi Scott, I apologise that I haven’t kept in touch as I promised, but the last few days were… difficult for my pack,”_ he heard the man’s deep, cultured voice, though it sounded a little tired.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Scott said honestly. “Is there anything I could do to help?”

_“How is that your first reaction to everything is to offer help?”_ Deucalion asked, sounding faintly amused.

“It’s a knee jerk reaction, I can’t help it,” he admitted sheepishly. “So, is there anything I can do?”

_“Unless you know how to heal guilt and heartbreak, then no,”_ the man said sadly. _“And before you ask, it’s about Kali. Ennis attacked her and she killed him in self-defense, but she hasn’t been doing well since then. She’s been having nightmares and can’t sleep properly, so unless you have any idea how to cure that, there’s nothing that you or anyone could do.”_

That sounded awful, Scott wasn’t exactly Kali’s biggest fan, but even she didn’t deserve being attacked by the very person she loved the most. He bit his lip and asked tentatively: “Have you tried entering her mind and dulling her memories a bit? I know that it helped when I did it for Peter to stop him reliving the day his family died in the fire.”

There were a couple of moments of silence before Deucalion said: _“I haven’t thought about that, to be honest, I’ve done a lot of memory manipulation in the past, but most of it- it wasn’t exactly benign in nature,”_ he admitted.

“It’s all about intention, you know. You’d need to enter her mind wanting to ease her pain,” Scott explained. “You won’t succeed if you try to do that while feeling negative emotions.”

_“I’m not sure if I can do that, since she planned to kill me when I was incapacitated,”_ Deucalion said. _“I know that you’d probably think me petty, since you were able to forgive me and I can’t do the same but-”_

“It’s okay, I understand,” he interrupted the man softly, “Forgiveness can’t be forced, I know that. Still, the mere fact that you’re worried for her even despite that, it speaks a lot about the kind of a person that you are.”

_“Conflicted one, you mean.”_

“That, too. But I actually meant that you’re a good person,” he said.

_“And you’re an incorrigible optimist,”_ Deucalion chuckled softly, and Scott couldn’t help but think that he had a nice laugh.

“That I am,” he admitted, thankful that the man couldn’t see his blush. “Do you want me to come to your place? I can help Kali if she allows me into her mind.”

_“I think it's a great idea,”_ Deucalion agreed. _“I’ll talk to her and ask if she’s willing.”_

Once they finished talking, Scott felt himself buzzing with excitement and energy. He was going to see Deucalion, and if he was being entirely honest with himself, he was actually looking forward to it.

***

Kali wasn’t thrilled by the idea, to say the least, but she was so exhausted by the lack of sleep that she caved surprisingly quickly.

“Are you sure that you know what you’re doing?” she asked with apprehension as Scott circled her and placed a hand on the back of her neck.

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t sure about it,” he assured her before plunging his claws deep into her spine.

Scott tried not to peer into her memories too much, but he couldn’t help but think how beastly Ennis’ actions had been. Still, it wasn’t the time or place to feel any kind of negative emotions, so he focused on soothing the memory rather than adding fuel to it.

If Peter’s mind was a raging inferno, Kali’s was a violent storm. _Calm down_ , he whispered. _The clearest sky always comes after the rain, so let go of the pain, let go of the hurt._ And then he ordered gently: _Sleep, now._

He retreated from her mind just in time to catch her as her body succumbed to exhaustion.

*** 

When Scott dived into Kali’s mind, Deucalion finally had the chance to observe him undisturbed. Objectively speaking, he was a handsome boy, with his olive skin, dark brown hair, and a lean but muscular build. Still, it wasn’t exactly the physical appearance that captivated Deucalion the most. It was his kindness, the warmth that the teen exuded with each word and gesture, the willingness to help everyone around him, even at his own expense, that made Deucalion want to be close to him, even though he knew that it was something that he couldn’t have.

Suddenly, Kali’s body went limp and Scott caught her before she crumbled to the floor.

Deucalion frowned and asked: “What’s wrong with her?” 

“Nothing, she’s just asleep,” Scott assured him. “I didn’t remove the memory completely from her mind, since in the long run that would harm her more than help her, but I dulled it considerably, as if it were months since Ennis’ attack rather than two days.”

They moved the sleeping woman onto the couch, and were silent for a moment.

“Thank you for coming,” Deucalion said finally, not knowing what else to say, or maybe feeling too self-conscious to say it all.

Thank you for connecting with me, for being kind to me and my pack, as no one else has ever been, he wanted to say. Thank you for not treating me like a monster that I am, but as an actual, feeling human being. 

But he didn’t say any of it. 

"I wish I could stay longer but…" Scott looked at him apologetically. 

"Your mom's probably already wondering where you are, I know," he nodded with understanding. However, thinking about the fact that the boy was young enough to still live with his mother was enough to make him feel like a pedophile. 

He had always despised child molesters, thinking of them as the worst kind of filth. What an irony it was for him to fall in love with an underage boy! And yet… Scott didn't act like a kid, he was mature, responsible and thoughtful, as if he was an adult soul in a much too young body. 

"Would you mind if my pack stayed in Beacon Hills a little longer?" he asked, trying to appear indifferent. "We're not planning to cause any more trouble, you have my word." He hoped that his word still held a meaning for the teen.

Scott's gaze was impossibly soft as he put his hand on Deucalion's calloused ones and squeezed them slightly. "As long as you're not threatening anyone, you're more than welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

"Be careful with your words or we might be tempted to stay here permanently," Deucalion said with a pretend amusement, trying to hide how much he yearned to finally stop being a nomad, never staying anywhere long enough to put down roots.

But to his surprise, Scott didn't smile or laugh at his words but instead said quietly: "I meant what I said. I've always dreamed of Beacon Hills being a safe place for all who wanted to find a refuge and a place to live. If it’s something you’d like as well, then stay, please, and make Beacon Hills your home."

Deucalion looked away, suddenly overwhelmed by emotions. To have a home… It was such a foreign notion, a desire long forgotten and buried deep inside his very soul. What was home? From his childhood he remembered a place smelling of freshly baked bread in the morning, and of lavender soap in the evening when everyone was getting ready to sleep. There was laughter, and joy to be found there. Where had it gone? When had he lost it all?...

Suddenly, he felt a gentle touch on his face, and he looked up only to meet Scott's worried gaze, his hand caressing Deucalion's cheek softly.

"Hey, is everything all alright?" the teen asked, his thumb making small circular motions on Deucalion's skin which turned out to be his undoing. He had swore to himself never to show how much the boy's presence affected him, but this sweet, lovely caress… He was defenseless against it.

He moved his head slightly, just enough to place the smallest of kisses on Scott's palm, a soft nuzzle of his mouth against the hand caressing his cheek. He heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked at the teen, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"I apologize, that was inappropriate," he forced himself to take a step back, creating more space between them. "It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable, just… surprised," Scott said, his voice slightly breathy. Which told Deucalion precisely nothing how the teen felt about the kiss, since surprise could be pleasant but also anything but.

Scott's eyes darkened, his gaze turning intense and considering, and Deucalion fought an urge to fidget. He didn't think that the teen would reciprocate his feelings, but... he dearly hoped that Scott wasn't disgusted with him or found him repulsive, at the very least.

"That kiss, was it purely platonic?" Scott asked finally.

"The kiss - yes, but my feelings for you... are not, at least not entirely," he confessed. "But I wouldn't do anything that you feel uncomfortable with. You needn’t worry about me imposing on you in such a manner."

He would be damned if he added being a sexual abuser to the long list of his crimes. He might be ruthless, brutal, even cruel at times, but he had never molested anyone in his entire life, and he certainly didn’t plan on starting now. Besides, he would never abuse Scott’s trust for a few moments of physical pleasure. 

“I’ve never thought of you… that way,” the teen said, almost apologetically, as if he was afraid of hurting Deucalion’s feelings. 

He looked away, a dull pain throbbing in his chest.

“But it doesn’t mean that I don’t see the appeal, because I do. It’s just that… I don’t do casual relationships,” Scott continued. “I must be close to someone to be involved with them, and we barely know each other.”

Deucalion shook his head. “You don’t need to explain yourself, I promise to keep my feelings to myself.” He was grateful that Scott didn't shy away or was disgusted with him, but listening to this diplomatic, carefully worded rejection was more painful than it had any right to be.

“That wasn’t what I meant. I don’t want you to hide your emotions, I want a chance to get to know you better,” Scott said. As if making a decision, he took a step in Deucalion's direction, then placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, his lips feeling like a brush of butterfly's wings.

Such a subtle, sweet, wonderful torture, Deucalion thought in amazement. And even though he knew that it would end in inevitable heartbreak, he still said: "I’d like to get to know you better, too."

The radiant smile that he received in return made him yearn to see it again, everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I wanted to write a chapter about the funeral and instead it somehow evolved into a romance... But I don't regret it. Somehow, I thought it fitting, since death reminds us about what is most important in life, and that is love.


	80. Chapter 80

Even as he was riding his bike on the way home, Scott was still in deep shock. Deucalion wanted him. Deucalion _wanted_ him.

And yet, the man had retreated after that first, endearing hand kiss, as if prepared for an inevitable rejection. _I promise to keep my feelings to myself,_ he had offered, as if they were shameful and vile. And yet, no one had ever kissed Scott with such adoration as Deucalion had, with such awe and longing which made his heart ache. 

And it was only one innocent hand kiss! How would it feel to be kissed by Deucalion for real?... To feel his mouth and body pressed intimately to him?

He stopped the bike and breathed deeply. He needed to cool off, or he might drive into a car or wall without even noticing.

Earlier he had spoken the truth, he hadn't thought about Deucalion in a sexual or romantic way, at least not before today. But now, once the idea had sprouted in his mind, it began to grow and put down roots deep into his heart and thoughts to the point that he couldn't stop thinking about it. But it wasn't only sex, there was so much more on his mind that he needed to consider.

He had witnessed Deucalion's reaction as Scott allowed his pack to stay in Beacon Hills permanently, he had seen the raw desire in the man's eyes, the tentative, shy hope, and it resonated deeply with his own needs.

Nesting, Scott realized suddenly. He was feeling the urge to build a nest, a lair, a _home_ of his own, not only his childhood house, but his own place in which he could live with his partner.

Such a desire in a teenage boy would be unheard of, but counting the years he had lived in the previous timeline he was actually very close to his thirties, so was it really that weird? And he didn't only want a place to call his own, he yearned to have someone to come back to, someone who would treasure a quiet evening together, and who would wake up beside him in the morning.

He wanted something _serious_. A commitment, perhaps. Love, if he was being entirely honest with himself, the kind of which everyone dreamed of but very few truly believed in. He wanted to be someone's everything, and give everything of himself in return. But the question remained: could Deucalion be that someone?

The potential was there, he realized, like a seed waiting to be planted and nourished. It would take an effort to make it grow, certainly, but everything worthwhile requires an effort. And considering the fact that it was Scott who put his hand on Deucalion's cheek first… He had already made the move in that direction, he just hadn't been aware of it at that time.

It had felt so easy, so _natural_ to touch Deucalion, as if his hands had a mind of their own, and what they clearly wanted was skin on skin contact with the man. There was no hesitation, no conscious thought process involved, just a pure instinct. He wanted to be close to the man, he could tell that much. But would they be able to build a relationship despite their obvious differences?...

He didn't know, but he wanted to give it a try.

***

It was only a couple of days since she'd been bitten and Lydia was already exhausted.

Friday and Saturday nights had been quite unremarkable and she had almost convinced herself that the bite didn't take, as she couldn't feel any difference. However, since Sunday every time she closed her eyes she was troubled by dreams which almost felt too real but which she didn't know the meaning of. Visions of deep, thick darkness which encompassed the whole world and in the middle of it, a majestic tree, whose leaves were made of pure, green light. But unexplainably, each time a leaf fell to the ground she felt terror so intense that it caused her to wake up breathless and drenched in sweat.

She could tell that her mom was worried, but she couldn't risk telling her the truth about the supernatural world, not when her grandma was taken to the Eichen House for less. However, the very person who was responsible for her current predicament and who could tell her what was happening with her, was currently missing classes. Once he was back, she decided to have a lengthy discussion with Scott about her change into a Banshee, but for now there was nothing else that she could do beside gritting her teeth and trying not to fall asleep in the middle of classes.

She managed quite well the first couple of hours, but during the last class she felt her eyelids drooping despite her best efforts to stay awake. She felt herself falling asleep and it was a weird experience since she couldn't tell exactly when it happened. One moment she was awake, more or less at least, and the next she felt a strong arm grabbing her, stopping her from sliding off her chair. 

"Lydia is feeling unwell, I'll take her home," she heard a familiar male voice saying to the teacher and she blinked, confused.

Why would Jackson want to help her? They had broken up, and not in a kind and respectful way either. But to her shock, her former boyfriend packed her things quickly, helped her up and led her outside. 

"Come on, Lydia, I'll drive you home," he said quietly.

"No, don't," she mumbled. "Mom will be worried."

He bit his lip, then said: "Alright, let's go to my house, then."

It felt surreal, to be in his car once again. The feel and the smell of it was so familiar that she curled on the back seat, and she didn't try to fight her drowsiness any longer, her heart and mind finally at ease.

***

Jackson looked at the girl sleeping soundly on the back of his car, and he couldn't help but feel strangely protective of her. Usually, Lydia was so strong and independent that she made it seem like she didn't need anything or anyone, she was so self-reliant. But today it seemed like she had dropped all her masks and posturing and what was left was just… human. 

He didn't think of her as his girlfriend, not anymore, but she was still someone who had stuck by him through thick and thin for several years now. Apart from Danny she was the person who knew him best, and even though he was trying to form new friendships now, he wasn't ready to write off his relationship with Lydia just yet, at least not without giving them one last chance to reconnect.

When he parked in front of the house, he hesitated for a moment. He hated to wake the girl up since it was glaringly obvious how much she needed rest. Still, sleeping in the car was probably far from comfortable, so he made the decision and he gently woke her up, watching as she blinked slowly, trying to get her eyes into focus.

"Come on, you'll sleep better in a bed," he said.

He was glad that his father was at work and his mom was doing shopping at the moment as no one stopped them on their way to his room. He helped Lydia to take off her shoes since her fingers fumbled clumsily with the shoelaces. She was fast asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and he covered her with a blanket.

He hesitated for a moment before he lay down beside her. This was the lesson that Scott had taught him, that the physical closeness didn't necessarily mean anything sexual. And while he didn't miss Lydia as his girlfriend, he did miss her as a person and one of his very few friends, so he embraced her loosely with his arm and stayed awake, guarding her sleep.

***

Once Lydia woke up, she became aware of the body lying beside her and a warm arm circling her waist. This room, this bed was so familiar that she felt slightly nostalgic at the thought. She turned around only to realize that Jackson was watching her with a small tilt to his lips, his eyes warm and unguarded. Without thinking, she placed a kiss on his mouth, only to be gently pushed away. She frowned, confused. If he didn’t want them to be making out, why was he lying beside her on the bed?

"Is this about our break up, about what we've said then?" she asked. "Because you gave as much as you got, so I think that we're even."

But he shook his head, surprising her even more.

"I don't want to be even, I want us to be better than that," he said. "But not as boyfriend and girlfriend, since we've been quite a toxic pair, don't you think? I don't want to get back to that."

"What- Since when are you talking about emotions?" she asked, honestly surprised. He had always avoided talking about his feelings and she'd long since stopped trying to get him to open up.

He grimaced. "Look, Lydia, I… I've changed, or at least I'm trying to."

"But not for me?" she asked challengingly. 

"For myself… and for Scott," he admitted. "He wants me to stop drinking and acting like a jerk to everyone."

Wait, what Scott had to do with Jackson’s sudden change of heart? She looked at her former boyfriend, a sudden suspicion forming in her mind. "Are you-" she hesitated, remembering how violently he had always reacted to everything gay-related. 

"Yeah. I think I like boys, if that's what you wanted to ask," he confessed quietly. "I know that it's unexpected but- I think it's what I've been trying to suppress all this time. Does it… bother you?"

Did it? she wondered. It probably should, since that would mean that for months she had been trying to salvage a relationship with a boy who wasn’t all that interested in her. So yes, just a few days ago she would have felt angry, disappointed and maybe even insulted by the fact that her former boyfriend turned about to be gay, or bi at the very least.

But now… she had been taken hostage by werewolves of all things, she had been bitten by one and was in the process of changing into something not entirely human, not to mention having strange visions of a giant magical tree. Somehow, Jackson being gay was the least of her problems. Also, it explained so many little details about him that she wondered why she hadn't ever suspected it.

"No, it's fine," she said finally. "I mean, it's- recent, you haven't been seeing other guys while being with me, right?"

He looked insulted at the mere suggestion. "Of course not!" he protested hotly.

"Good," she said with satisfaction. She could live with him realizing his sexual preference after they had broken up with each other, but she would have been furious if he had been cheating on her, with a girl or a boy, it didn't matter.

No one cheats on Lydia Martin, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you expected an epic row between Lydia and Jackson, but after him being treated coldly by Danny I didn't have the heart to do that. Also, Lydia has so much on her mind right now.... So yeah, they're currently working on being friends again rather than losing their energy on yet another argument.


	81. Chapter 81

Victoria gritted her teeth and tried to remain calm, which wasn't easy considering the circumstances. Her foolish, stubborn husband was rejecting all her attempts to make him see the reason when it came to Allison’s training.

"Chris, she's an Argent, you've always known that at some point she would have to start her training," she tried to reason with him. "Beacon Hills is currently overflowing with Alpha werewolves and next time she can't miss classes just because another pack appears in the town. She needs to know how to defend herself."

"You know perfectly well that the hunters' methods are far from defensive," he replied. "We're taught how to hunt and kill, and it's not a skill I'd like Allison to have. Change the training plan first and then I'll consider it."

She sighed, unsurprised but still disappointed with him. There was a time when he had been a werewolf hunter through and through, dedicated, ruthless and efficient, but he seemed to have mellowed with time. Or maybe, she thought bitterly, it was the result of that teen wolf's influence.

"You do realize that as the Argent's matriarch I could proceed with the training despite your objections," she reminded him.

He bristled instantly at the reminder of her rank. "Do that and I'd file for divorce," he threatened. "And then you won't be a matriarch any longer."

She gaped at him. "You can't be serious," she said weakly, and hating herself for showing how much his threat had shocked her.

"I'm deadly serious," he replied, cool and composed.

"You would write our marriage off just because you're suddenly questioning the hunters' rules? Does twenty years of being together mean nothing to you?" she asked.

He looked conflicted for a moment, but then he seemed to have gathered his resolve and said: "What do we have in common beside being parents to Allison, if we can't even agree on something as basic as telling right from wrong?" 

"You and your bloody _morals_ ," she sneered, wanting to rile him up, but he only looked sad.

"What does it say about you, Victoria, that you scoff at me for trying to be a better person?"

"You've become weak, how's that any better?" she asked harshly, irritated by the turn their conversation has taken. "You're no longer the man that I married."

"And you’re no longer the woman I wish to remain married to," he replied curtly and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"To see my friends, if you even know what that means," he said and left, closing the front door quietly behind him.

Somehow, she would've felt better if he had slammed it.

***

When Chris went to his car he realized that he'd left his cell phone on the coffee table. Still, going back to the house was out of question, after everything that had been said… no.

He wished that it hadn't come to this discord between him and Victoria. He regretted the fact that they no longer knew how to talk with each other without arguing and ending up hurting one another. If communicating was a key to a successful relationship, then they had failed and still kept failing it spectacularly.

Still, once his eyes had been opened to the fact that werewolves were just like humans, good and bad and everything in between, he couldn't simply go back to his old mindset. There were things that couldn't be undone once they happened, and knowledge was one of them. He had changed and there was no going back to his old self. So where did that leave him?

He longed to have someone by his side who would help him achieve his goals and not drag him down as Victoria had been trying to do the last couple of weeks. He wanted to reach his full potential as a man and human being, and not let himself be caged within the narrow mindset of a werewolf hunter. He wished to be more than just that. 

He rested his brow on the steering wheel, closing his eyes for a moment and trying to gather his thoughts. Going back to the house to get his phone was out of the question. Should he go to Scott without giving him a heads up? He didn't even know if the teen was at home, but he felt that he should check, at least. And if he didn't manage to catch him, maybe he could try going to Peter's apartment, next?

Decision made, he started the car and drove to the McCalls. Once he parked outside their house, he hesitated for a moment. What if his visit wasn't going to be well received? Well, there was no other way to find out than to actually go and check. 

He knocked on the door and waited for a moment. Melissa opened the door with a surprised but kind smile.

"Hi Melissa, sorry to bother you but I actually forgot my cell phone and I wanted to talk with Scott. Is he home?" 

"Hi Chris, no, he's not but he should be back soon. Do you want to come in and wait for him?" she asked.

"I don't want to impose-" he started declining when Peter joined Melissa in the doorway and Chris blinked, surprised at the sight of him.

"Nonsense, come on in, the more the merrier," the werewolf said with an easy smile and Chris allowed himself to be invited inside.

As they went into the living room, he couldn't help but notice how Peter's arm surrounded Melissa's waist loosely but possessively, and he felt his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"I see that congratulations are in order," he said, causing Melissa to blush.

"Thank you. It's a fairly new development but yes, we're dating," she admitted.

"Actually, I'd say that it's been a long time coming," Peter added with a wink. "So, Chris, how have you been?"

He almost replied automatically 'fine, thank you for asking', before he realized that he wasn't fine, far from it. 

"Miserable," he confessed finally. "That's why I wanted to see Scott, not to burden him or anything," he assured them hastily, "just to… spend some time among friends, if it makes sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, it's what werewolves do when feeling down, we seek our packmates," Peter nodded with understanding. 

Suddenly, Chris realized that the people that he was the closest to in Beacon Hills were _werewolves_. It seemed obvious, but only now he started to consider how could he be friends with them and still insist on calling himself a werewolf hunter?... 

"I don't think that I want to be a hunter anymore," he blurted.

Peter blinked, surprised. "Honestly, that's music to my ears, but… I hope that you don't feel pressured by us to make that decision."

Chris recalled the time they had spent together, the full moon, the ridiculous but absolutely endearing cuddle time… It had changed him. It was _still_ changing him.

"No, it's- as you've said before, it's been a long time coming," he admitted, feeling more certain of his choice. "But enough about me. I want to hear the story about you two dating. How? When?"

"What do you think, darling, should we reveal all the juicy details of our wild love affair?" Peter asked Melissa with a wink, causing her to giggle.

As they explained how they had been circling around each other for weeks, Chris felt honestly happy for them, but a not so small part of him envied them as well. Still, he didn't want to burden them with his own relationship troubles, so he smiled and encouraged them to continue their tale.

***

When Scott reached his home, he saw Chris' car parked nearby and he wondered if something had happened. He entered the house feeling slightly apprehensive and was pleasantly surprised at seeing his mom, Peter and Chris talking and laughing together, looking completely at ease with each other.

Yet, despite the fact that Chris was having a good time, he sensed an underlying pain and grief in him as well. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had known him for around a decade now, but the deep lines around his mouth and the dimmed twinkle in his normally bright blue eyes told him more about Chris' state of mind than his wide smile.

"Hi," he greeted, drawing their attention.

"Sweetheart, Chris came to see you," his mom said.

He nodded in acknowledgement, and promptly put his arms around the man, hugging him tightly. "Whatever happened, I'm here for you," he whispered into his ear.

"How did you… ?" Chris murmured, surprised.

"I know you, and I can tell that you're hurting," Scott explained gently. "So, the lake?" he suggested, and the man nodded a bit hesitantly, making Scott wish that they had a pack bond through which he could send Chris some warmth and care. As it was, the only thing that he could do was to hug him and show him that he wasn't alone. However, judging by the way Chris' muscles relaxed in his embrace, the method was working splendidly.

“Mom, we’re going out,” he announced once he released the man.

“Are you sure? After such a difficult day…” his mom hesitated.

“Mom, I’ll be fine. Spending time with the people I care for is exactly what I need right now,” he assured her. “Don’t worry about me, alright?”

“I’ll always worry, that’s what mothers do,” she said with a sad smile but allowed him to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Argents are back! :)


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today my part of the city was evacuated because of the misfire found in the nearby contruction site. It turned out to be a 250 kg bomb from WWII which was buried under the ground until now... Several streets (including mine) had to be evacuated as the sappers and the police transported it to a firing ground. Thankfully, nothing happened and no one was hurt but... Let's say that it inspired me ;)

As they went to the car, Scott observed Chris carefully. The man seemed tired and weary, but not grieved or in despair, so Scott assumed that whatever was troubling him it wasn't anything that required immediate action. Also, there was something different about his looks?... It took a moment before Scott realized what it was.

"You've grown a beard," he blurted. It had been such an obvious part of Chris' looks in his previous life that it seemed so very familiar to Scott, but in this life it was quite a significant change.

Chris chuckled as he took the driver's seat. "Took you quite a while to notice that," he commented wryly.

"It looks so natural on you that at first I couldn't pinpoint what has changed with the way you look," Scott said sheepishly, then added: "It suits you."

"I've always wanted to have a beard, but Victoria never liked it, so…" Chris' smile disappeared from his face.

"Oh," Scott murmured, suddenly suspecting what had caused his friend to be so beaten down. "Are you having relationship problems?" he asked softly.

Chris drove for a long moment in silence and Scott didn't try to push him. Finally, the man asked: "Are you sure that you want to hear about it? I know that you're a remarkably mature for your age, but-" he trailed off.

"-but I don't know a thing about marriage?" Scott finished the sentence for him. "That's true, and I'm certainly not a therapist, but I'm told that I'm a good listener and maybe it's something that you need, to simply get it out of your system."

"I don't want to burden you with my troubles," Chris protested half-heartedly.

"That's what friends do for each other, offer a willing ear and a shoulder to lean on," Scott reminded him gently. "And it works both ways, since I can count on you too."

"Speaking of which, how's your love life?" Chris asked uncertainly. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Well, I might have found someone, but it's too early to tell yet," Scott admitted, ducking his head in embarrassment, though a small smile appeared on his lips.

Chris parked and they got out of the car. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked curiously.

"Definitely a he," Scott answered, not feeling comfortable with calling Deucalion a 'boy'.

"I'm happy for you," Chris said honestly, circling Scott's shoulders with his arm. "I know that breaking up with Isaac wasn't the easiest for you, so I'm glad that you managed to get over it."

They sat on their favourite bench and Scott sighed. "Well, heartbreak is never easy, but it's not like we argued, right? We've remained close to each other, and I just want Isaac to be happy, even if that means we're not together anymore."

Chris' face fell a bit as he said: "I wish I could say the same about me and Victoria. Recently no matter what we do, we keep hurting one another."

"You can tell me about it, if you wish," Scott offered. "But if you'd rather not, that’s fine, we could just spend some time together."

Chris rubbed his face tiredly. "It's just that- she makes me feel... inadequate, like I'm lacking whatever qualities she seeks in men. And yet what she wants is not something that I feel comfortable with. Does it even make sense?" he asked, frustrated.

"It does," Scott assured him. "It sounds as if your own needs are at odds with her expectations. But what does she want from you?"

"Ever since I met you, my views of the werewolves have changed… and she wants me to stay the same as I was before. But I don't think that I could go back to that even if I wanted to, which I don't," Chris admitted.

"Did you tell her that?" Scott asked curiously.

"I tried, but she's so blinded and stubborn I just couldn't get through to her," Chris said, disheartened, his shoulders sagging wearily.

"Hey, don't beat yourself about it," Scott rebuked him gently, taking his hands and squeezing them comfortingly. "All you can do is try to express your thoughts and feelings to Victoria. If she doesn't want to listen, then there's nothing more that you can do."

Chris looked at their joint hands and asked quietly: "How pitiful it is that you and your pack are the only people beside Allison who ever touch me?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable…" 

"No, that's the thing, I don't want to give it up," Chris confessed, looking slightly embarrassed. "It makes me feel…"

"Appreciated? Cared for?" Scott suggested softly.

"Yes," Chris said simply. "And I wonder why it can't be that way with Victoria. Why something as simple as physical affection has to be a struggle with her?"

"If she associates touch and feelings with weakness, the more she's trying to be strong, the less approachable she might appear," Scott hazarded a guess.

"That sounds exactly like her," Chris admitted, when out of the corner of his eye he caught a flick of a light, as if the sun was reflected in glass or lenses… He reacted instinctively, pushing Scott from harm's way when a bullet shot through the air and tore through his own body.

***

Victoria wasn't an Argent matriarch for nothing. She might not be as strong or skilled as her husband, but she wasn't the brains of the family without a reason. Ever since that young werewolf had wrapped Chris around his finger, she had been tracking her husband's comings and goings and made a list of the locations he visited frequently. So when he'd said that he was going to visit his so called friends, she could quite accurately predict where she could find him.

Still, knowing where he was gave her no insight on how she should act now. If Chris had been manipulated to the point that he actually considered a divorce, that was worrying indeed. She knew her husband; the old Chris would have never considered tearing their family apart, not for anything, as it was the single most important thing for him. So if he had been ready to divorce her for a werewolf of all things, she needed to face the truth that he was compromised, and act accordingly. And that meant: eliminating the threat to their family.

She didn't have any illusions that she could take on a werewolf - even a young one - in a close proximity as they were faster and stronger than any man, much less a woman. Still, she had the advantage of training, and most importantly, having the means to kill even the strongest of those beasts. The Argents weren't weapon dealers for nothing, after all. Glad to be in action rather than just sitting around uselessly, she picked up a rifle from their weaponry, deciding on Desert Tech SRS for its light weight and bullpup design, in addition to a long range. Plus wolfsbane bullets, of course.

She guessed that her foolish husband would visit the nearby lake as he had done this a couple of times already, so she parked her car far enough not to cause him to become suspicious and hid in the woods, hoping that her hunch was right. After less than an hour she saw Chris' car and she sneered, how utterly predictable…

When he and that werewolf sat down on a bench, she observed them through the lens of her rifle scope. The teen seemed so unthreatening, so harmless, that she almost lost her resolve. However, when he and Chris started to hold hands, she felt her blood boiling. If that slut of a boy had seduced her husband, he didn't deserve to live, and Victoria would gladly put him down like an animal that he was. With a grim satisfaction she aimed and pulled the trigger.

Her triumph was short lived, though, as Chris pushed the werewolf to the side and took a bullet into his own upper torso.

Her eyes opened wide in shock. The rifle fell to the ground with a loud thud as she muffled a cry with shaking hands. She ran to him, but stopped dead in her tracks at seeing angry red eyes of an enraged Alpha werewolf.

"Stay away from him or I swear I'll tear you to pieces," the teen growled, extracting his claws in one swift motion.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" she insisted, feeling strangely detached at seeing her husband half lying on the bench, his face pale and clammy from pain and shock.

I did this. I did _this_ , she repeated in her head with disbelief.

The werewolf ignored her and turned to Chris, instead. "Do you trust me?"

Her husband only nodded.

"Okay, this is going to hurt, but I have to get the bullet out," with these words the boy pushed his claws deep into the injury, causing Chris to moan and thrash weakly in his hold, his face changing colour from pale to ashen.

"Just a moment longer, I almost have it- yes!" Scott said in triumph, pulling the bullet out and dropping it to the ground, then placed his hands on the bleeding wound. "Does it feel warm?"

"Hot," Chris gasped. "What are you-"

"I'm healing you, you stupid, reckless, hot-headed idiot! What were you thinking, taking a bullet for me? I'm a werewolf, I have a higher chance of surviving the shot than you!" the boy ranted.

"It was instinct," Chris said weakly. "I don't ever want to see you hurt."

To her surprise, the boy sniffed and said in a quivering voice: "I don't want to see you hurt either, so next time could you please not put yourself in harm's way?"

Once Chris' injury was healed by whatever weird True Alpha powers the teen possesed, the both of them embraced tightly and Victoria felt so very awkward, useless and out of place. This was her husband and yet she was forced to watch him being hugged by another… And it pained her more than she would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this is the last time Scott heals anyone in quite a while, he seriously needs a break...


End file.
